Can You Stand the Rain?
by Yamomo
Summary: With a pending engagement, both Juvia and Jellal take a moment to reevaluate their lives. Each heartbroken, they find comfort in other's company. A friendship born from ache? Reading Time: Approximately 7 Hours
1. Two Broken Hearts!

**A/N** : **I meant to write this story when I first wrote my Tsuna Sawada story, but I forgot about it. Which is a shame because I really liked this idea. I don't really support the ship because I don't really think of Juvia or Jellal in that kind of way, but it's a question that always crossed my mind.**

 **"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **Since the manga didn't leave much of a canon ending, I guess this can happen right after chapter 545.**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story.**

"WE'RE ENGAGED!"

Those were supposed to be the words that excited Juvia, the words that made all of Juvia's hard work worth it, the words that made nine years of chasing my bel- no it's just Gray now- finally end. Juvia guesses her chase did end, but it's not how Juvia ever suspected. To think Erza would be the one who stole her be- Gray, he's isn't your's Juvia...He never was. Juvia never thought the day where those two kiss so passionately would come after all, and in front of the whole guild as well?!

Juvia never would've expected the day. Never once did Juvia see her- Gray- show anything besides brotherly love toward Erza, or was Juvia simply blinded by her own one sided affection? That's a question Juvia couldn't answer right now. Not while she was staring at the engaged couple, Juvia had to make her escape, to regroup her thoughts and rethink where she went wrong. Was Juvia wrong from the beginning or did she fall short somewhere else?

Juvia slipped out of the front door as her guildmates celebrated the new couple. It's not like anyone would notice. Juvia never really bothered to talk to anyone besides Lov- Lucy's team, Laxus, Gajeel, Cana, Lisanna, and Mirajane, but most of them were forced upon her during the Grand Magic Games. Outside of that event, Juvia never really bothered to interact with anyone. She thought her- Gray- would be enough for her. In this moment of clarity, Juvia realized she had no one that could lend her a shoulder to cry on. Erza and he- Gray- had the entire guild cheering for them. Was it a mistake not to talk to anyone?

Juvia held back the rain with what little control she had over her emotion as she walked down the streets of Magnolia. She knew the moment the rain started to pour the entire guild would stop partying to find Juvia. That's something Juvia couldn't do to her be- Gray- and Erza. Juvia couldn't deprive them of their joyous occasion no matter how bad she felt. Or would they even bother looking for Juvia? The thought itself sent a shiver down Juvia's spine. She couldn't bring her to get on that train of thought.

Had they announced their engagement when Juvia first joined, Juvia was certain she would've fought Erza. The Phamton Lord Juvia would've attempted to kill Erza the first time Juvia had the chance. If she succeeded, Juvia wouldn't have any remorse for her action. Now... she couldn't bring herself to object the future union. To think, Juvia could change so much, but what now? There's no way Juvia could return to Fairy Tail in this condition, with a broken heart and depressed. Her house wasn't an option. Her be- Gray, it's Gray now Juvia- dolls were everywhere.

She would have to find another place to calm herself, but there was nowhere she could go. Juvia virtually when from her home in the dorms to Fairy Tail every day, besides the occasional mission. This town served no purpose to her besides the place be- Gray resides. Was that another mistake Juvia unknowingly made? With nowhere else to go, Juvia looked around. In the midst of mindless wandering, the water mage managed to come to a river bank.

"JUVIA!" Before she could react or attack, Juvia was tackled by a blob of pink hair. Thinking the worst, the guild noticing the lack of her presence, Juvia tried blindly fighting back. "Woah Juvia, it's me. Meredy!"

"Meredy?" Juvia's eye bludging out her sockets. She mistook Sensory Mage for the Fire Dragonslayer, Natsu might be his name. "What are you doing in Magnolia?"

"Hehe..." Juvia could never get used to that devious snicker Meredy had. "Jellal's finally gonna man up and ask Erza out."

"Oh..." I winced at the thought of him now of all times confessing his feelings.

"What's wrong?"

"Meredy, you shouldn't run off like that." Jellal came running up to the two of us. Juvia made a mental note about how they now longer had their Crime Sorciere uniforms. Now they were wearing normal civilian clothes. "I know you're excited, but you should be more careful."

"Hello Jellal," I announced my presence to prevent Meredy from being scolding anymore.

"Oh Juvia, what are you doing out here so late?" Jellal asked as the former Oracion Seis members came walking up to us.

"Er... Juvia was out for a walk. Juvia needed to clear her head for a moment." She tweaked the truth a bit. There's no way Juvia could outright say how broken her heart was. Excluding Meredy, Juvia barely knew these people. There's no way she could breakdown in front of them.

"Really? It's quite a walk back to Fairy Tail." Was it Angel or Sorano now? Juvia heard both, but she didn't which was right to call her. "You must have been walking for a while."

"Juvia has, but Juvia needed to."

"Did something happen? Is everyone okay?" Meredy did sound concerned but was it really right for Juvia to spoil the news.

"Woman, if you're gonna tell of what happened, get on with it." His name was mostly likely Cobra, the one person in their who tolerated no, how does Juvia put this lightly oh yes, bullshit. "I got someone to see."

"Er, Juvia needs to speak with Jellal alone." Juvia awkwardly shifted her weight from one foot to another. "Something has come up."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Cobra huffed, continuing with his stride to the guild. Some were a bit reluctant, but Jellal shooed them away.

"Is there something the matter Juvia?" Jellal asked when he was certain Cobra couldn't eavesdrop, but Juvia wasn't certain he wanted to eavesdrop in the first place.

"Eh... It's about Erza..." Juvia sat down on the edge of the river bank. "You might want to sit down for this."

"Okay..." Jellal eyed the water mage, clearly confused. Juvia could understand. Someone who you never exchanged more than two words to now wants to talk you about your crush? Anyone would be confused. "Did something happened to Erza?"

"Oh no, Erza is perfectly fine!" Juvia shouted before calming down. "It's just that... Erza's engaged to someone already."

"What? To who?" Jellal's voice cracked from either shock or disappointment. Juvia could understand each.

"M- Gray..." Juvia tightened her grip on her legs. The thought of her- Gray- being taken still stung. "They announced their engagement today."

"I see. I was too late." Jellal took the news about the same way Juvia did. "Maybe it's for the best. Gray's more worthy of Erza's hand after all."

"Huh?" Juvia knew he- Gray was an amazing person, but she never suspected Jellal would take the news like that. "What about you, Jellal? Juvia heard you were pardoned for your crimes."

"Yes, the Queen did forgive us for what we did in the past, but that doesn't change the fact that I still feel unworthy." The former wizard saint frowned, staring at his reflection in the water.

"Why? Juvia thinks you're a good person." Juvia said in an attempt to comfort him. She never did something like that before. "Meredy said you helped fight against Zeref's army and Acnologia."

"It felt so long ago that fight..." Jellal's eyes appeared as if he was looking past, wishing something more.

"Juvia knows." She said, trying desperately to keep the conversation alive. Juvia didn't want Jellal to wallow in self-pity, but what was she suppose to do? "Um... Jellal, what are you going to do now?"

"I... don't know. I had it all planned." He gripped his knee caps.

"Do you want to tell Juvia? It might help."

"Sure," He gave off a sad smile. "I wanted to ask Erza on a date. A date we both could enjoy. Then, I would join Fairy Tail after all this time. Eventually, we would settle down, get married, maybe even start a family."

"Juvia wanted the same." She blurted out.

"What? Oh, with Gray?" Jellal guessed, slightly feeling my pain.

"Yes, but Juvia doesn't know where she went wrong," Juvia admitted, submitting to the sadness in her heart. Not enough to let the rain to go, but enough to relate to Jellal.

"I would've asked myself the same thing," The blue hair mage relaxed a bit. "Were we so focused on the wrong points that we lost sight of what's important?"

"Juvia doesn't know." A tear rolled down Juvia's cheek. "Juvia know that you will find another person eventually."

"How can you be so certain?" He asked but didn't take his eyes off the starry night sky.

"Because Juvia believes that anyone can be loved," The water mage admitted. "It might be hard at the moment, but Juvia knows there's someone for everyone."

"Interesting theory," His smile was soft, in a caring way. "Hey Juvia, why were you walking by yourself?"

"Oh, Juvia couldn't bother the guild with her feelings. Tonight's Erza and Gray's night. It should a happy day." Juvia passed his question off with a simple wave. "Juvia didn't want to be a damper on the mood."

"Huh? Erza told me you had an apartment in the girl's dorm. I guess that's the first place they would've looked for you." Jellal figured.

"Um actually," Juvia blushed, embarrassed by her past actions. "Juvia's home reminds her of Gray too much. Juvia couldn't go there straight away."

"Do you want a hand?" He offered as the two of us stood up.

"Excuse Juvia?"

"I thought you would want to clear all your Gray stuff out." He chuckled. "I don't want to push the idea onto you."

"Juvia wants to move on, but Juvia doesn't what to do with all of it." The water mage confessed. "Juvia doubts anyone would want it."

"We'll think of something." Jellal encouraged Juvia to take the first step.

"This is where Juvia lives." Juvia opened the door, baring all her Gray memorabilia for Jellal to see. "Males are usually not allowed in Fairy Hills, but Juvia will allow you into her home."

"So this is your house," Jellal said with amazement in his voice, of all things. We placed our shoes at the entrance of my house. "Are you sure you want to get rid of all of this?"

"Juvia..." Was Juvia certain she wanted to make this move so quickly? She knew she had to get over Gray but was this too rash? No, Juvia must do this! Juvia must take the first step. "Juvia is certain. Juvia will get the trash bags."

"Fair enough, I'll start pulling the dolls off the shelf." Jellal waved his hand in the air as he disappeared into my living room.

Juvia's hand hovered over the bag for a moment. She reassured herself that this was the right move. Nothing with change if she doesn't change first. The Fairy Tail mage handed a bag to Heavenly Body mage and joined him in the cleanup. Juvia's blush became permanent as she desperately explained each of her doll's very existence to Jellal. Some Juvia could refute easily when Jellal questioned them, but there's no sane reason for a Gray body rag. In that moment, Juvia thought she might've overstepped the line between love and obsession. Thankfully, Gray would never see these monstrosities.

After hours of cleaning and explaining Jellal and Juvia snagged all her dolls, including her emergency Gray dolls. Jellal decided to show his gentlemen side and not interrogate Juvia about why she would need such a thing.

"What should we do with all of them?" Juvia asked, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Wanna give them to Gray?" He offered.

"Um... Juvia couldn't face Gray if she did that." She took an interest in the dirt on the ground. "Juvia just wants them to disappear."

"We could always do that." Jellal threw two bags over his shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder and saw me standing confused in my home. "Is something wrong?"

"Um no, Juvia is just curious about what you meant." She answered honestly.

"I was thinking about making them into fireworks. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, but fireworks? Jellal, these are just dolls. Juvia doesn't think they're flammable enough to become fireworks." Juvia countered with a bit of logic in her words.

"Come on, I'll show you." Jellal continued walking down the hall. Fearing someone would see him alone in the building meant for women alone, I Water Locked the rest of the bags and pursued Jellal.

Juvia found Jellal standing in the meadow between Fairy Tail and Fairy Hills. Juvia could tell the guild was still partying just as hard when she left. Juvia felt a pang of hurt when she realized no one noticed that she was gone.

"Juvia, you're alright?" Jellal asked while undoing the knots on the garbage bags. "You can back out of it if you're having second thoughts."

"Juvia isn't. Juvia's just wondering if anyone noticed if Juvia is missing."

" I think Meredy told everyone not to worry about us. That's just what I'm guessing though, nothing certain."

"That is right. Meredy went to the guild. Jellal, Juvia has a question." She asked while dumping the dolls across the meadow.

"Hmmm? What is it?" He rolled up his sleeves.

"What is going to happen to guild members? Did you not fulfill the purpose of your guild?"

"We all sat down and came to an understand and decided to go our separate ways. Richard and Racer are pretty close, so I think they said something about finding Richard's little brother, Wally."

"Juvia believes she met him in that tower. Erza said he and Sho are traveling together."

"That's definitely reassuring. Then, there's Sorano. She said that her younger sister was supposed to come by tomorrow to pick her up from Fairy Tail."

"A younger sister?"

"Yes, I think it was a girl name Yukino. The one from Sabertooth."

"They're sisters?!" Juvia nearly doubled over from the shock. Although Juvia could understand their physical similarities, Yukino and Sorano were far from having the same personality. "They're so different!"

"Sorano has changed a bit from when I first recruited her." Jellal smiled fondly at the memories. "Cobra and Meredy both want to settle at Fairy Tail. Macbeth didn't say anything though."

"Why? Does he not have a plan?"

"He didn't tell me if he had one. Midnight might take a journey to find his purpose in life." Jellal looked back up at the sky.

"And you Jellal?"

"Huh? I guess I'll stay at Fairy Tail until I can think of something." He finished setting up the dolls. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Juvia is ready." She hardened her resolve. "However, Juvia doesn't know what you are planning."

"I'll lift that Gray dolls in the air. You just have to cut them up."

A ring of shivering golden light surrounded the two of us. When Juvia was positive no would be harmed, she unleashed a Water Slicer, containing all her pent anger, aggression, and pain. Shredding the dolls into cotton, Jellal used his Heavenly magic to convert the remains into several new rings of light. Shooting the light into the sky, he kept his promise and produced an array of golden fireworks. Juvia stood memorized by the beauty of Jellal's magic, trying her best to print this memory into her brain so she forever this moment.

The moment she took the first step towards change. Not only did she manage to remove her Gray collection, Juvia kept the rain at bay without needing Gray. Things were looking up for Juvia. Jellal finished the light show and slowly approached Juvia.

"How was it?" He asked with a wholesome smile on his face.

"Juvia is speechless. Juvia never knew your magic could be so beautiful." The water mage returned with a smile on her face, feeling lighter than before. She started collecting the bags when found one last doll. "How did we miss this?"

"Do you want to destroy it? You could keep as a reminder." Jellal peeked over my shoulder and judged the doll.

"No...No, Juvia has a better idea. Can we go to Fairy Tail, now? Juvia thinks she can face Erza and Gray." Juvia asked without realizing she didn't need Jellal's approval.

"We should go. After all, we should congratulate the new couple." Jellal softly smiled as I lead the way.

"Jellal, is it supposed to still hurt?" Juvia asked as they travel down the path to the guild.

"It still hurts for me, but I don't think it hurt as much." He admitted. "I figured the pain will go away as more time passes. A step by step sort of thing."

"Juvia thinks so too. Thank you for helping Juvia." She remembered that he didn't have to offer to help her, but he oddly did.

"It was nothing. You did comfort me when I taking in the news." Jellal's words had a weird effect on Juvia. A blush appeared on her face.

"Th-That's only because Juvia understood what Jellal was going through." Juvia countered as they entered the guild through the front doors.

Almost instantly, the entire guild hall had their drunken eyes on Juvia and Jellal. At least, some people had enough sense to avoid the alcohol.

"There you are Juvia." Lucy waved us over to the couple. Juvia could only guess what they have been through all night. Trying to force a convincing smile, Jellal and Juvia made their way to Team Natsu plus some other people. "Where have you been? Erza almost sent a search party."

"Juvia is sorry. Juvia just had to take a moment for herself." Juvia bowed apologetically.

"It's alright." Thankfully, no one served Erza anything alcoholic, or Juvia might've not gotten off so easily. Juvia overheard the stories about how Fairy Tail girls act when drunk. "It's nice to see you, Jellal."

"It's nice to see you too Erza," Jellal said, forcing the sadness out of his voice. "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Well, thank you." Erza either dismissed sadness in Jellal's voice or didn't notice. Juvia couldn't find the difference. Those two barely exchange words from what Juvia could gather.

There was a certain type of awkwardness in the air. Here stood two people who clearly loved two people that are planning their wedding. The guild knew Juvia loved Gray. At the very least, Meredy and Juvia knew Jellal loved Erza. Juvia alone never spoke these people. She couldn't see Jellal being close to any of them with the little free he had the past 9 years. Now Juvia and Jellal are supposed to continue a conversation with them? The idea was terrible the moment Lucy opened her mouth.

"So um Gray, are you ready to be a husband?" Juvia didn't know exactly if it was appropriate to even restart the conversation, or that she should cut her losses. Nevertheless, the quizzing look on everyone's face at the table gave her an answer. "Di-Did Juvia say something wrong?"

"No, you're fine Juvia." Erza was the first to recover, placing a bit of elegance in her voice. "I'm just used to you saying 'beloved Gray' or something of that magnitude."

"But Gray is engaged, it would be wrong if Juvia continued to refer to him like that." Juvia tried her absolute best not sweatdrop in front this group. "Juvia's trying to move past that phase in her life."

"Damn Gray, you're already old news." Natsu's roaring laugh shook the attention off of Juvia.

"Natsu!" Lucy said in a hushed tone. As those two argued, the rest of group fell silent. And at this moment, Juvia had half a mind to place the doll on the table and walk away, but she had enough sense to know that was socially inappropriate.

"That's very mature of you, Juvia." Erza took a bite of her cake with a smile on her face.

"Um Juvia, I don't want to be rude or anything, but what's with that doll?" Gray finally spoke up and to Juvia no less.

"Oh Juvia cleaning out her home, and she wanted to give Erza the last one of Juvia's dolls." Juvia glanced at Jellal, mentally asking him to pray to whoever and ask that no one finds this gift weird.

"The last one? What happened to the rest?" Wendy asked, void malicious intent. She was by far the most innocent and sweetest one of the guild in Juvia's opinion.

"Er... Juvia and Jellal got rid of them earlier." They didn't need to know how reluctant Juvia was about the whole matter.

There was a chorus of choking in the guild, from either from food, drinks, or air itself. Juvia quickly realized that the whole guild was listening to the conversation. Could Juvia blame them? Technically yes, but Juvia understood why they would do such a thing. A former- Juvia's thought process stopped cold in her tracks. What exactly was Juvia and Gray's relationship? Juvia long ago crossed the friend line, but they were never considered lovers. What was this new gray, ironic, area?

"It was nice catching up with you again, Erza." Jellal saved what little sanity Juvia had left with his quick thinking.

Juvia, wordlessly, placed the doll on the table and followed Jellal across the guild hall, far, far away from them. Juvia slumped into her side of the bench, mentally resisting the urge to turn into a puddle.

"Juvia exhausted herself." She groaned.

"I thought you did alright." Jellal let out a small laugh slip through.

"Juvia was until she decided to confuse herself." The water mage glared at the blue haired male. "What exactly is Juvia and Gray now?"

"Friends," Jellal put it in simple terms when the situation was more complicated than he thinks.

"Juvia crossed that line a long time ago." She huffed, puffing her cheeks out. "Juvia regrets her actions. Why would Gray even need a body pillow of Juvia?"

"Perhaps Gray still thinks of you as a friend? He's not cold enough to discard you from his life." Jellal's words sounded reasonable to Juvia, but was it really that easy?

"Juvia guesses," She sighed in defeat, somewhat accepting the truth.

"Or he could think of you like a sister?" He held back his laugh.

"A body pillow Jellal! A body pillow!" Juvia shrieked in a hushed tone.

"Fair enough," Jellal coughed, excusing his laugh. "So what happened to the body pillow?"

"Gray made Juvia sell it..." In retrospect, Juvia went overboard on her part. A body pillow should never be an option for a lover.

"Sell it? Why not return it?" Jellal raised an eyebrow.

"Juvia made it herself. Juvia has a lot of practice sewing. The Gray dolls were made by Juvia." She hesitated a minute before admitting her short comings. She had enough stress for one day. "Juvia's going to sleep. Today has been tiring."

"Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?" Jellal offered.

"Juvia's going to sleep here tonight." Juvia curled up into a ball on the wooden bench. "Is Jellal going to a hotel?"

"No, I'll lay against the wall," Jellal mentioned, allowing a yawn to pass through his lips.

"Good night Jellal."

"Good night Juvia."


	2. A Stalker, A Snake, and A Murderer!

**"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story.**

The days following Erza and Gray's engagement party, things became relatively calm by Fairy Tail's standards. The guild was still in chaos, but now Juvia didn't have to worry about their engagement being shoved her face. Now, Juvia had to more of a personal problem to face. How is Juvia suppose to get over her 'beloved Gray'? Juvia knew eventually Erza would ask her to be apart of the wedding whether becoming a bride's maid or sitting in the crowd of nameless but somewhat familiar people. She could only pray that Juvia would not be forced into becoming a bride's maid. Standing mere feet from her former crush as he says 'I do' to another woman AND keeping the rain at bay? Juvia did not want to test her limit.

Sighing, Juvia looked around the guild. The usual pairings and groups were paired together and chatting their hearts out. Everyone had someone, either an Exceed or best friend, to keep them comfortable, except Juvia it seemed. Was Juvia this blind this whole time? No one would dare come near Juvia with the reputation Juvia built, Gray's number one fan/ stalker. Now with Gray's wedding day counting down and the second most powerful woman in the guild as his bride, Juvia was not going near him. To Juvia, Erza was the second strongest no matter what weapon she had in her inventory. Juvia wouldn't willingly fight Erza, but Juvia stood a better chance against Erza than against Mira. That bartender was menacing even without Take Over magic.

Juvia digresses. Now alone once again, Juvia questioned her means and past actions. The water mage had put all her eggs in one basket, and that basket was smashed in front her face. No personal friends and no acquaintances she could call her own. Juvia was aware she had Meredy to talk to, but Mira was currently winning her over. What made Meredy want to become a waitress at the guild Juvia will never know. Mira, Lissana, and Kinana had it all under control.

The thought of changing guilds crossed Juvia mind, but eventually, whether days or months pass, someone would notice she was gone. There was always a possibility where Erza would blame herself for somehow being involved with Juvia leaving. Then, there's always the hidden resentment _everyone_ will have towards when Juvia is forced back to the guild. Juvia swears this guild was a cult driven by emotional guilt sometimes.

"Juvia, can I borrow this seat?" Snapping out of my train of thought, Juvia looked up and, lo and behold, Lov- Lucy was standing in front of Juvia which confused her. Lo- Lucy's best female friend announces her engagement yesterday and she wants to talk to Gray's former stalker. What was she planning?

"Ye-Yes, Lov- Juvia means Lucy." Juvia gestured to the empty bench and keeping her guard up. "Did Lucy need something?"

"I wanted to check on you," Lucy smiled, and that itself made Juvia suspected her of having an ulterior motive. No one truly checks up on Juvia, not in Phamton Lord and not in Fairy Tail. Then again, this was Lucy Heartfillia, the friendliest person alive.

"Oh, Juvia is fine. Juvia is taking every day one step at a time." Juvia carbon copied Lucy's smile as a front. Inside of Juvia, she was hard at work trying to figure out Lucy's mission.

"I was just wondering how you were doing since Gray did mean a lot to you. I know what you're going through," Juvia held back the part of her that wanted to be a snarky bitch and say 'Do you? Do you really Love Rival? Last time Juvia checked you never had your heart broken.' No, Juvia didn't want to be labeled bitter, so Juvia held her tongue. "If there's anything you want to talk about, I'm here."

"Oh Lucy, you don't have worry about Juvia." The water mage nervously chuckled. Lucy was vibe was coming off as pity, and Juvia was not going to let anyone think she was pitiful without Gray. "Juvia is perfectly fine without Gray."

"Really? That's great!" Lucy clapped in excitement. "Th-"

"Yo Luce! Mira approved the mission!" Natsu shouted across the guild, getting both of our attention. Juvia just took it as a blessing in disguise. While Juvia didn't get why Lucy came, she was satisfied that the conversation was over. After all, Lucy could never turn down potential rent money. "Let's go!"

With mouthed 'Sorry Juvia', Lucy was off to some mission accompanied by Team Natsu. Juvia sighed softly. Looking around, Juvia realized she was alone once again. Nothing had changed. Juvia was sitting by her lonesome self in this grand guild. She had enough free time to bore even the most self-entertaining people. Reap what you sow, and Juvia was certainly reaping the repercussions of her actions.

"Oi! Will you stop being so depressing? You're putting a damper on my mood." Juvia never meet someone as blunt as Cobra. Somewhere in between the celebration and today, Meredy explained the Crime Sorciere and everyone's magic. Erik was the poison dragon slayer and had sound magic. Somehow, his sound magic allows him to hear people's thoughts, so Juvia wasn't even able to be safe in her head around him. "It's not like I can turn it off. Certainly, I would if I could tune your ass out."

"Hey! Juvia-"

"What? What are you going to say? That you're not depressing?" Erik rolled his left eye, hearing through my bullshit. "You can fool anyone else, but not me."

"What do you suggest Juvia should do then?" She puffed out her cheeks. "Should Juvia fake her thoughts while you're in the vicinity?"

"Shit, didn't Meredy explain it right?" He scratched the top of his head. "I can hear a person's soul not their thoughts. You can fake your thoughts all you want. Your soul is still depressing as hell, and I thought Jellal was depressing. You got him beat by a mile."

"Then, what does Erik suggest Juvia do?" She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. "Juvia is open to all suggestions."

"How about you actually do something? You've been sitting at the same fucking bench for a week staring off into space."

"Juvia should eat..." She answered while patting her stomach. "Juvia... Juvia doesn't remember the last time she ate something."

"Shit woman, are you trying to starve yourself?" He groaned. Erik grabbed me by the arm and forcefully hauled Juvia to his table consisting of Jellal. He tossed me next to Jellal before trudging over to Kinana.

"Um... hey Juvia." Jellal glanced in my direction.

"Hello Jellal, how are you?" Juvia smiled half heartedly.

"Oh, I'm doing fine." He quickly answered, staring at his lap. Juvia knew 'I'm doing fine.' meant because well she just used it on Lucy. Erik was right; Jellal was just as depressing as Juvia. "What about you?"

"Jellal, Juvia knows how much it hurts." There was no point for Juvia or Jellal to lie to one another. If anyone knew what Jellal was going through, Juvia was the closest person. "Can we promise to be honest with each other? Juvia can't take another lie."

"Yeah...Yeah," Jellal's face said it all. Juvia didn't need to Erik's magic to tell what was going on in his head. He was absolutely shocked that someone besides Cobra could look past the obvious. "I can do that."

"So Juvia will ask the question again." She cleared her throat. "How are you Jellal?"

"Hehe, you're a stubborn person, Juvia." Jellal chuckled. The smile on face disappeared quickly when reality hit him again. "I'm getting by somehow. I can't really look at Erza or Gray without feeling like Jura sucker punched me in the gut."

"Juvia understands. She's barely keeping the rain at bay." Juvia groaned. "Why is it truly not meant to be? Juvia gave so much of her affection and love to Gray, and Juvia has nothing to show it."

"How many Gray dolls did you have again?" Jellal gave a judgemental look. "Some guys just don't like big shows of affections. I can tell you had the somewhat pure intentions, but Gray wasn't that kind of guy."

"Juvia already admitted those dolls crossed the line." Juvia defended herself against Jellal's accusation. "Juvia has done so much for Gray though. Juvia picks up his clothes, cooked for him for almost a year, sacrificed her very life for him, defended him when no one else would, and-"

"For fuck sakes woman," Cobra interrupted me with two plates nearly shattered on impact. "You give him the fucking world, and it wouldn't change shit. Iceboy for some reason wanted that dominatrix."

"Erza is not a dominatrix!" Jellal argued, but Erik made a fair point. Juvia sweatdropped. Erza had a dominating and demanding personality.

"Jellal... Erza is a tad bit more aggressive than more women." I put it as softly as possible. It wasn't technically a lie since the scarlet warrior was hostile around both friends and enemies.

"See even the stalker can agree with me!" Erik grinned a toothy grin. It wasn't Natsu's childlike grin. No, it was more of a menacing grin. Just think of Laxus and Natsu's smile being mixed together with a couple of evil drops in the pot and that's Erik's signature grin.

"It was only Gray! Juvia never stalked anyone else!" She snapped back at the poison dragon slayer.

"For nine fucking years woman!" Cobra clapped back. When Juvia had nothing to say, he continued. "Now you two eat something before ya starve yourselves to death. We gotta talk too."

"About what?" Juvia asked in between bites.

"You two need to get out more, and Kinana doesn't approve of me doing missions alone." He blushed a bit when mentioned his girlfriend.

"Meaning what?" Jellal raised his eyebrow.

"Put two and two together Jellal." He rolled his eye. "The three of us are gonna form a team."

"Like the Crime Sorciere?" Juvia didn't exactly expect Erik of all people to ask her to join his team. Wouldn't something like the Neo- Crime Sorciere be better?

"No, because we're not repenting for any sins. This is more of a normal team."

"But why Juvia? Erik barely knows Juvia." She did have a point. Juvia never really had a one on one experience with Cobra. Then again, Juvia was anti-social.

"One if it's just me and Jellal, it's a sausage fest, and I don't anyone to have misunderstandings about us. Two, and this is what confuses the shit out of me, you two aren't depressing to be near when the other is around."

"Therefore, you want to stick the three of us together?" Jellal summarized. Erik showed off his wicked grin again.

"A stalker, a snake, and a convicted murderer forming a team? What could go wrong?"

"Surely anything and everything will go wrong." Juvia sweatdropped. She wasn't too keen on joining a team where she's known as the stalker, but Cobra had a bit of truth in his words. Regretting her life choices, Juvia agreed. "Did you have a mission in mind?"

"Yep," He pulled a sheet paper that clearly seen better days. To be truthful, all of the job request Juvia has done the paper itself looked as if it was centuries old. Cobra slid the paper over to the Jellal and I for us to read.

'Subdue a rouge mage!' There was a wizard running around a village, outside of Magnolia, and rendering innocent people unconscious. Villagers believe the rogue mage is planning something sinister, and they are using the village as test dummies. Be cautious around this mage! They are highly dangerous and highly skilled. The reward is set at 300,000 jewels may be raised in the near future if the rogue mage becomes unstable and dangerous.

"Three hundred thousand jewels for one mage? This is monster hunting kind of pay." Why use only the word 'rogue' to describe the person? Why not call them a dark mage or something along that like that?

"That means this guy is dangerous." Erik was a little too excited about his first job. "Want in on it?"

Reluctantly, Juvia and Jellal agreed. The request was simple enough. There was a mage running around and knocking people unconscious. All we had to do was capture the guy and report them to the magic council. To top it all off, the reward could cover Juvia's rent for the month if the three of the divided it evenly. This would also keep Juvia's mind preoccupied for a while to say the least.

Cobra virtually jumped out the booth when we green lighted the mission. By the time Juvia and Jellal finished what the water mage assumed was lunch, Erik was already had Mira's approval. For the second time in under an hour, this man has forced Juvia to another location. Erik did know Juvia can walk on her own, right?

Nonetheless, the travel time between the guild and the village was almost an hour on foot. From what Erik could tell, the trains only run to towns and cities, so a train ride was out of the question. Either that or Erik like all dragon slayers had motion sickness, and he was afraid of trains. But to each their own.

The village was nothing like Magnolia. This very small village was surrounded by a ring of trees. It could completely cut off from the world had it not been for the dirt trail leading to the place. The foundation of every house was forged from dried clay and mud with hay morphed into large cones as the roof. The buildings were primarily made of rocks idly laying around and then forced to undergo a tremendous amount of heat and pressure.

The villagers wore clothes that Juvia was sure had some meaning. Each stitch of clothing had some foreign hieroglyphic symbol printed onto it. No one in the village went without some symbol, and some had the same one. Juvia followed behind Jellal and Erik as we approached, what we assumed was, the village hall, so we could speak to the chief. After all, the largest building is most likely the most valuable to the village.

A short, tanned, and stumpy man was waiting for us at the hall's opening. He had all the ceremonial jewels and necklaces his neck could support. His aged face was calm but calculative as if he was evaluating us and our abilities from only our appearance.

"Oh fuck," Erik groaned underneath his breath. Jellal 'nudged' Cobra in the side to keep him in the line. That was the last thing Juvia expected Erik to say. After all, he was the one excited for this mission.

"Welcome Fairy Tail wizards to my village," His voice was withered down through the years. "Please come inside the meeting hall, so we can discuss the request." He pushed Jellal and Erik through the fabric door. Thinking nothing of it, Juvia followed behind them until the dusty fabric hit her right in the face. He poked his balding head out the door. "Women are not allowed inside. Why don't you go doing something more your speed? The teachers are in desperate need of help."

"Excuse Juvia?!" The water mage almost snapped. Juvia might be several terrible things, but she equal to Jellal and Erik to say the least. Her gender had nothing to do with the mission. Juvia damned near castrated the man, but someone stepped in.

"Yep, I was afraid of that." Cobra stepped out from the room. "The chick is part of the team, so she can't miss out on the details."

"That may be the case, but this tribe stands by their traditions." He stubbornly folded his arms.

"Then, we'll hold the meeting out here," Jellal suggested, being the peacemaker between Juvia and the elderly man. "It would waste time if Erik and I had to re-explain everything to Juvia."

"Discussing this shit is wasting time," Cobra grunted.

"..." He looked at Juvia before sighing in defeat. "Very well, the request mentions most of the details. However, this person has been evading our warriors and traps ever since they decided to attack our village."

"What magic do they use?" Juvia asked.

"So far no one has been severely injured. However, I do want to avoid any deaths." He continued with his story. Jellal rubbed his temple. This was gonna be a long mission.

"What magic does this person use?" Jellal asked again.

"My village isn't very knowledgeable about magic. The only common trait that I can recall is whenever someone is attacked all they feel is a hand on their skin." He shamefully admitted. "That's all. A hand or a finger on them, and the person is knocked out. Powerful magic indeed."

"What the hell?" Cobra cocked his eyebrow. "That's a new type of magic."

Juvia whispered a question to Jellal.

"Do you have a description of the person? Anything?" He repeated Juvia's question. It was pointless to completely ignore every time Juvia had something to say.

The elderly man flinched at the simple question. Why he did would be anyone's guess. Was he hiding something from the village or maybe us? Or did he not want to say because Juvia asked?

"Oh that's priceless," Erik crackled. The poison dragon slayer signaled Juvia and Jellal to follow him into the forest. Fear struck the old chief as we disappeared from earshot and eyeshot. Cobra let us have it with his booming laugh. "The mage terrorizing the village is a girl. Oh my god! That's definitely karma if I ever saw it!"

"Juvia suggest we leave. Juvia will not deal with his misogynistic attitude." There was a glint of misfortune in Juvia's eyes. Prehaps Meredy and Mirajane would like to hear about this mission when they get back.

"Come on, Juvia," Jellal spoke up. "Yes, he's a pain to deal with, but this our first mission as a group. Let's capture the girl and collect our reward. I'll give you half of my share if you put up with him."

"Jellal doesn't have to do that." Juvia shook her head. The gesture was kind, but Juvia was more determined to outclass this man. She'll pull more than her share of the weight and show that Juvia is their equal.

"If you're done monologuing, I got an idea of where the rogue mage is." Erik jabbed his finger deeper in the forest. "Don't let your guard down. One touch and you're out. Got it?"

"Yes!" Jellal and Juvia answered.

Quietly, the two of us followed Cobra all the way to what appeared to be a small camp site. There was a camp fire in the middle, a tent made of the village's clothes and dried branches, and sharped stick laying on the ground. This looked more like a temporary camp than anything else. Was Erik sure this was the right place and that we didn't stumble across something else?

A slim young woman, around Juvia's age, stepped out the tent with an apple in her hand. Her whitish hair combed into a single long ponytail. She had a cloth tied around her chest, exposing her stomach, and she wore a long village skirt coming down to her ankles. She didn't have any shoes on. Whoever this woman was, she wasn't starving, but she wasn't dining like a king. This woman was truly living with the bare minimum. She seemed harmless to say the least. Perhaps Juvia, Jellal, and Erik should leave before they're caught? Without a second thought, Erik stood up and slowly approached the lady.

"Aye, I got a question for you."He nonchalantly called out.

"Huh?!" Her accent sounded very southern Foire-ish. She was so startled that the apple dropped from her hand. "Don't ya come any closer! Y'hear!"

"Chill, I ain't gonna hurt you. I just want to know your name." He held his hands in the air to show he's no threat.

"St-Stay back! Y'heard me!" She screamed, frantically scooping out the area. "I don't wanna have any trouble!"

"Cobra, that's enough," Jellal jumped out the bush. "You're scaring the poor woman."

"Ano-Another one? Where's y'all coming from?"

"Ugh, Jellal," The dragon slayer groaned. "I had it planned. She would've come peacefully."

"No, I wouldn't! Dontcha think you're assuming too much?!" The white hair woman argued. Juvia might as well come out. Our cover was blown.

"Please," Juvia brushed the leaves off her dress. "Let us resolve this peacefully. Juvia doesn't want to fight you."

"Wh-Who's Juvia?"

"Juvia is Juvia." The water wizard smiled.

"The blue haired woman is Juvia," Erik quickly explained. "She likes talking in the third person. I know. It's weird."

"Hey!"

"Anyways, come quietly and we won't have to fight you," Erik warned her.

"I'm no-not going anywhere with the like of y'all. You must be crazy." She made a run for it. Jellal was the first to react and blocked the path with his body. The bandit woman couldn't stop her momentum and charged into him. It was for a second, but nonetheless a second, where Jellal's hand touched the rogue woman's shoulder. Both gasped as Jellal's eyes rolled up into his skull. The girl glowed with a golden light. Jellal collapsed onto the floor. "Wh-What is this power? What are these memories? How messed up is this guy?"

Her accent was completely gone, but her speech pattern matched perfectly with Jellal's.

"Jellal!" Juvia rushed to his side, urging him to wake up. "Jellal, are you okay?"

"Shit, he's down." Erik gripped his head. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"I-I don't know Erik!" She shouted.

"Hold on, no one called Cobra by his real name." Juvia frowned. "How did you know it?"

"Why is no one listening to me?! I'm just as confused." She clutched her aching head.

"Well, Juvia will not allow you to escape!" Juvia glared at the woman. "Water Lock!"

A water bubble caught the mysterious woman. She tried to escape using Jellal's powers, but the lack of experience was showing. The request over exaggerated her abilities; could it be that this woman didn't control her powers?

"Okay, let's do this the hard way." Erik stepped up the water lock with a glare stricken face. "Who the hell are ya?"

 **Author Note:** I am so pumped for the next chapter. Also, I in no way agree with what village master said. I thought a traditional village would have be conversative of their rules and procedures. You'll see more of him later on in the next chapter if I keep up the story. So Cobra, Juvia, and Jellal made a team? This is gonna be fun.


	3. You're Far From A Saint Cobra!

**Author Note: Thank you for all those reviews. Y'all got me gushing.**

* * *

 **"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story.**

"I tried to be a good person and give ya a chance to come quietly." Cobra shooked his head. He started doing circles around Juvia's Water Lock. "Then, you had to fuck it all up and bump into Jellal. Now, you gotta answer some questions."

"I'm telling the truth!" She screamed, still struggling in my grip. "I don't know anything."

"Then, why the hell do you have a bounty on your head?" Erik unrolled the request and shoved in her face. When he was sure she got a good enough look, Cobra smashed the paper back into his pocket. "The more time we're here the less sense this mission makes!"

"Erik, let's be rational." Juvia stepped up as the peace maker. With Jellal out of commission, Juvia was really the only thing standing between Cobra torturing this woman. "This is our first mission. This sets the tone for the rest."

"One, I wasn't planning to torture the girl. Let's clarify that." He frowned for a moment. "Fine, what's your name?"

"Jellal Fernades...Hehehe..." She awkwardly chuckled. Erik gave Juvia the 'Is she fucking serious?' face. Juvia could only sigh. Does she not know her position? The lady was already trapped in an inescapable bubble. The two of them could easily hand her over to the chief and be on their merry way.

"Seriously? What's your name because that's not it!" Cobra barked at her. The woman opened her mouth, but Cobra cut her off his signature poison dragon claw. "Make another joke and I will torture the info out of ya."

"Erik, you just said you weren't going to do that!" Juvia pointed out. It wasn't even five minutes again, and he was already resorting to that tactic.

"I-I don't know." She hung her head in shame. That could explain why this woman isn't that experienced with her magic. Could it be amnesia?

"You're close, stalker." Erik grinned as if he hit the jackpot. Juvia made a mental note that Erik can become considerably calm when things go his way. "Her soul is unstable. That's why I approached her with caution. The woman has retrograde amnesia."

"Retrograde? What are you talking about?" Her eyes were wide open. It was becoming apparent that this woman had no grasp on her mental state. Great, this mission was going smoothly from start to end.

"I'll make it simple. You lost the information that your mind was supposed to retain." Erik poked his head as he explained the situation. "What caused it I can't tell ya, but it's weird that you're out in a forest."

"That's the thing. I just woke up, and I couldn't remember anything." The pieces started falling into place as this woman went on. "I came across this village. I tried talking to this short guy, but he wouldn't answer any of my questions. He just kept directing me to something called a 'nursery' with the other women."

"Okay, we already know the guy's an asshole. How the hell did you get a bounty on your head?"

"I'm getting there, Erik." She frowned at his interruption. "Some buff guy with red paint all over came over said I was bothering the chief with my questions. He grabbed me by arm. We both screamed, and the man just collapsed right in front of the short man and me. I got scared, so I ran back this place. While I was running, I had these weird flashes in my head."

"Flashes of what?" Erik narrowed his eyes, calculating and deducting what was the truth and what was a lie.

"That's the thing. When I touch a new person, whatever memories that belonged to the previous person completely disappeared. I can't remember what that man thought."

"Juvia thinks she gets it." Juvia paused to gather all clues she had in her mind. "One person's memories at a time, like an override?"

"I'm guessing here, but from you trying to use Jellal's magic," Erik stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. "Can you use a person's skills?"

"I was able to maintain this camp with that man's memories and skills," She pondered on the limits of her powers. Juiva swears this woman was just as clueless as everyone else.

"Speak for yourself, stalker, the whole thing is fitting nicely for me." Erik mocked Juvia. She had to resist the temptation of attacking a comrade. She was above petty and childish antics, or at least that's what Juvia told herself. "There's a limit to what you can do. Survival skills and stuff like that you can mimic, but you're lacking in copying magic."

"That appears to be the case." She sighed, relieved that the whole mess was sorted out by Erik. Juvia was thankful for his soul reading, but he was too condescending for Juvia's liking.

"What should we call her?" His grin grew exponentially. Juvia was more worried about what he just said. A name? Why does that matter at all? The mission could be done with. They have all the answers they could want.

"Not quite, there's some shit that hasn't been taken care of." He gave Juvia the side eye. "One, the girl hasn't done anything outlandish. At most, she stole some clothes and food. Two, she's joining the team when we get back to the guild."

"Huh?!" Jellal's speech pattern was dissipating from her voice, and the southern Foire-ish accent was back with a vengeance. "Whatcha talkin about? I never agreed to that."

"Girlie, I'm gonna be blunt. The prison system in this country sucks ass. As in, the prisoners are abused constantly regardless of gender." Joking aside, Erik was talking from years and years of first-hand experience. And this, itself, put Erik's life back into perspective for Juvia. This man has been through hell and high water, enough pain to make an average mage submit. Yet, Erik can still smile and grin more than Juvia and Jellal combined all day. Perhaps Juvia's current life isn't as bad as she thought. "With us, you got a chance to find out who the hell you are. You don't get that when you go to jail. Ya get lukewarm water and a biscuit instead."

"On one condition," The white haired woman currently didn't understand how much she had to bargain. "I wanna be named Kyushu."

"More power to ya kid." Erik shrugged and flung Jellal's unconscious body over his shoulder. "That can be your name, but I'm calling ya Rouge."

"Why that?" Juvia asked as she followed Erik back to the village. Juvia's Water Lock automatically trailed her. "What's wrong Kyushu?"

"Nothing, but the word rogue is splattered all over the request, and she's a rogue mage." His smirk was definitely devilish, to say the least. "It fits perfectly with the theme of our team."

"The request..." This seemed all too easy. No, the mission was simple and executed perfectly, but there was something the four of them must have overlooked. A detail mentioned but small enough to go unnoticed.

Feeling uneasy, Juvia mentally went over the request for a second time. The rogue mage has been captured. Yes, Cobra and Juvia completed that section. Kyushu was highly dangerous, but she wasn't highly skilled. The woman was just skilled enough to avoid being captured by the chief. Could that be what was bothering Juvia? No, Juvia believed that part because everything involving it made sense. The reward? It was possible. This small village can somehow pull together three hundred thousand jewels? Or, Juvia was underestimating the wealth of the village. Everyone could've pulled together enough.

Juvia contemplated the whole case as the four of them returned to the village. All of the villagers were up and wandering about and going on with their lives. When the chief saw Kyushu in Juvia's Water Lock, he signaled us to go back into the forest. Kyushu and Juvia exchanged confused glances, but we still did as we were told. A moment later, the chief came back with a bag.

"Thank you Fairy Tail wizards, this menace can finally stop disrupting the flow of my village." He grinned, but he also glared at Kyushu. "Now, if you sir was kind enough to hand her over."

"I'm not the one who caught her." Erik scoffed. He pointed in Juvia's general direction. "Give her credit when credit's due."

"A-Ah yes," The chief stumbled to find what words to say. What could he say? He couldn't accuse Erik of lying since the man had no reason to lie. Nor could he denounce Juvia's accomplishments. The only option he had was to admit Juvia's victory.

"The reward please," Juvia smiled, pride beaming throughout her voice.

"I have yet to receive the menace." He coughed up a reply. "I need to punish her for the crimes she committed against my village."

"What's the punishment? Manual labor or something?" Erik asked. If it was, the three of us could finish it in no time. It would be quicker with Jellal, but he's out for a while. How long is he supposed to be unconscious again?

"For females, it's public execution." The stumpy man answered with a straight face. His eyes didn't waver, completely focused on Kyushu. He wasn't kidding; this man wanted her blood.

"Execution as in death?!" Kyushu's eyes widened. It took a moment for Rogue to realized her situation. Technically, yes, she was a criminal, but the offenses were minor. A few stolen fruit and clothes weren't worth a person's life. After all, she and everyone on this team have done some horrible thing at some point. It dawned on Juvia that she was only the Fairy Tail wizard in this group without a criminal record.

"Juvia thinks that's unreasonable! She never meant to hurt anyone."

"Watch your tongue, remember who you're working under." Juvia really wanted to wash away that evil smirk on his face, but he had a point. The chief was the one who hired them, but this was still wrong. "If you want your reward, I suggest you hand over the menace."

"Hold on short and stupid," Erik's face read completely bored. This dragonslayer wasn't the most tactful. Insulting the boss shouldn't be an option or even cross his mind. "do you really have right to boast your position?"

"Erik, where are you going with this?" Juvia eyed him, mentally screaming at him to hush. Discrediting this man was not an ideal method.

"I'm just saying. How are you gonna have a public execution when the village doesn't know the wizard is a girl?" ...What? The village doesn't know. Hold on, that might be what was bothering Juvia. The chief did force us back into the forest. This man didn't give us a description of Kyushu. Could that be the reason?

"Ho-How-" The man stuttered, shocked that Cobra was right. Erik went on with his rant.

"You're soul sold you out, but since that's not good enough answer for most people." He dropped Jellal onto Juvia's shoulder. Cobra drew his poison dragon claw and placed it inches in front of the village's chief's face. "You weren't so keen on telling Juvia what the perp looked liked while we were out in the open. I figure you were scared of someone overhearing us and finding out the 'rogue mage' was a female terrorizing your male dominated village. Shit, I would go as far to say you told them that the mage was a male."

"WHAT IS YOUR POINT?" The village master screamed seething with rage, glaring at Cobra. Erik matched his glare with a more fearsome scowl. Another mental note for Juvia, Erik could rival a pissed off Aquarius any day of the week.

"My point is if you don't want us to expose you for the liar you are and rip you a new one," To further his stance on the situation, Erik's claw started dissolving the master's clothes. "I suggest you hand over the money and forget the execution."

The smell of urine was present in the area suddenly. Fearing for his life, the reward money was placed into Erik's good hand. Erik released the spell on his arm and patted the man on the head.

"That's a good choice." He smiled, never wavering through either sentence. "If all the money isn't here, I'm coming back with a vengeance."

"U-Um, let's us go Kyushu." Juvia stuttered, releasing the former menace from Juvia's Water Lock. "Juvia will show you to the guild, so you can get your guild mark."

"Guild mark? Oh, like that thang on your thigh?" She pointed at Juvia's upper thigh. Juvia nodded as the three of them started making their way back.

"I would say the mission was a success." Cobra grinned wildly as he counted the profit. "A new teammate and three hundred thousand jewels."

"Juvia would say it was more chaotic than anything else," She sighed. Were all the missions going to end like this? Juvia might need to rethink leaving if so.

"Nah, I saw a chance to fuck with the man." Erik snickered as he played with the money. Juvia and Kyushu sweatdropped. "Oh don't give me that look. Especially you Rogue! I saved your life back there."

"I am mighty grateful for that." She smiled for the first time during this whole mess. Juvia had to admit, Kyushu's smile was a peaceful one.

"Cobra, you threatened the man who hired us." Juvia held back screaming at the man. True, he defused the situation, but wizards on the good side don't threaten their clients. "There are so many things wrong with what Erik did."

"Ugh, you sound like Jellal." He groaned, tying the bag up.

"Juvia realized now what Jellal goes through." Juvia sweatdropped. "Erik, you are a handful."

That was the overall topic for the walk retreating to the guild. Juvia and Erik would go back and forth with Kyushu occasionally jump a comment. Somehow Jellal never woke up with how much yelling went on between the two of us. There was a part of Juvia wondering if he was coma actually and not knocked out.

"Bless my heart, you two are a colorful duo." Kyushu sounded almost surprised by Juvia and Erik's antics. "Is Fairy Tail like this?"

"Oh, they're worse than us." Erik laughed at Kyushu's frightened face. With nothing holding him back, the poison dragon slayer pushed opened the door. Not surprisingly, the guild had plunged into a chaotic fray of the most common fighters. To make the whole fight worse, Juvia and the other were really only gone for four hours.

"It's a full on battle royale!" Kyushu screamed. Erik blocked the entrance to keep her from escaping. His laugh fell onto Kinana's ears.

"Welcome back Erik!" That girl was a sweetheart from what Juvia could tell. She never said anything rude or outrageous to anyone when the occasion called for it. Kinana possibility was more generous than Mira if it was a good day for the woman.

Erik, grinning all the way, smooth walked himself towards his girl leaving Juvia to handle the rest. Yes Cobra, you can leave an unconscious Jellal and a newbie with Juvia. No, Juvia clearly didn't need any help organizing the mess you caused. Erik, you can spend your free time with a woman you clearly don't deserve. No, Juvia isn't bitter.

"Er, what we supposed to do now?" Rogue asked, eyeing the guild and the mass destruction erupting from every corner.

"Juvia suggest we put Jellal in the infirmary as of the moment." Juvia readjusted his body on her shoulder. "Jellal is quite heavy."

"You mean that room." The amnesiac pointed up at the second floor. Juvia shook her while hiding her disappointment. Instead, she directed Kyushu to the white room in the corner of the guild.

After putting Jellal to bed and checking his vitals, Juvia closed the door behind her and Kyushu. It was nice of Master to make the infirmary the only soundproof room in the guild. It gave anyone who needed a moment to collect themselves an actual chance to do so.

"Is it always this hectic?" Kyushu asked with her southern accent at full effect. Jellal was no longer present in her personality. Juvia gestured to the second floor, so they can get a word with Master. After all, he might know what Kyushu has or at least know how to control it. If Rogue was going to be a Fairy, she was gonna have to be a little physical.

"It's something new members get used to," Juvia sighed. This guild could be hell if you're a loner, or the guild can be all sunshine and rainbow if you're a social butterfly. It's what's you make from what Juvia noticed. "Just don't avoid getting dragged into the fight every day."

Before Kyushu could answer or ask a question, Juvia knocked on the Master's door. A moment later, he opened the door for us.

"Ah yes Juvia," Master Makarov smile was enough to warm the coldest of hearts. He was the father figure of the guild for the majority of the people here today. His smile beamed onto Kyushu. "who have you brought with today?"

"Um, my name is Kyushu, but Erik likes to call me Rogue." She fiddled with the hem of her dress nervously.

"Kyushu, what brings you here today? Anything I can do for you?"

Master signaled for us to take a seat in his office.

"Actually, Juvia brought me up here. I have no clue why I'm sitting here." This woman was indeed something beyond Juvia's comprehension. You come to find you have amnesia which is a major deal, but it doesn't cross your mind to lead with that.

"Juvia brought Kyushu here because she has magic no one has ever seen before." Juvia started to explain. She went over how the three of them met Kyushu, the amnesia, and Jellal passing out. However, Juvia might've left out Cobra threatening the client because well that might get him kicked out. She definitely didn't do it for his sake. No, Kinana didn't need to suffer her boyfriend leaving the guild. "And that's why Juvia and Erik brought her here."

"I see..." Master sat back in his wheelchair, thinking and calculating a possible answer. "I believe I know what magic you have Kyushu."

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled brightly. "What is it?"

"It's a Lost Magic called Absorbing Magic. From what I can deduct, you can momentarily absorb another person's magic, memory, and skills at the cost of the original user being rendered unconscious." Master sat forward in his wheelchair, professionalism radiating from his body. He pulled a thick black bracelet from his dresser. "If you so choose to stay, I can give you this magic limiter. It will stop you from uncontrollably absorbing someone's power, but it's up to you to master your powers. With this, Kyushu, you, have to willingly accept the magic transfer. You're more than welcome to become a member of Fairy Tail."

"...how does it work?" Kyushu asked. Master already did an excellent job at explaining it, but Juvia guesses she wanted a simpler one.

"Think of it as a bracelet that creates this harmless invisible skin tight bubble around your body." He simplified his previous statement. Master Makarov dangled the magic objects in the air. "Do you wish to join Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, Erik already said I could be on his team."

"Very well my children, Juvia will show you to Mirajane, so you can get your guild mark." He smiled as Kyushu placed the bracelet on her wrist. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Wait! I'm your child?!" She fell out of her seat. Juvia and Master Makarov sweatdropped. The water mage helped her up and escorted her out the room. Master told Juvia the celebration will commence shortly, so prepare her for the wildest party of her life.

Juvia brought her back to Erik and, how does Juvia put this lightly, placed her in Kinana's care while Juvia ran to her apartment. She knew Kinana needed a change of clothes, so she collected an outfit that would compliment Kyushu. The two of them were about the same size and shape, so Juvia didn't worry much about the clothes being too tight or too loose.

Juvia assembled the outfit in about ten minutes. Juvia took the extra pair of combat boots she had lying around, a black long sleeve shirt that had the sleeve see-through, and a long skirt. Of course, Juvia remembered to grab some undergarments for Rogue. It was quite obvious that the woman had no bra, so she might not have underwear either. Not to show the whole world her choice of personal gear, she hid the bra and panties underneath the shirt.

"Oh Juvia, you came back from your mission?" A dreadful shiver went down Juvia's spine as she locked her door. It should be impossible that she heard that voice. She remembered the five of them going on a mission before Juvia. So why in Mavis's name did she hear Erza's voice?

"Er-Erza?" The water mage slowly turned around and saw the scarlet warrior standing behind her. Just her luck, when she's preoccupied and busy, one of the few people Juvia didn't want to see was here. Scared, Juvia preceded with caution. "What is Erza doing here? Wasn't Team Natsu on a mission?"

"Yes but," She sighed, possibly remembering some unforeseen problems. "Sabertooth had already accepted the request. However, when we offered our assistance, Rogue, Yukino, and Minerva, for some odd reason, declined."

Juvia held back her desire to sweatdrop. Of course, that would happen to the most destructive team ever to exist. No one in their right mind would risk the reward to work with those people. Yes, they all had morally good hearts, but Juvia has heard stories of how ruinous those five are together. While Lucy and Wendy knew what holding back meant, the others were... not so understanding.

"Juvia's... sorry for the inconvenience... ?" What could Juvia say? She had no direct involvement in the matter, but social conditions forced her to give some type of condolence.

"Think nothing of it," Erza smirked. She must've been thinking about something fondly. Juvia silently thanked herself for Erza not noticing Juvia's hesitation. "May I ask why you have a change of clothes?"

"Oh, Juvia was loaning all of this to a friend," Juvia nervously laughed. She was internally praying that Erza could take the hint and go on her merry way. "Juvia must be going. Juvia is in a rush to the guild. Juvia will see Erza later."

"Nonsense Juvia," Erza transformed into her cheetah print armor. Juvia was not liking where this was going. "There's no need to be shy around me. I will take you to the guild in record time."

"Uh no Erza, Ju-" It was too late. Erza dismissed Juvia's pleads completely when she dashed out of Fairy Hills with Juvia in tow. The trip was horrifying. There were no existing words that could describe how terrifyingly reckless Erza could be. Mavis forbid she tried that stunt with a child... Oh dear lord, that poor child won't make it past the age of three with Erza as a mother.

Juvia and Erza entered the guild just as the party began. Surprisingly, there were only a few people crowding around Rogue, Erik, and Kinana. Juvia almost approached them, but she saw Gray, Natsu, Wendy, and Lucy chatting up a storm with the trio... Why did karma want to pay Juvia back all at once? Juvia might've done some wrong in her life, but she didn't deserve this. The water mage wasn't ready to face Gray, let alone converse with the man. Scatter brained, Juvia pushed the clothes on Erza and directed her to Rogue and the other. Giving her instructions, Juvia ran to the infirmary, and Juvia made sure to leave Erza before the scarlet woman could react.

She slammed the door herself and pressed her back against the door. Slowing her breath, Juvia began to calm down. Was Juvia being irrational? Probably, but she couldn't face her crush. Not like most people could do so either. Actually, Juvia would love to meet someone who talked their crush right after they rejected them.

"Juvia?" Jellal had finally woken up after about four hours. He sat up in his hospital bed, clutching his head. "What happened back there?"

"Oh Jellal, you're awake!" Juvia rushed to his side, occupying the stool next to his bed.

"Yeah, where am I? I thought we were in a forest." The Heavenly Body wizard looked around, trying to find a clue.

"Juvia carried you back to the guild after the mission was over," Juvia mentioned, but she kept out the part of arguing with Erik. He doesn't need to know that. "Jellal is in the infirmary."

"What happened when I was out? How long have I been out?"

"Er, Juvia would say about four hours." She giggled. Juvia remembered how much of peaceful sleeper Jellal was. "Juvia and Erik managed to finish the mission. We got the full reward too!"

"That's nice, but what happened to that woman? Where is she?" Jellal pulled the cover off of himself.

"Rogue is in the guild hall right now. Erik and Juvia might have invited her back to the guild." Juvia nervously chuckled as she avoided looking Jellal in the eyes.

"You two did what?! We were supposed to catch her and bring her to justice." Jellal frowned and narrowed his eyes. Juvia didn't have the courage to look at this man. He sounded pissed.

"True, but Rogue isn't a bad person. Juvia promises. Besides, Master already accepted her as a member..." Juvia took a great interest in the paint on the wall. Perhaps she should repaint it one day.

"What about the chief? Was he okay with this?" Jellal groaned. Juvia could guess he was regretting passing out even without looking at him.

"...No, Cobra had to convince him otherwise. He's the one who offered the idea of Kyushu joining the team." Juvia did a lot of sweatdropping today goodness.

"Kyushu is Rogue?" Jellal asked, and Juvia nodded. She went on to explain Kyushu's whole situation and just what's wrong with her. Juvia avoided the whole Erik threatening the chief area of the story. And leaving that out wasn't technically a lie. "So should I go over and meet her?"

"Um, Juvia wouldn't suggest it. Team Natsu is with her right now." Juvia's mood dropped through the floor. "That's why Juvia came in here."

Juvia saw the 'Jura sucker punch' scribbled across his face, but he managed to brave through it.

"So you didn't come to see me?" He gripped his heart dramatically.

"Juvia isn't allowed to lie remember?" Juvia held her hand to her mouth to keep herself from giggling.

"Oh, that's just wrong, and you know you're wrong for it." Jellal playfully scowled her. It was nice that Juvia had someone who looked past her previous choices. Jellal didn't remind Juvia that she was stalker constantly, nor did Jellal shun her for what she did the past nine years. Jellal treated like a human being, and Juvia glad she had a friend to lean on.

"Juvia knows." Her restful smile had a calming sensation run through Juvia. "Jellal, what is the name of our team? We never decided."

"The Unfortunates!" Erik cockily grinned with Rouge and Kinana behind him.

"No," Jellal and Juvia said flatly. Juvia wasn't about to add 'unfortunate' to description list.

"How about Criminals for Hire?"

"No," Juvia wasn't even a real criminal. What was he thinking?

"S.S.M.T.T.?"

"What does that even mean?" Rogue scratched her head. Juvia made a mental note of how good Kyushu looked in her new outfit.

"A Stalker, A Snake, A Murderer, and A Thief Team." Erik just fucking with Juvia and the others at this point.

"No Cobra," Jellal said sternly. He was the team leader, and if he wasn't, Juvia will nominate him. Jellal knew how to keep Erik already, and most of the team already respected him. Rogue was still relatively new, it wasn't surprising that Jellal didn't earn her respect just yet.

"Why not the Neo-Crime Sorciere?" Kinana's voice was very gentle and had a hint of shyness hidden in her words. "You're still technically fighting crimes with the requests, but you're just following the guild's rules now."

Some of us were wavering on the line of right and wrong after that last mission, but Juvia wouldn't point fingers.

"True, but the Crime Sorciere was made to defeat Zeref," Jellal recalled. "Zeref is dead."

Yes, technically, Zeref was dead, but Juvia did see someone who highly resembled the dark wizard. It's amazing how even ancient people can be reborn into innocent writers. Actually, no one truly dies when Fairy Tail is involved. There's a whole list of people who should be dead, including Juvia and Jellal. Hold on, half the guild should be dead.

"Why not the Rogues?" Kyushu tilted her head to the side.

"You lost all your speaking right for the day when you came out the bathroom with your bra and panties over your clothes." Cobra, truthfully, said that sentence with a straight face. Juvia and Jellal were completely mortified. With how oblivious Kyushu can be, Juvia couldn't outright call Erik a liar. "Kinana had to redress you."

"How was I suppose to know some clothes were supposed to be hidden!" She certified Erik's claim! Rogue really did embarrass herself. Oh dear lord, who knows how many people saw Juvia's undergarments?!

With Juvia despairing in a corner, Erik and Rogue arguing over a name, the hospitalization room quickly fell into shambles. Jellal and Kinana realized what they got pulled into. The five of us never picked a name that night. This team was doomed.

* * *

Author Note: So Kyushu means 'absorb' in Japanese. The more you know! If you have a team name for this band of mischiefs, I'm more than glad to hear what y'all got. I hope you think of a specific person when you think of Kyushu.


	4. A Moment Between Friends!

**A/N: Spoilers about the ending of Fairy Tail and the final arc. If you care about that kind of stuff. Finish the manga and come back! Enjoy!**

 **"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story.**

Kyushu's welcoming party lasted throughout the night with no sign of slowing down. Everyone's energy was running off an endless sugar and alcohol. Everyone except Juvia's team that is. Rouge was excited for the first day. Juvia will give her that, but when the five of them left the infirmary the next morning and Kyushu saw them still partying, Kyushu had the face of someone who witnessed true horror.

No one mentioned the fact that Erza's engagement celebration was less than a week ago. While the rest of guild was running wild like the world was ending again, Erik and Kyushu were at the end of their wits. Rouge was for the obvious reason, but Erik had another reason. His enhanced hearing and his sound magic combined was a blessing and curse. Yes, it made Cobra into a magical deus ex machina in almost every situation because he can hear _everything_ coming. However, when almost fifty alcoholic people on a sugar high start screaming and their souls become restless, Erik described the feeling as 'Kill me. I don't care how just kill me.'

"Fuck!" Erik groaned as he slumped over the table. Pain was written all over his face. Normally, Kinana would be the one comforting him, but Mira needed all the help she could get. "Will they ever fucking shut up?"

"You knew what you were signing up for when you joined," Jellal said without a sign of sympathy. Jellal may have found out about the um conversation with the chief through Kyushu. "You learned how Fairy Tail parties at the one for beating Zeref."

Ah, that party was one of the wildest in a long time. Every major guild and wizard attended.

"Who's Zeref?" Kyushu asked. Juvia and the boys exchanged glances. Erik's annoyed eyes said 'Fuck y'all, I have a headache. One of you two can do it.' Juvia's sweat dropped expression retorted with 'Juvia doesn't even know the whole story. Jellal?' The blue haired man let out a submissive sighed.

"Zeref is, well was, this immortal dark mage that wanted to die, so he created several hundred creatures and demons to kill him." Jellal paused to see if Kyushu was following. She had a blank stare. Juvia waved him to continue. "A year ago, Zeref declared that he and his army were on a mission to destroy humanity."

"Then, there was that fucking guy who claimed to be the king of the dragons." Erik rubbed his temples when he recalled the memory. Juvia wasn't entirely sure about whole situation involving Acnologia, but she knew small details. Like what he looked like in his dragon form, he's immune to every and all magics, and that he can destroy an entire island with a single breath. You know small stuff. "Where he came from, who the hell was he; why the fuck he wanted to massacre seven dragon slayers? I will never know."

"Juvia heard that Acnologia wanted to exterminate anyone that could kill him hence the whole dragonslayer thing. Therefore, no one could stop him from destroying the world." Juvia mentioned what little knowledge she had. Actually, Juvia overheard a lot of odd things. Erza's mother stabbed herself because she suddenly loved Erza. Juvia's friend, Gajeel, time traveled 400 years into the future along with all the naturally created dragonslayers.

"Then, he somehow ate time and fucking proceeded to claim he could control time itself." A tick formed on Cobra's forehead. Juvia agrees the ending to the war was a bit convoluted; however... there was no reasonable explanation for what occurred. Yes, Juvia has seen Natsu, Gajeel, and recently Sting wield dual elements, but could time be considered an element? "Ugh, all that shit gives me a headache."

"I have a question." Kyushu's blank stare towards the three of us was somewhat concerning. Perhaps Juvia, Jellal, and Erik overloaded her with information that in actuality didn't pertain to Rogue. "Why didn't Zeref and Acologa team up if they wanted the same thing?"

"It's Acnologia, and what are you talking about?" Erik said annoyed, his patience was wearing down.

"I mean they both wanted to ruin humanity, so why not team up until no one can stand against you. When it's just the two of them, they just fight to the death." Kyushu made a good and horrifying point. Had the two of them joined together, Juvia doubts anyone would be alive to this day.

"Truly a combination I fear we could not defeat," Master Makarov rolled over our booth with a sorrow expression. The mere thought of Zeref and Acnologia working together was depressing. Juvia doubts Fairy Tail could pull off a miracle and simultaneously beat both in the same exact moment. "How are you settling in Kyushu?"

"Pretty good, Juvia and the guys are treating me well." Kyushu smile faded when reality hit her. "I don't know how much only I can handle this party though."

"Understandable, do you need a moment to breathe fresh air?" Master offered. He was more than happy to escort her anywhere.

"No, it's just that I haven't really done anything the past couple of days." She rubbed her neck. "I need to stretch out and do something."

"A mission?" Jellal suggested. Juvia could tag along. She wasn't in dire need of money, but time away from Erza and Gray was always welcomed.

"No, she's too weak. Not weak actually, Rogue has amnesia, so she doesn't know how to handle herself in a fight. Rogue would be a liability on a mission if we went on one right now." Erik bluntly stated, eyeing Rogue the whole time. He definitely needed to know what the meaning of a tact was. "I suggest someone teaches her how to fight."

"Like who?" Juvia asked rather flatly. Jellal and Juvia weren't the most experienced with fighting close up. Our magic was fitted for long distance. Erik was the poison dragon slayer, so he might poison the girl he tried.

"Me." Cobra grinned. Oh dear lord... "What do you say?"

"Sure!" Kyushu's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Can I borrow someone's magic?"

She jumped up from the booth. Jellal tried to return Rogue to her seat, but Erik reassured him that a grand show was about to go down. Master and the three of us watched the new girl calmly, too calmly for Juvia's liking, up to Natsu. Assuming the conversation Team Natsu had with Kyushu, magic was probably mentioned, so shouldn't he know her magic?

She offered her hand, note how the bracelet is MIA, for a sincere handshake. Natsu being the, um, person he accepted the handshake with his infamous toothy grin. He was down for the count in a matter of seconds. Our jaws dropped to the floor. Acting as if nothing possibly deadly just occurred, Kyushu grinned a rather toothy grin and walked back over to us.

"Hold on, Kyushu can copy people's magics and abilities. What about personality traits?" Jellal raised a good point. Could this be an extension of her powers?

"Didn't she absorb Jellal's personality," Juvia recalled yesterday's events.

"Jellal has the personality of a sad clown. He tried to paint a smile on his face and be all joyful and happy, but Jellal's really harboring a shit ton of depressing emotions." Erik stated while staring out the window.

That's deep Erik.

Master thankfully coughed to rid the awkward air Cobra created. What could Juvia or anyone for that matter say to help Jellal recover from an insult like that? Juvia couldn't, so she sat in awe and appalled by Cobra's actions.

"Very well, this sparring match will be a learning experience for all of us." Master Makarov wisely stated. He ushered the six of us, including Wendy and Charles for medical reasons, to the beach. The area was nice.

Juvia will give Fairy Tail that, but Juvia still felt a pang of guilt whenever she stepped foot onto the beach. To think, Juvia actually joined an attack against this guild. Phamton Lord... Master Jose was still trying to persuade the Elemental Four, and Gajeel, to return for the rebirth of Phantom Lord. But to be honest, Juvia never wants to return to that dark moment in her life no matter how much she goes through. Juvia did not want to become 'The Rain Woman who muttered 'drip drip drop' everywhere she went and was generally depressing to be around. Perhaps, that's the reason Juvia was so attracted to Gray. He was the skillful Ice Make wizard that stopped Juvia's rain and stole her heart in one fell swoop. Almost like, that fairy tale princess who was forced to sleep forever until Prince Charming kisses her and lifts the curse. Must like Prince Charming, Gray broke Juvia's raining curse... but only Juvia didn't end up with the prince.

Anyways, the fight was underway. Jellal and Juvia stood farther away from the fight than Master aka the ref and Wendy aka the inevitable healer because Cobra would eventually try to poison the poor woman. Now, Juvia doesn't mean Erik isn't trustworthy enough not to infect Rogue with a virus or poison. Juvia means Erik might accidentally blast a newbie with a breath attack, and Rogue could come down with something deadly. With waves crashing in the background, Master Makarov signaled for them to begin.

"Juvia," Jellal called my names as we watched Cobra catch Kyushu's fire covered leg in midair. "Do you think it was a mistake letting Erik of all people train Kyushu?"

"Um," Juvia wanted to reassure Jellal and comfort him that there was no need to worry. However, that's hard to do when Cobra is holding Kyushu by the hair and repeatedly punching her in the stomach with no mercy. Upholding the promise between the two, Juvia sighed. "Erik might not be the best person for the job, but Cobra is a better choice than everyone else. Erza doesn't know the meaning of holding back. Natsu may burn her. Juvia could continue with the list if you like."

"You have a point." Jellal agreed. He knew how destructive a fairy could be. Juvia would admit she could be excessive at times. The two of them watched as Cobra roundhouse kick Rouge in the face. "And no one knows where she came from too. Does she really have amnesia?"

"Jellal, do you not trust her?" Juvia was indeed shocked by his accusation. From a man who spent years repenting for his sins, Juvia didn't expect him to be skeptical towards anyone. Still, no one decided to stop the match when Rogue's eye was swollen shut. Were they too heartless?

"No, it's not that." Jellal immediately stated, tensing his body, before relaxing and proceeding with his explanation. "I...don't know. Maybe the whole thing with Erza is making me suspect women."

"Do you suspect Juvia of having an ulterior motive?" Juvia innocently tilted her head ever so slightly to the left.

"I definitely trust you." Jellal's lip curved upward without him noticing. Juvia softly smiled at the thought of an actual male friend who trusted her. Yes, Cobra was technically her friend and teammate, but no one truly knows what happens inside his mind. Juvia would never know if he trusts her.

"Thank you Jellal," Juvia rested her head on Jellal's shoulder as the two of them watched the rest of the match in silence. Juvia was comfortable with this type of silence. Neither of them had to speak just to fill the air with words. Jellal's presence was enough for Juvia. There was warmth to it. Juvia couldn't exactly explain how or why his presence could be enough, and to be honest, Juvia didn't want to spoil it.

Juvia was content with her current place in life. No love interest, no love rival, and no exaggerated plots for affection. A chance to breathe and live for herself, that's what Juvia needed.

With a firm resolve, Juvia watched the match to the end. When Juvia says end, the truth is that Master Makarov realized that Erik was just smacking Kyushu around. But, the girl didn't submit, showing off Natsu's stubbornness. Whenever Erik bested her and knocked her to the ground, you could bet that Kyushu would get back up a second later. However, stubbornness only got Kyushu so far. Yes, she could withstand attacks, but the newbie didn't land an attack. With Erik, the living deus ex machina, as an opponent, Juvia didn't expect her to.

Saying some words of encouragement that Juvia couldn't hear, Master quickly left Wendy and Charles to their healing duties. Juvia will congratulate Erik on not poisoning the poor woman. Mavis knows he could've done some serious damage.

"Give me some credit," Erik wiped the sand off his pants as he appeared in front of us. "I'm not gonna poison my teammate for the hell of it in the first sparring match."

Note how he said the first. Maybe we should give someone else a chance...

"Oh fuck you," Erik rolled his eye. "I can control myself. I don't see you two doing much but hugging up on each other."

Hugging up? Juvia looked around at Jellal, and he was telling the truth. Juvia was resting her head on Jellal's shoulder, and Jellal had his arm around Juvia's shoulder. When did this happen? Juvia remembers her head being there, but Jellal's arm was a whole another story.

Glancing at each other, they simultaneously pull away from each other, giving the other strange looks.

"Oh you two are a hot mess," Cobra's laugh boomed. Why was he laughing? This is no laughing matter. Juvia didn't want another romance so soon. There were still fragments of Gray in her mind! She couldn't throw herself into another one. "I vented long enough. I'll be talking to my girl if ya need me."

Shoving that fact in our 'single status' faces, Erik made his exit. Master, Wendy, and Charles escorted Kyushu to the infirmary for, what Juvia assumes, was some better treatment which meant Jellal and Juvia were alone.

Great.

Juvia didn't mind his company. Actually, she grew used to it. Juvia was just bothered by the fact that romance may be in the air. By no means did Juvia want to restart her love life. No, that subject needed to take a break. Should Juvia make that clear to the Heavenly Body mage? What if Jellal only see her as a friend and thinks Juvia is the one creating the romantic air? No, that's not- Stop it Juvia, you will drive yourself insane with that train of thought.

"Er Juvia," Once again the famous blonde of Team Natsu was standing in front of Juvia, except this time Juvia had wasn't alone. Jellal hadn't moved from his spot. "Can I speak to you right quick? It won't take more than a minute."

Lucy pulled out her 'no one can say no' puppy eyes card rather fast. My teammate gave me to go ahead, so Juvia followed Lucy to the end of the beach. Juvia felt like one of those gossiping girls with how secretive Lucy wanted to be. What could she say to Juvia, but not in front of Jellal? He is a very understanding person after all, probably more than Juvia.

"Yes, Lo-Lucy? Sorry, Juvia is still fixing her terminology." Juvia awkwardly apologized. "What was it you want to talk about?"

"Actually, I wanted to check up on you, Juvia," Lucy stated. Juvia prayed that Lucy didn't see Juvia's eye twitch. Juvia's smile became very strained at the moment. She might actually become a criminal because of Lucy. Juvia was more than okay. She came to terms that Gray wasn't for Juvia, and she was going to take a break from love. "Erza said that you spent the whole night in the infirmary when you saw us with Kyushu. Is everything okay? It's fine if it's not."

"Oh, Juvia was just checking on Jellal." Juvia technically wasn't lying to Lucy. The water mage did examine Jellal for a moment before conversing with him. After that, well, the whole team fell apart from just picking a name. We still need to do that, but what would fit us? "When the others came in, Juvia admits we all lost track of time. Why isn't Lucy enjoying Kyushu's welcoming party?"

"You know me, Juvia." Lucy was now the one nervously chuckling. "I can't party like the others. I called it quits when Cana snuck alcohol in Erza's cake."

"...Lucy, you left an unconscious Nastu with a drunk Erza." Juvia began fearing for Natsu's safety. Juvia heard the stories of how dangerous scarlet headed warrior became more dangerous when under the influence. The boy could barely survive her wrath alive. He might not walk up at this rate.

"Er... I will be right back." Lucy's sweating increased dramatically as she rushed back to the guild. When Juvia was certain Lucy was far away from her, she collapsed onto her knees. The water mage still had no clue or reason why Lucy always wanted to check up on Juvia. She has been nothing more than a menace to the blonde. She was certain that she shaved a couple of years off of Lucy with all the stress she put on the woman.

A shadow was cast over Juvia's body. When she looked up, Jellal was wordlessly offering his hand. With a smile, Juvia accepted his help.

"Thank you Jellal," Juvia sighed. The water mage never knew how draining a conversation could be. Was Lucy going to do this everytime Juvia did something out of line? Would it be easier to explain everything to her? Perhaps..., but Lucy is very close to the engaged couple. A rumor might travel through the guild if Lucy slips up. "Jellal, is Juvia making nothing out something?"

"What do you mean?" Of course, Jellal didn't know what Juvia was going through. Actually, Juvia hasn't seen anyone question the Heavenly Body wizard. Surely, someone in the guild knew of Jellal's feelings for Erza. It would be bizarre if no one knew. The frequent lacrima calls for the red head must've hinted towards something. With Mira leading the shipping pairs, Jellal and Erza being together should be in someone's mind.

"Juvia doesn't know why Lucy insists on looking into how Juvia is doing. Is Lucy being a good person, or does she have an ulterior motive?" Juvia clutched the side of her head as it throbbed. This was too much thinking even for Juvia. "Or is Juvia becoming paranoid?"

"I don't think you're paranoid." He immediately answered, but Jellal did take a minute think about the other half of his statement. "It's more like... You're becoming suspicious of a good person. Lucy's a good person. Is she perfect? No, she probably messed up somewhere in the past, but I think Lucy's just looking out for you, to be completely honest. From what I know about her, Lucy doesn't steer people wrong even when they wronged her. Could she have one? Maybe, but I think it's unlikely."

"Jellal thinks so?"

"There's no doubt in my mind about it. What do you want to do now?" Jellal changed the subject. "The guild is still partying. We could go back in there, but I heard what Lucy said."

We both shuddered.

"How about the two of us relax here on the beach? Juvia feels like she's at peace when Juvia is near the ocean." Juvia fixed her dress as the two of them sat on the sand again. Juvia looked on towards the sunset, thinking about the memories she had here. The first time the rain stopped for her. The first time she smiled. The first time...she met Gray.

"Oh really?" Jellal's voice snapped Juvia out of the downward spiral she was about to go down. "Is this place special to you?"

"Huh? Oh, this is where Fairy Tail and Phamton Lord had their final guild battle. Juvia and Gajeel were still in Phamton Lord, and our guild was hired by Lucy's father to capture his daughter. The Elemental Four, Gajeel, and Jose were the only people standing in between Fairy Tail getting Lucy back."

"That's right. Phamton Lord and Fairy Tail were rivals ever since they were founded. I remember reading about that when I was a council member. Phamton Lord attacked first right?"

"...Yes, Jose sent Gajeel to destory the building, but Gajeel went the extra mile and attacked some guild members." Juvia flinched at the memory. Although Juvia wasn't directly involved, she could've stopped Gajeel. The water mage was the closest person to the iron dragon slayer. Juvia could have convinced Gajeel to draw the line. However, Juvia was also in a dark period in her life. No, that's no excuse. Juvia should've done something.

"I definitely recall that part. Gajeel attacked Team Shadow Gear the night before the final guild battle. Where did you come in all this?"

"Oh, Juvia fought Gray, and she conceded in the first minute of the fight." Juvia blushed. That was one of fondest memories Juvia has in her life. Does that say a lot about Juvia? "Juvia will admit that she gave in his looks when Juvia first saw him. When Juvia thinks about it, Juvia's actions were... based on jealousy."

"Jealous? Oh who?" Juvia gave him a bored look until it clicked in his mind. Juvia will admit that she didn't understand Gray and Lucy's friendship at the time. Gray was only mentioning her as a guildmate and a friend. Gray had the chance to re-word what he meant, but then again Juvia didn't give him a chance. "You do know that Lucy and Gray had no chemistry?"

"Love at first sight, Juvia saw how handsome Gray was." There was no way Juvia could sugar coat this. This seemed to fairy tale-ish when Juvia thought it through. Juvia sighed with a hint of depression. "It didn't help that Gray saved Juvia from falling into the ocean."

"Stopped the rain and saved your life?" Jella raised his eyebrow. He was slowly understanding the madness known as Juvia's mind. "I bet someone can beat that and steal your heart."

"Steal my heart?" Juvia giggled. "Juvia doesn't think anyone would anyone stealing her heart."

"Why not? You're a good friend. Who knows? Someone like Sting or Eve or Lyon could sweep you off your feet." Jellal couldn't even stop himself from laughing. We both know how much of player Sting and Eve are. If they saw an attractive woman walking by, they will chase them. There's no doubt. Lyon... he was just plain creepy. Even Juvia wasn't on his level of creepiness, that says a lot about Lyon.

"If Juvia lets any of them sweep her feet, Jellal please knock Juvia or them out." Juvia gripped the side of her head. "Juvia is the very definition of 'B-Team'. People settle with Juvia. She's never the first pick."

"I wouldn't call you the B-Team." Jellal looked off into the sunset. Wait, how long have they been here? Oh well, it doesn't really matter. Juvia was more interested in where Jellal was going with this. "Erik would never admit to this, and you have to promise you'll never tell him that I told you this."

"Juvia promises." She slowly nodded.

"He wanted me to play along with the whole making a team. I knew about it before you came over." Jellal sighed. "When he brought up the idea, we both agreed that you would be on the team. It's true that could've picked Meredy since the three of us knew how well the others worked, but Erik suggested you before Meredy was even mentioned."

"He what?" Juvia didn't understand this. Meredy was one of the founding members of their guild. Crime Sorciere were tightly bound from what Juvia knew. So, why put Juvia before Meredy?

"I'm not lying. I just wanted you to know that you're not the B-Team in our minds. I'm sure Kyushu doesn't think of you as the B-Team either. You were hand picked."

"Thank you, Juvia needed to hear that." Juvia let a tear run down her cheek as a smile formed on her face. " Juvia won't speak a word of this to Erik or Rouge. However, Juvia doesn't know if her soul can do the same."

Jellal's expression said more than any words or sentence on this planet can describe. He knew he was very well fucked the moment Juvia stepped into the guild. After all, Juvia was on cloud nine right now, but she didn't have the guts to cause that amount of dread for Jellal. The two of us opt'ed on staying on the beach for the rest of the day. The conversation bounced from topic to topic. Both of us took jabs at each other that only friends can make the whole night.

Juvia doesn't remember who fell asleep first. She didn't care. Juvia had fun today, more fun than she had in a while. Maybe she isn't doomed to a life of sadness and regret after all?

A/N: Good lord, this took a while to make. Not content wise. Rather, I'm trying to find a balance between classes and this story. I still have plenty that I want to explore. However, I did promise to write a one-shot for a fan well two I had another to write. So expect a slight delay in this story.


	5. Juvia Will Be The Last One Standing!

**"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story.**

The celebration settled down once four days came and went. Juvia was almost ninety-five percent sure the guild forgot why they were partying since no one spoke to Kyushu after the first night. Kyushu became Erik's punching bac- Juvia means sparring partner. Yes, that's the correct term. They are sparring partners... in Kyushu's mind. Juvia will say that the absorbing mage is improving. In fact, she landed a scratch on Erik's face. That alone is an accomplishment. Juvia team was sitting in our usual booth with Erik and Jellal facing Juvia and Kyushu.

"Ah yes, the people I wished to see." Master Makorav rolled up to Juvia's team with Team Natsu in tow... Master, what are you planning? Juvia does not need them in her life. Not now. "Some specific missions came in the mail. I wish to speak to the eight of you about them."

"Missions? Someone actually requested us?" Erik's cocked his left eyebrow. Cobra, why are you surprised? You read souls. Nothing should be unexpected for ya. Snapping his necking trying to look at me, Erik growled. "I'm sorry. The old man did something to seal is his soul."

"My boy, you're not the first person I came across that knew how to read a soul," Master smirked at his own comment. Master was a mysterious person at times. What exactly has he been through, besides becoming a stone? "Sadly, your team was just formed less than a week ago, so there are not many people who know you, my children."

"Then, what is the news, Master?" Jellal asked. Team Nastu slid into our booth, filling in the table. Juvia was currently squished in between Jellal and Kyushu, so life was great. Why couldn't they have this meeting in Master's office again? Juvia was certain there was more space in there than at this small booth.

"I have three missions that call for six of you. However, I will be sending eight of you on the missions." Master explained as he passed out six aged papers. Erik frowned. Natsu and Happy were cheering at the top of their lungs. Lucy eyed Jellal. Jellal eyed Lucy. Kyushu gave the paper a blank stare. Gray... Gray, he had a stoic expression as he stripped. Juvia and Erza were the only ones who didn't receive a paper.

"Oh fuck this request!" Erik screamed. He would've ripped the paper if the master didn't snatch it from him. What was wrong with? "I am NOT working with this idiot!"

"Erik, it is not up for discussion. The request calls for you and Nastu." That's it. Erik was paired with the one person he could not stand. Is this poetic justice? After all, Cobra could be unbearable at times, so for him to pair with one of loudest Fairy Tail members. This has to be justice right? "After all, the town folks called for two people who specialized in fire and poison."

"Ain't there a dead beat dad in this guild or a munchkin would take his place?" Erik pleaded. Wow, Juvia can't believe he would stoop to bargaining. Natsu wasn't that bad of a partner...right?

"Macao and Romeo are off on a mission of their own. Natsu is the only one fire wizard left." Master held back the smirk in his voice. Oh, even Master knew this was retribution. How wonderful! Juvia should stop. Cobra is her teammate. "Next, there's Gray and Kyushu. The mission called for Gray, but I believe this would an excellent chance for Kyushu to experience an expert at thinking on his feet in battle."

"But I don't know him," Kyushu said frankly. There was some truth to what she said. "Can't Juvia come with me?"

WAIT, WHAT? Kyushu, what was that? No, no, no, no, no, and NO! Juvia does not approve of this idea! Master, if you love Juvia like a daughter, you will regret this idea right now! Juvia does not want to go anywhere with Gray.

"I was going to send Erza. However, I know Gray and Juvia's magic work well together. If you are more comfortable with that pairing, I will allow it." Master nodded. Juvia wanted to cry. Erik erupted into a laughing fit, uncontrollably slamming his body against Jellal and Lucy.

"Ain't karma a bitch, Juvia?" He threw himself into another laughing fit. "Oh, I never saw karma work that fucking fast! Hahahaha!"

Juvia will drown Erik one of these days. She just needs the perfect timing and the perfect excuse because Erik was getting on her very last nerve. This was not a laughing matter. Juvia was in deep trouble.

"Er..." Lucy sweatdropped. It made sense that she and everyone else was oblivious to the mental conversation. Desperate for the conversation to continue, Lucy pushed through Cobra's laughter. "So, this celestial request is for Jellal, Erza, and me?"

"Ah yes, it's a rare case. There's a city being attacked by a corrupted Celestial spirit. I fear that the Eclipse after effects were remaining in the spirit. I do not have all the details. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize Master." Erza softly smiled. "Surely, the employer will fill in the blanks. Now! I expect all of these missions to be completed without fail! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Nastu and Gray saluted. Not even married and Gray's whipped. Or was he always whipped and Juvia didn't notice? Juvia couldn't tell, so she just nodded along with the others. The less resistance she shows the better.

Erza threw orders around at Team Natsu as Juvia's team sat and watch. Soon enough, that team was out the guild's door with Cobra and Kyushu in tow. Something about packing clothes for the absorbing mage. That reminds Juvia. Kyushu only has one outfit. Eventually, the two of them should do some shopping for the woman. Pushing that thought to the side, Juvia turned to Jellal. He... He had a cold sweat going on.

"Er... Jellal, are you okay?" Juvia carefully chose her words. After all, she didn't know to handle a frightened Jellal, so 'caution' was the word of the day.

"I-I'm going on a mission with Erza?" Jellal's eyes shrunk considerably. "Wh-Why?"

"Ye-Yes, you are. However, Love Ri- Lucy is your main partner in this mission." Juvia reminded him. If Juvia could convince Jellal that everything will be alright, maybe Juvia can convince herself the same will happen with her and he-who-will-not-be-named. Honestly, why did Kyushu have to pick Juvia? Yes, it's important to feel comfortable, but why Juvia? Did no one explain the romantic situation between us? Juvia digresses. "Just treat Erza the same way you would treat Lucy and Juvia is almost certain everything will end well."

"How are you calm? You're going on a mission with Gray." Jellal raised his eyebrow. Juvia was hoping he wouldn't notice Juvia's position. Damn, so much for that idea.

"Juvia...Juvia is putting on a brave face. Juvia is doing damage control on herself." She admitted rather quickly. Was this 'truth only' rule getting to Juvia? She didn't give her words a second thought. "Does Jellal know how long his mission is?"

"At most, I guess about three days without taking traveling to consideration... maybe four or five?" Jellal sighed. Five days with her? Juvia might need to pray to Mavis for Jellal's willpower. "I should get ready. I guess I'll see you in less than a week."

"Wait! Jellal," Juvia had the perfect motivation for the two of them to stay strong. Why didn't she think of this sooner? "Juvia wants to make a deal with Jella before Jellal goes on his mission."

"Hmm? A deal? Where did this come from?" He inquired. Juvia will admit that she shrunk back a little.

"Juvia wants to motivate Jellal to stay strong. If Jellal doesn't have any problems working Erza, then Juvia will treat Jellal to any place in Fiore." Juvia twiddled her thumbs. Why was she being timid? Juvia would never know. This was just Jellal. "What does Jellal think?"

"That's an interesting deal." He blushed. Wait why? This was a deal between friends! Nothing more! Juvia is making that crystal clear as of this moment. "I guess if I can do the same with you."

"EHHHHH!" What was Jellal thinking? It was a valid agreement, but still! Calming down, Juvia took a deep breath. "Very well, Juvia agrees."

"We'll make a day of it." Jellal smiled. Stunning Juvia for a moment, Jellal slowly walked out the guild as he waved goodbye without looking back. Dear Mavis, what did Juvia just agree to?

Slightly shaken, Juvia returned to her dorm on Fairy Hill. It struck Juvia that she didn't know how long she would be gone. How could she pack? She questioned the need to pack for almost ten minutes before she threw two outfits into a duffle bag and called it a day. As per to the guild rules, yes Fairy Tail had rules, Juvia waited for Gray and Kyushu at the train station. She couldn't buy a ticket since she didn't know where they were going. Someone could have at the very least gave Juvia something to go off of.

Was the whole mission going to play out like this?

"Sorry, we tooka so long." Kyushu showed off her version of Natsu's toothy smile. Gray was standing behind her shirtless and indifferent as always, holding both of their bags. "The good news is we bought the tickets."

"Thank you Kyushu," Juvia was handed her ticket. Juvia feels like she was forgetting something. Juvia had her ticket. Juvia packed her bags. Juvia could figure out where they were going with the ticket, so what was troubling her? The water mage could figure it out on the train ride.

Gray took the window seat on the side of the booth. Juvia and Kyushu took the side facing him. Juvia swears she was forgetting something. What was it? Eventually, it will come to Juvia. As of now, what should Juvia say to them? Should she say anything, to begin with? Gray was already staring out the window, and Kyushu was being a hyperactive version of Natsu. Juvia could make conversation with Kyushu no problem, but then would it be right to leave Gray out? If Juvia said nothing, would Kyushu take offense? Juvia continued to ponder as the train pulled off.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck, what's wrong with me, Juvia?" Kyushu groaned. Yep, that's what Juvia forgot. So Kyushu also absorbed Natsu's motion sickness. Nice to know. "My stomach is making a storm, ugh."

"Juvia is sorry, but Natsu has motion sickness. When a dragonslayer gets on a mobile machine, they get sick." Juvia sweatdropped. Perhaps Kyushu should've absorbed someone else's magic before they left.

"UGH, how long is the ride?" Kyushu held back the urge to puke, thankfully. Juvia didn't need to wash vomit from her skirt.

"Eight hours," Gray finally muttered something. Odd...when was the last time Juvia heard him say something in her general direction? Juvia wanted to say the engagement party, but she doesn't remember if he talked that night.

"Juuuuuvia, lemme absorb your powers, pleeease," Kyushu whined. It was a tempting offer. Juvia wouldn't need to stand the awkward silence for at least four hours. All she had to do was be knocked unconscious? Hold on... has Juvia's really come to the point where she's contemplating this?

"Don't do something like. Kyushu might cause a storm with your powers." Gray muttered out a good point. Juvia's powers came with years of experience. Kyushu was still an amateur when it comes to magic, so that might not be the best idea... So much for avoiding awkward silence.

"Ughhhhhhhhh, someone put me out of misery." Kyushu's whining continued throughout the whole eight-hour ride. Juvia now sees why Erza just sucker punches Natsu and calls it a day. Juvia probably would do the same if Kyushu wasn't so naive..., and she might wake up with a Natsu like vengeance. Juvia had a vague idea of what kind of experience that would be. Gajeel mentioned something about demonic red eyes and a flurry of 'Fire Dragon Iron Fists' after his first match with Natsu.

The ride wasn't annoying as a whole. Gray informed Juvia about the objective. Gray mentioned something along the lines of two self-proclaimed 'Gods', Apollo and Persephone, and they're destroying a city. The mission didn't mention anything about them originating from a dark guild, but Juvia would guess these 'Gods' starting in one. Juvia understood that a request can't hold all of the information. Since Zeref's 'death', the general population of dark guilds has double. Somehow, us killing the very source of dark magic caused more dark guilds to be created. Yay us...

Anyways, Juvia helped Kyushu off the train or 'hell on wheels' as she put it. Gray was kind enough to carry the bags... until Kyushu was relatively stable. Then, he handed off our bags. Gentlemen of the year. Juvia should stop. She has no reason to be this salty towards Gray. Then again, Gray Fullbuster did break Juvia's heart with a sudden engagement. No Juvia, it isn't his fault. Juvia should have seen the clues.

Moving on from that grudging debate, the city of Megaga was a beautiful city by the ocean. Majority of Megaga was almost surrounded by the ocean, becoming an island. Juvia noticed how the city build as a mountain was cut really low, but not low enough to create a beach like-coast. Yet, there was still a clear path people could take to get to the beach The buildings were structured in a way that there was a straight and narrow path, covered in patches of trees and grass, down to the ocean. In the far distance and down to the coast, Juvia saw a grassy temple and a temple with a music note.

Taking this chance to explore and get away from Gray and his chis- Kyushu. Juvia means Kyushu. She wasn't about to anything about Gray's chiseled abs. Juvia promises. She just wants to drop all their stuff off at the hotel. Both of them paused for a moment before agreeing with Juvia. Since Juvia wasn't technically required for this mission, she didn't need to meet the person who requested them. Gray and Kyushu went off to find the mayor while Juvia went to the hotel to check in.

Hopefully, Kyushu wouldn't be too awkward around Gray. Wait... Kyushu has Natsu's personality; Natsu and Gray don't get along very well. Kyushu wouldn't fight Gray, right? Then again, Kyushu has been absorbing Natsu's powers everyday day since the party. No, Juvia is making nothing into something. Besides, Gray is about to be married, so surely he will try to become more mature.

"Excuse me miss," Juvia heard an enchanting and feminine voice from behind her. Turning around, she saw someone with a goddess-like aura. This young woman had picture perfect blond hair that reached jer shoulder blades, a golden flower crown, and golden eyes. Juvia was in awe. To think a woman more beautiful than Mirajane existed. This woman's dress was so alluring that Juvia was becoming envious. "Are you from a light guild? I saw a tattoo on your thigh."

"Ah yes, Juvia is from Fairy Tail." Juvia smiled as this woman's eyes sparkled in amazement. "Have you heard of it?"

"Definitely, I heard that's the guild that was hired. The mayor said they're strong. Are you strong?" This girl was beyond adorable in Juvia's eyes.

"Juvia isn't the strongest in the guild, but Juvia is confident in her abilities." Juvia's smile grew a little. "Don't worry, Juvia is clear this request in no time."

"You'll be dead in no time!" Another voice declared.

 **Splash!**

Juvia dropped their luggage at the drop of a dime. At an impressive speed, an arrow shot straight through Juvia's skull. Did someone actually try to shoot Juvia? The water wizard looked straight forward. She also noted the frown on the woman's face.

"Aw, you didn't die." She puffed her cheeks. "Apollo, she's not dead!"

"Dang, I thought a sneak attack would work." A young man came out from hiding behind a house. Just like this woman, Apollo had a god-like aura to him. He had golden eyes, no facial hair, and golden curly hair. Apollo had an impressive physique. He wasn't overly muscular like Elfman and Laxus, but he wasn't scrawny like Natsu and Loke. Apollo was more of the ideal figure of physical fitness. Gray and the others could take some pointers from this man. Those round pecs, that eight pack abs... Juvia focus! He just tried to kill you! But, those arms. Juvia, this is not the time. The only thing he was a steel-plated skirt and open toe sandals. Also, Apollo had a golden bow and a set of gold arrows. "I guess we're doing this the hard way."

"Apollo..." It clicked in Juvia's head. "You two must be the self-proclaimed 'Gods', Apollo and Persephone."

"Self-proclaimed?" Persephone, Juvia assumes that is her name, tilted her head for a moment before giggling. "No silly, we're actual two gods and goddesses."

"What?"

"Look, I don't want to fight you. Juvia was it?" Apollo dismissed his bow and arrow. Did he have the same magic as Erza? Juvia slowly nodded. "If you become one of our followers, the whole fight can be avoided. You're pretty cute, so I'll make my girlfriend." He winked.

Excuse Juvia... Is this man serious? Yes, Apollo was a very sexy man, but Juvia was not able to throw away her life. After all, Juvia wasn't looking for love, but she wouldn't mind having a tas- Juvia focus!

"Sorry, but Juvia must decline your offer. However, Juvia does agree that this fight doesn't have to happen." Juvia stated. "Could Persephone and Apollo leave this city alone?"

"You know... That was pretty smart of you, saying no to Apollo and all. His last couple of girlfriends and a boyfriend jumped off a cliff trying to get away from him." Persephone giggled while eyeing a slightly livid Apollo. "Besides, we can't give up. We have a purpose here."

"At least, I wasn't stupid enough six pomegranate seed and get stuck in the Underworld." Apollo rolled his eyes. What exactly have these two been through? The god aura man sighed before glaring at Juvia. "Sorry, it came to this, Juvia. I can't the Gate open! With my powers, I will use all of my powers do so!"

What gate is he talking about? Wasn't he the villain?

"Yep, I might not look like it, but I'm just as strong as Apollo." Persephone showed off her powers as Apollo summoned his bow and arrows.

Juvia might not understand what their goal is, but she will defend this city with all her might.

"Vine Whip!" The goddess shot a vine from her arm, wrapping around Juvia's body and lifting her in the air.

"Resonating Arrows!" Apollo didn't miss a beat. He shot a single arrow; that arrow multiplied into eight. Juvia concluded these two weren't the brightest. At the last second, Juvia switched into her water form and slipped out of her grasp.

"Water Cyclone!" Juvia ducked down until the arrows were gone. Then, she shot a blast of water in Apollo's direction. Right before the attack could connect, a large yellow flower swallowed Juvia's water. "Huh, it drank Juvia's attack?"

"Why are you surprised?" The green thumb mage inquired. "That's what plants do. Plants grow from water and sunlight, silly."

Dear Mavis, Juvia was in trouble. Nonetheless, Juvia had to try. She couldn't give in.

"Water Slicer!" If a blast of water won't work, Juvia will cut them down to size. Persephone tried to block the attack with the flower, but Juvia's magic slice through it.

"Sonic Arrow!" Apollo launched an arrow into the air. A high pitch screech shot throughout the city and disrupted Juvia's attack. It was reduced to nothing more than a puddle. Crap. "Still wanna refuse?"

"Juvia will not back down." Juvia dug in her heels. She might not be as diverse in magic as the other girls in her guild, but Juvia was just as stubborn. Rushing towards Apollo, Juvia jumped passed Persephone in one swift motion. The archer's arrows through Juvia's body with ease. Juvia got right underneath Apollo before putting all her might into her next attack. "Water Claw!"

A torrent of water followed Juvia's claw attack, effectively cutting Apollo deep on the chest. Juvia jumped away from the two of them to assess the situation. Persephone was standing dumbfounded while Apollo was blankly staring at his chest. If Juvia could keep this up, she might not need Gray and Kyushu's help. Juvia looked back at Apollo, but something was off. He seemed unfazed by Juvia's attack.

"Hey Persephone, let's show Juvia why we're gods." His eyes flashed red as a wicked grin grew on his face.

"Oh goody! My plants needed a good watering. VINE WHIP!" Persephone clapped her hands together. Four vines shot up from the ground and started to strangle Juvia. The water mage was about to change forms, but the leaf mage cut her off. "Hehehe! I wouldn't do that if I were you."

A large yellow flower sprouted from the ground underneath Juvia. Gritting her teeth, Juvia realized she had no way out. If Juvia changed into water, the plant would swallow Juvia whole. If she stayed wrapped up, she will pass out from asphyxiation, possibly even die.

"Electro One Shot!" Apollo's eyes glistened with mischief. He pulled back on the arrow, watching Juvia struggle all the while. What was the purpose of another arrow? The previous ones had no effect. The arrow shot through Juvia's stomach, and it exploded right behind Juvia. The hole of water was still present on Juvia's body as electricity shot through Juvia. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Apollo continued to shoot electric arrows through Juvia as Persephone giggled. Was this how Juvia was going to die? By lightning? No, Juvia had to think on her feet. She couldn't give in to cheap tricks. The blue haired woman had no choice but to think on her feet.

She had a promise to keep. Juvia had to people wait on her. Cobra... Meredy... Kyushu... Jellal... With a burning resolution, Juvia turned into her Water Jigsaw form to cut through the vines. Quickly, Juvia turned into her Sierra form and flung her body at Persephone. The grass mage summoned more flowers, but Juvia dodged each and every. Apollo chased Juvia, but Persephone's flowers slowed him down. Closing the distance between the two girls, Juvia slashed her across the chest.

Persephone did show signs of pain, but Juvia was relentless in this form. Summoning the ocean to her side, Juvia created a large circular Water Jigsaw to her aid. The water mage slammed the attack down onto plant mage. The goddess tried to summon plants to her aide, but the salt water withered them down to nothing. Eventually, Persephone was consumed by the attack. Juvia and Apollo stood and watched as the Water Jigsaw slowly dispersed leave behind...a key? Are they spirits? No, Lo- Lucy's spirits don't form from keys; Aquarius is more or less summoned. But is Peresphone a key?

"Acid Arrow!" Apollo screamed. That's right Juvia. You're not out danger yet. Dodging the attack, Juvia jumped for the key. Pocketing it, Juvia went back on the defensive. "Give Persephone back! The gate can not be opened!"

Ignoring his desperate warning, Juvia roundhouse kicked him in the side. Juvia made a mental note of how disoriented Apollo was now. Was he that close to this woman? Juvia can question that later. Now, she had to defeat Apollo.

"Juvia can not give in. Juvia has people waited on her!" She gritted her teeth. Apollo had done major damage to Juvia's body. That much is obvious, but Juvia couldn't give in. If she did, Apollo might try to bring back his partner. Therefore, Juvia did the only thing she could do. Fight. "Water Cannon!"

Mimicking Gray's Ice Cannon attack, Juvia summoned a water bazooka and blasted Apollo is enough water to demolish a town. Thankfully, the magic smacked him in the face and knocked him to the ground. In a swift move, Juvia towered over Apollo with a water hammer in hand.

"Juvia does not wish to continue fighting. Juvia does not know what gate Apollo speaks of, nor does Juvia want to open a gate. Juvia wants this city to have peace."

"Huh? You mean you're not on their side?" Apollo looked genuinely surprised, not enough for Juvia to drop her guard. She did that enough times already. He threw up his arms in submission. "I know when I'm beaten. Congrats on beating two gods, not many people can say that babe."

Shimmering into a gold and platinum light, Apollo changed into a platinum key. Juvia picked his key and look at the details a little closer. The bow had the imprint of two arrows creating an X; the key was extremely light compared to the one Juvia used against Aries. Juvia pocketed the two keys and surveyed the damage. The city itself was relatively unhurt except for the few arrows in the side of some buildings. Juvia was about to collect the luggage, but then Juvia realized that only her bag was destroyed in the fight. How? When? Why? Why only her bag? Juvia was tempted to sulk in a corner.

"Hey, there's Juvia!" The water mage turned around and saw Kyushu and a completely naked Gray running up to her. Compared to Apollo, Gray could- Don't even go there Juvia. Throw some clothes at him! "Wow, what happened to you?"

"Juvia came across Apollo and Persephone." She grabbed a pair of boxers and shorts and tossed them in Gray's general direction. "Don't worry Juvia already handled them. It was a bit tough, but it was nothing Juvia couldn't overcome."

"You're so amazing Juvia! Is there anything you can't do!?" Kyushu was gushing a little bit too for Juvia. As she tried to settle Kyushu down, Juvia looked in Gray's general direction again.

He silently picked up the bags and walked pass Juvia without even a 'congrats' or 'good job' like he use to when they went on missions together. Was... Was he giving Juvia the cold shoulder? Why? She didn't do anything to upset him... right? Could he be upset that Juvia completed the mission on her own? That's not a bad thing to do. Juvia had to fight. She had no choice. Then, what was going on in Gray Fullbuster's mind? Oh well, Gray could be a stereotypical emo for all Juvia cares. She wanted the answers from the mission. What was happening with a gate?

A/N: So, this story actually has a plot. Surprising right? Might actually finish this story.

So I had a question. Is it really confusing when I change between Rogue and Kyushu? I thought since everyone was cool with me going between Erik and Cobra. There wouldn't be a problem me doing the same with Kyushu. It might be that there's already a Rogue in Fairy Tail. I don't know. Whoever made the comment could you please elaborate, or anyone really.


	6. Omake 1

A/N: Technically isn't a chapter, but hey content is a content. I swear I'm writing that one-shot for someone. I literally wrote this during a slow day at work. Soooo, I just got paid to write fanfiction.

* * *

Omake:

Juvia was sitting in her usual booth with her team when Erik asked a very interesting question.

"Hold on, something isn't adding up." Erik interrupted the flow of the conversation. All eyes were on him. "When you say he stopped the rain, you made it sound like it was raining ever since you were born."

"No, Juvia's control over the rain doesn't work like that." Juvia raised a hand. She might as well dispel the confusion before some crazed theory appeared. Fairy Tail was known for thing spiraling out of control. "When Juvia is depressed or sad, it will rain. When Juvia is happy or excited, it will not rain. When Juvia met Gray, she was in a very depressing period of time in her life."

"I think I get it." Kyushu scratched the back of her head. "What was so depressing about your life? You seem pretty normal now."

"Juvia..." She awkwardly chuckled. How was she supposed to answer that? There were so many reasons behind the rain. "Juvia wasn't the most collected child. She would become depressed when other children made fun of her... eventually, the rain became a constant."

"But then Gray turned that around when he showed you the sun for the first time?" Jellal assumed, and Juvia will admit he was right to assume that. However, Juvia will admit there was more to this story.

"Actually, Juvia discovered she could control the rain when a bandit stole Juvia's present." The water mage admitted. She had nothing to hide from these people, and this incident occurred years ago. Frankly, she forgot the bandit's appearance. "Juvia was weeping at a fountain, and it just started to rain."

"Hold on," A chill went down Juvia's shine. Was he eavesdropping on her conversation the whole time? Why was Team Natsu approaching her team of all places? "Was this in a village called Foss?"

"Yes... How did Gray know that?" Juvia gripped the helms of her skirt underneath the table. How did he know where it happened? Juvia never spoke a word of this to him before. Besides, she was a child. Juvia didn't know anyone in this guild back then.

"I was in the village when it happened." Gray huffed. Did Juvia offend him in some way? "I was the one who caught the damn bandit when he tried to steal my bag of Golden Cotton."

"Golden Cotton?" Lucy paused to think about it. "Isn't that really expensive? I heard the only way to ruin it is with water."

Oh, dear Mavis... Juvia didn't. Please tell Juvia she didn't.

"It was completely soaked by the time the thief was caught." Juvia did! She was about ready to faint. Juvia ruined something that expensive. Was she suppose to pay him back? How big was the bag? How much was in it?

"What did you need Golden Cotton for?" Erik raised an eyebrow. That wasn't the most important question he could ask. "You rarely wear clothes, so we know it wasn't to make some."

"True," Nastu and Happy nodded. Gray probably would have shot an insult had not everyone agreed with the two. Groaning, Gray Fullbuster continued with his story.

"I was trying to cash it in and get a ticket to Magnolia." Juvia was at a lost for words. She almost caused Gray not to become a Fairy Tail member. What would have happened to her or the other without him? Would Juvia still be the Rain Woman?

"You said came here on a train!" Cana drunkenly shouted. Seriously, how many people were eavesdropping today? "Liar!"

"I did!" He snapped at Cana before calming down. "I wasn't done. This guy wanted to thank me for stopping the thief and said something about a wallet and a picture of his daughter." Gray struck a thinking pose before turning to Lucy. Where was he going with this? "Actually, I think it was Lucy's father that gave me the money."

"Wh-What? My fa-father? He never told me about this?" Lucy took a step back in shock. What are the odds that the three of them were connected? What's next Lucy or Gray knew her ex Bora? Juvia shouldn't say something like that. There's no way something like that could happen.

"Holy shit, someone actually tolerated you?" Cobra... why is everything that comes out your mouth an insult? Being nice is an actual thing people do.

"If you must know, Juvia did date someone while she was in Phantom Lord." She huffed and folded her arms. Juvia went on the defensive.

"Was it Gajeel?" Jellal bluntly asked. Simultaneously, Juvia and Team Natsu gagged on the thought of Juvia and Gajeel ever hooking up. Juvia had standards, you know.

"Do you? You must've lost them for a while when you decide he was boyfriend material." Cobra nonchalantly shot another insult at Gray. At this point, could anyone stop him?

"Yes, but Juvia will admit she could have done better." She sweatdropped. Bora was a sketchy individual, or, at least, Juvia thought so. Perhaps he turned his life around after they broke up. "Bora wa-"

"BORA?" Lucy screamed. Oh dear Mavis, did Lucy and Juvia date the same man? "As in scrawny and had a cape, Bora?"

Juvia slowly nodded. At the very least, Juvia remembered Bora having those two features. "He had a tattoo right above his right eyebrow. Does Lucy know him?"

"Oh my god... was he apart of the Titan Nose Guild?" Lucy's complexion was looking color rather quickly. Did she have a bad experience with him? Juvia nodded in affirmation. As far as Juvia knew, he was apart of that guild to this day.

"Luce, why are you being weird?" Natsu was as clueless as the rest of us except Cobra. He was laughing his ass off.

"Lucy is always weird." Happy shrugged.

"Shut up you stupid cat, don't you remember Natsu? How could you forget about him?" Lucy glared at the dragonslayer. Natsu put his thinking face on... which was also his confused beyond help face.

"Wasn't he the one that wanted to free that demon?" Natsu concluded. Juvia was petrified. Bora did what?!

"No, that was Lyon." Lucy groaned, sliding her hand down her face. Lyon did what?! "Bora is the one who had the slave ship and tried selling me off to be a sex slave! You destroyed half of Hargeon!"

Juvia could feel her very soul slipping out of her body. Her ex-boyfriend actually was selling woman off to be sex slaves. Juvia could've been sold off if she stayed with him any longer. Cobra was right. Juvia might not have any standards for men if her ex-boyfriend turned out like that. God knows what else he had done. Goodbye cruel world, Juvia's soul wanted to escape this physical form.


	7. Juvia Has Had Better Days!

**"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story.**

Juvia was questioning if life was ever going to go her way. First, she's forced to go on a mission with Gray and Kyushu. Second, Kyushu whined during the whole train ride. Third, Juvia is jumped by two 'Gods' and has her clothes tattered and ripped. Fourth, Juvia's only change of clothes was destroyed in the fight. Fifth, Gray decides to give Juvia the cold shoulder for no reason. What else could go wrong today?... Juvia shouldn't have thought that. Whoever or whatever is controlling Juvia's life might take it as a challenge.

Gray and Kyushu escorted Juvia to the hotel just in case Persephone and Apollo had any minions around, but Juvia didn't think that could happen. They didn't come off as the type of people who would have someone fight their fights. Then again, Juvia has been wrong before.

Since Juvia completed the mission for them, they were allowed to depart from Megaga tomorrow morning. The three of them couldn't leave today since they arrived on the last train to this city for the day. Luckily, the hotel was close still open for them. Walking up the reception desk, the welcoming lady greeted the Fairy Tail members.

"Hello, are you all doing today?" The receptionist asked. Juvia resisted the urge to be snarky and say 'Beaten and tired', so she went with a simple 'Juvia has had better days.' Thinking about it, that response wasn't much better.

"We have a reservation until Fairy Tail," Gray informed her as he undid his belt.

"Ah yes, a reservation for two for Room 12 on the second floor?" She checked on her computer before smiling at the three of them. Juvia's eye twitched. Are you kidding Juvia? Did Master not inform the mayor that Juvia would be joining them? Juvia knew she shouldn't have challenged her luck.

"Two?" Kyushu questioned. "But, there's three of us."

"I'm sorry, but whoever made the reservation told us that only two people would be coming." The receptionist turned her computer screen to show us. Juvia sighed. Master must've let the small detail known as Juvia slip through his mind.

"Then, one of us will have to sleep on the floor," Gray granted.

"It's okay. Juvia will just pay for her own room." Juvia decided. With her share of the rewards, that should cover the expenses. On the bright side, Juvia wouldn't have to share a room with Gray. As long as the three of them were on the same floor, there shouldn't be a problem with contacting each other. "Are there any rooms left on their floor?"

"I'm sorry, but the only open room is on floor eight. Is that okay?" No, it was not.

"Yes, that's fine." Juvia's smile strained. She was not about to have a mental breakdown in the middle of the hotel. Juvia was above that. However, she was not above having a mental breakdown in the privacy of her hotel room. Kyushu gave Juvia a worried expression, but Juvia reassured her that this is okay. Gray was more or less unaffected by this since he just took his key and left. In all seriousness, what was his problem? Juvia hasn't done anything wrong today or at least to him. Kyushu eventually left Juvia alone as Juvia completed her transaction. Taking the elevator because she was not about to walk eight flights of stairs, Juvia eventually made it to her room.

Unlocking the door, Juvia was stunned by what she was. Pardon Juvia's language, but what the fuck was Apollo and Persephone doing her room? Persephone was spinning her the computer chair. Apollo was underneath the cover, relaxing. She immediately reached for the keys that should be in her pocket, but nothing was there.

"Yo Juvia," Apollo had the audacity to be nonchalant around Juvia and lay in her hotel bed. Juvia jumped into her fighting stance and summoned a ball of water. "Hey, hey, there's no need to be hostile. Babe, we're just here to talk."

"Juvia is not your babe." She narrowed her eyes. "Get out of Juvia's bed."

"Sure you don't get under the sheets with me?" He winks.

"Juvia, don't pay Apollo any attention," Persephone rolled her eyes before jumping out of the chair. "We did come to talk. Please hear us out."

Juvia gave the 'Goddess' her suspicious look, and Persephone shot back with a set of puppy dog eyes that would put Lucy's puppy dogs eyes to shame. Giving in because of exhaustion, Juvia closed the door behind her and locked the door. Was that a mistake? That was anyone's guess. Juvia was about ready to anything if it meant she could relax soon.

"What is it you need to speak about?" Juvia leaned against the wall with her arms folded. Think what you will, but Juvia was keeping her guard up. She just fought the two of them, and they nearly killed Juvia too.

"We want to make a contract with you. Like those zodiac spirits do!" Persephone smiled. Juvia was tempted to outright say no, but she let the girl continue.

"Why Juvia? Why should Juvia make a contract with Apollo and Persephone?"

"Who wouldn't want to make a contract with this?" Apollo flexed his muscles. Juvia will admit she was almost convinced by that alone...That's the exhaustion talking, not Juvia.

"Apollo, do you want to tell Juvia that your last boyfriend turned into a flower?" Persephone shooked her before sighing. Juvia couldn't tell who was the mature one between the two. At times, Apollo was the levelheaded one, but now Persephone was being more responsible than him. "Juvia please listen to me. We didn't come to Megaga for the sake of destruction. We were awakened."

"What does Persephone mean by awakened?" Juvia narrowed her eyes. She was not about to be tricked into some lie. Therefore, Juvia wanted every small detail.

"Persephone, it would better if we just start from the beginning." Apollo sat up in the bed. His aura shifted from playful to dead serious in a matter of seconds. Perhaps, they weren't fooling Juvia, or they were good actors. "Like the zodiacs, there's about twelve of us gods. I, Apollo, am mainly connected to the Sun, archery, Oracle, medicine, healing-"

"Apollo," Persephone puffed her cheeks in annoyance. Could one God have so many areas of expertise? "Keep it short, we're trying to explain the situation to Juvia."

"-and music. Oh yeah, Persephone is the Goddess of Springtime or something like that."

"I have more than that and you know it!" Persephone snapped for a moment before collecting herself. "I am the Goddess of Vegetation and the Underworld technically."

"Anyways, the twelve of us have existed a couple of centuries after the creation of the universe. Being the only God that can foresee the future, I saw the Gate open. I told Zeus, our leader with very questionable moral, and he was like 'let's seal ourselves away for thousands of year until the threat arises! What's the worst thing that can happen?'" Apollo flung his arms in the air for effect. This Zeus was sounding eerily similar to Cobra. "Then without a vote, Zeus sealed, himself and us, away just in case there was a chance for the Gate to open."

"Apollo keeps mentioning a gate, but Juvia doesn't know what gate you're talking about." Juvia gripped the side of her head as a headache formed. Maybe this could be handled tomorrow morning. "Is Apollo talking about the Eclipse gate? Juvia thought it was destroyed."

"What's the Eclipse Gate?" Persephone tilted her head with a confused expression. So, Juvia could cross that one off the list. "The gate we're talking about is called Cronus. If that gate is open... the world..."

Persephone's whole mood shifted at the mere mention of this Cronus gate. Her eyes began to water as she gripped her shoulders. The goddess started to violently shake. Apollo was barely holding himself together as he wrapped his arms around his waist, nails digging into his skin as blood dripped out. Juvia was slightly taken back by the shift in personalities. They call themselves gods, but the thought of Cronus could shatter their beings. Juvia couldn't leave them like this, but what could Juvia do? After all, the only thing Juvia knew was love and water, and she doubted either of those could help. Maybe love...there are different forms.

Juvia slowly made her way over to the two. She didn't know how they would react, but Juvia's conscience wouldn't stop her feet. The water wizard pulled the two of them into a hug, the hug she gave Gray at his family's gravesite. Juvia didn't understand it herself, but the hugs she gave people could soothe any restless soul. Perhaps it could a passive ability of Juvia. Just like an ocean's wave, Juvia had a calming effect at times. When the two of them were relatively calm, Juvia took a step back.

"Are you two okay? Juvia does not wish to make either of you uncomfortable about the gate topic." Juvia rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"No..." Apollo's face was still registering how Juvia settled the two of them. "No, you're alright, babe. We want to make the contract, so we could avoid all that. We're just asking that whenever you go on a mission or something. You bring our keys along."

"What does Juvia get out of this? Lo- Lucy's contracts with her spirits allow her to summon them anytime she needs them."

"That's perfect for us!" Persephone's eyes sparkled. This goddess was becoming a little bit too similar to Kyushu for Juvia's liking. "If you ever need us on a mission, Apollo and I will come as soon as you call! Just say our name and we'll come to your side."

"That's all? Hold on, how is Juvia suppose to trust you two? Apollo and Persephone might wreck the city if Juvia isn't watching you." Juvia realized something wasn't right. She could believe that this Cronus gate was bad news, but that doesn't Juvia could simply let them out of her sight.

"We'll be on our best behavior." Apollo placed his hand on his heart. Persephone followed by his example. "If we destroy anything, it will come out of our pockets."

"You have jewels?" Juvia said in disbelief.

"Yeah, we're Gods. We have everything." Persephone said with a blank expression. Yep, too much like Kyushu. Their character traits were too alike for Juvia's liking. Persephone summoned a copy of Juvia's latest outfit. "This is more of a peace offering."

"And an apology. Sorry, we ripped up your clothes during the fight." Apollo scratched the back of his neck. "What do you say Juvia? Wanna help us save the world?"

They weren't going to stop until Juvia agreed. Juvia sees this now.

"On one condition, Juvia does not need you two wandering around her guild or Magnolia during the day. Either you stay in Juvia's dorm or as your keys, is Juvia clear?"

"Crystal clear," They said in unison. The water mage shook both of their hands, and they turned back into their keys.

Juvia turned in earlier that night. Too much happened today for Juvia, she was ready for this day to be over. Thanks to Persephone, Juvia had a change of clothes, so today wasn't a complete disappointment. The soft pillows and cover did wonders for Juvia and her aching body. It was like sleeping on Aries' wool. Juvia slept peacefully that night.

Smiling as she opened her eyes, Juvia awoken to Apollo's face inches from her face. Wait... With a swift kick to ribs, Apollo slammed into the wall. Thankfully, Juvia didn't damage the wall with her attack. She was not about to pay for damages.

"What is Apollo thinking?! Entering Juvia's bed without her permission?!" Juvia glared daggers at the shirtless god. Sexy or not, Juvia was not sleeping in the same bed as him.

"Geez Apollo, consent is a thing in this century," Persephone said nonchalantly as she played with her crown in a corner.

"Juvia is going to take a shower." She announced as she grabbed the change of clothes. Juvia paused to glare at Apollo. "Stay out of the bathroom Apollo."

"Don't worry Juvia, I'll watch him," Persephone noted the rage of the rain woman. Thank her, Juvia went in to take a shower.

After checking out the hotel, Juvia, Kyushu, and Gray caught the next train back to Fairy Tail. Kyushu tried being slick and convince them that walking would be better, but Juvia and Gray were having none of it. If the train ride was eight hours, walking would be at least a day or two without breaks or camping. So, Gray and Juvia opt'ed to hear the absorbing mage complain during the ride. The rain woman will admit she thought about punching Kyushu in the gut, but she vowed not to hurt a comrade a long time ago... no matter how much she wanted to.

The walk from the train to Fairy Tail wasn't that bad. Gray disappeared after the three of them divided the reward. Juvia will admit she was thankful that those two went back to the mayor to get the reward since she was tired by the end of the day. Master called Kyushu up to his office for something, probably for a report. Which meant Juvia was free to do as she, please. She was tempted to go back to her room and stay there until Cobra and Jellal returned from their missions, but Juvia realized that Apollo would be in there waiting. That is the reason behind Juvia sitting at the bar.

"How have you been Juvia?" Meredy served Juvia a drink. "We really haven't talked in a while."

"Juvia has seen better days." She groaned. The rain woman was usually more upbeat than this but seeing Apollo first thing in the morning put a damper on her mood... no offense.

"Did something happen on the mission?" She asked. Juvia paused for a moment, debating if she should tell her about the gods. No, this wasn't something Juvia would be telling everyone, not until Juvia knew all the details about the gate.

"Juvia was attacked by the very people they were supposed to stop," Juvia explained. "Gray and Kyushu weren't around, so Juvia somehow handled the situation herself. Juvia nearly died."

"WHERE WAS GRAY WHEN THIS HAPPENED?!" Meredy roared. She nearly broke the glass in her hand, but Juvia luckily grabbed the glass from her.

"Meredy please lower your voice." Juvia could feel the stares boiling her back. Was this guild always so nosy? Sheesh. "Juvia is fine."

"Where were Gray and Kyushu? They were supposed to have your back on that mission!" Meredy's voice became a hushed shout. Juvia was about to encourage Meredy to calm down, but she overheard something herself.

"Hear that? Juvia probably finished the mission by herself to get Gray's attention, hehehe. Man, that girl is desperate."

That broke Juvia's very soul. After everything Juvia has done to get over Gray, there were still people in the guild that thought that way about Juvia. She couldn't get rid of her stalker image, could she? Like a huge black splash paint over Juvia's personality, stalking Gray was the only thing people thought when they thought of Juvia. She saw that now... Juvia was nothing more than desperate fangirl to this place. Why did she bother staying again... Why did she bother keeping the rain back if these people were just going to talk about Juvia in a manner like that... Why-

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Juvia turned around in her seat and saw Kyushu jump from the second floor's balcony onto an unexpecting guild member. The amnesia started to whaling on the member without any sign of stopping. The entire guild, including Juvia and Meredy, was stunned. What made Kyushu attack him like a rabid dog? Di-Did she overhears what he said about Juvia? It took both Freed and Gajeel to get Kyushu off the member, but even then they could barely keep her tamed. What this Natsu's need to protect a friend or Kyushu's personality showing? Juvia wasn't sure.

"What the hell is the matter with you, woman?" Gajeel barked as Freed formed a rune trap around Kyushu.

"Me? He's the bastard that was talking about Juvia!" Kyushu summoned Natsu's Iron Fist attack and tried punching her way out, but we all knew she couldn't escape. "What gives him the right to talk to her like that?"

"It's okay, Kyushu." Juvia had to step in. She will admit; she was moved by Kyushu's actions. Was this how Lo- Lucy felt when Natsu did the same for her? Juvia smiled softly. That's right. Juvia is in this guild for the people she loves. Kyushu reminded her of that. "Juvia isn't bothered the opinions of others. Juvia knows what she thinks of herself."

"Fuck that!" Cobra busted through the door with a sick Natsu flung over his shoulder. Happy was flying behind him with a considerable amount space away from them. What happened to Natsu? "If I catch anyone talking shit about my teammate, I will poison ya."

"Erik! Th-" Juvia was about to scold the poison dragon slayer, but Kyushu jumped back in.

"That's what I'm talking about!" She pumped her fist in the air. Juvia and Meredy sweatdropped. Juvia never realized how protective her teammates were. Did they think Juvia can't handle herself?

"Gihihihi! Looks like Rain Woman made some friends." Gajeel rested his arm on Juvia's head. That's right. Juvia and Gajeel were friends at some point. Juvia isn't saying she purposely forgot about Gajeel. It's just that Juvia and Gajeel wanted different things when they entered the guild. Gajeel wanted redemption, and Juvia wanted to be loved. Somehow Gajeel achieved his and Juvia's goals... Juvia swears she's not bitter. After all, Levy and Gajeel made Juvia the godmother.

"And we're better than that exhibitionist!" Cobra quickly stated as Freed freed, that... was not on purpose, Kyushu. Why? Juvia didn't know. Maybe he realized Juvia and Cobra could control her?

"Oi! I'm right here!" Gray snapped up from his booth. Why was he sitting alone? He was friends with almost everyone in the guild. Shoot, Cana or Lisanna would gladly hold a conversation with him. Wait...why was Juvia caring?

"Bitch please, I know what you did." Cobra rolled his good eye and folded his arm. Sass was dripping from his voice. Switching his personality out too fast for Juvia's liking, Cobra drew his Poison dragon claw and didn't care about the poison dripping from his arm. "And you know you're fucking wrong for it."

Was it really that bad? Cobra had the entire guild on their toes and anxiously waiting for an answer. Juvia worriedly glanced at Gray, and... she really couldn't read his face. Juvia has seen Gray express multiple emotions ranging from ecstatic to despair. The Ice-Make wizard was something between enraged, fearful, and hatred. Juvia wasn't entirely sure she was reading his face right. Was Juvia buying a room that bad?

"What no clap back?" Cobra grunted, mischief glistening in his eye. It might be a good idea to get involved. Then again, Erik and Gray are in a tense glaring contest. "So your punk ass wants to shut up now? Maybe I should expose your ass? I wonder what Erza would do if she found out or should I tell Juvia."

"You wouldn't," Gray said in a strained voice. What does Erik know that could put Gray this much pain? Rather, what is Gray hiding from Juvia and Erza? Yes, that's the question Juvia should be asking because this was clearly eating away at Gray.

"Bet bitch! Oi, Juvia-" Erik dodged an array of Ice Arrows at the last second. Juvia turned her head to Gray, who was covered in his black ink. Are they really about to fight? "Oh, I've been waiting to beat your ass!"

"Shut the hell up!" Gray summoned an ice hammer right above the dragonslayer.

Covering his leg in poison, Erik roundhouse kicked the ice and shattered it. Going on the defensive, Erik shot a breath attack. Quickly creating a shield, Gray blocked about half of the poison before his only defense melted away. Juvia sensed the murderous intent coming from Erik and Gray. No... Gray wouldn't kill someone for a mere secret. Erik might actually. He doesn't like Gray that much in the moment. Fighting through the poison, Gray shot his Ice-Make Cresent Blades at the dragonslayer. Using his sound magic, Erik dodged the attack with grace. The whole fight went around in a circle. Gray would try to hit Erik, but Erik would merely dodge and counter. It was becoming clearer and clearer that Gray will die if no one intervened. Certainly majority of the guild wouldn't, they feared Cobra, being a convicted prisoner and all. Steeling Juvia's nerves, Juvia went in on the attack.

"Water Lock!" Juvia incased Erik in her water bubble. By no means was she siding with Gray, Juvia knew there weren't a lot of people could stop Erik. He could dodge every spell thrown at him. However, there was no dodging to Juvia's Water Lock. Therefore, the fight will cease..., right?

Wrong, Gray summoned the little strength he had left for a finishing move. Stunned that Gray would attack a defenseless guild member, Juvia stood and watched Kyushu grab him by the skull. Watching Gray's body drop to the floor, Kyushu stood over Gray's unconscious body. There was definitely a shift in Kyushu's aura. Without missing a beat, Kyushu kicked Gray into the air, did a spin, and kicked him into nearest wall with all her strength.

"Kyushu!" Juvia screamed. What was wrong with her team?! First, Erik taunts Gray into a fight. Now, Kyushu knocked him into the wall. What's next Jellal curve stomps him?! "We don't do that to guild members!"

"Juvia..." Kyushu's bangs covered her eyes as she stalked over to Juvia. She collapsed into Juvia's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Thankfully, she had her bracelet on that allowed her to choose to drain a person or not. Kyushu whimpered the words 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.'

Juvia could feel her body go numb. The guild erupted into chaos, but for some reason that didn't bother Juvia. The only thing she cares about was the one question in her mind. Gray Fullbuster... what did you do?

 **A/N:** _I'm probably just going to have Erik call Kyushu by Rogue just to be consistent. I know some want the name dropped, but I kinda like it. I will try to make it as easy as possible to recognize that Kyushu is the one being referred to. Ambitious as always, like most of my stories there will be two main plot lines. Gray and his whole thing will be one. Apollo and Persephone whole problem will be another. Thanks for reading! Comment what you think Gray did!_


	8. Lessons from The Gods!

**"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story.**

In a matter of seconds, Master had Juvia, Gray, Kyushu, and Erik in his office. Yes, Gray was still technically knocked out, but that tiny detail didn't stop Master from slapping him awake. Loving father of the year everyone. Juvia shouldn't make a joke like that. However, Juvia was quaking her boots. Master was absolutely furious at the four of them, the type of fury that made people blackout. Juvia was questioning if she would even leave the room alive. No, Master wouldn't kill a child of his? Then again, he did banish his son and grandson without hesitation.

Juvia was the only one who hung her head in shame. Kyushu and Erik had a sense of pride dwelling inside of them, and Gray was just in pain, the poison was still present. Was Juvia the only one who was taking this matter seriously? Master was pissed! He might kick us out of the guild!

"I understand a youthful heart is restless. I understand sides will be taken on important matters. However, I can not turn a blind eye to that incident downstairs." Master stated calmly, but Juvia wasn't fooled. She could see the rage radiating from his body. It must be taking every fiber and ounce of self-control keeping Master in that wheelchair. "What was that Erik and Gray?!"

Gray flinched, but Erik stood proudly. Arrogance is terrible trait Cobra...

"Hold on, Kinana told me that this guild was founded on friends having friends backs. This fucker-"

"Language Erik." Master shot him a glare but signaled for him to continue.

"This... boy wronged and hurt Juvia in more ways than one for a petty as- reason. I was just watching stalker's back." Erik answered, his chest puffed up. Juvia was... touched. Her team was actually watching out for Juvia. Was this what friendship was like? "Kyushu just adding the cherry on top."

"That does not excuse your behavior." Master Makarov sighed, his raging steadily decreased into something more subtle. "There's more diplomatic approached that reducing yourselves to such murderous intent. Gray, do you have anything?"

"..." Gray avoided the eyes on him and stayed silent which angered Kyushu for some reason. Juvia had to hold the white-haired woman back. For the love of Mavis, Gray please say something, make a case, make a defense, do something. Juvia, against her better judgment, wants to believe that Gray does care about her. Juvia isn't expecting a romantic statement or anything along those lines, but Juvia wants to believe in the good inside of Gray. There was still apart of Juvia that wanted to believe the two of them could be friends. Or is Juvia being too optimistic?

"Gray, my boy, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"..." More silence? Gray, why are you pleading the fifth? This is a perfect chance to clear the air. The perfect chance to settle whatever is left between the two of them. Erik said it involved Erza too? Could it be infidelity? No, Fairy Tail has five dragonslayers now. If Gray had been with another woman, Natsu, Wendy or even Laxus would've called him out on it because of the unfamiliar scent. Juvia wouldn't put it pass Gajeel not to care enough to snitch. Unless...no, Gray wouldn't go that far. There's no way he would sleep with Lo-Lucy. She was Erza's best friend, but... it would explain why no one, except Cobra, noticed anything. Natus, Laxus, Gajeel, or Wendy wouldn't question Lucy's scent on him. She's apart of his team and constantly around him. With Erik's sound magic, Cobra could-

"Stop before you give yourself a headache," Erik grunted. "What's done in the dark will come to the light!"

"This is ridiculous. Can't I just tell Juvia why he chose Erza?" Kyushu rolled her eyes as she tossed her boots off. Crap, Juvia forgot Kyushu absorbed traits too. With the numerous perverts in this guild, they'll have a field day with her body.

"That's not up to you my dear." Master shook his head. Juvia might not like it, but Master had some wisdom in his words. Whatever was on Gray's chest had to come from Gray himself. "However, your punishment will be for me to decide."

"Whatcha got ya old man?" Erik shot a cocky grin, potentially challenging Master's punishment.

"For one, Gray, Erik, and Kyushu will _not_ be allowed on any missions until I say otherwise. Two, Kyushu will be under Laxus's team supervision 24/7 until Lucy's team returns. Three, Erik will assist Mirajane and others with the bar. Since Gray wants to plead the fifth, I am sentencing him to house arrest. Freed and Levy will provide the runes." Master sighed. Juvia could see the pain in this elderly man's eyes. To punish the ones he saw as children, that sadly one of the duties of a parent. "And finally Juvia, you will not be allowed on any missions until Lucy's team returns on their mission."

"Wait, why is Juvia being punished?" Kyushu frowned. Juvia could take this slap on the wrist. Jellal and the girls were expected to back in a day or so. There was also the free day Juvia promised him. As a day between friends, of course, Juvia did not want to give Jellal the wrong idea. "She was the voice of reason in the whole mess."

"I realize that Kyushu. I realized that Juvia ceased the fight. However, Juvia was involved nonetheless. That's why she is getting a reduced punishment." Master solemnly answered. Kyushu was about to shout out another protest, but Juvia's smile was enough to settle her down. One by one, the four of left Master Makarov's office. Gray was lead out the guild with Gajeel, Levy, and Freed surrounding him. Evergreen and Laxus kept Kyushu on the second floor; Mirajane approached Erik with a 'convenient' butler outfit. With cringing face, Erik was dragged to the backroom of the bar.

With nothing else to do, Juvia sat at the bar. She looked around the guild, and it was relatively calm, by Fairy Tail's standards of course. Without the constant brawlers, everything seemed to be peaceful. Juvia turned her head even more. She was Natsu and Happy walking towards her. There's no need to worry. Juvia is certain that they're going to their usual booth? No, okay, there's always the chance of a sudden change sitting. Nope, they passed the booths and tables. Annnnnnd, Natsu is sitting to the left of Juvia... Why?

"Yo Juvia, long time no see." Natsu's smile alone almost melted away Juvia's suspicions. However, Juvia is an expert in this area, so her wall around her heart stood strong.

"Ah Natsu, what can Juvia do for you and Happy?" Juvia smiled. Yes, Natsu was apart of the same team as Lo- Lucy and Gray, so does that mean he knows something Juvia doesn't? It's possible. Juvia isn't a mean-spirited person, but Natsu wasn't the brightest person their team. Natsu is a powerhouse and capable wizard, but Juvia questions if Natsu ever thought through his actions completely. So, she couldn't rule out him being in the also.

"Oh nothing, we're just bored. Luce's still on her mission, and there's no one to fight." Natsu's cheerfully stated. His toothy grin stretched from cheek to cheek. It was almost comforting, but the fact remained. Juvia was the most available person to entertain the duo.

"Well tell Juvia about your mission with Erik. How did it go?" Juvia politely asked. She might as well get comfortable because Juvia had nothing better to do. Her team was currently scattered across the country, and the same applied to Team Natsu.

"It was amazing! There was thing troll man who used fire and metal to buff up this woman who reminds me of Luce! The fire was sooooo good. It was like Igneel's fire and Mira's cooking mixed into one." Natsu started to drool over the bar.

"It was not amazing. That bitch was annoying as hell." Oh... my... Mavis. Erik was actually dressed as a butler. Juvia needs a camera to capture this moment. This will be the perfect Christmas card. The amount of blackmail Juvia can have... Oh, Juvia needs to find a camera! "Don't test me, woman!"

"Juvia doesn't know what Erik is talking about." Juvia held back the desire to smirk. She has to play dumb to be innocent. "What was wrong with the mission?"

"This bitch here. There are no words to describe how annoying she was." A tick mark formed on Erik's forehead. Cobra had to claw at the palm of his hands to keep himself from screaming. "She flirted with Natsu and me so much even though I _repeatedly_ told her I had a girlfriend! She knew no boundaries!"

"AWWWWWWWWW! But you're so cute Erik!" A very seductive voice suddenly appeared behind Juvia. The water mage slowly turned around and her jaw instantly dropped. Persephone is levels above Mirajane when it comes to beauty, but this woman made the Vegetation goddess look like dirt by comparison. She was stunning! Picture perfect hair that flowed through the wind, glamorous but not tacky, the perfect body proportions, and flawless skin!? This was the perfect woman! She even had a golden choker! Juvia could feel the shame building inside herself as she thought of the flaws about her body.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I killed you!" Erik roared as Mirajane and Kinana reappeared from the back.

"No silly!" She playfully blushed as she clapped her cheeks. Dear Mavis, this woman was a living cliche. "I'm a goddess. A mortal can't kill me. You can only send me back to my key form."

"Then, how did you get here?! We took a train to get away from that city!" Erik's blood pressure increased dramatically as this woman stood in his presence. Wait, another goddess?! She's one of the twelve gods!? Bu-But she doesn't come off as a fighter. Then again, there's Mirajane...point taken...

"I found two keys laying around." Happy took a moment to dig in his bag. Just as he said, a platinum key was pulled out. The key resembled Apollo and Persephone's, but there was a scrape of metal as the symbol. That must be the so-called 'troll man's' key. From what Juvia knows, all of the gods were handsome and beautiful. Why would Natsu describe him as a troll? Those are usually ugly. "Where's the other one?"

"Aw, you poor cat. I am the key you're looking for." Her smile was perfect too! It wasn't too wide or too small. Her teeth were blindingly bright.

"Who is this Erik?" Kinana pointed at the woman. She seemed unphased by the sheer beauty of this 'goddess'.

"Well, Kinana, _my girlfriend_ ," Cobra put emphasis on the words 'my girlfriend' as he pulled her into his chest. Becoming a blushing mess, Kinana stuttered as Erik continued. "This is the self-proclaimed goddess, Aphrodite."

"OH, MY OLYMPUS!" Aphrodite exclaimed at the top of her very powerful lungs. "This is your girlfriend?"

"Yes, for the last fucking time! Now, stop hitting on me!"

"She wh-"

"My apologies! I didn't know the two ofyouweresocutetogether! OMO! Thinkofhowyourchildrenwilllook!" Aphrodite's words became too slurred for Juvia's understanding. Juvia's sorry. Could you repeat that? "Marronandpurplehairedbabies?!"

"Iknow!" Mira exclaimed. Aphrodite and Mira joined their hands together as they continued to sparkle. Wait, Mirajane could understand her? "Marronhairedandgreeneyes?! Purplehairedandpurpleeyesbabies?!"

"Yeeeeesssss!" Everyone around the two fangirling women covered their ears to try to block out that deafening shriek.

"Okay, you two need to chill the fuck out!" Erik snapped; he was probably the one who is being affected the most.

"Sorry Erik, I thought I was the only one who shipped people." Mirajane nervously chuckled as Erik glared at her. Aphrodite tilted her head to the side a bit in confusion.

"What is this 'shipping' you speak of?"

"Don't worry." Mirajane softly patted the 'goddess' on the back. "I'll catch you up on the latest romance terms later."

"Okay, that's enough of that bullshit. Why are you here?" Erik snapped.

"Oh, that's right! My, um, husband and I want to make a contract with Erik and Natsu!"

"Fuck no." Erik frowned. Wait, is Aphrodite married to the 'troll man'? Opposite attract Juvia guesses, but why would the 'goddess' flirt with Erik if she has a man? Ugh, Juvia's head is throbbing.

"But, I'm not a celestial wizard..." Natsu stated with a blank face. Was he even paying attention? As far as Juvia knew, the gods were separate from the zodiacs, or, at least that's what Apollo made it out to be. A light bulb went off in Natsu's head. "Oi! Let's give your keys to Lucy! She might know what do with Y'all!"

"Er... Natsu, Lucy is still on her mission." Juvia sweatdropped. They still had a day or two until those three returned.

"Well, I'll hold onto Aphrodite's key until she returns." Mirajane proposed as Aphrodite vigorously nodded her head.

"Aphrodite, what about me?" A very and abnormally deep voice appeared next to the goddess. Juvia took a glance in the general direction. Now, Juvia will say this. She doesn't believe there's anything that can be called ugly because beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Opinions can vary as to what be ugly. However, this man was the Ichyia of the gods, but he did have a golden pair of shackles on his wrist. Juvia is sorry, but that will be all Juvia will say on the matter. "We should stick together until we can find the others."

"Oh Hephaestus, that's true, but there's such thing a girl time." Aphrodite took an interest in her hair, noting the nonexistence split ends. Did she really give her husband the cold shoulder? The nerve of this goddess! Some of us would like to have someone love them. Juvia will admit she's a little bitter. "Can't one of the guys watch over you?"

"Fuck no." Erik glared at the gods. He really didn't like them, did he? " 'Didn't like' is an understatement."

"What about Natsu?" Kinana suggested. We all, including Happy, shot her a judgemental expression.

"Is Natsu even responsible enough to a key?" Erik folded his arms in his butler outfit. Juvia hasn't forgotten that fact. Nope, not in the slightest. She will find a camera eventually. "I don't want any damn keys in my house, so Kinana's out."

"That leaves Juvia." Mira thought for a moment."Juvia is a responsible person, so it should work out until Lucy comes back."

Before Juvia could protest, Hephaestus shot Juvia an apologetic smile that went unnoticed by his wife who was filing her nails. Did... Did he think he was a burden? Aw, this poor god. Juvia can't allow him to think he was a burden, not while she was breathing.

"Juvia will gladly watch over Hephaestus. Is there anything Juvia should about Hephaestus?" Juvia brightly smiled. It's the least Juvia could do. After all, she knows the feeling.

"Oh," His eyes widened. Was he surprised that someone showed him some decency? "I'm Hephaestus, the god of fire and metalwork. I create all the armor and weapons for the other gods and goddesses. It's nice to meet you Juvia, was it?"

Juvia shook his hand as his form shimmered. A moment later, Juvia had his key in the palm of her hand. That makes four. Four out of twelve gods were awakened. Juvia should go back to her for the moment and get Hephaestus up to speed.

"Well, that's enough of that bullshit." Erik groaned as he stretched. "Let's get to work Kinana, you too Mirajane."

"Hey Happy, let's go fishing," Natsu suggested to his feline friend. The two of them went off and out the guild. The waitresses, Aphrodite, and Erik went back to the kitchen.

...This was working too well for Juvia. It was like someone reformed fate to give Juvia this moment to escape... The work of Gods? No, that's impossible. Either way, Juvia should look a gift horse in the mouth. Quickly going out the back exit, the water mage rushed to Fairy Hill. Locking her door behind, Juvia looked around her living room. Yep, Apollo and Persephone were making themselves comfortable in Juvia's home. Too comfortable... Sighing, Juvia pulled out her temporary key.

"Open! Gate of Fire and Metalwork God! Hephaestus!" Juvia copied Lucy's summoning motions..., but nothing happened. Did Juvia do something wrong? She was pouring her magic into the key, so what was wrong?

"Um... Juvia, what are you doing?" Persephone slowly asked while giving Juvia a worried look.

"Juvia is trying to summon Hephaestus like how Lo-Lucy does it with her zodiac keys." Juvia honestly answered.

"Man, the zodiacs are extra." Apollo bluntly stated. "Just say his name and he should appear."

"Okay..." Juvia gave him a skeptical look. Since when were these 'gods' simple? "Hephaestus!"

Just as Apollo instructed her, the god poofed into her room. That's... weird.

"Sup man." Apollo threw his hand up as a greeting.

"Oh, hey Hephaestus!" Persephone smiled.

"Apollo? Persephone?! What are you two doing here?!" The fire god's eyes widened. "When did you get here? How long have you been here?"

"Um, about a day or so. We signed a contract with Juvia, so we kinda chill in here until she gets a mission." Apollo announced. Juvia sighed. Again, this was better than them walking around in broad daylight. Somehow. "You signed a contract with her too?"

"No, it's temporary. Someone called Lucy is supposed to be my master now." Hephaestus sighed. He looked down towards the ground, but Apollo and Persephone ignored it.

"There's someone collecting our keys?" Apollo narrowed his eyes for a moment. His eyes bounced around for a moment before calming down. "Juvia, you might have some competition."

"Oh no, Lo-Lucy is one of Juvia's guild members. She has ten of the golden zodiac keys." Juvia reassured them. Lucy would never do anything to harm them. Juvia knows for a fact that Lo-Lucy treats all her keys with respect.

"Well, she can have everyone except Hades," Persephone stated without looking up from her flowery crown. "I miss him a lot."

"Hades is..." Juvia rolled her hand to signal her to continue.

"The God of the Underworld and her husband," Apollo answered in between his thoughts. Persephone, the goddess of springtime and growth, in general, was married to the God of the Underworld? Juvia... doesn't what do with that information. "I just want to see Artemis again."

"Oh, Apollo must be married to Artemis!" Juvia deducted. The gods and goddesses were married to each other, so those two must be husband and wife. Right?

"Ew, that's disgusting! That's my twin sister, Juvia!" Apollo cringed. How was Juvia suppose to know that?! Juvia never even heard of these Gods until yesterday! Wanting that accident to disappear, Apollo moved the conversation along. "So Heps, were you the only one to awaken?"

"Huh, oh no, Aphrodite awakened around the same time as me." He answered as he bent Juvia's silverware into a well-constructed armor plate. Wait, what? Undo that this minute! Juvia needs those to eat! "She's with someone named Mirajane and having girl time."

"Does Apollo or anyone know when the other gods are supposed to awaken? If so, Juvia could collect Hades and Artemis keys by the end of the week." Juvia asked. It seems like these gods were waking generally around the same time. A third of them did appear at the same time.

"You would think that, but Zeus is a dumbass." Apollo rolled his eyes. Wasn't Zeus their leader or something along those lines? "Had he given Heps and me some time to prepare for our sealing, Persephone and I could direct you on where to go. But no, Zeus has the patience of a child. He sealed us away in that moment and scattered us across what's now known as Fiore."

"So Juvia is going in blind?" She sweatdropped. This whole thing was going smoothly.

"Hephaestus, can't you make a device to track the others?" Persephone raised her eyebrow. "You're the inventor of the group."

"You mean a tracker? I could, but I'm missing something important. It's a good idea if had something personal from the other eight." Heps sighed. This was going nowhere fast.

"But, we couldn't do that idea because we have nothing personal from the others." Apollo rolled his eyes. "This is just per- OH! This is perfect!"

"Did Apollo remember something?" Juvia asked as Apollo rummaged through his arrows. He kept muttering 'Please tell I didn't use it!' over and over. After ten minutes of searching, he pulled out a silver arrow. What was special about it?

"This is Artemis's arrow! We traded arrows when we were first born! Will this work Heps? Please tell me it will work." Apollo was emitting a desperate aura. Was Artemis this important to him? Separated twins, remember Juvia. It was like missing the half of yourself. "Persephone, do you have anything belong to Hades?"

"Oh, um, I think so. I need a second." She ran into Juvia's bedroom and locked the door behind herself. Hold on, who is she trying to lock out? Juvia pays rent not her. Juvia will not allow any locked doors. Dear Mavis, she sounds like a parent. Is this how master feels constantly?

"The arrow should work as long as it belonged to Artemis in the first place. Give me about thirty minutes, and I can make a prototype." Hephaestus went to work at Juvia's dining table.

"Oh please, take your time Hephaestus." Juvia smiled. Even if the 'god' could finish by the end of the day, Juvia couldn't leave the city until Jellal came back. Then, there was the promise she made with Jellal. She couldn't make him take a rain check. Juvia could juggle both of them. "Juvia has to stay in Magnolia for the next few days."

"...why?" Apollo gave Juvia skeptical look.

"Juvia's guild master might have punished Juvia for intervening in a deadly fight. However, the punishment is only until some members come back from a short mission." Juvia reassured him. "So, a day after that Juvia may go anywhere."

"Ugh, can't you explain the situation to him? Artemis is out there and could awaken whenever."

"What's a guild master?" Hephaestus asked as he peeped his head out from his machinery.

"Master Makarov? How does Juvia explain this? Master is a father figure in most of the guild's life, and he protects us. Master, however, punishes us when needed. Juvia has to respect his wishes. Would Apollo go against Zeus?"

"...No," He huffed out of anger. Juvia could piece together that Zeus was somewhat the leader of the gods and goddesses. Submitting, Apollo agreed to wait for Juvia's punishment to be lifted. "Heps, that tracker better be amazing with the amount of time we're giving you. I want Artemis's exact location."

"I'm a master at what I do, Apollo." Hephaestus reminded us. From what Juvia has seen from Apollo and Persephone alone, the other gods must be somewhere on their levels.

"I'm back!" Persephone came charging out of Juvia's bedroom with a golden Hoplite helmet. Where was she hiding that? Did she possess the same spatial powers as Apollo and his weaponry? Juvia turned to see Apollo and Hephaestus, and they were sweating bullets. Juvia could see the puddle forming underneath them. There was only one person who could make a god swear like that.

"Cro-"

"Why the hell do you have that?!" Apollo cut Juvia off with his scream. It wasn't a girly scream, but Juvia was surprised that he could reach that high pitch.

"Why wouldn't I? Hades gives it to me all the time. He knows that I like to play with headgear." Persephone twirled the helmet around in her hand without a care in the world. Was the God of Underworld that feared? Juvia has faced several demons who called the Underworld their home. She fought against the black wizard himself and a dragon, so was Hades worse than them? "He gave it to me a week before we got sealed. I meant to give it back to him."

"Hephaestus... handle that with extreme care." Apollo eyed the helmet. The importance of the headwear went over Juvia's head. Another pun? Maybe, Juvia didn't feel the true magnitude of the situation, so she could joke as she please. Perhaps, Juvia should try to understand more about the Gods.

"Is there something Juvia should understand about Hades? Is the Underworld that scary for the Gods?" Juvia stepped back into the conversation, and Juvia could notice the shift in the mood. The gods eyed each other while Persephone just shrugged. Were they debating who was going to explain it to Juvia?

"Ugh, I'll do it. Gods..." Persephone rolled her eyes. She turned to Juvia and tossed the helmet over to the boys. Juvia will admit it amazing to see the two of them playing hot potato with a golden helmet. "Hades has this bad rep for being King of Underworld. He's a kind God, kinder than most actually... Wow, there's a lot of terrible gods. Aphrodite and Aries and Zeus and Hera... I'm getting sidetracked! Hades is a pretty understanding husband and God. Unlike most gods, Hades doesn't screw people over. He believes in love. He gave this boy, I forget his name, a chance to reunite with his girlfriend on the condition he didn't look at her until they got back to surface, but... you would think the boy would remember ghosts don't make any sounds. Hades kept his side of the deal, but the boy looked back at his ghost girlfriend."

"Aw, Persephone is luck-" Juvia pulled the girl into a hug. Hades seemed like a good guy. Why was Apollo and Hephaestus scared of him?

"Persephone, he kidnapped you!" Apollo shouted loudly. Juvia was wondering if these walls were soundproof. Hold on, if Wendy was in the building, the young dragonslayer could overhear everything. Wait, did he say kidnapping?!

"Don't say it like that, Kidnapping wasn't looked down back then!" Persephone, surprisingly, defended her husband. She must've overlooked the crime. "Besides, it's not any of us were morally correct. Zeus manipulated Hera into marrying her! Aphrodite has an affair every other day with Aries. Hephaestus humiliated the two of them on several occasions. Aphrodite, Hera, AND Athena fought over a golden apple! We are gods and goddess. Why did it matter? We have immortality! Aphrodite, who has proven not to care about marriage, snatches a perfectly happy Helen from her husband and created the Trojan War! To make it worse, so much worse, Hades and myself were the only ones who didn't join in the war and just toyed with Trojans and the Greeks. Hades a saint compared to the rest of y'all. Ugh, that war was so stupid!"

...

...

...

Persephone was seething with rage. The Springtime Goddess glared at them of two, now, shamed Gods. Juvia took two mental note. She will never talk ill about Hades. Persephone truly loved this god. There was no doubt in Juvia's mind. She spoke such passion that could be based on a firm foundation of compassion and love. Persephone and Hades were relationship goals if Juvia ever wanted to try dating again.

"And Hades and I were backed up for months because of that war! Does anyone know how hard it is to keep the magically enhance dead from fighting each other?" Persephone continued her rant about much she despised the Trojan war. Juvia sweatdropped. The Goddess spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the night explaining the very detailed process of registering the dead. Needless to say, Persephone made sure no one got any sleep that night.

* * *

 **Juvia's Gods:** Apollo (obtained), Persephone (obtained), Hephaestus (temporary)

 **Mirajane's Gods:** Aphrodite (temporary)

 **Lucy's Gods:** Aphrodite (pending), Hephaestus (pending)

 **A/N:** I'm gonna try my best to be unbias towards the gods because as you can see I really dislike Zeus. And, I will reference Greek myths from time to time, and if you have a greek myth you love, leave a review. I might slip it in. Oh yeah, Jellal, Lucy, and Erza are due back soon, so you know shit is about to hit the fan. Buuuuuuut, I probably won't update next week since my brother is coming back from Korea. These chapters are slowly getting longer...


	9. A Much Needed Break!

**A/N: First, I wanna thank y'all for warning me about Lucy and the keys. I won't give Lucy the ten remaining keys. Had no one spoken up, she would've gotten all ten. I love how people are already jumping on the Lucy x Gray affair, like damn XD. Nevertheless, I present the next installment of this story.**

 **"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story.**

The following two days were pretty mundane for Juvia. There was nothing worth mentioning. Juvia and the 'Gods' made little progress on locating Hades and Artemis. With Juvia's punishment pending, she was a sitting water duck. Without Gray, Natsu had no one was willing to fight him every five minutes, so he and Happy went off on another mission. Laxus and his crew made it clear that visitation hours for Kyushu was never on the table. Mirajane and Aphrodite kept Cobra and the girls busy with orders as the two 'new' best friends plot something. Juvia wasn't certain what they were planning, but she did notice the occasional, and suspicious glances in her direction. Juvia frowned; Mirajane was a handful by herself. With an accomplice, there was no telling what lengths Mirajane would go to get her ships sailing. Of course, Juvia isn't speaking from experience. Mirajane didn't attempt to get Gray and Juvia together. Did she know our ship wouldn't sail from the beginning?

Oh well, Juvia abandoned that ship, and she wasn't about to climb aboard another one anytime soon. Thus, the water wizard was manipulating the water in her glass to pass the time. Out of everything that has changed for Juvia, the free time was killing Juvia. Who would have guessed that stalking occupied so much time? Juvia only has herself to blame. Love, at first sight, doesn't exist. For Gray and Erza, their love was tenderly cared for over the years.

"That was an exceptional mission." The guild's door creaked open. The voice immediately resonated with Juvia. Speak of the devils, they were finally back. "The three of us should join forces more often."

"Yeah, that was a lot of fun." Juvia turned in her seat to see the girls entering with Jellal groggily trailing them. Lucy was counting her share of the reward. Juvia sweatdropped; nothing was destroyed Juvia assumes. "Now, I can cover month's rent no problem."

Hunched over and clearly exhausted, Jellal's complexion was considerably paler than when he left. Were Lucy and Erza ignoring that or were they blissfully ignorant? The blue haired man looked around the guild until he locked eyes with Juvia. Blazing past everyone in his way, Jellal grabbed Juvia by the arm and made a beeline for the nearest exit. What has gotten in Jellal? Where did this burst of energy come from? Jellal didn't stop running until the guild was miles away. Trying to caught his breath, Jellal slumped against the nearest park bench. Juvia took this moment to straighten her outfit and hat.

"Is Jellal alright? He seemed to be very desperate." Juvia crouched down to meet him eye to eye. Juvia had a faint idea of the personality Jellal had, and this was very much of the ballpark. He was usually cooler and more collected than...this.

"I...had to... get away... from... Erza." Jellal paused to regulate his breathing. Aw yes, Jellal seems to still have lingering feeling towards the scarlet warrior. That was understandable. Who could get over a long-standing crush in a week? Juvia patiently waited for the man to calm himself down to a reasonable level of sanity.

"Juvia takes the mission was difficult?" The rain woman led Jellal to a nearby restaurant. Asking for a booth in the far back, the two blue-haired adults took their seats. Juvia ordered two glasses of water for the moment. "Juvia is all ears."

"The mission wasn't the hard part. I could've handled that guy by myself." Jellal combed the hair out of his face. His complexion did improve somewhat, but it still was not at the level Juvia wished for it to be. "His speed was on par with Racer's, but he wasn't important. It's what Erza told me right before we got on the train. Do you know she said?"

Juvia slowly shook her head no. Jellal was clearly unraveling at the seams because of Erza. She couldn't ignore this cry for relief... not after Jellal saved Juvia from her own mind. Leading in to give Jellal her full attention, Juvia gestured for him to continue on.

"She said that I was the brother she never had. I thought my soul left my body when Erza said that!" Jellal slumped back in his side of the booth. Juvia... didn't know how to digest that statement. Yes, Juvia could understand why Jellal would react so badly. Juvia would've done the same if Gray had done same to her some time ago. Yet...Juvia wasn't entirely sure why Jellal was surprised. Erza was an intelligent woman who could outsmart even the most devious opponents. Juvia will give her that with no doubt in her mind. Erza was smart..., but not smart all-around. Erza can't take a hint when it comes to other's feelings, and yes, Juvia is talking about Erza's constant banging people's on her armor. "Did she always think of me as a brother? Did I ever have a chance with her?"

"Juvia doesn't know. Juvia believes that Gray just got to Erza first." She put on a brave face. Juvia really wanted to just slump in her seat as well, but Jellal needed a friend at the moment. And, Juvia knew Cobra wouldn't pick up the pieces. "Had Gray-"

"Wait wait wait..."Jellal leaned towards Juvia with a calculating expression. "Repeat what you just said about Gray but slower."

"Gray was the one who asked out Erza, or, at least, that's what Kyushu told Juvia." Juvia sighed. For dating to work, someone had to court the other. Juvia understood that much, but then, you have to realize that either Gray or Erza had to be the courter. If Erza courted Gray, then Erza never considered Jellal to be a potential partner; thus, she never loved him. It worked the same way with Gray and Juvia. The water mage could've lived her entire life without knowing the answer since neither Jellal or her would need to face the pain of unrequited love. Now Pandora's box was opened, and Juvia knew Gray never loved her. Erza chose Gray over Jellal.

"Kyushu absorbed Gray's powers while I was gone? I wonder why..." Jellal paused to think up a scenario where it would a logical choice. "Did something happen to Gray on the mission?"

Oooh...Oooh...Juvia paused for a moment. Juvia was now in a predicament without realizing. If she said no, Jellal would most likely push the subject. She couldn't lie to Jellal because they had an agreement. Meredy didn't react very well to the news of Juvia being surprise attacked, but she might be more protective than Jellal.

"Juvia... wouldn't say that. Gray remained completely safe on the mission." Juvia carefully phrased it. If she was lucky, Jellal would make an assumption and move on... Who is Juvia kidding? Luck is never on her side. "Kyushu as well."

"Then, why would Kyushu need to absorb to Gray's powers?" Jellal asked. Juvia avoided one event and replaced it with another. Great... Juvia is sorry, but what was the point of hiding this again? Either someone at the guild will tell him or he'll see Kyushu with Laxus's team. Besides, Jellal was a very understanding gentleman. Surely, he won't overreact.

"Cobra proked Gray into a fight. Juvia stopped the fight, but Gray wanted to keep whatever secret a, well, secret. He might have tried to kill Erik while Juvia trapped him. Kyushu absorbed his powers and then kicked him into a wall." Juvia blurted out. Surprisingly, her words were coherent. Juvia focused specifically on the shifts in emotion Jellal was experiencing. After much time had passed, too much for Juvia's liking, Jellal rubbed his temple rather aggressively.

"I can't leave Erik alone now. I see that now." Jellal sighed, but Juvia couldn't disagree. Erik was a loose cannon without Jellal around. Juvia was beginning to think Jellal was the superglue that kept the group together while Juvia was spare the school-goer bottle of glue that was workable until you could buy more superglue. Did Juvia's sentence even make sense? Who knows? Juvia just knew she was barely enough to keep Kyushu and Erik out of trouble. The blue haired man smiled softly. "Thanks for telling me Juvia."

"Does Jellal want to see Erik?" Juvia tilted her head to the left a bit. Jellal cringed. "Juvia will take that as a no."

"I really need a break from people, to be frank," Jellal admitted, and this confused Juvia. There was no doubt in Juvia's mind that she was a person, so this should apply to her. However, she had not done anything to irritate Jellal... as far as she knew. No, Jellal would've told Juvia. They made a promise, and Jellal wouldn't go back on his word.

"Juvia could give Jellal a moment if he needs one." Juvia scooted to the edge of the booth. Panic spread from one end of Jellal's face to the other. Almost like instinct, he grabbed Juvia's arm.

"No!" Realizing what he had done and how desperate he sounds, Jellal withdrew himself. "I mean no. I mean we still have the day to spend together."

Juvia's eyes widened. That's right! Jellal and Juvia kept the first of their deal, so the only part left was the reward.

"Fair enough..." Juvia slowly slid back in her original spot. She couldn't find the same level of comfort as before, but this was enough to get through the rest of their... outting? Juvia knew they were hanging out, but what was the official term? She certainly was not about call this a date. No, sir. No, ma'am. Thus, she decided on 'outting' as being sufficient enough. "Did Jellal have a place in mind?"

"Actually...no, but this is a nice restaurant now that I look around. How about I treat you to lunch? It's late enough to eat a light lunch." Jella offered without realized how nice his smile was. Oh? He was smiling again. Did Juvia manage to bring Jellal out of his funk? No, Jellal must've done it himself. Juvia couldn't do something that amazing. Pushing the negative thoughts away, Juvia smiled back.

"Juvia could go for some lunch," Juvia answered as Jellal called over the orange haired waitress. Handing over two menus to us, Jellal and Juvia glanced over the dishes. Juvia did a double take. Was she reading this right? Perhaps missing breakfast was not the smartest move on Juvia's part. The lack of nutrients must be making Juvia delusional. There was no way an establishment as cozy and low down as this sell only coffee and curry. "Jellal... what is this place serving?"

"Coffee and curry, why do you ask?" The man wizard answered without up from the menu.

"Nothing... Juvia wanted to be certain she was reading it right. Do not mind Juvia." She awkwardly laughed. The waitress reappeared moments later for their orders. It wasn't hard to guess what Juvia ordered. "So, what does Jellal want to talk about now?"

"This might be an exhausted topic, but Juvia what did you mean by Gray having a secret?" He raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of water.

"Juvia doesn't know what exactly the secret is." She admitted rather quickly. Jellal was about to question her some more, but Juvia jumped the gun. "Juvia just knows it pertains to Juvia, and why Gray picked Erza over Juvia."

"I'm scared to ask if you have any theories." Jellal shot a very judgment face at Juvia.

"Wellllll, Juvia has one theory." Juvia scratched her cheek. Even with three days to solidify the theory, Juvia still had not found all connecting pieces. Why would Lucy agree to such devilish affair? Whatever happened to her and Natsu getting together? Juvia had an entire list of question. "Gray might be having an affair with Lucy..."

Just let that settle in Jellal...

"I...Juvia..." Jellal paused and restarted his sentence for around five minutes as he tried desperately to understand Juvia's theory. In the meanwhile, the waitress came back around with their food. Juvia, happily, dug in as Jellal stumbled over his words. "Juvia, you're delusional. I'm sorry, but it's true."

"But, it explains so much. Gray doesn't want anyone to know about the affair."

"Okay..." Jellal slowly strung out his word. Juvia was getting the sense that Jellal didn't believe Juvia. "Then, why marry Erza and not Lucy? He could have avoided the potential blackmail."

"Because Erza has a longer history with Gray than Lucy, thus, there will be a better chance the guild will believe the sudden marriage announcement." Juvia reasoned. It had to be this. Why else would Gray go as far as murder? There's no doubt the girls in the guild would do something devastating to Gray. What would happen to Lucy is another story...

"Okay... So where is your role in all of this?" Jellal held his hand to his mouth. Juvia blinked twice. What did Jellal mean Juvia's role? The water mage was blindsided by the question. "An affair would make sense if Gray didn't love Erza. I agree with that much, but I have one question. Why not marry you and cheat with Lucy? If his goal is Lucy, then you would work. Gray and you have a long history together, so Juvia, you, fit the criteria."

"Gray didn't-" Juvia wanted to say 'Gray didn't want to hurt Juvia!', but she couldn't get the lie out. The cold shoulder... The attempted murder of Erik... The sudden marriage... Juvia would be lying if she thought none of this hurt her in one way or another. Who was she kidding? Gray didn't care what Juvia went through anymore. Frowning, Juvia glanced down at her cup of coffee. "Juvia does not know..."

Sliding into Juvia's side of the booth, Jellal wrapped his, rather muscular, arm around Juvia to pull her close to his chest. Juvia blushed slightly by Jellal's sudden actions. Oh, dear Mavis, Juvia could hear his heartbeat. The beat is so rhythmic. Focus Juvia! Jellal is simply your friend. This is nothing more than two friends hanging out.

"Er...Jellal, what are you doing?"

"Oh, um, sorry. I thought it was a good idea." Jellal turned his face away from Juvia. He quickly removed his arm from Juvia. The coffee shop became a bit too awkward for Juvia's liking. Was Jellal coming onto Juvia?

"Hmm, I guess my coffee worked a little bit too well." The elderly restaurant owner chuckled to himself. Juvia and Jellal glanced at the skinny man, nonverbally asking for an explanation. "I specialize in coffee beans. There's a variety of coffee beans. Some, when brewed, can be as soothing as tea. Others can stimulate certain emotions. The two of you came in rather distressed, so I made your cups accordingly."

"...So you laced our coffees...?" Jellal slowly asked. The coffee makers shook his head no, smiled, and left the dining area. See there? That right there is the definition of 'suspicious behavior'. Juvia has half a mind to go back and demand an answer, but Juvia will admit she hadn't noticed anything out the ordinary with her body. Putting a little faith in humanity, Juvia and Jellal paid for their meal and trailed back to Fairy Tail.

"So Jellal... What was your mission like? Jellal said it was easy." Juvia revamped the conversation. The guild was quite a walk, so this would be a good way to occupy the time. Besides, Juvia was genuinely interested.

"The spirit was an interesting one. During all my time fighting dark guilds, I never came across a fellow who referred to himself in such a condescending way." Jellal folded his arms. Juvia resisted the urge to make a comment about Apollo and his arrogance. This was no time being up a god. This was Jellal's time.

"Hmm? Really? What did he call himself?" Juvia politely asked.

"A God. He insisted that he wasn't a celestial spirit and more of an ancient god. He wasn't much a fighter; I would classify him more as a trickster." Jellal put some thought into his words. Juvia's eye visibly twitched. The fifth god had appeared, and Lucy probably has the key. Apollo and Persephone probably will never forgive Juvia if Lucy claimed Artemis or Hades.

"Maybe Juvia ask what his name was?" Please don't say Hades. Please don't say Hades. Please don't say Hades. Please don't say Hades. For everything good and holy Jellal please don't say Hades!

"Huh? Oh, Hermes... why do you ask?" Jellal raised his eyebrow in confusion. He had every right. Normally, Juvia shouldn't care what the villain's name was. However, this was a god.

"Juvia was just curious. Did anything else happen?" Juvia quickly answered. For the record, that was not a lie. Juvia was curious about whether or not Jellal and the girls stumbled across Hades' key.

"He managed to escape us killing him for the past couple days, but we managed to put him down. The only strange thing he did was change into this." Jellal pulled a platinum key out of pants pocket. The key had a pair of winged sandals as a print. Juvia locked eyes on the key. Experimenting, Jellal motioned the key to left. Juvia's eyes went left. Jellal motioned the key to the right. Juvia's eyes turned to the right. Sighing, Jellal pocketed the key. "Juvia, why are you fixated on this key?"

"Juvia would like to have the key." Juvia sighed, readily admitting to her desires. At this point, it wouldn't make much sense to hide the Gods. Jellal was an intelligent man. It wouldn't take him long to figure out Juvia's secret. "Before Jellal asks, please allow Juvia to explain. Juvia's mission also was about fighting gods, but Juvia might have agreed to help with their quest. In doing so, Juvia needs to collect as many of those keys as possible."

"Mind if I help you?"

"Eh?"

"I want to help you, Juvia," Jellal repeated. Juvia paused for a moment. This was a good offer. Jellal was a capable wizard, strong enough to be once called one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Not only that, but Juvia could use a partner. If the Gods are coming in pairs, then Juvia could even the odds with the Heavenly Body mage's help.

"Thank you Jellal." Juvia offered her hand. Her new mission partner shook her hand without any hesitation. "...Juvia should probably introduce Jellal to the other Gods."

"How many do you have...?"

"Technically, Juvia will have four with Hermes." Juvia paused once again. That's right. Heps was originally supposed to be for Lucy, but Juvia honestly wanted to keep his key. He was still putting the final touch on his radar. Juvia couldn't hand him over. Jellal offered the fourth key. Juvia absentmindedly pocketed without opening Hermes gate. She could do that later. With some mild chatting, Juvia and Jellal found their way back to the guild.

"Oh, there they are," Aphrodite called out from the bar area. Juvia inwardly sighed. Lucy, Mira, and Erza were all staring at the blue-haired duo. Resisting the urge to walk out, the two of them made their way to the bar.

"Yes? What can Juvia do for Aphrodite?" Juvia politely asked, but she most likely knew where this was going.

"Do you mind giving Lucy the key?" Erza asked with her arms folded. This would be the moment Juvia would hand over the key with a bit of indifference. However, Juvia and Heps were in the mind of a rather important transaction. Therefore, if she handed over Heps key, Juvia would lose her only chance at finding Hades and Artemis keys. 'Why doesn't Juvia just tell them?' Because Juvia is 98% certain that Erza will 'convince' Juvia hand over _all_ of her keys to Lucy. Who was Juvia kidding? When Erza makes a suggestion, people take it as an order. Thus, Juvia was not giving up Apollo and Persephone.

"Er, Juvia and Hephaestus get along so well, and Juvia might've made a contract with him by accident." Juvia twiddled with her thumbs. Juvia had to lie. No one in this guild would approve Juvia keeping a key when Lucy, the celestial wizard, and wielder of ten zodiac keys, could have the key. Juvia was more than willing to let Lucy have Aphrodite. Juvia was suspecting that goddess wasn't going to do much work.

"Is it possible to break the contract?" Erza asked. Juvia will translate, don't fret. 'Find a way to break the contract and give the key to Lucy.'

"Erza, you can't just break a contract!" Lucy shouted in anger, startling a good number of guild members. "A contract is a bond between the key holder and the spirit. That contract is a connection in which no outsider has the right break."

"...Very well," Erza apologetically bowed to Juvia. "Sorry for my inconsiderate behavior."

"N-No, Erza is perfectly fine. Juvia shouldn't have made the contract without Lucy's permission." Juvia sweatdropped. She was thanking her lucky stars that Erik wasn't present to call Juvia out on her, excuse Juvia's french, bullshit. Accepting Juvia's lie, Erza the guild in search of Gray.

"So Aphrodite, why did you want to make a contract with me?" Lucy asked as the four of them found a booth.

"Hmmmmmmmm" Aphrodite hummed as she carefully thought about her words and indirectly creating suspense. "I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention during the meeting. Zeus just said that we might need to make a contract with a human."

"Who's Zeus?" Jellal asked. That was a good question. Apollo and the others only referenced Zeus, but they never gave a description. No, wait, that's a lie. Apollo had a colorful vocabulary when it came to Zeus.

"I wanna say father, but the some of the gods and goddesses say I was born from the genital of my grandfather being thrown in the ocean." Aphrodite absentmindedly admitted. Juvia could only give Aphrodite her notorious side eye because there were no words to describe how weird that sentence was. "I go with Zeus being my father since only two gods can make a god. Then again, Zeus did try to make a move on me that one time..."

Wait...Zeus, her father, made a move on his own daughter. Aphrodite was a beautiful goddess, but her own father tried... Ew... what was wrong with the gods? Juvia was about to pity the goddess, but she remembered Aphrodite wasn't the most morally right goddess among the twelve.

"Er...Aphrodite, what do you specialize in? Heps told Juvia he works mostly with fire and machinery." Juvia asked to derail the conversation from that mess.

"Oh! Silly me, I forgot to properly introduce myself." The goddess gushed at her own mistake. "I, Aphrodite, am the Goddess of beauty and love. Sometimes I'm even referred to as the Goddess of desire."

...

...

...

...Juvia is done. Juvia is completely done. The Goddess who has constantly cheated on her husband is considered the Goddess of Love. Juvia's sorry, but Juvia is done. Juvia wordlessly excused herself from the booth and walked directly to her room. Needless to say, Juvia did not go back to the guild for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Juvia's Gods:** Apollo (obtained), Persephone (obtained), Hephaestus (pending), Hermes (pending)

 **Lucy's Gods:** Aphrodite (pending)


	10. I Don't Think I Need This Anymore!

**"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story.**

"Hey Juvia, you never decided what you wanted to do," Jellal recalled. Once again, it was just Juvia and Jellal sitting alone our usual booth. Mirajane was still working Erik as hard as possible, and Laxus was not budging with Kyushu's visitation rights. Thus, Juvia and Jellal had no choice but to spend the day together.

Juvia paused to think of a suggestion. For one, Juvia had long forgotten about her own interests that didn't swing back to Gray. Now, Juvia will admit she was wrong for focusing all attention of Gray. She came to terms with that. However,... what is she to do now? Stalking was like a full-time job with few breaks and no personal vacations. Now, that she lost that job... That's right! Juvia had something else to worry about. She's been procrastinating about finding Hades and Artemis's key. Surely, Jellal wouldn't mind a small adventure. After all, he was her partner, as in teammate.

"Er Juvia was thinking that Jellal could help Juvia find some more keys. Apollo and Persephone miss some of the Gods." Juvia scratched her right cheek. It's a weird request, right? Juvia understands that Jellal is her partner, but he never met either of them. After Juvia's sudden exit, the water mage didn't leave her room for the rest of the night. Instead, she simply cooked a meal for her and the three gods... Wait, three gods... Apollo... Persephone... Heps... Dear Mavis! Juvia didn't make a contract with Hermes! Did Aphrodite's irony really overshadow Hermes?! When Juvia goes back to her dorm, she needs to finalize Hermes and Heps contracts. Remember Juvia.

"Juvia...are you sure you want to do that?" Jellal raised his eyebrow and held his head up with his hand. "I'm not saying we can't do that, but I would have thought we do something you liked. Something you actually liked, a hobby."

"A hobby?" Juvia blinked twice. Juvia... didn't have a hobby. Unless stalking counts...

"No, it fucking doesn't." Erik, our favorite busboy, slammed Juvia's glass onto the table and nearly shattered it in the process. Why are you so aggressive Erik? You should act more proper and mature than this. " You know damn well I hate this shitty ass job. That she-devil keeps bugging me about marrying Kinana and when we're gonna have kids."

Juvia expected nothing less from Mirajane.

"I'm 'bout ready to poison that bitch," Erik growled. Juvia sweatdropped. She knew that poison would do absolutely nothing to Mirajane. From what Juvia overheard from Mirajane and Lucy's several conversations, Mira is immune to all poison. The bartender said something about an executioner trying that method. Thus, Erik, the poison dragonslayer had no chance of beating or poisoning Mirajane. " Oh, fuck you stalker!"

"Erik, do you know weird you look right? Juvia hasn't said anything." Jellal sipped his coffee slowly. "It looks like you're cussing out an unprovoked Juvia."

Erik's face turned into one that could rival any top-tier grimace face that has ever existed. Juvia held back his urge to laugh and gave Erik the most innocent and confused expression she had in her arsenal. Juvia could feel hatred radiating off of Erik.

Juvia's loving team, everyone!

"At least, I know what I like, you blue-haired asshole." Cobra rolled his eye. Then, in the moment, Juvia's swears she saw Erik's eye shine with mischief for a quarter of a second. His smile match one only a waitress who was secretly tired of your nonsense could make. "Enjoy your drink."

With that statement lingering in the air, Erik went back to work. Juvia looked down at her drink. Did Erik poison Juvia's drink?... No, he wouldn't. Juvia and Erik may bicker like a brother and sister might do, but Juvia was his teammate. There's no Erik would poison someone as lovely as Juvia. The thought should never have crossed Juvia's mind. Juvia, not trusting her own teammate. For shame Juvia. Subduing that thought, Juvia took a sip of her coffee.

"Back to what I was saying... Juvia, what do you when the others and I are busy?" Jellal slowly sipped his coffee as he waited for a response. Jellal would never be satisfied with 'nothing really' as an answer since that would then imply that Juvia's whole life revolved around others... To be honest, Juvia's whole social life, at one point, only involved Gray and a dash of Gajeel. Those two took up a good chunk of her day, and then there's the fact Juvia needed to go on the occasional mission to pay rent and other utilities. Surely, Juvia could come up with some believable answer...Wait, Juvia can't lie to Jellal... Damnnit! Juvia think! Just think! What did you do before you met Gray? Think back to Juvia's childhood or something.

Wait... Juvia's childhood was depressing... Depressing? That's it!

"Rain Dolls!" Juvia exclaimed at the top of her lungs. "Juvia use to make dolls when Juvia was bored!"

"Rain...Dolls? I don't follow." Jellal admitted, but Juvia could tell he was interested in the concept.

"When Juvia was younger and very depressed, it would continuously rain. So, Juvia would make Teru-Teru Bozus or Rain Dolls." Juvia admitted, but she became a tad sheepish when it came to the reason. "The Rain Dolls were supposed to be a way to pray away the rain, but it never actually worked for Juvia..."

"Can I ask why you would want to make them again? Are you still depressed?" Jellal placed a worried hand on Juvia's shoulder. He gave Juvia the 'I'm-Here-If-You-To-Talk' face. Dear Mavis, what did Juvia just imply?! Juvia wasn't sad or depressed! Juvia just needed a hobby of Mavis sake. Wait, Juvia can still turn this around.

"Oh no, Jellal misunderstands. Juvia isn't depressed." In Jellal's defense, Juvia wasn't the most thorough with her explanation. Sweatdropping, Juvia continued. "Juvia was asking Jellal to make dolls with her."

...Did Juvia just ask a fully grown man to make dolls with her? For fuck's sake, Juvia...there's no way Jellal will be okay with this. Jellal will probably never hear the end of this if any of our guildmates overheard our conversation. Then again, Juvia and Jellal weren't the most popular or most noteworthy members, so no one is probably listening.

"...Like your Gray dolls?"

"We do not talk about those dolls."

"Fair enough."

"Does Jellal want to come up to Juvia's dorm? She has the supplies in there." Juvia pointed in the general direction of the dormitory. This would be around the second time Jellal would be in Juvia's dorm, and Juvia knew very well she was pushing her luck. Erza took the 'No Boys' rule and converted it into a law. At first, Juvia took the rule as a joke since the males and females in the guild tended to get along rather well. That was a mistake. Erza made Gajeel a prime example of happens to guys she catches in the dorm. Juvia, herself, knew Gajeel wouldn't randomly walk into a girl's dorm, so Juvia did some investigating. It turns out that Gajeel and Lily were helping Levy reorganize her books, because, as Gajeel puts it, Jet and Droy were too incompetent and too love-struck to do any real work. Taking what was suppose to be a short break, Gajeel left Levy's dorm alone, his first mistake, turned the corner and bumped in Erza, his second mistake. How he didn't smell her coming Juvia will never know.

What was Juvia talking about? Juvia got sidetracked by that horror story.

That's right. Erza doesn't hesitate with delivering punishment to trespassing guys. The only reason Jellal and Juvia didn't get caught last time was Erza and the other girls were in the guild celebrating the whole surprise engagement. Now, however, Erza isn't in the guild, so she could be god knows where. She could be in Gray's house. She could be at Lucy's house. She could be wandering around the dorms with a battle ax in hand. The possibilities are endless.

"Sure, I don't mind sewing at your place," Jellal answered. Juvia nodded and lead him back to Juvia's home, silently praying that they do not run into Erza. Actually... Juvia doesn't know what Erza would do if she saw the two of them together. What would she do? Oh well, that's not a question Juvia desperate to answer anytime soon.

"Juvia is home, and Juvia brought a friend." The water mage called out, inwardly hoping Apollo and the others weren't up to no good. Persephone was the most level-headed so far; then, it wouldn't farfetched to think she could control the two. Then again, Apollo was mischievous.

"Welcome back Juvia," Persephone called out. Juvia almost tripped on the cactus placed in front of her door. Wait, Juvia didn't own any plants, let alone a cactus...so when did it get here? "Hmm? Who's think? Is he your brother?"

"Oh no, Jellal isn't Juvia's brother." Juvia's sweatdropped. That's a first for Juvia. No one ever thought the two of us could be siblings. Perhaps it's the blue hair.

"Cousin?"

"No."

"Uncle?"

"No."

"Is he single?" Apollo asked with a smirk on his face. Dear Mavis, Jellal has been here for three minutes, Apollo wants to a piece of him.

"I don't swing that way, sorry." Jellal apologized with a tint of pink on his cheek.

"Give me one night, and I can change that."

"Keep it in your skirt, Apollo." Persephone sighed. Collecting herself, the goddess turned back to the Jellal. "So who is he then?"

"This is Jellal Fernandes, Juvia's partner." Juvia introduced him. Hopefully, Apollo's flirting doesn't make her blue-haired companion change his mind. "The blond girl is Persephone. Apollo is the flirtatious one, and Hephaestus is the one with the golden shackles."

"It's nice to meet all of you. I hope we all can get along." Jellal respectfully bowed, but Persephone gave him and Juvia a confused look.

"So, what you're telling us is that this your boyfriend?" Persephone softly questioned with the most innocent expression. Juvia wasn't ready for that question. Why must everything revolve around relationships and love with Fairy Tail? Jellal was nothing more than a friend. Why is that so hard to understand?

"Oh no, Jellal is just Juvia's teammate. There's nothing going on between the two of us." Juvia immediately answered. Jellal nodded in agreement. "Juvia brought Jellal to her room, so we can sew. The three of you are more than welcome to join us."

"Oh Juvia, where's the other key, the one I gave you yesterday?"

"You have another key? Who is it?" Persephone's eye sparkled with excitement.

"Juvia believes it was Hermes..." She answered as she pulled out the platinum key from her pocket. Remembering the steps Apollo gave her before, Juvia summoned the newest god. "Hermes!"

"Dear Zeus no!"

It was too late. Hermes had already poofed into existence. This God's head came up to around Apollo's shoulder. He had the same curly hair as Apollo; however, Hermes had brown hair. He was wearing a classic toga with a pair of golden sandals to go with the whole attire. He was holding a golden staff for some reason. Juvia thought each got one golden item. Why does he have two? Maybe the others know. Juvia looked over at the other three gods and goddess. Apollo was clearly excited; Persephone was holding back a groan. Hephaestus was indifferent from what Juvia could tell.

"Huh?" Hermes looked around the room until his eyes locked on the others. "Aye, it's Persephone! Even Heps is here! BRRRRRROOOOOO! It's been so long!"

"BRRRRRRROOOOO!"

"Dear Zeus, what have you released upon us Juvia?" Persephone groaned as she rubbed her temples. Heps looked up from his latest prototype for a moment and immediately went back to it. Apollo and Hermes were beyond ecstatic to see one and another. If Juvia had to compare the two Gods to anyone, they're like Natsu and Gray when Erza almost catches them fighting, but it feels more genuine. Almost as if they're happy to see each other again.

"Juvia assumes Hermes and Apollo are well acquainted." Juvia interrupted the duo's rather long and complicated handshake.

"Oh, you have no idea. Hermes and I go way back!" Apollo's smile grew as he thought of the fond memory. Juvia's squinted her eyes. Were... Are Hermes and Apollo married? Juvia means... it obvious that Apollo is bisexual because he hits on everyone, but why would Apollo flirt with Juvia and Jellal? It's clear that Apollo cares about Hermes. Maybe Juvia is reading too much into it?

"Yeah, way back. All the way to my birth!" Hermes laughed. "What are you even do here man?"

"Juvia's my new human, Persephone and I signed them a few days ago." Apollo hooked his arm around Herme's shoulder. " Juvia's letting us crash here for the time being until we can figure where everyone else is. Wanna join the team?"

"Did I sleep with Aph-" A dark aura suddenly started to radiate from Hephaestus's being, and simultaneously ruin the joyful mood in the air. Hermes cleared his throat as he slowly backed away from the inventor."Er... Yeah, bro,"

"Juvia hopes the two of us can get alone." Juvia smiled as she pulled out her sewing supplies. Did Juvia have enough needles and string for everyone? "Does Hermes want to tell Juvia anything about himself? How did you and Apollo meet?

"Oh, it's a funny story. When I was a baby, I sacrificed two of Apollo's sacred cows. Apollo caught on really quickly and took me to my dad, Zeus, so I could be punished." Hermes ran his hand through his hair, twisting the curls. "My dad kinda laughed it off and told me to go show Apollo where I put his cows."

"Yeah, but my cows were already long gone." Apollo surprisingly was still cheerful. "I forgave him because he knows how to play the crap out of a lyre! From that point on, we've been best friends. Even Persephone can't in between us."

"Persephone...?" Jellal and Juvia slowed our heads to the Goddess in question. The Spring Goddess had her arms folded and puffed her cheeks.

"I did nothing wrong. Eros, Aphrodite's son, was the one at fault. He has the power to shot arrows that can make anyone fall in love anyone. Being a typically God who can't keep his nose out other's business, Eros made Ares, Apollo, Hermes, and Heps fall in love with me." Persephone groaned as she fixed her hair. "They all offered a gift to win me over, but my mother, Demeter, was not having, so she talked to an astrologer. That was a mistake."

"Persephone aren't you forgetting someone?" Hermes smirked. Persephone rolled her eyes.

"I'm getting there. The astrologer said that I would lose my virginity by one, and I would be kidnapped by another, my husband-Hades." Persephone answered before taking a small breather.

"Being the overprotective mother," Apollo took over the story with a wicked grin on his face. "Demeter locked her daughter away in a cave to keep the prophecy from happening, but that never works. One way or another, a prophecy will be true. Demeter had placed some creatures to protect Persephone. That didn't work either since Zeus, you know Zeus, Persephone's father, was also hit by one of the arrows. So, he shapeshift into one of the creatures, put Persephone asleep when she about to a take a bath in a river, and-"

"I'm sure Juvia and Jellal get the picture." Persephone shot the two a glare. "The story goes downhill from there, and no one has really forgiven Zeus for that one. Can we move on now? Juvia don't you need to sign a contract with Heps?"

"Yes, Juvia almost forgot!" Juvia nearly dropped the needle in her hand. Juvia will admit that was she half listening to the story and half completing her Rain doll. The water wizard has been to this long enough to even do it in her sleep. "Juvia is so sorry, Heps!"

"It's alright. I figure we would have an unspoken agreement, but I'll go with this." Heps grunted without looking from his machine. Heps is really a man of few words; the other Gods seem to disregard the crippled God. Perhaps Juvia should try harder to get him more involved in the conversation...

"How is this Juvia?" Jellal held up a well sewed store-bought Juvia doll. Wait... Juvia doesn't have any dolls on the market or at the very least she is aware of. Is someone selling Juvia dolls without Juvia's knowing?! "I'm the most creative guy around, so I made a doll version of you. Is that too weird?"

"Jellal... Jellal made that?" Juvia stuttered out. She was speechless; where was Jellal hiding this talent? Why did he know how to sew? Dear Mavis, Juvia handed the needle over to him without asking if he knew what he was doing. Was she too absorbed in the ancient gossip to pay attention to Jellal? Get it together, Juvia. "It's so well stitched. Where did Jellal learn his technique?"

"Are you sure you don't swing that way?" Apollo raised an eyebrow as he and the other two eyed the doll.

"I taught myself. Meredy and Ultear had no idea how to sew and had no intention to learn." Jellal sighed when he heard Apollo's slick comment. "I got overruled, so I was the one who learned how to sew and patch up our clothes. I've been sewing for around nine or ten years now. It's almost second nature when I have a needle in my hand."

"I think it's cute." Persephone giggled. Jellal pulled his scarf up and over his blush. "I wanna make a Hades doll for myself."

Collecting all, and Juvia means all, of the supplies from Juvia's bed and dumped everything onto the floor. She pulled Apollo and Hermes towards the circle of sewing needles and cotton. Together, the three of them started to form the bases of their dolls as they discussed ideas and proposed suggestions. The former hatred had subsided, and the three of them were acting more like friends. It's was almost sweet, almost. Juvia looked over at Heps who had this sad smile on his face as stared at the trio. Juvia could feel the distance between him and the other Gods. It was clear Heps wanted to join them, but the others were oblivious to the fact. Silently sighing, Heps went back to work on his tracker. Juvia couldn't let this continue. She couldn't let the God feel the same pain she felt when Juvia was abandoned by the ones she loved. Using a bit of magic, Juvia Water Locked the God and slowly dropped him into the group.

Surprised, Heps eyed his family as silence erupted into the room. They all gave him a blank stare.

"Heps...if you wanted to join us, you just had to ask." Persephone broke the silence. She pushed a few items in his general direction and started to show him the steps. The boys looked at each before shrugging and joining the fray.

"That was a nice idea, Juvia." Jellal nudged Juvia's shoulder and got her attention.

"Oh, it was nothing. Juvia just wanted them to get along." Juvia left out a bit of a chuckle. "Juvia knows how it feels to be the odd one out..."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. You got them, Cobra, Meredy, and Kyushu with you now." Jellal reassured his partner. "I'm here, so we can lean on each other for support."

"Thank you Jellal," Juvia smiled as she wiped a tear from her cheek. That's right. She's not alone anymore. The rain won't come down anymore, so... Juvia guesses she doesn't need this anymore. "Does Jellal want Juvia's rain doll? Juvia doesn't believe the rain will come anytime soon."

"A-Ah sure, I guess you can have what I made in return." Jellal stuttered out with his hand hovering over his mouth. "It's only fair."

"Thank you Jellal," Juvia placed the doll on her nightstand.

"And you two say you're not dating." Persephone hummed. "You're lucky Aphrodite isn't here. She would try her damnedest to get y'all to-"

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Huh? I'll get it" Persephone jumped up from the floor. Juvia's heart skipped a beat. Has Persephone been opening the door whenever Juvia wasn't around? Juvia hasn't told anyone about the other Gods. It would be fine if Heps answered, but not Persephone!

"Persephone nooo!" Juvia screamed, but Persephone had already swung the door open.

"I figured this was the case."

* * *

 **Juvia's Gods:** Apollo (obtained), Persephone (obtained), Hephaestus (obtained), and Hermes (obtained)

 **Lucy's Gods:** Aphrodite (obtained)

 **A/N:** Fucking finally, I pumped this chapter out and it's almost ten o'clock. I know this long overdue, and I will not give up on this story. I have the ending already in my head. I just need to work on the middle. Please leave a review. I'm trying to balance Jellal and Juvia time with the Gods and Persephone time. I feel like it balanced, but I don't want it to look like Jellal is being overshadowed. Anyways. please leave a review, so I can get some opinions on the matter. Speaking of confusion, who do you think is at the door? Find out in the next chapter or guess if you want. I enjoy seeing y'all guess. Whoever guesses correctly first will get a sneak peek to the ending!


	11. A Knock At the Door!

**"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story.**

Juvia's mind was going at the speed of light as she desperately tried to form any reasonable explanation for having several people in her dorm. Juvia would like to remind everyone that four of the five extra people in her dorm were male, and Juvia would like to recall the 'No Males' law. Juvia was sweating bullets as her whole mind went blank. Dear Mavis, what if the whole guild found out Juvia was harboring Gods? Fairy Tail is a guild built on trust, truth, and love, and Juvia is degrading two of those foundations by hiding Apollo and others. Then, there's the fact tha Jellal would also be blamed for this, even though he just joined the whole situation. Would Cobra and Kyushu be suspected as well? They are Juvia's teammates after all, but Juvia is completely sure Kyushu is in the dark for the whole matter. She never even saw Apollo and Persephone during the mission with Gray. Erik is a whole separate situation. With his magic, Erik could easily be onto Juvia's trail and be completely aware of Juvia's secretive actions. Then, why hasn't he said anything? He has no problem outting Juvia any other time and pointing out her flaws. Why now...?

Wait! Focus Juvia! Juvia has a problem standing in front of her. There was a woman standing at Juvia's door.

Wait. Pause.

WAIT! PAUSE!

Juvia... doesn't recognize that voice. Juvia doesn't recognize that voice! Juvia finally looked up from her bedsheet. There was a beautiful brunette standing at the frame of Juvia's door. Like Aphrodite and Persephone, this woman had goddess aura around her and was wearing a sundress like the other goddess. However, Juvia couldn't shake the feeling that this woman was a tad different from them. Perhaps Juvia was going off of the stoic and emotionless expression written across her face. Juvia has never seen such a straight face before. Juvia is assuming this woman was also a goddess due to the golden spear and shield she was carrying rather nonchalantly. Like Apollo, this woman was wearing armor, but this brunette had armor that covered her chest with a steel plate.

"Juvia, do you know this woman?" Jellal asked, breaking the silence in the room.

"I highly doubt she does. My deduction proves so." The anonymous woman answered with an unwavering sense of assurance. "My deductions also led me to the conclusion that you're curious about my identity."

Juvia slowly nodded, not completely sure what to make of this situation. Who exactly is this woman?

"I am the goddess known as Athena. I am, additionally, known as the goddess of wisdom, law, justice, and strategic warfare." Athena spoke with a clear and crisp voice while her eyes never drifted away from Juvia. "I will provide my services with relentless rationality and precision."

"Juvia... is glad to meet you." Juvia wasn't sure she could trust this goddess in entirely. One, this goddess broke into Fairy Hill undetected, a task most can't accomplish. Two, Athena knew which door was Juvia without any help because no girl would randomly tell a stranger where of their guild members lived. Three, she didn't seem to all that relaxed around Juvia or the other gods, so that's suspicious. Heps and Hermes, instantly became comfortable around Apollo and Persephone as if they were already friends. "Juvia has a question for Athena though... How did you know Juvia lived here?"

"Was it not obvious?" She shot back. "It took me only four days from my awakening to deduce that some were already back and found a human. I would like to remind you that during those four days I have been tracking the awakening of everyone and the... 'activities' they have participated in. By learning and checking the request system, I was able to reverse engineer and find the requests that can relate to gods. Then, I contacted the people who made the request and found the specifics from those request, further eliminating any useless and unrelated ones. After all that, I found out that the three possible request were all given to a guild known as Fairy Tail. It wasn't hard to get any information about any of you all since every Fairy Tail member is well known. Through logic and the process of elimination, I determined that you, Juvia, would have Apollo and Persephone's keys, to say the least. Hephaestus and Aphrodite were a toss up between Juvia and the blond known as Lucy. Hermes should belong to Lucy though since she was the one who went on the mission to stop him. Was it an error in my deduction...?"

Yes, that whole paragraph was Athena explaining her steps in which she got to Juvia's home. Wait, she explained everything except that detail! Hold on! Juvia is about to snap this goddess out of her thoughts.

"Er Athena... you never told Juvia how you found where she lived..." Juvia spoke up as she popped the goddess's thought bubble.

"Oh, I just watch you and Jellal go up to the room. That's not really important." Athena shooed away Juvia's question. Ummm, yes, it is important. That's a level of stalking Juvia was not comfortable with... That does sound hypocritical coming from Juvia. She will admit that. "The important question is 'Why is Hermes in here?'"

"Oh I signed a contract with Juvia, so whenever she needs me she can just shout my name." Hermes smiled. Apollo gave him a knowing smirk. Dear Mavis, the lewdness between those two will surely get on Juvia's nerves, sooner rather than later. "I guess Jellal was the one who got my key and just gave it to Juvia."

"I see. There's no point of worrying now. For the moment, I need to become familiar with the situation." Athena placed the shield on her back and dismissed the spear. She closed the door behind herself and sat at Juvia's table as the other gods joined her. "Juvia, what has Hephaestus and others told you so far? Or, is Jellal more familiar with the situation?"

"Apollo and Persephone mentioned that Zeus sealed the twelve Gods away because Apollo foresaw a Gate being opened. The ancient Gods and Goddess were to be awakened when a threat began to rise. Juvia thinks something about Cronus was mentioned..." Juvia recalled her time in the hotel with her former enemies. Juvia looked at Apollo and Persephone. They barely held it together, but the two of them managed to put on a brave face for their companions. "That's all Juvia remembers."

"It seems you need a refresher. Yes, it is true that the twelve of us are slowly awakening to prevent the Cronus gate from unsealed. However, the prophecy foretold the gods enlisting the aid of our descendant, as known as humans to prevent the world from submitting to ruin. That's why Apollo and Persephone came to you."

"What is behind the Cronus gate that can bring the world to ruin?" Jellal asked. That is a good question. If the Gods and Goddess were so scared of this gate, why wouldn't they simply destroy the gate and everything behind?it. Then again, Athena did mention the gods need a human's aid to do so.

"Who...It's a titan." Persephone answered. "That gate is the only thing standing in between Cronus, a titan, and ruin."

"Hence, the reason we call it 'Cronus Gate'." Athena connected the dots for those who were a bit confused.

"How do you open it?" Juvia questioned. "If they could get rid of the key that opens the gate, everything should fine."

"In theory, that would work. However, there are five keys need to unlock the gate. The Gods that have a direct line to one titan or another. That would include Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hera, and Aphrodite. Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and Hera are the offspring of Cronus and Rhea, another titan. I'm sure you heard of Aphrodite's little myth about her birth. She adores telling everyone about it."

"Then, why would Zeus seal the seven of you away?"

"For one, he's extremely petty for a god with no morals. He didn't want any of us to rule over Olympus while he was sealed away." Apollo huffed. Juvia sensed a bit of anger in his voice. "So, he seals the twelve major gods away. Gods like the five of us are supposed to stop the gate from opening before the 'Big Three' have to be awakened."

"I'm kinda glad that I was sealed away. It would have been a pain if I had to run the Underworld without Hades." Persephone admitted as she played with Hade's helmet. "Like Apollo said, the 'Big Three' are the three most powerful Gods in existence. That would be Zeus, Poseidon, and my husband. If one of them went on a rampage, I doubt any of us could stop them. Well, Hades, I could handle, but Zeus doesn't really listen to anyone."

"Poseidon does his thing at his own pace, but he's usually rationally." Heps shrugged.

"Getting back on topic, I think I know how the gate is opened, but I want confirmation." Jellal interrupted the downward spiral of the conversation which is a good thing. Someone needs to keep this whole thing on topic. "When I fought Hermes, he turned into a key. Does that apply to all of the Gods and Goddess? If so, whoever is trying to open the gate just needs to defeat those five. Am I right?"

"You have a keen eye for details, Jellal." Athena gave him an approving head nod. "Yes, that is how I deduct the ideal way of unlocking the door. The easiest key to obtain would be Aphrodite's key since she has the battle power of a feather."

"Dear Zeus, we left Aphrodite alone with Lucy." Apollo's eye widen. Some of the gods were worried, but Athena seemed indifferent about the situation.

"I doubt she is any real trouble. That fire wizard, Natsu, is most likely with Lucy and Aphrodite. From what I have heard, he is nearly unstoppable when facing an opponent. I calculated that Aphrodite has a 92% chance of survival while he is around, and I am certain he is always in relative proximity to Lucy." Athena answered rather quickly. "The only thing I can't figure out is who triggered our awakening? A titan can't be an answer because we've done away with all of them except Cronus. A mere human shouldn't be capable. Could it be an event..."

"While Athena gives herself a headache, what should we do now?" Apollo stretched his muscles. "It's not late enough to go to sleep, and I'm not hungry."

"I suggest the seven of us go down to the guild hall. That's the most logical thing to do." Athena shot out an answer, stunning Juvia in the process. Where did this idea come from?! "While Juvia and Jellal are intelligent beings, it would make more sense to gather as many wizards as possible. Fairy Tail possesses the strongest and possibly most death-defying humans ever to exist. I could formulate a much successful plan with an entire guild than the only the seven of us."

"Stragitically, Athena has a point, but I kinda like the whole small group dynamic we got going on." Apollo objected.

"I already formulated a script without you Apollo."

"So cold, are sure you don't need to get laid. It might help you become less tense."

"Hephaestus already tried that and failed, after several 'no's." Juvia is sorry. Hephaestus did what? Juvia might've not heard Athena correctly. "By the way Juvia staring at me, I assume no one told her about Aphrodite and Hephaestus's marriage."

"No, Juvia understands that Aphrodite doesn't lo-"

*CRACKLE* *CRACKLE* *BOOM*

"Was that lightning?" Jellal asked for someone to confirm what we all just heard. Which didn't make much sense since there wasn't any prediction for rain or thunderstorms for today... In fact, today should be clear and cloudless. So why did Juvia hear lightning and thunder? It couldn't be Laxus since he is rarely upset about any matter enough to lose control of his powers and manipulate the weather.

"Yes, Juvia is certain that was lightning," Juvia confirmed as she looked outside. The water mage gasped as she witnesses a storm brewing outside. This sudden storm seemed very well capable of wiping Magnolia out of existence in an hour or so. "Um...is this the work of a God?"

"There's only God capable of that much destruction," Hermes answered. "Zeus must be nearby!"

"That shouldn't be possible. Aries and Artemis haven't awakened yet, at the very least." Athena held her hand to her mouth as she tried calculating every possible explanation for this.

"Juvia, we have to get to the guild. If we can get Laxus on board, we might be able to save the town." Jellal grabbed Juvia by the arm, actually, his hand phased right through it but the details do not matter. Juvia followed him straight to the guild, at the fastest pace her body could go at.

Busting through the door and incredibly drenching in water, not Juvia, of course, the Juvia didn't know what to make of the situation in front of her. There was a sphere of lightning around Kyushu, and her eyes were white with electricity. Did... Did Kyushu absorb Laxus's powers? Juvia wishes that were not the case. Juvia and Gray doubted that Kyushu handles Juvia's level of magic. Laxus... Laxus surpassed the strongest human in Fiore a long time ago. Now... Kyushu possesses the lightning dragonslayer.

"Kyu-Kyushu will burn herself at this rate!" Juvia screamed as a bolt of thunder shot down in the middle of the guild. "Jellal, we need to do something!"

"Yeah, but how? She's just as strong as Laxus! Who can beat Laxus?" Jellal quickly asked

"Jellal, Juvia remembers Gajeel tell her your Edolas counterpart did," Juvia answered. "Juvia will back Jellal up. Come on!"

"Juvia wai-"

Juvia pushed through the thick crowd. The entire guild formed a circle around Kyushu as the best fighters in the guild tried to subdue her. Laxus and his legion were laying on the ground. Juvia could only assume that the three of them retaliated once Laxus was attacked. Did Kyushu improve that much with her battler prowl to be capable of beating the Thunder Legion singlehandedly or was this Laxus's sheer power at work? Juvia didn't have time to investigate that. She will just need to ask around later. In this moment, Juvia needed to figure out how to stop Kyushu. Juvia is a water mage, so none of her attacks with do much against lightning powers. Yet, she still needed to try.

"Hermes distract the girl with your speed! Aphrodite used your trance magic! Apollo use your neutralizing arrows to cancel out her magic! Persephone bloom your California Poppy flowers and enhance their sedative effects! Hephaestus forge a magic canceling cage!" A demanding and very familiar voice boomed through the guild. Faster than Juvia could react, four bodies ran passed her.

"Let's get wild!" Hermes and Apollo smirked as the trickster god skillfully dodges Kyushu's bolts.

"Hey sweetie, why don't you calm down for a bit." Aphrodite blew a kiss and winked. A vortex of hearts surrounds the love goddess. Throwing her hands outward, the hearts rushed to enclose the absorbance wizard. "Pretty please."

"I'll try not to aim for her face!" Apollo pulled her golden box back to maximize the amount of force behind his arrows. From one arrow, Apollo allowed six arrows to appear. HIs arrows popped Aphrodite's hearts, creating a cloud of pink around Kyushu.

"Yes! I haven't gotten the chance to use these in a long time!" Persephone cheered as she tossed some seeds onto the second floor. With a snap of her vegetation goddess's fingers, the seeds blossomed into human-sized flowers. The flowers inhaled Aphrodite's pink cloud of magic and revealed a sleeping Kyushu slowly descending onto the flowers.

"Now for the finishing touch!" Hephaestus lifted the steel cage on his back and jumped to the second floor. There, the forging god successfully captured the sleeping wizard.

"I expected nothing less than perfection with my strategies," Athena smirked as the gray cloud dissipated and allowed the sun to shine once again. The Gods and Goddesses congratulated each other on a job well done. They have completely ignored the stunned fairies, including Juvia. The water mage was amazing by how in sync they were while under Athena's supervision. Yes, Persephone and Apollo seemed to be alright when they fought Juvia, but they weren't this coordinated. This was the power of Athena.

"Wait, isn't that Hermes guy we fought a few days ago, Erza?!" Lucy gasped. Dear Mavis, Juvia was fucked. They were seen!

"Indeed, but why? There was no trace of him once the mission was complete." Erza thought for a moment before summoning her infamous silver sword. "I see that I must cut him down once more!"

"Cut down who?" Apollo's eyes turned red as he equipped his golden bow again. "I know you're not talking about my bro."

"Don't waste your magic Apollo." Athena placed her hand on his shoulder. "We came with peace in mind. Now, heed my word woman, do not point your sword at those you do not understand."

"Apollo?" Gray paused to think about where he heard that name before. He glanced at Juvia and cringed. Juvia sweatdropped. Gray, this is not the time for your feelings towards Juvia. Her secret is unraveling right before the guild. Is it possible to put all of them to sleep and say this is a dream? Or, is it too late for that? "I swear I heard that name before."

"We already know Natsu and Cobra fought Hephaestus," Mirajane recalled. "That just leaves the woman with the shield."

"You are correct, Mirajane," Master spoke as Kinana rolled him down to the first floor. "The question now is 'What purpose do you six have with my guild?'"

"I am not completely aware of what Aphrodite has told you all. However, I would like to make one thing clear. We seek aide and not destruction." Athena dismissed her shield as a way to show she was no threat.

"Those three requests say otherwise." Erik huffed, slightly pissed by Aphrodite and Heps past antics.

"I do not condone my family's action, either. However, if this guild wishes to prevent another god from going on a rampage, I suggest a partnership."

"You keep talking about peace and crap, but none of us know who the fuck any of y'all are."

"That would clear up some of the confusion. Very well, allow us to reintroduce ourselves. I am Athena, the goddess of wisdom, law, justice, and strategic warfare. I am under Juvia's supervision as of today." Athena took a moment to bow. Wait, why are you including Juvia in all of this?!

"I am Apollo, God of the Sun, archery, Oracle, medicine, healing, and music. I have been under Juvia's care for six days." Apollo winked at Juvia. Juvia frowned.

"I am Persephone, the goddess of the springtime and vegetation. I might not look like it, but I'm the Queen of the Underworld too." Persephone replaced her plant crown with Hades's helmet for effect. "I've been with Juvia for six days too."

"The name's Hermes, the god of shepherds, land travel, and literature to name a few. I'm Apollo's brother from another mother, and I'm the messenger of the gods. I've been under Juvia's care as of today." Hermes snickered.

"I'm the lovely Aphrodite. If you ever want a good time, all you got to do is call on me, the goddess of Love. Lucy's my owner as of yesterday." Aphrodite winked. Without missing a beat, Aphrodite kept her back to Heps and said, "This is my husband. He builds stuff."

...Aphrodite, you get no sympathy from Juvia for whatever misfortune comes your way. Heps should've been given a better introduction.

"So, what you're saying is that Juvia has been harboring y'all for the longest?" Erik put it bluntly and placed all eyes on Juvia.

"Now Erik, Juvia was simply helping people who were asking Juvia for her help." Juvia desperately explained. She wasn't used to having this many eyes on her. While she participated in the Grand Magic Games, Juvia's love for Gray blocked out the audience rather well. But now... she wanted to turn into a puddle and escape. "Apollo and Persephone came to Juvia in their hour of need. How could Juvia turn her back on them?"

"You ain't getting out of this that easy," Erik said unsympathetically. "You had six days to tell us about two of them. Why didn't you?"

Erik, will you please stop asking all the right questions. Juvia doesn't need this attention.

"Hell no, answer my question woman."

Juvia is your teammate! Ease up on Juvia!

"Nah, and you're stalling."

Never go to sleep around Juvia ever again. Juvia will drown Erik in his sleep if he does. That is a promise.

"To be fair, Athena and the others didn't give Juvia a full story until a few hours ago," Jellal answered for the water wizard. Juvia's jaw almost dropped through the floor. Why was Jellal speaking? The Gods didn't mention him at all, so he was in the clear. No one would've suspected Jellal of knowing a thing. With the right story, Jellal could have been completely innocent. "If Juvia came any earlier and asked for the guild to help her, she wouldn't have had the complete story. It's possible that the guild would have thought she was tricked and dismissed her."

"Jellal... you knew about this?" Erza asked with despair in her voice. Jellal choked on his words. It seems Jellal still could speak to Erza just yet. Render momentarily speechless, Juvia took over... It's the least she could for Jellal.

"While Juvia and Jellal were gone yesterday, Juvia asked Jellal to help collect the rest of the Gods and Goddesses." Juvia stepped in. "Please believe Juvia, she never meant to hide this from the guild. Juvia just wanted to be on the safe side."

"While I do not recommend the method, I do understand the reasoning behind your methods." Erza sighed as she dismissed her sword.

"So Master? Is it possible to help the Gods with their mission?" Juvia asked in her sweetest voice possible.

"My child, I will think about it. First, I must have a word with Athena, so I can have a better grasp on the situation. Will you come to my office to discuss the matter?" Master afford an option.

"Very well," Athena answered before turning to the others. "Stay out of trouble. Do not join in any brawls or fights under no circumstances. _Do I make myself clear?"_

"Don't worry Athena, Heps and I will keep Apollo and Hermes in line." Persephone saluted.

"Hey, we're responsible!" The boys shouted in rather a perfect union.

"Mirajane, can you come along too? There's a matter I must discuss with you too." Master asked as Kinana rolled him back to the second floor. Athena followed close behind the two.

"Of course, Master. Meredy, you're in charge of the bar." Mira smiled as she closed the office door behind herself.

Juvia sighed. Thankfully, things didn't end too badly for everyone. Athena and Master were very reasonable people, so their conversation will go smoothly. However, Juvia's more worried about Kyushu. How did she get Laxus's powers? It's unlikely that Laxus told her to absorb his powers. Master warned him about the side effects of his magic. Then, the only other possibility is that Kyushu attacked Laxus. But why? Laxus doesn't provoke anyone these days. He's too chill and laid back. The last person Kyushu absorbed was Gray, and his personality is chill until provoked. Then, who could've provoked her?

"I don't know the specifics, but I'm pretty sure Kyushu attacked Laxus first," Erik grunted. Why are you talking to Juvia? She has yet to forgive Cobra for his latest annoyance. "If you got time to think, you got time to help carry them to the clinic."

"Very well..." Juvia picked up Evergreen's body off of the ground while Erik and Jellal got Bicslow and Freed. Elfman was the only capable of carrying Laxus. After giving each of them a suitable bed, Juvia closed the door, so they could sleep in peace. It was an unspoken agreement among the guild to leave Kyushu in the cage until master found another punishment for her.

Juvia and Jellal were about to go over their usual booth until Erza, Lucy, and Aphrodite stopped them.

"Do you guys have a moment? Erza's been meaning to ask you something." Lucy scratched her cheek. Did...Did Juvia and Jellal make a contradiction in their speech either? Juvia doesn't believe so, but Erza might have caught onto them.

"Certainly, what did Erza need?" Juvia smiled but was concealing her fears.

"As you know, I am engaged. Aphrodite wishes to help plan my wedding along with Mirajane." Erza blushed. Where was she going with this? Juvia and Erza were never really close, so what is she trying to get at? "Aphrodite suggested that I should have at least one flower girl and five bridesmaids? Juvia, will you be one of my bridesmaids? That is what I am asking."

...

...

...

...

Juvia... is speechless. How does one turn down being a bridesmaid? By becoming a bridesmaid, Juvia will have to stand on the same stage as Gray and Erza _during the whole ceremony!_ Juvia already knows that if she does agree, someone will think that she'll object to the union. She knows it! Plus, Juvia will have to face Gray's general direction during the whole thing, and he already can't handle looking at Juvia.

"Erza already has me, Mira, Levy, and Evergreen as her bridesmaids. Erza thought it was only fair to make you the fifth one."Lucy further explained. WHERE IS CANA IN ALL OF THIS? Juvia is trying not to be rude, but Erza grew up with Cana. So why is she picking Juvia over Cana? Better yet, where's Wendy in all of this?! They're on the same team!

"Juvia is happy to be Erza's bridesmaid. Is there anything Juvia needs to do?" Juvia forced a smile.

"Oh, we're going dress shopping tomorrow, and we already have a color picked out. Ohmizeus, thiswillbesogreat! Youhavenoidea!" Aphrodite rambled on as Juvia and Lucy sweatdropped. What did Juvia just agree to?

"Jellal, I assume you will be one of Gray's groomsmen," Erza smirked. Yep, that sounds about right. Gray wasn't the most popular among the guys, so it would make sense that Erza would be the one enlisting the guys. Juvia just prays that Jellal could survive this wedding. "Loke is Gray's best man, but we still to fill in the other four. Gajeel refuses no matter what threat I used. As my brother, will you help me?"

She used the forbidden B-word. Jellal was stunned into silence. Seeing how Erza didn't hear a 'no', she left with a smirk on her face and the idea that he agreed to her plan. Juvia had no idea how they were gonna get out of this one. Is it possible to fake her death?

* * *

 **Juvia's Gods:** Apollo (obtained), Persephone (obtained), Hephaestus (obtained), Hermes (obtained), Athena (obtained)

 **Lucy's Gods:** Aphrodite (obtained)

A/N: As everyone can see, it wasn't Lucy or Erza. Looking back at the chapter, I can see why almost everyone said Erza. I did write quite a bit about her. So yeah...it was Athena. Also, we learned more about Cronus gate since Apollo and Persephone didn't really get into many details. I think I'm getting the hang of Jellal x Juvia now. Who do you think is the next God/Goddess to awaken? There are only six choices, and I think I referenced all of them in this chapter.


	12. Head Canons and Cracked Ships

**e"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story.**

"Is it too late to back out of this wedding?" Jellal slumped against the wall of the booth. Juvia couldn't blame her companion for wanting to avoid this wedding. Juvia was still plotting her own escape, but Juvia knew eventually she would need to explain it to the guild. Juvia also knew that Erza would be beyond pissed that one of her bridesmaids skipped out on the wedding at the last minute. A chill went down her spine. Juvia doubt she could survive that fight, and no one would dare interfere. Juvia couldn't blame anyone, even Mira would take a step back in the face of an enraged Erza.

"Juvia doesn't know. Juvia doesn't know why she has to be apart of the wedding either." Juvia's mood was becoming very depressing very fast. She has no problem with weddings as a whole. They create some of the most beautiful moments imaginable. What Juvia has a problem with is the fact that Gray seems to have a problem with Juvia's face because Gray cringes everytime he see Juvia. Mavis forbids one of the photographers snaps a picture of Gray at the wrong time. Then again, Erza could just throw away that picture if she really cared about having the perfect album. "Why isn't Cana or Wendy in this wedding? Juvia would gladly allow one of them to take her position."

"Erza said something about a flower girl, so it would make a sense that Wendy would take the role. She is the youngest girl in the guild besides Bisca's little girl." Jellal sighed. He was giving the absolute minimum emotion Juvia has ever heard from him. She noticed the lack of life in his eyes. Good Mavis, he was worse than Erik. "I don't know Cana well enough to explain why she was overlooked."

"Jellal... Does Jellal need some fresh air? Jellal's skin is paler than usual." Juvia asked in a worried tone.

"Man, what's up with you two?" Apollo asked as Persephone and Hermes followed behind the arrow master. Juvia made a mental note about how, one, Heps was missing and, two, how close those two are to each other. Apollo and Persephone were already friendly to each other. Apollo and Hermes were 'unofficial' brothers. Juvia guesses that would make sense in a way.

"Juvia and Jellal have to be apart of a wedding that neither wishes to be in," Juvia answered. Realization hit Juvia on the side of the head. The Gods aren't aware of Juvia's long-standing crush on Gray nor Jellal's questionable crush on Erza. Not questionable as in 'why he did choose her?' but questionable as in 'when did the crush begin?'. Anyways, this moment had potential. Juvia could get some unbias opinions from the Gods if she asked the right questions.

"Y'all saw, Erza, the redhead that was walking around that Love chick?" Erik casually wandered over to the table within his civilian clothes. The three of them slowly nodded, unwilling to ask when he was going with this. "Jellal is still in love with her. Juvia is in love with Erza's man."

"Erik!" Juvia screamed as she entered her flustered state of mind. What was Erik thinking? There was no need to tell them about that. "That's behind Juvia, and Erik knows that!"

"I don't get it." Persephone tilted her head innocently. "If you love him, why didn't you just confess before Erza did?"

"It's not that simple Persephone. Not everyone can get the man of their dreams just by getting kidnapped." Apollo explained with a solemn expression. It was in this moment, Juvia recalled the numerous failed relationships Apollo has been through according to Persephone.

"That's the fucking kicker. She got rejected every goddamn time." Erik entered a state of complete hysteria. It was almost unsettling by how much enjoyment and entertainment he was getting from Juvia's suffering. "Enjoyment is an understatement."

"Why is Erik meddling in Juvia's life? Isn't Cobra suppose to be working at the bar?" A tick mark formed on the side of Juvia's head.

"Huh? Oh, I quit ten minutes ago." Erik answered nonchalantly.

"What does Erik mean by 'quit'? Master gave it to you as punishment. Erik cannot simply quit a punishment." Juvia raised an eyebrow. Ever fiber of her being was telling Juvia that claim was complete, pardon her French, bullshit. Cobra has barely done anything redeemable for the past few days.

"I heard what the geezer said. I couldn't do any mission until he said otherwise. I did my time at the bar, and 'otherwise' has come knocking on my door." Erik snickered as he pulled two requests out of his long jacket. Juvia sweatdropped. Master never specified that Cobra was to stop working at the bar when he was allowed back on quests. Erik was bending the conditions to fit his ideals. With that kind of method of thinking, Juvia's surprised that Erik didn't quit on the first day. "Nah, I had to pass the time somehow, and I didn't feel like dealing with you two depressing ass people."

"Yet Erik is willing to go a mission with Juvia and Jellal right now? Solid logic Cobra." Juvia shot him an annoyed facial expression. Juvia couldn't take mad though. This was a good chance for her to get out the guild once again. "What are the missions?"

"Good new, Hephaestus finished pinpointing those two Gods location. Bad news, they're on opposing side of the country." Erik examined the oldish papers. "I think Hades and Artemis were their names."

"Then, the six of us will go in split up in teams of two. One group will find Hades, and the others will get Artemis." Jellal concluded, but he still lacked his usual emotional tone.

"Juvia thinks Persephone should be on the team that gets Hades, and Apollo should get Artemis. Without them, Heps might have never pinpointed their locations." Juvia suggested her opinion.

"Juvia is absolutely correct." Athena climbed the stairs with Mira following her. "There's also a possibility that Hades can give us a hint of where Ares and Hera are located. These search and recovery missions. I do not want either team to fail this objective. Artemis and Hades are valuable, so do not fail."

"Yeah, we know Athena, but who's going with who?" Apollo folded his arms. "Someone awakened us, so there must be someone out there trying to collect the other four. What if someone attacks us while we're on the mission?"

"I got your back bro." Hermes get him a thumbs up. "We'll kick everyone's ass."

"Juvia can go with Persephone. Juvia wishes to meet Hades." The water mage raised her hand.

"Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Don't listen to him, Juvia." Persephone pushed the travel god out of the spotlight. "You'll love Hades. He's such a sweet guy."

"Then, Jellal can go with the girls since he's the strongest out of the three humans. It's better to go with the safer route." Athena finalized the teams. "In addition to that, Erik, I strongly suggest that you refrain from making any jokes that come off as an insult once Artemis is awakened."

"Or, it's better for Erik not go in general." Apollo made a motion. Juvia understands that Cobra can be foul to be around, but Juvia has a little bit of faith in him to control his mouth. "Artemis hates guys with a passion."

"That is true. However, a human must be present, so Artemis can have someone responsible for her key." Athena pointed out.

"I ain't handling anyone's keys." Erik objected quickly. For some reason, Juvia feels like the guild, Kinana specifically, dodged a bullet. Oh well.

"Then, we just need a female willing to deal with Apollo and Hermes." Persephone made the obvious statement.

"Hey!"

"The first person that comes to mind is Juvia." Athena folded her arms with a puzzled expression. "Logically, it won't make sense to have Juvia travel across the country and get both keys. That would take more time than just sending two different people on the mission."

"There's also the fact that Artemis might awaken while Juvia is getting Hades," Erik said in a bored tone. "And vice versa."

"...Yeah, we don't need Hades going on a rampage." Hermes' complexion paled. He turned whiter than Jellal. That's right. Hades is considered one of the strongest Gods to walk the Earth... well the Underworld. If the idea of a berserk Hades frightens Apollo and Hermes, does that mean Juvia doesn't stand a chance against him? "Ju-Juvia, we gotta get Hades first."

"I am forced to agree. With Mira, Erza, Lucy, and Aphrodite out wedding planning, there are not many of female options left." Athena's monotony said, but the dread was clear on her face. "Juvia and Jellal, I'll be sending Hermes, Apollo, and Persephone with you on this mission. Hephaestus and I will be staying back to locate Hera and Ares. If there's trouble, do not hesitate to summon either of us."

"As for Erik," A hand was placed on the dragonslayer's shoulder. Meredy rested her head on his shoulder as her grin grew. "His punishment isn't over." With an iron tight grip, the pink haired wizard dragged the annoyed man back into the kitchen, where he belonged. "Have fun, you guys!"

With that farewell, Juvia's forever growing team dispersed. Athena went over to Gajeel and Levy's table which is where Heps was settling in quite nicely. The other three turned into their key forms. Juvia watched as Jellal sluggishly leave the guild. Juvia knew that she couldn't leave Jellal like that, but how should she go about it? She couldn't comfort him with a lie, nor could she spit out the truth. That would only hurt him more. No Juvia, this is your duty! Jellal has put so much effort to support Juvia. Juvia must return the favor.

Exiting the guild, Juvia's second nature surfaced. It was almost how skillful she was when it came to stalking someone. The water mage was able to track Jellal down to the same waterbed they met before. Does he go here often? Steeling her nerves, Juvia went in for the comforting interception.

"...Jellal, what is Jellal doing?" Juvia slowly moved towards the powerful wizard. Her companion snapped his head in her general, tears streaming down his cheeks. His eyes were puffy and slightly red. His nose was dripping bits of mucus onto the rim of this shirt. Recovering from Juvia's appearance, Jellal wiped away all of the substances away with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Ju-Juvia, I didn't expect you come here." Jellal stuttered out, but his voice was too hoarse from crying.

"Jellal, what's wrong? Why is Jellal crying?" Juvia fixed her dress as she took the patch of grass next to him. Now that Juvia was thinking about it, the answer should be obvious.

"It's over, isn't it?" Jellal sniffled, gripping his legs harder than before.

"Juvia believes so... We had a good run though." Juvia sympathized with him. "If Jellal cannot go through with the wedding, Erza will understand."

"It's not that I don't want to go the wedding. I do, but I just wanted to be the one she would marry. The one that Erza would wait for at the end of the aisle. The one she would say 'I do'. The one Erza could smile at without a reason. The one she... The one she could love..." Jellal stared into the river and look at his reflection. Through the water, he couldn't notice the tears running down his face.

"Juvia knows it hurts Jellal, but the pain will fade. Juvia doesn't know when it will stop hurting or if the pain will ever fade away completely. Juvia just knows that Jellal will find someone who will-"

"Whatever happened to be truthful, Juvia?" Jellal shot Juvia a cold glare. Something, a switch, in Juvia's head, activated and unleashed a flood of adrenaline in Juvia's system.

"That is the truth!" Juvia screamed; passion flowing through every inch of Juvia's body. "Juvia believes it with all of her heart! Erza may not have been for Jellal, but Juvia positive that there's another woman in Fiore for Jellal! He just needs to take the first step!"

"Hehe... you make it sound like it's simple." Jellal chuckled underneath his breath. Juvia didn't pick up any sarcasm or resentment.

"Juvia never said it will be easy. Juvia just doesn't want Jellal to miss his chance with someone else..."

"Is that your way of saying you want to date me?" He nudged Juvia with his elbow. Juvia gave him the 'Don't-Even-Joke-Like-That' face.

"Juvia is taking a break from wanting love." She answered. "Juvia needs to re-evaluate her life."

"I don't see why? You seem to be a caring and loving person." Jellal laid down on the grassy hill. It was almost time for the stars to come out or at the very least become visible.

"Jellal didn't see all the nonsense Juvia went through to get Gray's attention." Juvia sighed. In hindsight, she should've been more sensible with her actions. Had Gray and Juvia gotten married, would Juvia have calmed down, or would she be even more paranoid? Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise. Juvia had the potential to drive herself insane with the word 'affair' alone.

"From what I saw at your house and Erik's open opinions, I know a bit of your bad side. But, I still want to hear more about the good you've done for Gray. In return, I'll share some good I've done for Erza."

"Juvia sees...very well. Does Jellal know about Meredy and Ultear's time in the dark guild, Grimoire Heart?" Juvia rested her head on the grass as she thought back to the moment she first met her closest friend.

"I think so. If I remember correctly, they were apart of the Seven Kin of Purgatory."

"When they attacked, Juvia and Erza encountered Meredy in a swamp. For the beginning of the battle, Meredy was easily beating Juvia, even though Juvia had the environmental advantage. Somewhere in between the fight, Meredy mentioned that she wished to kill Gray. Needlessly to say, hell broke loose." Juvia sweatdropped.

"Erza ran shortly after when she realized Juvia had the situation under control. Meredy used her magic to connect Juvia, Gray, and herself, so if one died, all three would. Meredy wished to kill herself for Ultear's sake, but Juvia managed to disrupt her magic." Juvia continued on.

"How?"

"Juvia broke her own leg."

"...That's one way of stopping a suicide." Jellal sweatdropped.

"Juvia panicked, okay! Gray's life was in danger."

"Hehe, I get where you're coming from. Meredy's a stubborn one. I'm impressed; you managed to beat her on your first try."

"It was more of a draw than a clear victory. Juvia just spoke from her heart." Juvia nervously chuckled. Meredy was indeed a formidable opponent. It's rare for Juvia to come across someone who can do bodily harm to her. It was by pure chance that Juvia was able to subdue the girl.

"But still, you can't argue the amount of compassion that must've taken, to an enemy no less." Jellal smiled as he tilted his face to look Juvia in the eyes. Juvia will admit the compliment made her blush a tad bit. "You sure do have your moments Juvia."

"Juvia is sure Jellal has his own moments too. Didn't Jellal spend his childhood with Erza?" Juvia recalled her time in the Tower of Heaven. While she was in the dark for most of the major plot points involving Erza, Juvia was aware of the friendship they had together.

"Yep, I'm the one who gave Erza her last name. I was intoxicated by her scarlet hair as a kid, and Erza couldn't remember what her surname was. We all decided to call her Erza Scarlet from that moment on." Juvia almost started to tear up. That was such a touching memories. Juvia might not have shown it, but she was worried that Jellal might become upset when Erza becomes Erza Fullbuster... It doesn't roll off the tongue like Erza Scarlet. What about Erza Fernades? Erza Dragneel? Erza Strauss? Ew, no. The sheer thought of Elfman and Erza having a child made Juvia cringe. Then again, that child would be the toughest child conceivable. If it can survive the training that is...

"Is something wrong? I saw you make your usual cringing face." Jellal cocked an eyebrow.

"Juvia drifted off for a moment and thought of Erza and Elfman having a child..." Juvia awkwardly answered. Jellal gave her an even more skeptical look. "Juvia was thinking about mismatching the girls and the guy's surnames, and Juvia's mind went from there...hehe."

"Huh? Hmm...I wonder what Erik and Kinana are gonna do for their last name since Erik doesn't really have one." Jellal gazed up at the starry sky.

"Erik doesn't have one either?" Juvia gasped. It took Juvia a moment to realize why that might be the case. The dark mages in the Tower of Heaven kidnapped children from all ages, so was it possible that Erik was kidnaped before he could solidify his full name in his head. Erza was a different story. Her mother was never around to pass on her last name.

"He might have one. Erik never told mentioned it to me if he does." Jellal shrugged. "What other matches did you come up with? I'm curious now."

That's how the rest of Juvia and Jellal's night went. They spent the night conversing about possible and impossible couples. At some point, it became a game of who can stump the other with a shipping name. Juvia inwardly chuckled. Jellal had no idea how wild Juvia's imagination could get; thus, she had an unspoken advantage. Juvia will admit that Jellal was a clever man. He went toe to toe with Juvia for while with a basic understanding of word mashing on his side. The obvious ships like 'NaLu' and 'ElfGreen' were thrown out in the beginning to give each of a sense of the game. It quickly went downhill from there. Juvia couldn't remember who exactly said 'Ichura', but Juvia did know that it was Ichiya and Kagura. That was the point of no return. The pairs became so crack Juvia had serious doubts that any of them stay afloat at the docks. Juvia wasn't about to explain what 'Yajusica' was. She will admit; that had her stumped for a minute. The lines between reality and dream blurred the longer the game went on. Before either of them knew it, they were sleeping on the grassy hill.

 _"Oh, this why Juvia didn't come home last night." That...That voice sounds familiar. Apollo...maybe...Juvia wasn't sure. Could this be another one of blank dreams?_

 _"Aww, they look so peaceful. Should we leave them here?" That might be Persephone... Juvia is faintly sure that was her._

 _"Nah, but it would a shame if..." Juvia heard a cap pop. "someone drew on their faces."_

 _"Bro... that's a great idea!"_

 _"Keep your voices down, you'll wake them."_

 _"Bu-"_

 _"And no, no one is drawing on anyone's face."_

 _"Party pooper..."_

 _"Sorry to tell you this Persephone, but you're becoming Hades."_

 _"What was that?! I don't want to hear that coming someone as reckless as you!"_

 _"Whatever happened to keep our voices down?" Apollo's cockiness was showing once again._

 _"Ugh, why am I stuck with the likes of you two? How do you even know your prophecy will come true?"_

 _A prophecy...? Like the one with that gate... Ugh, Juvia isn't awake enough to think... It might... be better to ask them... in the morning..._

 _"They always come true! Yeah... they always come true, no matter what."_

 _"We're Gods, and we can't even stop fate. Are you sure we can't do anything to-"_

 _"My hands are tie...sephone. You know that. Th...ly thing we can do is prepare ... for the worse and hope for the best." Juvia wants to believe...that is Apollo speaking,... but Juvia's consciousness...is fading. "The forces of e...ady have their plan in mo..on. For some reason, J... the foci point to all this ma...ss."_

Juvia wasn't able to hear the rest of... whatever that was. Juvia woke up on the same hill she fell asleep last night. Then, was that just a dream last night? Juvia swears her dreams usually have some similar to a picture or a movie even. If it was a dream, then it would explain why Persephone and others didn't care Juvia back to her house. No matter how realist a dream may be, it can't move a person. Ugh, it's early in the morning to... wait, why is there weight on Juvia's waist? Dear Mavis no, Juvia tilted her head and saw Jellal's arm wrapped around her waist. Okay, how did Juvia get stuck in a cliche?! Great, now Juvia has to wait for Jellal to wake up and realize what he has done. Or, does Juvia wake him up, and the both of them can spend their time on the mission awkwardly making conversation? But what if- Wait... Juvia isn't stuck. Juvia can turn into water and slip out unnoticed. Doing so, Juvia mentally promised herself never to speak a word of this incident to another soul.

 **Juvia's Gods:** Apollo (obtained), Persephone (obtained), Hephaestus (obtained), Hermes (obtained), Athena (obtained)

 **Lucy's Gods:** Aphrodite (obtained)

 **A/N** : I kinda ran with Juvia and Jellal's moment. To be honest, Hades was supposed to be awakened in this chapter, but I wanted to make Juvia and Jellal's moment sound genuine and not rushed. I'll eventually get around to capturing those two. I'm making the converging point of the God's arc and Gray/Erza's wedding arc in my head right now, so all of this is linked in some way. Also, what do y'all think 'Yajusica' is comprised of? It's two actually characters of Fairy Tail. Since no one guessed the character at the door correctly last time, whoever guesses right this time will get a sneak peek to a scene in a future chapter. Please review and tell me what y'all thought of this chapter! I will see y'all in the next installment.


	13. Traveling With Untamed Gods Part One!

**"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story.**

"I still don't understand how only my sleeve got wet," Jellal complained as he wrung the water out. Juvia could feel his suspecting stare on the back of her neck. Jellal could stare at his heart's content. Juvia was not about to say a word about how it got wet. Nope, she was not into self-incrimination. Anyways, moving the plot along before Juvia gets sidetracked this early in the morning, Juvia and Jellal just finished their light packing for their mission. The water mage assumed that she would only be gone for less than a week if everything goes smoothly.

When does anything go as planned in Juvia's life, again? In retrospect, Juvia should've packed another week worth of clothes. How has Juvia survived this long? At every turn, something goes horribly bad or Juvia screws herself over. It's amazing that Juvia still clings to hope and positivity. Focus Juvia! There's a point to this! Juvia and Jellal were collecting their tickets to a heavily populated city that was relatively close to where Hades was supposed to awaken. If Juvia read the ticket correctly, then the city should be the same one the Grand Magic Games was held. Which means the worse case scenario is Hades awakens and goes on a rampage through the city because that's what crazed fiends tend to do. Moths to a flame.

With Apollo, Heps, and Hermes completely scared shitless by the Underworld God, Juvia could only truly rely on Persephone and Athena. This will be fun. At least, the train ride promises to be harmless and pleasant.

"Yo Juvia," Oh goddamnit, Juvia held back her sigh. "Wanna hear a story?"

"Apollo, what are you doing? Does Apollo not remember the agreement?" Juvia narrowed her eyes in his direction. She was still wary about that conversation she heard last night or least the conversation Juvia thought she heard last night. There was nothing concrete about it. Still, it was odd for Apollo to suddenly appear like this.

"Come Juvia, I promise you'll learn something from it." He winked. Juvia sweatdropped. Apollo... seducing Juvia will get you nowhere. Juvia hopes Apollo understands that.

"Does it connect to either of these missions?" Jellal asked as he looked out the window.

"Not really, I just thought it was worth telling. Besides, we can pass the time with a good story." Apollo mused.

"Very well, but Juvia insists that the story doesn't involve anything gory." Juvia requested.

"I can probably keep that promise. Anyways, here's the story of the first woman."

"OOOOOOOO! You're gonna tell that story?!" A very high pitched scream rang throughout the cabin of the train. Juvia was all too familiar with that scream. The day two fangirling shipper met. Dear Mavis, why was Aphrodite on this train?

"Calm down Aphrodite... you're attracting attention." That explains it. Aphrodite would be with her master.

"That's what Aphrodite's best at." Apollo sighed with a smile on his face. Juvia wasn't going to question why he was smiling. "A star in the spotlight..."

"Lucy...? Aphrodite?" Jellal looked over the seat. Knowing she was exposed and spotted, Lucy hung her head as the two of them approached our group. "You guys are on a mission together?"

"Master and Athena wanted us to come with you guys," Lucy answered as she slid into the spot next to Jellal. Apollo dramatically clutched his heart and gasped to signal something. Juvia cocked an eyebrow.

"You wound me, Lucy. Wouldn't you rather sit next to this?" Apollo asked as he flexed his muscles. While Juvia silently gave him props, Lucy sighed.

"Not until you put a shirt on. Aphrodite can sit next to you though." Lucy waved him off.

"Awwwwww, but I wanted to sit next to Jellal." The Goddess complained before giving off a lustful grin. "It's always the ones that cover their bodies are always the ones that are the most built. Shoot, he might be more than a God."

"Oh hell no! Take your shirt off Jellal!" Apollo commanded. Juvia gave him a confused side glance. Apollo, why does it matter who is more muscular?

"Er no, I have nothing to prove." Jellal simply replied. He covered his face with his coat to keep us from seeing the growing blush.

"It's okay bro," Herme comforted his friend as the messenger God propped himself over the seat behind us. Juvia could only imagine that he was kneeling in the seat, so he could be high enough to see us. "I know you're buffer than mortal."

"Bro..." Apollo's eyes dazzled.

"Bro..." Herme smiled.

"Okay, that enough your 'bro' moment." Persephone huffed. Jellal, Juvia, and Lucy did a double take. Dear Mavis, Persephone was stunning; well, she's always stunning. However, this was significantly different. Instead of her normally straight hair, Persephone had golden brown curls resting on shoulders. She added a touch of makeup to enhance her natural features. Altogether, Persephone seemed more posed and well-presented. "Aphrodite, a word of warning."

"What is it, sweetie?" Aphrodite tilted her to left a bit.

"Do not speak a word to my husband unless he addresses you, first," Persephone said sweetly as she aura darken considerably. "We wouldn't want any misunderstandings."

"You act like I'm gonna hit on him. I have only one man in my life." Aphrodite scoffed. The Gods snickered to Aphrodite's surprise. "What? What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing Aphro," Apollo let out a satisfied sigh. Persephone held back her smirk.

"...You're a hoe, Aphrodite. A married hoe." Hermes answered. Well shit...

"I am not a hoe." The Love Goddess scoffed as she folded her arms. From what Juvia heard and seen, Hermes may not be lying.

"Oh please, Aphro, it's easier to close Zeus's legs than to close your legs." Apollo took a jab at her.

"He-"

"Oh look, it's our stop!" Lucy shouted and pointed outside as a quick distraction. At least, she wasn't lying. Juvia could see the Grand Magic Game's stadium from her seat. Thank Mavis, we were here. Juvia did not want to know where this conversation was spill into. Juvia couldn't help but notice the friction between the Gods. If they fought like this in the past, how could they properly rule anything?

Taking the opportunity, Lucy forced Aphrodite's gate as Juvia did with Hermes. He did start that conversation. Although, it was Apollo who added fuel to the fire, so should Juvia force his gate too?

"That was a close one," Lucy sighed as the five of stepped off of the train. "Why on Earthland would you start a conversation like that?"

"Hey, I was backing up my bro, but it's the truth. All of the Gods know what Aphro be doing. Heps caught her and Aries hooking up so many times." Apollo answered.

"Aries? No way!" Lucy shook her head in disbelief. "Aries would never do something like that. There has to be another one."

"Aries the God of War? Yeah, he sleeps with Aphrodite all the time." Persephone stated. "Anyways, we're getting side-tracked. Where's Hades?"

"The machine said that he should be on the outskirts of the city." Jellal examined Hep's creation. "For some reason, I'm getting two reading; one's fainter than the other."

"Two? So another God landed here?" Juvia asked.

"It's possible. It happened with Persephone and me." Apollo shrugged. "Wanna split up and get them?"

"It would make sense, but there's an odd number," Juvia mentioned.

"Lucy and Apollo can get the weaker one while the rest of us get the stronger signal." Persephone snatched the machine from Jellal and sprinted off in the direction. Wasting little time, Jellal chased after her. Juvia and Lucy sweatdropped.

"That goddess is something else..." Lucy sweatdropped.

"Juvia agrees. Juvia should get going. Apollo!" Juvia warmed up. Apollo saluted. "Behave and listen to Lucy."

"Hey, I am a very responsible God," Apollo exclaimed. Juvia rolled her eyes and began her chase after those two.

Juvia was aware of her strengths and limits. She was amazing at stealth and being silent. However, Juvia realized in this moment she could barely keep an eye on where Jellal's blue hair in a crowd of people. Goodness, he seemed so agile and nimble compared to Juvia. He didn't even bump into anyone, yet he couldn't catch up to the Vegetation Goddess. Somehow, after much trial and error, Juvia finally caught up to the two of them.

"Persephone don't go running around like that." Jellal scolded. "We don't know who could be lurking around here."

"It's fine. I can handle myself as long I know my Hades is nearby." Persephone brushed his worrying stare off. "Come on! Let's search for his key."

This is the blind side of love. Juvia found that watching Persephone obsess over him was a tad bittersweet. She could help but remember what she's missing. Being aware of fact that someone loves you enough to become this sporadic about seeing them again. However,... Juvia doubts that she ever had been loved. Okay Juvia, it's time to reunited this couple. Hopefully, they won't be overly affectionate in public.

Juvia searched around the patches of grass while Jellal and Persephone the nearby trees. Juvia doubted that a key would get stuck in a tree, but she was not about place doubt in Persephone. Juvia was not going to do that while the goddess had home-field advantage. The water mage was not going to become a Venus Flytrap's daily watering, no-. Ah, something is blinding Juvia's vision. Separating two patches of grass, Juvia spotted two keys. Similar to the other Gods, this key had a platinum coating and a skull pressed inward as the symbol. The skull had two red jewels as eyes. The second one confused Juvia. It was golden with two blue weirdly written 'U's. The U's almost looked like they had very small wings.

"Hey Persephone, how well would skulls fit Hades?" Juvia asked as she picked up both keys. She pocketed the golden one for the moment. Juvia will have to ask Lucy about it when they meet up.

"Perfectly!" Persephone was next to Juvia in a split second. "Open his gate! Open his gate! Open his gate!"

"Um...Hades!" Juvia focused her magic on the key as a patch of grass died right in front of the two girls. With a poof of black fog, a considerably pale grown man appeared. Juvia will give Persephone props for marrying a handsome man. His features were defined and his chiseled chin was worth mentioning. He kept his bread well groomed and short. His shiny black hair was relatively short. He proudly wore a black cape and a similar metal breastplate as Athena, but Hades was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and sandals.

"Hmm?" Hade examined Juvia with a stare void of any empathy or sincerity. Dear Mavis, this is what Hermes and Apollo meant. Juvia could feel him judging every possible sin Juvia committed in her life with his long stare.

"Hades!" Persephone exclaimed as she jumped into his arms. His whole demeanor and aura shifted to all sunshine and rainbows. Juvia swears on her life that she saw the grass underneath them regrow.

"So this is infamous Hades..." Jellal mused as he stood next to Juvia with his arms folded. "You look kinda pale."

"Juvia feels like Juvia lost a few years off of her life." The water mage shuddered. "Juvia underestimated Hermes, Apollo, and Heps' words."

"Hehehe! You called." The trickster snickered. "Oh crap, it's Hades."

"Oh, Hermes...you've awakened as well?" Hades gently lowered his wife down as he turned his attention to the three of us.

"O-Oh yeah, this fine young lady named Juvia is my master as well as Persephone's." Hermes bowed and gestured in my direction. Hades's gaze returned to Juvia. Oh no, Hermes why did you do that?

"He-Hello Hades," Juvia gave a shy wave. Juvia felt her knees shaking as she avoided his endless stare. Juvia couldn't even comprehend this immense magic pouring out of him. He was Laxus's magic to the power of Master's magic. Dear Mavis, he could wipe out the country with ease. There's no one in Fiore could match him. Every foe and villain pales in comparison to the God of the Underworld.

"Hades, you're scaring her." Persephone puffed her cheeks. Persephone, this is not the time for you to be stubborn. Hades might send Juvia to the Underworld with the flick of his finger.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry." H-He apologized? Juvia looked up from the ground and saw an innocent smile on his smile...almost childlike. What? "Persephone says I can be menacing without trying. I'm sorry if I came off that way."

"Gotta give it to the God, he's the politest one so far," Jellal mentioned nonchalantly. How are you not scared?!

"Oh, it's okay. Juvia doesn't mind." Juvia somewhat apologized for showing her fear of the God. "Juvia's glad that she could reunite the two of you."

"And, I'm thankful for that." He bowed?! "I am in your debt, Juvia."

"O-Oh no, Hades does not need to pay Juvia back." Juvia immediately answered.

"It's rare for a God to be in debt. I would take it." Hermes whispered into Juvia's ear.

"Juvia won't waste your favor." Juvia chuckled.

"Very well, I understand. May I make my contract with you?" Hades politely asked. "Any special restrictions or requirements?"

"Nothing really. Juvia just asks that whatever damage caused by you must be covered by you. Juvia cannot afford to repair anything major." Juvia sweatdropped.

"Fair enough..." Hades smiled. "As the God of the Underworld, I will stand by your side until the end."

"So now that has been sorted out, should we get goin-"

 **BOOOOM!**

The ground quaked as a cloud of smoke erupted from the opposite side of the city. In that moment, Juvia was temporarily blinded by a light as her pocket got slightly heavier. Which is weird because there's nothing Juvia own that should automatically teleport to Juvia. Unless... did Apollo return to his key form? Checking her suspicions, Juvia pulled out all the keys she had on her person. Along with the golden key, Juvia had Apollo's arrow key.

"Apollo?!" Juvia screamed. By accident, Juvia summoned the now injured God. He had two black eyes, blisters and bruises covering his body, his clothes were torn. The Sun God could barely stand without help from Hermes and Jellal. "Ap-Apollo, what happened?"

"Oh hey everyone, how's it going?" Apollo tried to chuckle, but it came out as a cough. "It looks like you got Hades without much trouble."

"Bro, you can't see two feet in front of you. Who the hell did this?" Hermes demanded.

"Ugh..." Apollo collapsed in their arms. There's no way Juvia can get any answers from Apollo when he's in this condition.

"Force Gate Closure." Juvia sighed. "Juvia suggests we check out the scene. Hopefully, Lucy is alright."

"Grab my hand Juvia," Jellal offered his left hand. He didn't take his eyes from the site of the explosion

"I'll have us there in a flash," Hermes did the same with Persephone and Hades as his eyes flickered between red and gold.

Juvia held on for dear life because it was extremely similar Erza and her cheetah print armor. The only real difference was there was no sharp corners or stairs. Thankfully, Jellal's magic protected them. In a matter of three minutes, Juvia and Jellal skidded to a stop. To Juvia's surprise, Lucy was unharmed, but the blonde was slightly uncomfortable with Aphrodite and this man with a golden skull helmet making out.

Wait, what?

Aphrodite, you're a married woman!

"That explains everything." Hades gave the couple a calculated glance. "Aries is most likely behind it."

"Oh goddamnit, I thought we would have more time before he awakened." Persephone rolled her eyes. "Juvia, please, do not make a contract with him."

"What's wrong Aries?" Juvia asked.

"There's a long list." Hades deadpanned.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARIES!" Hermes roared as he requiped his golden staff.

Raising his body off of Aphrodite, Juvia could see him a little better, and Juvia could not see how he was worth ruining a marriage. His body was covered in old scars and dried blood. His black hair was wild and unkempt with spots of dried blood in it. He had a scar crossing over his left eye. His hands were bandaged all the way to his elbows; his armor was covered in dents and scratches. Juvia assumed the golden spear next to them belonged to him.

"Oh Hermes, what's up? Long time no see!" Aries exclaimed. Was he obvious to the bloodlust coming off of Hermes?

"Piss off, what happened to Apollo?" Hermes narrowed his eyes.

"Huh? Oh, I taught him a lesson. Aphrodite told me what happened earlier." Dear Mavis, he admitted to the crime... "Did you wanna fight about it?"

"Oh, I'm about to kick your ass." Hermes cracked his knuckles.

"Bring it bitch." Aries sneered.

 _"You will not raise your fists in my presence,"_ Hades warned them as an army of skeletons sprouted from the ground. _"Do I make myself clear?"_

"Ye-Yes sir," They saluted as the sweat dripped from their bodies. However, Juvia was slightly puzzled; wouldn't the God of War fight just about anyone? Or, is Hades that feared?... Juvia will go with the fearing Hades.

"And there goes the positivity in the air." Persephone sighed again. Juvia and Jellal gave her a questioning look. "Aries isn't well liked. We all have different reasons."

"That must be rough on him." Lucy gave him some consolation.

"Oh, it's deserved. In time, you'll see."

"Anyways..." Juvia sweatdropped. How was she going to change the subject because this was becoming rather hateful? That's right! Juvia found a golden key. "Lo-Lucy, Juvia has a question."

"Ask away." Lucy smiled as Juvia ran her hand through her pocket until she found the right key.

"Juvia remembers that Lucy has ten golden keys and Yukino has the rest, so Juvia was wondering," Juvia handed the key off. "Is this a zodiac key?"

"Wh-What?" Lucy started to tear up. Her legs gave in as she fell to the ground. Lucy gripped the key to her chest. "Ju-Juvia, where did you find this key?"

"It was with Hades's key. Is Lucy okay?" Juvia asked, slightly startled by her reaction. "Does Lucy recognize the key?"

"Yes," She wiped away a tear. Her lips grew into a small smile. "Thank you Juvia for finding this key. I-I owe you so much for this."

"It was nothing, but whose key is that?" Juvia asked as everyone except Aphrodite and Aries surrounded Lucy. Juvia could only assume that they went back to their make-out session.

"Aquarius, you're ba-back."

 **Juvia's Gods:** Apollo (obtained). Persephone (obtained), Hephaestus (obtained), Hermes (obtained), Athena (obtained), Hades (obtained)

 **Lucy's Gods:** Aphrodite (obtained)

Aries (awakened)

 **A/N:** I thought it would be cool to wrap up all the loose ends in the series because there were some questions left unanswered. Like what the hell was Aquarius's key? I had to take a break because finals exist to mess with my schedule. I'll try to have Artemis awaken by the end of the year. Thank you for reading!


	14. Traveling With Untamed Gods Part Two!

**"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story.**

This was certainly a surprising development. Why would Aquarius's key in Crocus? Lucy isn't the type to misplace someone dangerous as Aquarius. Not after Juvia's first interaction with the water bearer. Juvia still has nightmares to this day. Anyways, do not mind Juvia's fear. This is about Lucy and Aquarius. The area remained quiet for the time Lucy cried her heart out. It wasn't long before Lucy cried herself to sleep with a small content on her face.

"I think now is the best time to check into the hotel," Jellal mentioned whilst picking Lucy off of the grassy plan.

"Okay, but what should we do those two numbskulls?" Hermes deadpanned as he pointed at the affair duo.

"It would be troublesome to leave them alone." Hades hummed. The King of the Underworld paused for a moment before slowly stalked over to them. He whispered something into their eyes. Aries the War God paled considerably; Aphrodite simply groaned as they turned into their respected keys. What on Earthland did you say to them Hades? Seeming unfazed, Hades handed the keys off to Juvia. "I'm positive you can watch these keys on this young lady's behalf."

"Juvia will try." The water mage smiled softly. Juvia watched as Hermes, Persephone, and Hades shimmered into gold and platinum light. Picking up the cargo, Juvia caught up to Jellal in his walk to the hotel.

"That was interesting. Hades is a good guy." Jellal mused while he looked around the city.

"Juvia will admit that is true. However, Juvia is terrified of that God in particular." Juvia shuddered. "Did Jellal not feel his magic?"

"Oh, I felt it. Hades is certainly on the par with Zeref and Acnologia."

"On par? Zeref wouldn't stand a chance against him." Juvia corrected him. Zeref was potentially beatable. Juvia understands the chances of winning was extremely slim, but there was no possibility of winning against Hades.

"I wouldn't count Zeref out because of magic capacity alone." Jellal countered. "Zeref had a vast collection of demons and an incredible army on his side. You know very well how strong those demons and spriggans were."

"Yes, however, Zeref struck fear in humans. Hades is feared among the Gods. Therefore, they are on completely different levels." Juvia mentioned. She withheld the number of skeletons the Underworld God could easily summon.

"I'm sorry, but are you two ready to check-in?" The receptionist eyed the of us with a suspicious stare. Juvia groaned. Great, this lady probably thinks two Zeref cultist just entered their hotel.

"Ah yes, is there a reservation for Fairy Tail?" Jellal asked as he shifted Lucy onto his back... almost like a piggyback ride.

"Yes, a two-bed hotel room?" She recalled as she pulled out a set of keys. Dear Mavis, Master did it again. What is Juvia suppose to do? It would wrong to drop Lucy off in a hotel room by herself, and it would be wrong to make Jellal pay for a room. Juvia couldn't pay for a room; she didn't bring that much money along with her.

"That's perfect." Jellal forced a smiled. With his hands full, Juvia was given the keys. Thankfully, Master booked a room on the second floor, so the two of us wouldn't need to travel very far. Unlocking the door, Juvia tossed all of their belongings towards the nearest wall. Jellal didn't have anything fragile in his bag, right? "How do you want to do the sleeping arrangements?"

"Juvia doesn't know. Juvia just knows no one is sleeping in the same bed as Lucy." Juvia sighed while she flopped on to one bed. "Lucy is known for kicking people when she wakes up."

"How hard does she kick?"

"She has made dents in her walls, Jellal."

"Fair enough... do you want to flip a coin for the last bed?" Jellal tucked in a fully clothed Lucy into bed. "Or, do you want the bed?"

"Jellal doesn't need to sleep on the floor. Juvia doesn't mind sharing a bed." What... What did Juvia just say? Juvia saw the blush creeping onto Jellal's face. "Ju-Juvia means she doesn't take up a lot of space, so the bed is big enough fo-for two. Besides, Juvia and Jellal's friendship is strictly platonic, so it shouldn't be a problem. Unless Jellal is uncomfortable with sharing a bed."

That was a close one. Juvia somehow managed to truthfully escape that slip-up. Besides, Juvia only had her full body pajamas, so Jellal wasn't going to see Juvia in anything revealing. She had left her nightgown back at her apartment.

"Then, I guess it's alright. Hopefully, I won't be wet in morning." Jellal playfully smirked. Oh look the sunset is so pretty. Oh look at the time, Juvia must get ready for sleep.

"Juvia must take a shower." The water mage sprung up from the bed to gather her clothes. She gave Jellal a thumbs up when he told her to save him some hot water.

"Juvia is done," Juvia called out to a now sleeping Jellal. Now, Juvia believed she didn't spend that much time in her shower. Oh well, Juvia shrugged. She placed all of her dirty clothes in her spare bag and found herself in bed with her strictly friend Jellal. Juvia noticed Jellal's civilian clothes folded in the chair in the corner, and Juvia is going to assume and trust Jellal has enough common sense to be wearing some kind of sleepwear.

Juvia curled up into a ball and drifted off till she was asleep. This was a probably one of the best night Juvia had in a while. With a content smile her face, fate's wheels began to turn once again. Unbeknownst to everyone, everything began to fall into place. Take this warning, nothing occurred because of sheer coincidence. Someone is moving the pieces into place since the very beginning and will continue until everything is in place. Whether it is best or worse, that is for the future to reveal. About that time for the story to continue...

"Awww, they look so cute together." Ugh, why is Aphrodite outside her key? Juvia cracked one of her eyes open. She felt Jellal's wrapped around her waist once again. They really need to stop waking up like this. Someone will get the wrong idea. "Ooo! I found my newest project."

Someone like Aphrodite...

"I warned Juvia." Persephone sighed as she played with Hades golden helmet. "Aphrodite, just leave them alone."

"As the Goddess of Love, it's my duty to get people to fall in love, in the purest way possible." Juvia could sense the bullshit from her bed. Is it too late for Juvia to go back to sleep?

"Ugh, what time is it?" Jellal sat up on the bed, revealing his wife beater t-shirt. "Did we miss our train?"

"Ha! I knew he was buffer than Apollo!" Aphro declared in a very high-pitched voice, aaaaaand Juvia's ears are now bleeding. So much for going back to sleep.

"Welp, I know what I'm doing all day," Apollo fell off the chair and into the standard push-up position. "Persephone get on my back. Bro, can ya keep track of how many I do?"

"It's too early in the morning for this." Juvia fell back on her pillow.

"Come on sweetie, don't be like that." Aphrodite pouted and took a seat on the edge of Juvia's bed. "Now... tell me how was the sex."

"The what?" Juvia and Jellal exclaimed.

"The sex. Was he gentle? Rough? You know ho-"

"Aphrodite, we didn't have sex." Jellal corrected herself thankfully. Glancing at Juvia for a moment, Jellal continued. "We were just sharing a bed."

"Who could sleep next to all that muscle and not want to take a ride?" Aphrodite scoffed.

"Literally anyone who was control over their hormones,"Persephone said flatly. "Besides, Juvia made it clear they're just friends. Besides, you of all people should know that love can't be forced."

"That's priceless coming from the woman who was forced into a marriage." Aphro scoffed. She rolled her eyes for effect.

"At least, my marriage can function properly. You would cheat on Heps with literally any guy!"

"What can I say? When you're this hot, it would be wrong to hold back." The Love Goddess winked at several of the gods and Jellal.

"See! This what I'm talking about! How can anyone call you the Goddess of Love when you don't even love your husband enough to stay faithful!?" Persephone was fuming with rage. "You're a disgrace to your title and as a Goddess."

"That's enough, Persephone." Hades placed his hand on his shoulder. "Do not lose your composure."

"Fine..." She puffed her cheeks.

"Come on, I'll treat you to breakfast." Hades smiled. "Where do you want to eat?"

"OOO! I saw this restaurant yesterday! I'll show you!" The Spring Goddess perked up as she pulled Hades out the room. "We'll meet you at the train Juvia."

Lucy, Jellal, and Juvia were stunned, yet the others seemed unfazed. Hermes took Persephone's place on Apollo's back. Aphrodite went back to fixing her hair. Aries the War God polished his spear. Juvia has never seen Persephone get that upset before. Juvia would chalk it up to a normal argument, but they delivered some below the belt comments, especially Persephone. She was rather quick to play the husband card, but Aphrodite pulled it first. Juvia doesn't know, but she will admit. Hades is impressive. He knew what to say to appease Persephone.

Getting ready for the day, Juvia and Lucy closed the Gods' gates and forced Jellal to get dressed in the bathroom.

"Juvia, I want to thank you again for finding Aquarius for me." Lucy suddenly said.

"Oh, it's nothing. Juvia simply stumbled across her key. Juvia is happy to reunite the two of you. Juvia knows how close Lucy was to Aquarius." The water mage brushed her hair.

"We really are close. I haven't seen her since the war. I wait to summon her! Oh Juvia, I really owe you for this!" Lucy cheered. Juvia couldn't help but smile.

"If Lucy is so excited, then she can summon Aquarius from the bathroom sink." Juvia joked. Juvia caught Lucy sweating bullet out of the corner of her eye.

"Er... I think I'll wait until I find somewhere bit bigger." Lucy chuckled, concealing her fear of Aquarius. "Anyway, I'm serious. If you ever need anything big or small, you call me. As a celestial wizard, I'll help any way I can."

"Juvia didn't think Lucy was the type to make such promises," Juvia mused. She knocked on the bathroom door to signal Jellal that it's okay for him to come out.

"Not after my first mission with Natsu, I don't, but this time is different. I want to repay you, Juvia."

"Very well, Juvia will need some time to think." She gave it. Actually, it wouldn't hurt to have a favor in her back pocket. Technically, she had two with Hades, but Juvia doubts she'll ever need to use it.

With mild conversation, the three of them set out to check out of the hotel and head to the train before it left them behind. And, Juvia was not about spent her money on a new ticket. Placing their luggage in the overhead, they tried to catch their breath. With a nonchalant air around them, Persephone and Hades made their appearance.

"As promised, we made the train just in time." Persephone smiled. The two of them took their seats beside us. It didn't take long for Apollo and Hermes to reappear.

"Aye Juvia, I didn't get a chance to tell you that story," Apollo remembered.

"About the first woman, correct?" Juvia concurred. This should be interesting, to say the least.

"Yeah, that's the one. So, it all started when the Gods and Titans co-existed and ruled together. There were some humans, but they were only guys. Anyways, there was this titan who adored human. Wasn't his name like Prometheus or something like that?" Apollo asked his fellow companions.

"Yeah, it was. Apollo should've said that this story varies for some reason. It took our worshippers a while to write down our stories, so they passed on story verbal." Persephone deadpanned. "You can see why the story varies, but I assure this is the most likely one."

"Anyways, Prometheus was kinda upset that the humans had to sacrifice their best meat to Zeus, so Prometheus decided to trick our leader. He brought two plates of meat from the same animal. One plate was beautiful fat on a bone, and the other plate was a seemingly burnt piece of meat. Of course, Zeus picked the bone because he probably thought it looked much more delicious than the burnt meat."

"However, the burnt meat was actually cooked perfectly. Which also means, the humans were allowed to sacrifice fat and bones to Zeus and keep the good part of the animals." Hermes sneered. " Being the petty God that he is, Zeus removed all the fire from the world, so the humans couldn't use it. If Zeus wasn't getting the best part, he was certain no one would."

"However, Prometheus loved his creations, humans, dearly. He couldn't stand to see them suffer, so Prometheus set out to return fire to mankind. Which he somehow accomplished; the ability to use fire was brought back to humanity." Persephone smiled.

"Ooookay, but how does this have to relate to the first woman?" Jellal was as confused as Juvia and Jellal. It was knowing someone above loved us, but where is this going?

"That's part is about to come, and this where Zeus becomes very petty. You see; it didn't take long for Zeus to catch the humans with fire again. That was the last straw. Zeus tied Prometheus, the Titan of Foresight, up, and an eagle is supposed to eat his liver every day. Since Titans are damn near immortal, his liver will be restored every day." Apollo mused. "Zeus wasn't done. He ordered most of the Gods and Goddesses to help, including me and bro. I gave Pandora, that's her name, the gift of healing and musical talent."

"I gave her the gift of cunningness, boldness, charm, and the infamous Pandora box." Hermes grinned. "Heps crafted her body, and Aphro gave her the gift of beauty and hormones. I wanna say that Hera gave her the gift of curiosity."

"That sounds about right for Hera. Zeus gave her the ability to be foolish and mischevious; Athena joined in and gave her clothes and jewelry. My mother taught her how to tend to a garden, and finally, Posideon gave her the power of never drowning." Persephone finished off the very long list.

"Why aren't Persephone and Hades in the story?" Juvia tilted her head ever so slightly.

"Persephone and I do not live among the other Gods. We reside in the Underworld, and the others remain on the top of Mount Olympus," Hades informed us. "There was nothing I could offer her, in addition. Most do not wish the gift of death."

"I'm kinda glad we weren't apart of it because this whole thing- You know what. Apollo, can you finish the story before I start ranting." Persephone played with her grass crown.

"Gladly, where was I... Oh yes, so Zeus presented Pandora and her box to Epimetheus, the Titan of Hindsight and Prometheus's little brother. I heard that Prometheus warned his brother not to accept anything from Zeus because it might be a revenge plot or something. He was the Titan of Foresight, so it makes sense that he would foresee something like this. However, the Titan of Hindsight is a dumbass and accepted Pandora. Almost immediately, Pandora ripped the top open and release sheer evil upon the world. Men were given lifespans, became vulnerable to disease, murder came into existence, and the list goes on." Apollo scratched the back of his head.

"So you're telling me that women were only created to bring destruction to mankind?" Lucy held her throbbing head.

"Technically, yes, but the box also had hope, so mankind will have hope for a better day." Apollo quickly added.

"But, Juvia does not understand why humanity was a punished. They did nothing wrong." Juvia thought through her words.

"Very true Juvia, however, my younger brother saw otherwise." Hades mused. "Zeus believes the world and everyone revolve around him alone. If anyone stepped out of line, they can expect to be punished."

"He's a tyrant. That's what he is." Apollo scoffed. There was that resentment again.

"Come on bro, if we solve this problem before he awakens, Zeus can't claim this victory." Hermes went with the more hopefully route.

"I can assure you Hermes that Zeus will find a way to weasel himself into the spotlight." Hades went with the more realistic route.

"The more Juvia hears about Zeus the less she wants to meet it." Juvia sweatdropped.

"Yeah, I don't know if I should sign a contract with him." Lucy weakly nodded.

"Oh, this is a fact. If you sign a contract with Zeus, then, he _will_ rape you in your sleep." Persephone's voice lack any of the normal joy or enthusiasm. Persephone was warning us.

"Someone needs to hold his key; what if I hold his key?" Jellal suggested. Zeus wasn't into guys...right? Because if Hades is this strong, what was Zeus's magic level?

"It's a stretch, but he might go with it," Hades muttered softly. "If Zeus impregnants someone, we'll have another demigod on our hands."

"What's a demigod?"

"On the off chance of a God sleeping with a human, a demigod will be born. It's a human will magic basically." Apollo explained. "The only difference between demigod and wizards now are that wizards are diluted versions of demigods. When a demigod sleeps with a human, a fraction of parent's magic is passed."

"Is that why only a fraction of people in Earthland can use magic?" Lucy inquired.

"Yeah, that's right. Juvia's probably a descendant of Posideon if I think about it." Persephone added to the story. Then, Posideon must be involved with water in some way. "Hey Jellal and Lucy, what magic do you guys use?"

"I'm a Celestial Wizard. I summon my spirits to fight along my side." Lucy grinned before she pointed to Jellal. "I think Jellal is Heavenly Body wizard."

All the Gods froze for a moment. Juvia gave them questioned look. What was wrong? Jellal's magic was nothing out of the ordinary.

"You're gonna need to explain this one for me." Hermes scratched his head. "What can you do with your magic, exactly?"

"Manipulate gravity and stars, create meteors and black holes, channel astrological properties...things like that," Jellal answered truthfully.

"Oh okay, that's what you meant by 'Heavenly'." Apollo swiped the sweat from his forehead. Juvia just guesses this joke went over her head. "Then, Lucy is probably a descendant of bro actually. It makes sense. Think about it, both of them have the power to bring and send people across a barrier."

"Then, Jellal must be a descendant of Zeus. Both of them can command the heaven." Persephone figured. Juvia was perplexed. There wasn't much of a consistency between Jellal's whole personality and what Juvia knows about Zeus. "The apple fell very far from the tree with Jellal."

"Yep, it rolled down a hill and float down a stream." Hermes nodded.

"It would explain the tremendous amount of magic radiating from Jellal, in fact. It's very difficult to dilute the magic from a child from Zeus, Posideon, or myself." Hades pointed out and ignored the pile of insults coming from the others. Thankfully, this train ride was almost over. Juvia was finally going to reunite Apollo and Artemis. Then, they can return to the guild and plan their next move. You're almost done Juvia!

 **Juvia's Gods:** Apollo (obtained). Persephone (obtained), Hephaestus (obtained), Hermes (obtained), Athena (obtained), Hades (obtained)

 **Lucy's Gods:** Aphrodite (obtained)

Aries (awakened)

 **A/N:** So, I'm still working on Artemis's entrance, but it should be done by New Years. However, this is a nice way to introduce how chaotic the Greek Gods are in reality. Thank you for reading!


	15. Traveling With Untamed Gods Part Three!

**"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story.**

The train pulled into Veilstone City shortly after their story ended. Hades and Persephone wished the five of us good luck on our mission as they switched into their key forms. Juvia couldn't help but to sweatdrop. Oh yes Persephone, once Hades is awakened, Persephone is suddenly unavailable. Juvia will remember that.

Juvia spared Apollo a glance as a way to check on him. As soon as we stepped off the platform, Juvia noticed a shift in his personality. He had an extra pep in his step; he had a tight grip on the tracking machine. Unlike usual, Apollo was completely focused on the mission and not joking around with Hermes. The Sun God was a couple of steps ahead the rest of us. Oblivious to the four of us, Apollo was absolutely determined to finding his sister.

Hermes, on the other hand, had a small smile on his face as he walked beside Juvia.

"Is Hermes okay?" Juvia poked his cheek to break his concentration. "Hermes is usually on Apollo's right."

"Oh, I'm fine. Bro's just wants to see his sis again." Hermes stated, yet the trickster's smile came off as a bit saddening. "I can handle a little alone time."

"Then, why not go back into your key form?" Lucy proposed. Hermes opened his mouth to answer, but it seems like nothing could come out.

"It could be that Hermes wants to see Apollo and Artemis reunite." Jellal shrugged. Hermes thought he was slick by whispering 'thank you', but Juvia's hearing picked up on it.

"So, what's Artemis like? Similar to Apollo in anyway?" Lucy questioned. Juvia would hope not. One flirty god under Juvia's belt is enough. There's no need for another. However, Juvia already awakened Hades for Persephone. It would be rude of Juvia not to same for Apollo. However, then that begs the question. Why was Apollo determined to awaken Artemis before Hermes was in the picture? Is Hermes the second most important to Apollo? That might be true. It took Jellal to bring the trickster to us. Perhaps Juvia is thinking too much into the situation.

"Not really, they're kinda opposites. Bro's more of an extrovert, and Artemis is an introvert. Bro likes to date people while his sis is still a virgin." Hermes shrugged. A virgin goddess? With this Zeus god around? Maybe there was a chance for a mortal after all if Artemis could last this long with Zeus around. "Artemis is really into hunting and protecting others. If it for a girl, Artemis will do just about anything to save her. The chick's really into protecting women."

"What about men?" Jellal asked.

"As Artemis says 'They can handle themselves.'," Hermes rolled his eyes. "That's why Bro's the one who defends guys. It's very rare for Artemis to care about a man."

"What the hell?" Apollo whispered to himself. He stopped in his tracks. "What the hell?!"

"What's wrong?" Hermes peered his head over Apollo's shoulder to check the monitor.

"Artemis's moving... She must've awakened!" Apollo pulled the closest person to him into a tight hug. Jellal gave Juvia a skeptical face. It was low chance for us to be this close to awakening her and the goddess awakening on her own. But, who was Juvia to look a gift horse in the mouth? Another easily acquired key.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Lucy spoke up. "Let's go find her!"

"I'm way ahead of you." Apollo snapped his fingers. A golden chariot with flaming wheels poofed into existence. Two black horses with flaming hooves were tied to the front of the chariot. The Sun God offered his hand to Juvia as he stepped on the cruiser. "Juvia come with me. You can direct me while I steer the horses."

"What about the others?" Juvia asked as she looked back at the trio. "Apollo, Juvia can't leave them behind."

"There's no need to worry! We'll catch up." Lucy assured her. "Get going and meet your new spirit."

"I owe ya, Lucy," Apollo said as the horse started to pick up speed. Next thing Juvia knew, the two of them were lifted on the ground and flying across the city. What the hell?! Juvia wrapped an arm around Apollo's waist to keep herself from plunging to her premature death. Nope, Juvia was not becoming a raindrop today. Someone would think Juvia is simply scared of heights, but no, there was no back to the chariot. So, if Juvia somehow slipped, she will go flying out of the chariot. The water mage studied the tracker to see how Heps set it up.

So, the dot in the center was Juvia and Apollo, and the blinking light, Juvia assumes, is Artemis. Why wasn't Hermes, Aphrodite, and Aries showing up, then? Was it because Heps configured the machine using Artemis's arrow and Hades's helm? Then, why did the machine pick up on Aquarius? Did the zodiacs and the Gods have a connection? Juvia will ask Heps about that later. For now, Juvia must focus on the task at hand.

"Artemis is traveling to the east of us." Juvia pointed in that general direction and praying she wouldn't drop this machine. Apollo made a hard turn and inadvertently threw Juvia into his chest. The water mage growled as she assumed Apollo did it on purpose just for the chance of telling a corny joke. Yet, it never came. Apollo was primarily focused scouting the area below us.

Juvia fixed herself and checked the tracker again. Now, Artemis appeared to increase her speed considerably. Was she also blessed with a chariot? Whatever the case, Artemis was in general area in front of the two of them. Juvia glanced at the landscape. The pair was coming up into the mountain region of Veilstone city. The buildings were behind us as well as the trees. Which means, Artemis must be in the mountains somewhere, but the only thing Juvia saw in the mountain range was a flying ship. Wait, a flying ship? Is it possible? Juvia double checked the scouter to confirm her theory.

"Apollo... does Artemis own an airship by any chance?" Juvia asked, but she knew the answer.

"No..." He growled. The Sun God snapped his whip. Juvia held on as the horses chased down the airship.

Landing on the ship wasn't as easy as Juvia had hoped. Whoever is on that ship caught onto us quickly and armed the cannons.

"Oh no, they don't!" Apollo dodged the cannonballs as we closed the distance between us. All Juvia could do is hold on and hope that one of those balls didn't smack her in the face. Apollo requiped his arrows and bow. "Get ready to fight Juvia!"

The chariot is disappeared once we had our feet on the quarterdeck. We were immediately surrounded by hundreds of grunts. Nothing is ever simple, is it? Juvia sighed. Juvia tossed her belongs onto the floors as she scanned the enemies. Like typical grunts, they were dressed in the same black and white horizontal striped shirts and black jeans. Some were wearing bandanas with some ancient symbol plastered on it.

Not waiting for Juvia, Apollo ripped through the grunts with his arrows. Not to be outmatched, Juvia dashed in the opposite direction of Apollo. She whipped around her Water Cane and knocked a few out. Using sheer numbers, they shot a combination of their magic at Juvia's feet. Thinking quickly, the water mage surrounded herself in a bubble of condensed water. She was under fire, so she manipulated the water to shoot projectiles from the bubble to lower their numbers. Not missing a step, Juvia grew the bubble larger and larger until she had enough room to fight back.

"Water Slicers!" Juvia shot thin slices of water at everyone as re-enforcement came in. Gritting her teeth, Juvia knew she had double her efforts. Her normal attacks won't work this time. Perhaps, Juvia needs to think of something new. Channeling her Water Dome, Juvia summoned the water to circle her body in two large rings. "Water Gimbal!"

She split balls of water from the rings and launched them in every direction. When the balls made contact with anything, long spikes shot out and encased everything. Grunts were trapped in Juvia's Water Lock.

"Water Storm!" Juvia lifted one of water ring off of herself and made a swirling motion with her finger. The ring slowly turned into a raging whirlpool. The Rain Woman slammed the whirlpool onto the deck as the remaining grunts were washed away. Juvia absorbed the rest of the water as she slowly lowered herself onto the deck once again. She checked on the other side of the ship, and Apollo was just putting his bow. He wasn't most satisfied God at the moment. Juvia walked down towards him with caution. "How is Apollo holding up?"

"I'm... I'm worried sick." He roughly ran his hand through his hair. "Shit, where is she?"

"Right here!" Another voice declared.

 **Splash!**

Shit, another arrow passed through Juvia's skull and landed behind her. Another archer... wait was that-

"Artemis!" Apollo called out. A figure appeared out of the captain's quarters. A slim woman with a single golden braid sitting on her shoulder. She wore a bearskin long sleeve and skirt. Her boots faded and slightly torn in places. The laces were missing their aglets. The similarities between the twins faces were uncanny, to say the least. Her eyes were colored red unlike the rest of the Gods. Artemis had unwavering focus and an unfazed expression. "You're safe sis!"

Artemis didn't answer. Yet, her eyes stayed focus on her twin. Juvia was slightly uncomfortable. Why wasn't Artemis answering? The siblings were finally reconnected. So, why... why in Earthland's existence wasn't the goddess excited?

"Juvia thinks Apollo should back away..." Juvia tried grabbing his arm, but he snatched away from Juvia.

"This is my sis. There's no way-" An arrow passed Apollo and sprung a net onto Juvia. What the hell? Juvia tried to faze through the net, but nothing happened.

"I would highly suggest that you stay where you are. That is an elemental magic negating net." Artemis spoke in a concise voice as she drew her next arrow in her golden bow. "I would also highly suggest that Apollo think fast because each knot in that net is a very condensed bomb. You only have twenty minutes before the bomb detonates."

Juvia's sorry, but what? Juvia could not believe this. There was no way Juvia was going to die today, not after surviving the chariot ride.

"Sis, this is insane. You can't kill Juvia. She's my master and woman! You never hurt a girl who didn't harm you!" Apollo pleaded as his voice cracked. "This is an impossible situation."

"The impossible became possible today. There's only nineteen minutes left Apollo." Artemis pointed her bow at Apollo's chest. "Will you fight or watch this woman die."

"I'm not going to fight my sis! Artemis...snap out of it before you do something you'll regret." Apollo wiped a tear from his cheek.

"This is how it's going to end then. That woman dies. I return you to your key form. I pry whatever keys that woman has on her cold dead person. I collect the rest of the remaining keys and watch the world be reborn."

"Reborn...?" Juvia whispered in confusion. Watch the world be reborn? What kind of stereotypical villain was she trying to be? Whatever the case, Juvia was running out of time. "Apollo please, Juvia understands that Artemis is your sister, and Juvia knows it must hurt to fight your sister. However, Juvia's life in your hands Apollo."

"I'm not fighting my sis. There has to be another way!"Apollo's knuckles turned white.

"Seventeen minutes, Apollo. This woman must mean nothing to you if you're not willing to fight for her." Artemis's eyes stared deep into Apollo's soul.

"She does! Juvia's my master." Apollo growled.

"Then, why won't Apollo fight!?" Juvia hollered.

"That's my sis! What do you want me to do!? I can't hurt her." If Apollo won't listen to Juvia, then, Juvia needs a trump card.

"Hermes!" Juvia swiftly called out the messenger God. He poofed into existence, but his outfit was torn. "Hermes, is everything okay?"

"Shit, I'm so sorry Juvia, but the three of us got ambushed by a group of cyclops. I gotta help Lucy and Jellal. It's a close fight."

"Oh my Mavis, go help them! Juvia will meet up you guys later!" Juvia gasped before violently waving him away. "Put all your effort into protecting them!"

"Thanks, Juvia, I'll come back for you. I promise. Bro, protect Juvia." Hermes jumped off the airboat and soar off into the distance. Juvia sighed. Put your guildmates before yourself... that's how a fairy rolls. Juvia could only hope that this choice didn't just cost Juvia her life.

"There are fifteen minutes left, and Apollo is showing no signs of fighting. Is there anything you wish to get off your chest for death comes for you?"

"Artemis will not get away with this! Juvia can promise that!" Juvia swore on her life that if she got out of this alive, there will be some choice words. "Apollo, is this really how you want this to end?"

"No, but what you do in my position? The closest person to you and you're given that option. What would you do?" Apollo snapped. Juvia was slightly taken aback. Not because of what Apollo said, but that she was in that position with Gray himself. Given that choice, Juvia committed suicide in the heat of the moment. She couldn't ask Apollo to kill himself! Because, well, that would solve nothing. With Juvia's situation, Gray could continue living. If Apollo returned to key form, then Juvia would still die.

"Twelve minutes." Artemis reminded us. Apollo still wouldn't move. Goddamnit, Juvia guesses she'll need to use her backup plan.

"Juvia is sorry Apollo, but Juvia refuses to die!" The water mage pulled out two platinum keys. "Persephone! Hades!"

"Aw man, and it was getting to the good part," Persephone whined as she closed her book. The couple surveyed the situation, and the Spring Goddess asked the begging question. "Um, what's happening?"

"Ahh, Persephone and Hades, your collection continues to grow. Who else do you have? Hera?" Artemis asked a rhetorical question. "That woman has ten minutes before that net explodes."

"Oh my Zeus, Apollo, why are you just standing there?!" Persephone gasped as she rushed to my side. Artemis shot another arrow as a warning.

"The next one goes through your dolled up head. You'll need to go through me if you want to save her." Artemis readied her next arrow.

 _"Very well, I demonstrate why you do not cross my master."_ Hades darkly muttered. With a single snap of his fingers, the wood underneath her feet wrapped around her body, slowly squeezing the life out of the goddess. Hades's eyes flashed red as an army of undead archers rose from the floor. With nowhere to go, the undead unleashed a fury of hellish arrows onto the Goddess. In the meantime, Persephone helped Juvia out of the net. When Juvia was completely free, Persephone trapped the net in a venus flytrap. Juvia turned back to the fight. Hades raised his hand. _"Do you yield?"_

"Ne-Never." Artemis coughed up blood.

 _"Very well,"_ Hades lowered his hand, and the attack resumed.

"Stop, you're hurting her!" Apollo grabbed Hades by the arm. "This is overkill!"

Hades was slightly shocked by his sudden declaration. Before he could retort, Persephone stepped in.

"Hades, please, just knock her out. You've proven your point." Persephone pleaded. Giving into his wife demands, Hades returned his minions to the Underworld. As the dust settled around the female twin, a sleeping figure shimmered into a key. Juvia scooped up the key and examined it. A platinum key with a crescent moon. The moon is considered the opposite of the sun, so then Artemis is related to nighttime.

"Excuse me Juvia but how long where you underneath that net?" Hades said in his normal voice. "I'm curious."

"..Artemis said the net was to explode in twenty minutes." Juvia hesitated with answering. Juvia couldn't bring herself to look at Apollo or his general direction at the moment. "Juvia had no choice but to call Persephone and Hades."

"Apollo, what were you doing for ten minutes?" Persephone asked with a confused expression. There was utter silence as the Goddess's question hung in the air. "Apollo?"

"I noticed that you're lacking your usual bow and arrows," Hades frowns. "Did she somehow disarm you, Apollo?"

"...No...Can we stop talking about the whole matter?" Apollo had the nerve to sigh. Juvia cooled herself down before she said something she'll regret later.

"Apollo, you know how Athena gets when it comes to reports. We're going to need to know what happened since Hades and I were involved." Persephone reasoned. Apollo still wouldn't speak. Sighing, the goddess turned to Juvia. "Juvia can you fill us in some more?"

"Apollo... Apollo wouldn't fight Artemis under no circumstance. Time was counting down... Juvia had no choice but to call Persephone and Hades. Juvia... is sorry." The water mage rubbed her arm as she explained the situation.

"I'm sorry, but what?" Persephone blinked twice. "Apollo is that true?!"

Apollo once again pleaded the fifth. All Juvia saw for second was a black blur move across the boat. The next thing Juvia knew was that Hades had Apollo by the throat.

"My patience is wearing thin. Answer the question." Hades warned his nephew. His voice alone sent a chill down Juvia's spine. Apollo weakly nodded. Satisfied, Hades backed away. "Explain."ö

"What was a supposed to do? I couldn't raise my fist to my twin." He snapped at Hades. Um, Apollo... not the person who you want to try to intimidate. "I can't hurt her."

"Then stun her with an arrow! Use a net arrow! Don't just stand there and watch Juvia die!" Persephone declared with a lot of base in her voice.

"Don't act high and mighty with me Persephone."Apollo frowned. "What would you do if Hades was planning on killing Juvia? Huh?"

For a second, the goddess was stunned into silence. Apollo appeared to be satisfied with Persephone's answer. Hades... he was studying Persephone and her stance.

"I would probably die by trying to save both of them to be completely honest..." Persephone looked down at her open hand. "Hades is husband and I will always love him. Yet, I know that he'll hate me if I let someone die just so I could protect him... Juvia is my master, and I swore to protect her. But, I couldn't live with myself if I was linked to Hades's death in some way. Besides, Hades is so much stronger than me, but that doesn't mean I won't try. So...I think I would die by trying to appease the two of them."

"Persephone..." Juvia whispered. Juvia didn't know that Persephone took it this seriously... Juvia should defuse the situation. The Gods do not need to be fighting at the moment. We need to be a united front. "Er... maybe we should drop the subject for now. Besides, we don't even know if Artemis was right about the ne-"

 **Bam!**

The four of them turned to the sound of the explosion. Th-The Venus Flytrap ex-exploded! Holy crap, that could've been Juvia. The water mage stared at Apollo in shock. Ju-Juvia was really about to die because of Apollo's indecisiveness. Saying nothing more, the Sun God returned to his key form. Hades sighed in annoyance. He started surveying the grunts.

"What is this?" Hades tore off one of the grunt's bandanas for a closer look. "I'll have Athena take a look at this. Persephone, did anyone else awakened?"

"Um just Heps, he's the one who made the machine," Persephone answered.

"Interesting... Juvia was there anyone else on the ship before Artemis appeared?"

"No, Juvia and Apollo were only fighting the grunts. Why does Hades ask?" Juvia answered as well.

"Something isn't adding up. Artemis was brainwashed. I understand that much. However, who brainwashed her? If it was a grunt, there must be a machine on the ship to do so. If it was the leader, then, they must be on the ship."

"What if they used Artemis as a scapegoat? During the confusion, the leader got off the ship." Persephone made a good point.

"The only way we can be certain is if we search the ship," Hades said as he pocketed the bandana. "We should stick together for the best results. Huh? I thought I heard a river."

"But, we're in the air," Juvia remarked.

 **Bam!**

The airship violently shook as the floor beneath us started to crack. A torrent of water split the ship into thirds. Juvia watched Hades and Persephone's face turn into pure fear as her body was flung overboard.

What?

Is Juvia destined not to survive today? It appears to be the case. This is how Juvia was going to die. She was to become a droplet of water on these mountains. Juvia watched the clouds slowly pass by as she reached terminal velocity. Juvia felt bits of water separating from her body. Juvia guesses this is the time everyone at death's door where they think about their life. Might as well die like a cliche... If Juvia had one regret in her life, Juvia would say that she regrets not being able to say she did more for herself. You know... Juvia used to live for those she loved, mostly Gray. Now, Juvia is living to help the Gods with their missions and Erza's wedding. At least, Juvia won't have to deal with that anymore.

Juvia felt something at ahold of herself. She looked up and saw a blackened winged figure who only wore a loincloth carrying her. Juvia couldn't make out the man's facial features; his face was covered in something similar to a haze. Oh, this must be death coming to collect Juvia's soul. Understandable... there was no way for Juvia to survive a fall from that height. Juvia submitted to fate and closed her eyes. She silently prayed for the wellbeing of her guild in future battles.

"Juvia... you can open your eyes now." Juvia heard Persephone's voice. "You're safe."

"What?" Juvia cracked one eye open. Sh-She was back in Veilstone city. "How?"

"Thanatos carried you back." She answered as Juvia slowly climbed out of the man's toned arms. "Thank Hades for thinking so quickly."

"Juvia was certain that death was taking her to the afterlife." Juvia left out a relieving sigh.

"Oh no, you were definitely in the arms of death. You didn't go to the underworld though." Persephone reassured her.

"What?!"

"Juvia meet Thanatos, the God of Death. Thanatos meet Juvia, our new master." Hades introduce us to each other.

"It's nice to meet you, madam." Death offered his hands. Juvia eyed Persephone and Hades.

"It's safe to touch him, don't worry."

"I-It's nice to meet you too, Thanatos." Juvia gave him a weak smile. Was Death really one of the twelve powerful Gods? Juvia already counted all of them out. Poseidon, Zeus, and Hert were the last three. Nine have awakened so far.

"Thanatos has his own key if you wish to hold his as well." Hades offered. Hades basically asked Juvia to control death, himself. Juvia shook her head. That's a hard pass, sorry. She might kill Hades "Understandable, thank you for your work Thanatos."

With a black poof, Death retreated to his key form.

"Juvia is sorry, but Juvia thought there were only twelve keys?" Juvia held her head.

"There are, but Hades is apart of the Big Three. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades get perks that the rest of don't." Persephone boasted. "Hades holds Thanatos, Nyx, and Cerberus's keys. Poseidon can summon an unlimited amount of cyclops to his aid. Zeus has the power of summoning enough lightning to scorch the entire continent."

"That's... horrifying." Juvia shuddered. Snapping out her daze, Juvia noticed Hades in a calculating state of mind. "Is something wrong Hades?"

"I don't believe we're dealing with a normal mage. We were well about those mountains, yet a torrent of water was capable of tearing through that ship." Hades looked around. "That's a challenge for most. Whoever we're against, they're most likely capable of much more dangerous attacks, and I have an idea of who it is."

"Like who?" Juvia asked. Hearing footsteps, Juvia turned to the sounds. There stood Lucy, Jellal, and Hermes in tattered clothes. Lucy had a cast on her left leg while Jellal helped her walk. Hermes was holding his stomach. That didn't stop any of them from wearing a proud smile.

"What happened to y'all?" Persephone cocked her eyebrow.

"Cyclops... cyclops." Hermes weakly smiled. "Man, they can put up one hell of a fight."

"Cyclops huh?" Hades hummed. "Did you notice anything about them?"

"Um no, those were the first cyclops I ever encountered," Lucy answered before looking at Jellal for a confirming nod. "I heard stories of those monsters being extinct."

"They're supposed to be." Hades frowned. "This is serious. We need to regroup with Athena and Heps."

"What's wrong? Did Hades recall something?" Juvia glanced at the God. She relieved the cargo from Jellal's shoulders.

"Poseidon might have been brainwashed too." Hades rushed to the train station.

"Wait? Who's Poseidon?" Lucy called out as they followed behind the Underworld King.

"My brother and the God of the Sea, Earthquakes, Floods, and Droughts," Hades answered. Oh so, that is why Juvia is a descendant of the God. "The need to assemble a team to combat him."

"In our condition, Juvia doubts we'll last long against the God." Just fighting cyclops, Jellal and Lucy could barely stand. The God could wipe us out with a wave of his magic. Not to mention, this was one of the Big Three. A water-based version of Hades... Dear Mavis... pray for Fairy Tail.

 **Juvia's Gods:** Apollo (obtained). Persephone (obtained), Hephaestus (obtained), Hermes (obtained), Athena (obtained), Hades (obtained)

 **Lucy's Gods:** Aphrodite (obtained)

Aries (awakened), Artemis (awakened), Poseidon (? ? ?)

 **A/N:** Happy New Year! This story survived 2017! Can't say that for every other one. I would like to say Apollo and Artemis's 'fight' was realistic. I based it on my fights with my brothers. Yeah, I'll throw a punch, but I ain't gonna to actually break their bones or knock them out. Do other families actually do knock out brawls with each other?


	16. One Last Time!

**"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story.**

The train ride back was the quietest moment of the entire mission. Whether it was the realization of the magnitude of our situation or Apollo's indecisiveness, Juvia wasn't the most talkative person around. Juvia doesn't know. The mood wasn't the best. Then, there was the fact about the strength of Posideon.

Juvia wasn't certain about how they were going to survive this one.

Juvia sighed as she looked out the train's window. She could feel someone stare, but the water mage wasn't in the mood to converse with any guildmate or God. If Juvia had to place a bet on who she thought was trying to speak to her, Jellal would her guess. Jellal and Juvia's rel-friendship was an interesting one. Two people who have virtually nothing in common now found their peace with their former crushes... almost... somewhat... we're getting there, okay?! Juvia will admit that she no longer calls Gray her beloved anymore, and she doesn't need to rely on him for emotional comfort.

Juvia will also admit that she still can't exactly hold a conversation with the man, but she had nothing to say to Gray. Juvia could find more things to talk about with Laxus than with Gray! And, that saying something. Juvia gets grunts from Laxus. Anyways, what was Juvia talking about? That's right! Jellal was on her mind.

...Don't let Juvia's romantic past confuse you. That sentence was completely platonic.

Jellal is an interesting case. The man started out as someone Juvia would simply comfort in his time of need as he did with Juvia. Now... Juvia can't help but question where she would be without him. Had she not run across him that night, would Juvia be in a jealous state of rage? The rain woman seething with rage as her 'beloved' was stolen underneath her. With the number of opportunities Juvia had to attack Erza, would Juvia be banished from the guild? In Juvia's perspective, Jellal was a knight in training. A knight that stands up for her when Juvia's voice is lost. While he doesn't exactly protect her from every blow that comes her way, Jellal is there to pick up the pieces.

Juvia felt as if someone blessed her with this rel- friendship. It was an odd blue pairing, but a manageable one nonetheless. That's right! Juvia meant to help Jellal with Erza's whole wedding thing. She understands why he wants nothing to do with ceremony, but Erza sees him as a brother. Thus, this will be harder than Juvia could imagine.

Jellal freezes whenever Erza confronts him, and Juvia understands that Erza means no harm with her actions. With Aphrodite in a frenzy, Erza is just trying to get that ring in the best way possible. Then, can anyone blame Erza for wanting everyone she loves on that stage with her? Juvia couldn't.

And, that's what makes this so hard. Juvia didn't even have a proper excuse in mind for Erza. Yet, Juvia wished to ease Jella a bit. But, how?

"Lucy... Juvia wishes to cash in her favor," It struck Juvia like a lightning bolt. If Juvia could phrase this correctly, both of them could escape being apart of the wedding. "Juvia is going to ask Lucy to do Juvia a huge favor."

"Sure Juvia," Lucy's voice remained sweet even though the pain on her face evident. Not from Juvia's statement, but the beating they took from the cyclops. Juvia hoped that was the case... "What is it?"

"Juvia wants to convince Erza to take Jellal out of the wedding. Could Lucy lend a hand?" Juvia laced her fingered together in her lap as she stared downward. She didn't need to look at the pair; the stillness in the air made their shock obvious. Taking a breath, Juvia continued. "Juvia isn't expecting Lucy to agree at this second, but-"

"What brought this on, Juvia?" Jellal narrow eyes bored a hole in Juvia's head. Understandable to an extent, Juvia never warned him about this plan.

"Juvia sees how Jellal still looks at Erza. Your heart jumps into your throat, and Jellal freezes. The wound is still open for Jellal; Juvia can see the pain in your eyes." Juvia wiped a tear away as she held back the rain. "Juvia doesn't mind helping Jellal out."

"Juvia... you're making it sound like Jellal had a crush on Erza." Lucy glanced at Juvia with a confused expression. Juvia and Jellal went silence as they hoped realization would fill in the blanks. "Juvia?"

"The night of their engagement... I wanted to ask Erza on a date, but... Juvia broke the news to me." Jellal sighed. "We spent the night cheering each other up. We even cleaned out Juvia's collection of Gray dolls."

"Juvia thought we agreed not to bring them back up ever again."

"Neither of us want to be in the wedding because we're still trying to get over the bride and groom. Yet, it's difficult to say 'no' to Erza." Jellal gave her the short-handed explanation. Stunned into silence, Lucy slumped in her seat with a dazed expression on her face. "However, you don't have to do what Juvia asked you. I'll manage. Instead, could you convince Erza to swap Juvia with Cana?"

"Oh no, Juvia could never ask Jellal do something like that. Besides, Juvia and Gray are not on speaking terms, and Juvia can fare against the others fairly well. Jellal is more than welcome to take a pass on the wedding." Juvia sweatdropped. Was Jellal not getting Juvia's massive hint? This was his chance to avoid the whole matter altogether. What was he doing?

"Neither is Erza and me, but it would be wrong if I took this chance from you. Besides, your wish should be spent on yourself." Jellal countered quickly.

"Guys!" Lucy yelled in a hushed tone as she stared at the two of us. "It's not even guaranteed that I can get Erza to change her mind. I can only promise my absolute best as her maid of honor... Oh yeah, Juvia! Erza wanted me to thank you for breaking up that fight Gray was in."

"Oh, it was nothing. Juvia didn't want Erik killing to anyone, so she had to intervene." Juvia sweatdropped. To be completely honest, Juvia forgot about the whole incident with everything else going around her. With her life being threatened by every mission, the guild fights tend to fall to the back of Juvia's head.

"Erik? Erza said it was Natsu who was fighting Gray. Erza's usually the one who breaks the fights, but she appreciates that you tried on her behalf." Lucy recalled her version of the memory, but that only confused Juvia more. She was almost certain that Natsu and Gray haven't fought in the past couple of days. Gray just came back from house arrest, and Juvia only remembered the one fight with Erik.

"Er Lucy, who told Erza about that one?" Juvia asked, but she had a good guess about who would lie to Erza. That only raises more questions.

"Gray, of course," Lucy answered. That's what Juvia was afraid of. Gray probably lied about how he was placed under house arrest too, but he was smart about it. Erza wouldn't blink twice about a fight between those two polar opposites. It was a normal routine, but a fight between Gray and Erik? Now, that would raise some questions. Why? That would be the first question. The only thing that can be an answer would Gray's secret.

Ugh, everything connects back to Gray's secret.

Well, not everything. This God conquest was completely separate from Gray.

"Juvia, you told me that it was Cobra and Gray who fought," Jellal cocked his eyebrow. Oh don't give Juvia that look, she's guilty of nothing. Almost like a miracle or pure coincidence, the train pulls into Magnolia.

"Juvia believes we will get our answers once we arrive at the guild." Juvia stood up from the seat.

The walk back to the guild was quiet as each of us thought about something different. Juvia couldn't vouch for Lucy or Jellal, but Juvia could get Gray out of her head. And no, this wasn't one of her romantic thoughts. Juvia couldn't help to wonder what Gray would gain from lying to Erza and hiding a supposed secret. Yes, he might be avoiding a potential beating from his future wife, but was the secret worth Erik's life? Gray had the intent to murder Cobra throughout the fight. Was the secret connected to the reason why Gray won't look Juvia in the eye or was that simply her own delusions getting the best of her? Whatever it was, Juvia couldn't help but question how far Gray was willing to go to protect himself.

"We're back!" Lucy shouted as the three of us entered the guild.

"Yes, that would be everyone," Master sighed as stood up from the bar. "I need Lucy, Juvia, Jellal, Mira, Levy, Erza, Laxus, and Freed in my office for a moment."

"Y-Yes master," Juvia stuttered. This was an odd group to summon. Nonetheless, Juvia dropped her- oh that's right. Her belongs got destroyed in the process in the last fight. Ugh, this was going to be a pattern wasn't it? The eight of us formed a line and followed our master into his chambers. Master signaled Levy and Freed to make runes around the room to keep the dragonslayer's enhanced hearing out. Or, that's at least Juvia assumed was the reason.

"What do you need from us, Master?" Levy asked, lacing her fingers together in her lap.

"Is this about the S-class trials?" Erza folded her armed, ready to perform any action.

"I know you all are busy, so I will keep this brief." Master sighed rather heavily.

"What is it, Master?" Freed asked with a worried look. "You can take all the time in the day if necessary."

"I request a favor from you all,"

"Anything you wish Master Makarov," Jellal added on.

"I need you all to keep the peace when I announce my retirement. Be the strong men and women, I know you all grew up to be." He said solemnly. Master, what are you saying? It's too early to talk about retirement.

"So this is why you called me in to help you with that project," Mira smiled thinly. "It was never a simple question, huh?"

"Wh-When did you plan on retiring?" Lucy hiccupped as she held back a tear.

"After Erza's wedding, I still wish to walk my daughter down the aisle." Master smiled as he stared the scarlet woman.

"That's so close though! Master, you can't retire." Levy gasped after she counted the number of days left.

"I have prolonged this long enough, my children. As the guild master, it is my duty to secure the security of the guild." Master Makarov looked out the lone window in his office. "The war with Zeref has proven that I must provide a secure future for you all. I wish for this guild to outlive me and not to die along with me. It is so much that a single moment in time. First wished to Fairy Tail be an endless book of adventures. I can't bring it to an end with my death. That would be a disgrace to the guild's name."

...Master Makarov...

This man, no our father, was stepping down? Although we all came to the guild at different instances, we all came to respect Master as a father most of us didn't have. Either as orphans or former enemies, he accepted us no matter what we did. When the world turned their backs to Juvia and Gajeel, he held the guild's door open for us. When Lucy's father hired a guild to attack Fairy Tail, he didn't give in. When Erza could only see half the world at a time, he gave her the other half. When the world called Mira a monster, he was the one that showed her the kinder side of life. When Freed rebels along with Laxus, the master was the first to give Freed a second chance. When Laxus asked for forgiveness, Master didn't bat an eye. When Levy's team was hung, Master declared war with the intent to avenge his children. When the world shunned Jellal for his past, Master aided him in every instance possible. AND HE WANTS US TO ACCEPT THIS DECISION?

How are we suppose to let go of our father so easily? Th-There won't be another like him. Master Makarov was the only one they could turn to for advice. Juvia couldn't hold it back anymore. Along with Mira and Lucy, the three of them dropped to the floor and broke into a crying mess. Erza gripped her skirt as a tear dropped. Her knuckles turned white. Levy cried into Freed's arms as Laxus tried to comfort Mira and Lucy; Laxus silently allowed his tears to drop. Jellal pulled Juvia in a tight hug as she screamed into his chest.

"You were an amazing guild master," Jellal stated. "There won't be another one."

"I am grateful for the praise, Jellal. Thank you for keeping a level head." Master nodded once.

"While I wasn't in the guild as long as the others, I do understand where they're coming from," Jellal noted. "They respect and care about you more than any other guild I've come across."

"Yes... I only pray that this ends well." He sighed as he looked around the room. "I cannot avoid the topic any longer. With how Athena is stressing the level of power Cronus possesses, I must plan for the worse."

"Plan for the worst and expect the best," Jellal scratched the back of his head. "I would hate to ask this, but who did you have in mind as your inheritor?"

"Laxus was the first I considered," What? Laxus... is the next guild master? "That depends on whether he wishes to fulfill the position. If not, I will consider anyone in the room currently."

Wh-What? This is going to fast! Ju-Juvia could never be a potential guild master. She wasn't even capable of filling the Master's shoes. What would the guild even think?

"Gramps, yo-you want me to be the next master? Bu-But, I tried overthrowing you and almost killed the city?!" Laxus roared.

"Is that a no?" Master cut through his words skillfully.

"N-No, but why me? Mira's your right man advisor."

"That is true, but I suggest you Laxus above everyone else." Mira wiped a tear away from her eye. "While you did everything you mention, you did save Team Natsu from Hades and didn't accept your father's request, right? You've grown more than you allow yourself to believe Laxus. Not only that,"

Mira leaned against Laxus's biceps.

"I know the records like the back of my hand, so I will also be your right-hand advisor. We'll be spending a lot of time together." She lightheartedly winked.

"Damn vixen," Laxus blushed. "I'll do it for ya Gramps."

"Ahh, what a time to be young," Master Makarov nodded as blood splattered onto his blanket. Some things never change, huh? "Thank you all for your support."

"We will continue to provide our support to you master." Erza saluted.

"That is very reassuring. That is why Laxus will accompany each team on a mission of their choice." Master had a hint of mischevious in his voice. "I am lifting Cobra's restriction as of this moment. I am the leader of each team to decide the mission."

"So, that would be Levy for Team Shadow Gear. Mira for her, Elfman, and Lissana." Freed recalled. "I assume Jellal is the leader for his team, and that would leave-"

"Natsu... for Team Natsu," Lucy's face turned completely white as she dreaded this mission. "Oh no,"

"You damn old man, are you trying to start me out with debt?" Laxus roared. "Natsu can destroy a fucking city with one of his rampages!"

"That is why you will be handling all of the paperwork for these missions." Master's eyes glistened with pure evil. "You should become very familiar with how to pay for damages and apologize. Now, how was the mission?"

"Er... Juvia, Jellal, and Lucy found the keys as well as Aquarius's key." Juvia chuckled as she prepared herself for the worst part. "However, we were attacked."

"By what?" Athena puffed into the room. Her tone let Juvia know there's no beating around the bush allowed. "Specific details are required."

Why is Juvia being commanded by her own key?

"Cyclops and what Hades believes to be Poseidon."

"Posideon is...?" Laxus cocked an eyebrow.

"My brother and the God of the Sea." Hades puffed beside Athena. "I am Hades, the husband of Persephone and the God of the Underworld."

"Th-That magic power. It's so familiar to Zeref's magic." Levy stuttered as she back away from the God.

"I might not know who this Zeref character is, but I warn you. My brother is on my level of power and nearly impossible to defeat in water."

"But, why would Poseidon be a threat? He's aware of the consequences of disobeying Zeus." Athena pondered on the thought.

"Zeus is..."

"Dear Zeus, will someone brief this man on the situation?" Athena facepalmed. "I can't stop for every question."

You haven't answered one question yet.

"I believe someone else is trying to collect the five keys. With Aphrodite and myself underlock, that would leave Zeus and Hera up for grasp. When Juvia and Apollo came across Artemis, she was clearly brainwashed." Hades mentioned. "Now, we still don't know if Artemis is okay to send out at the moment, but I theorize that she snapped out of it."

"So there's a chance we can do the same with Poseidon?" Jellal asked.

"We would have to train our asses off to beat him, but, yes, there is a chance," Athena answered. "However, we can't allow our opponent to capture Hera or Zeus. Hera is the fourth strongest out of the five required keys, but she's vital for controlling Zeus."

"What's the ranking?"

"Least to greatest? Aphrodite, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, and then Zeus with a gap bigger than this country."

"If Hade's stronger than Poseidon, can't he beat him?" Levy tilted her head to the side.

"That's if Poseidon isn't in the water. If they're smart, Poseidon should be near the coast every day." Hades rubbed his temples.

"That's a clue to where he might be, so there's a start to that. Hades, do you have anything that might belong to Hera or Zeus? We could track them with Hep's machine." Athena asked.

"Nothing really, I rarely interacted with any God except for Persephone and Hermes. I would check with Hermes since he might have one of Zeus's love letters."

"That is a logical possibility," Athena thought to herself as she wandered out of the room.

"I wouldn't mind a little key searching," Mira hummed. "It would be a good warm-up for Natsu's mission."

"Then, that's official. Now, who's willing to fight an all-powerful water God?" Hades clapped his hands together.

* * *

 **Juvia's Gods:** Apollo (obtained). Persephone (obtained), Hephaestus (obtained), Hermes (obtained), Athena (obtained), Hades (obtained)

 **Lucy's Gods:** Aphrodite (obtained)

Aries (awakened), Artemis (awakened), Poseidon (? ? ?)

 **A/N:** Whelp, this chapter is finally finished. Sorry, I've been working on writing at least five chapter ahead for this story and another one I'm coming out with. Now, who would you think is a good team to fight Poseidon? The only restrictions are that it's a team of four and no repeats (i.e. a team of four Natsu's.) That's just insanity.


	17. A Rainbow of Feelings!

**"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story.**

"We will need a team strong enough to challenge a God equal to Hades' strength," Erza hummed as she thoughtfully weighed her options.

"Indeed, the team must be small to maximize mobility." Master nodded along before rolling out of the room. Curious, we all followed closely behind our elderly master. Stopping at the second floor's railing, Master clearly his throat, "Brats! There is an announcement I must make."

The fighting quickly ceased; that made sense. No one would dare throw a punch while Master spoke nor would anyone speak a word. That is why Natsu's burning fist stopped a mere inch from Gray's face. Elfman loosened his chokehold on Loke a bit, so the spirit wouldn't pass out in the midst of Master's speech. Now that Juvia thinks about Loke... Is it possible for him to pass out? Juvia understands that a spirit may return to their world if they're badly injured or faint, but fainting and passing out vary a little.

"I have a call upon a once in a lifetime opportunity. In light of a potential problem, we have been enlisted to aid the Gods in their mission. Our opponent is a mighty sea God with power that makes Zeref sound like a novice." Master shook his head. "That is why I am calling upon our mightest wizard our guild has to offer."

"As a test, I am willing to face anyone who dares to call me their opponent," Hades folded his arms as he stood to the left of Master. Without missing a beat, Natsu used the bar as a platform and jumped up to the second floor. Rushing towards Hades, Natsu lit both of his fists and threw the first punch. Juvia swore Hades disappeared for a moment because no one saw him get behind Natsu. With a single chop to the head, Natsu's whole body went through every level of the guild. Mind you, the crystal that held First was a _100_ yards below the basement. Looking down the Natsu sized hole, Hades shook his head in disappointment. "I must be rusty. I used to be able to send them to Hell without trying."

...

...

...

We're fucked.

"As an incentive, whoever can honorable beat Hades in one-on-one combat, I will reward them with becoming an S-Class wizard," Master smirked as all our jaws dropped. This was unheard of! Master didn't reward anyone that title during the war! "For an existing S-Class wizard, I will negotiate one wish."

"Ah so, it's a game now," Erik smirked as poison dripped from his fingertips. "I always wanted to tear down a God."

"Is possible for me to absorb a God's power?" Kyushu pondered as she stared blankly at Hades. Juvia would remind everyone that Kyushu couldn't handle Laxus's magic, so this might be out of her range.

"What do you say Juvia? Wanna fight Hades?" Jellal nudged Juvia's shoulder.

"Er... Juvia would like to work her way up." Juvia scratched her left cheek. "Perhaps Juvia would spare with Persephone and Heps beforehand."

"That is an ideal strategy." Athena nodded. "Once I receive a detail report about the mission, I will organize the proper match ups."

"That is the most appropriate course fo action," Master nodded along.

"In the meantime, I would like for all the potential candidates to participate in an experiment," Athena climbed down the stairs. "I think it would be beneficial for everyone if they unlocked their Second Origin."

Juvia shuddered at the thought of experiencing that pain once more.

"Um Athena, some of us went through that process," Lucy announced. Athena glanced in her direction before asking who. "There was Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza, Juvia, Levy, myself, and Wendy. I'm pretty sure Drew and Jet didn't do it."

"I see. You all will still go through training, but I will skip this step for those listed." Athena paused for a moment. "Besides them, who wishes for a chance to fight Hades and Poseidon?

In that moment, Jellal, Meredy, Gajeel, Laxus, Freed, Mira, Elfman, Evergreen, Jellal, Erik, and Kyushu's hand shot up. Each had determination burning in their eyes as they stared at Hades. Juvia couldn't blame them. This was a test of strength in every sense. Only the strongest were allowed on this mission, and Juvia would be lying if she said she didn't want face Poseidon. What could she say? There's no way she was going to be overshadowed in a battle of water mages! Juvia was going to take the title of S-Class and Goddess of the Sea in one motion!

"Very well, I will see you all on the beach shortly. This process is not for the lighthearted." Athena warned them before taking Hades into another room. Without missing a beat, everyone who wasn't scared went through the back entrance to go the beach. Which means, Juvia had the day off... Great... what should Juvia do? Her whole team was now busy. Meredy wasn't a choice. That would leave...the Gods.

"Juvia might as well-" Juvia pulled out the sun and crescent moon keys out of her pocket before a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Juvia, are you certain you wanna do that?" Hermes asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, we don't know if the brainwashing wore off," Persephone mentioned as she stood to the left of the trickster.

"Juvia should make peace with Apollo and Artemis," Juvia said above a whisper.

"Bro's not in the best mindset right now. I think you should give him some space." Hermes gritted his teeth. "I still can't believe bro would be so indecisive..."

"It's okay, Hermes." Persephone rubbed his back in a comfortable manner. "Apollo just need some time to himself."

"Juvia doesn't know if that's true," Juvia's thoughts slipped out. Before she could even gasp, Herme's eyes flickered red. "Juvia might not know Apollo as well as Hermes or Persephone, but Juvia does understand depression. When Juvia was left to wallow in despair, nothing good comes it. That is why Juvia wants to confront the issue while there is time to resolute it. Juvia... realized that she may die during this mission, so Juvia does not want to leave any bad taste in anyone's mouth, especially someone like Apollo."

"Hmph, this is compassion?" Hermes smirked softly. "I guess you have a point, Juvia... We Gods might learn something while we're here, huh."

"Juvia hopes," Juvia smiled as Hermes let go of her. "Now! Apollo! Artemis!"

"Huh?" Artemis gave the guild a quick scan as she appeared a bit dazed. Summoning her bow and readying an arrow, Artemis went on the offensive.

"Yo! Yo! Artemis, chill!" Hermes grabbed her bow and pointed it to the ground. "These are our allies. And, this is Juvia. Almost everyone's master, and hopefully, she'll be your master...hehe."

She analyzed everything bit of Juvia, from her stance to clothing.

"Are you a virgin?" Artemis asked bluntly.

"What?!" Juvia squealed. The first real conversation we ever have, and that's the topic?! What the hell does that have to do with a contract?

"You can't go around asking that kind of question," Persephone sighed. "Sex is a sensitive topic in this time period."

"That's stupid," She replied. "I was asking because I want to know if you wanted to join my group of female hunters. You can remain immortal, but you can't fancy a man ever again."

Juvia will admit the offer is tempting, but... a part of Juvia's heart pleaded for another chance at love. Who knows... the third time could be the charm.

"Juvia-"

"HELL NO ARTEMIS!" Aphrodite forced her way into our circle. "You are not taking my chance at romance away from me!"

"Oh... you've awakened, Aphro?" Artemis sighed. "Did you need something from me?"

"Yeah, stay the hell away from, Juvia!" Aphro growled. "As the Goddess of Love, it's my duty to get Juvia and Jellal together. If I have to cross through Tartarus, I will see this to the end!"

"Determined, I see." Artemis hummed. "But, didn't your last matchmaking scheme cause a full-scale war that cost hundreds of thousands of lives?"

Huh, what?

"Technically, the war wasn't my fault. I just wanted an apple." Aphro shrugged. Don't shrug at a topic like that!

"You caused a war!" Persephone pulled her hair frustration. "Do you not have a conscience?!"

"Don't hate me just because you don't have a golden apple." Aphro flipped her hair dramatically.

"That's it!" Persephone pounced with a hellish fury Juvia had never seen before. We all watched Persephone kick Aphrodite's ass for a solid five minutes before Hermes pulled Persephone away from the helpless Goddess. Severely pissed, Aphro dispersed into a platinum puff of smoke.

"That one might bite us in the future," Juvia sweatdropped.

"I wouldn't worry about. The worst thing Aphrodite can do is sleep with a random guy." Artemis bluntly stated. "Now, who is this Jellal person?"

"That would be Juvia's partner and teammate," Juvia smiled. "He is currently helping Juvia collect the rest of God keys."

"I see... I decided that I will serve you once you collect my brother, Apollo, key," Artemis kneeled. "You will soon have my unwavering loyalty."

"Er... Juvia has Apollo's key," Juvia sweatdropped and looked around the room. Juvia swore she summoned Apollo at the same time. Wait, did he return to his key? Pulling his key out once more, Juvia made a swiping motion in the air. "Apollo!"

Landing on his butt, Apollo looked... horrible. He had dark rings around his eyes. His hair was messy, bed head kind of messy precisely. His posture was a wreck as he hunched his back. His clothes smelled as if he was attacked by a string of rotten eggs.

"..." Artemis stared at her twin intensely. Apollo bit his lip as he avoided her eyes. Standing a few inches from Apollo's former self, Artemis curved stomped Apollo in the stomach. "Snap out of you bastard!"

"Artemis!" Juvia screamed. She tried to stop the sudden attack, but Hermes placed his arm in front of Juvia.

"Nah, it better to leave this to them," Hermes inform her.

"Why are you moping around like a spoiled child?" Artemis folded her arms as she towered over her brother.

"...You don't have to kick me." Apollo wiped the blood his chin with his knuckle.

"Then fix your face!" She roundhouse kicked him across the guild. Juvia sweatdropped. Mind everyone, he couldn't bring himself to fight a day ago.

"Er... Is Hermes certain this is the best?" Juvia said warily.

"Yeah..., but I'm gonna speed this up a bit." Hermes approached Artemis and whispered a secret into the huntress's ear. Quickly running away from the, now fuming, Artemis, Hermes knocked a table on its side as a shield and pulled Juvia to his side. "The fireworks are about to begin!"

"FIGHT ME YOU, COWARD!" Artemis roared as she whipped out her golden bow and arrows. Steadying her bow, she released the first arrow! "DO YOU HAVE NO HONOR?!"

Dodging at the last second, Apollo avoided whatever trick that arrow had in itself. My guild members scattered across the guild once they saw the ten-foot hole in the ground. Hades stood solemnly in front of Persephone, challenging someone chuck an arrow in his direction.

"Apollo, please fight!" Juvia encouraged him.

"Bro, you gotta hold your own!" Hermes added.

"I HELP BRING YOU INTO THIS WORLD," Artemis launched another set of arrows. "I HAVE NO PROBLEM TAKING YOU OUT!"

"You love bringing that up don'tcha?" Apollo grunted as he ducked. "You're only older by nine days!"

"TEN! TEN DAYS!" She corrected him. "FIGHT ME APOLLO!"

"I can-"

"THIS IS WHY I'M MOM'S FAVORITE!" Artemis proclaimed. In a single blink of Juvia's eyes, an arrow grazed the huntress's cheek.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT'S MY TITLE!" Apollo declared and launched himself into a long distance battle.

"Heps, if you got a cage, this is the time to use it!" Hermes cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. Like a literal God-sent gift, a steel cage dropped down on the two archers. Runes ran cross the ceiling and walls of the cage to keep their magic within the borders. Hermes sighed happily. "All well that ends well."

"That's a stretch," Juvia sweatdropped. "Apollo and Artemis will kill each other. Juvia is certain."

"Nah, Artemis might wound Apollo, but he's the God of Medicine. So, bro's all good." Hermes answered nonchalantly.

"Er...Juvia never heard of someone being able to heal their magic and wounds."

"Bro's a God. We surpass the limits of humans." The trickster shrugged as he walked away from Juvia and the battle. There was certainly some truth to his words. While Juvia and the others could defeat the likes of Persephone, Heps, and Aphrodite, Juvia couldn't recall a time where a mortal defeated a combat based God as in Aries or Artemis. Juvia wouldn't count her fight with Apollo due to the fact Apollo willingly submitted.

With the years of experience underneath Apollo's belt, Juvia is certain he could've won one way or another. Sighing, Juvia made her way to the bathroom. She couldn't put her finger on it, but a tingling sensation she hadn't felt in a long time was tugging her to the girl's bathroom. Rather odd? It felt comforting yet disturbing. Slowly pushing the door open, she didn't wish to startle whoever was inside. Another odd action, huh. Anyways, Juvia slowly closed the door which a normal person would never do, but this is Juvia. Rarely anything is normal with Juvia. The first thing Juvia noticed was the gasping and the moaning coming from the handicap stall. The second thing Juvia noticed was the slapping and clapping sound coming from the same exact stall. The third thing Juvia noticed was the Manish grunting coming from that stall. What would even be happening in there?

"Ah! Ah! AH!" Wait...Is that... No, it can't be. Juvia must be imagining her voice. There's no reason for Erza to gasping in a bathroom stall.

"Juvia must be tired," She chuckled to herself softly. "Juvia must be hearing things now."

"Shit!" All of the gaspings, clapping, slapping, moaning, and groaning ceased once Juvia spoke. And... was that Gray's voice? What would those two be doing in a restroom... stall... OH DEAR MAVIS! That's just nasty! What if Wendy or Asuka had walked in with Juvia by some chance? Juvia was not about to be the one who has the talk them! With the long moment of Juvia's life, the water mage heard clothes rustling and a lot of whispering. Clapping her face in embarrassment, Juvia realized what the sensation was. Her Gray sensation must've picked on their... fun. Oh, Mavis, Juvia needs to leave. She doesn't need to be seen by either one of them. Throwing open the door, Juvia startled Wendy.

"Oh, Juvia is sorry," The words immediately left Juvia's mouth out of pure instinct.

"Ah, you're fine Juvia. Is everything okay?" She looked up at Juvia with big innocent eyes. "I thought I heard something coming from the restroom."

"Yes, Juvia just checked the bathroom," Damn you Gray and Erza, you two owe Juvia big time for this favor! "Actually, could Wendy come with Juvia for a second? Juvia wishes to check on the others, and Wendy's magic would a great aid!"

"I'll do my best for them! I didn't have the chance to try it before, I might be able to null the pain for a certain amount of time." Wendy pumped herself up.

"I forbid the interference," Athena narrowed her eyes as she walked into our direction. "No one has ever attempted to nullify the part of the process, and I suggest you two detain from interfering. Actually... No, I will need Wendy's assistance. I have a hypothesis that I wish to test."

"What was Athena thinking?" Juvia asked wishing for them to move from the door.

"If the pain is nullified, does it affect the magic container? Come, Wendy," Athena motioned for the young dragonslayer to follow her to the beach. Slightly curious herself, Juvia went along. "We may very well make a contribution to the magic world."

This is where Juvia split off from Athena and Wendy. While Juvia does want to see how the process will be affected, Juvia needed to tell someone about the revelation. Once the three of them reached the beach, the screams began very present. Poor Wendy flinched. Juvia noticed that the only ones who weren't affected by the red glowing runes were Mirajane, Laxus, and Jellal. Which made sense, all of three of them were on Erza's level, but it didn't make this any of less unfair. Everyone should feel that pain equally. Juvia isn't bitter she swears.

Mirajane saw Juvia standing awkwardly at the door and waved her to come over. Making herself comfortable between Laxus and Jellal, Juvia noticed all eyes were on her.

"Er...Is something on Juvia's face?" She scratched her cheek.

"Oh, it's nothing Juvia. Your face is just redder than Erza's hair." Mira said sweetly.

"Oh, Juvia-" Juvia paused when she realized that she couldn't lie. Jellal had to be sitting next to Juvia. Sighing as she twisted her hair around her finger, Juvia submitted. "Juvia heard Erza and Gray's voices in the girl's handicap stall."

"What's wrong with them making out?" Laxus grunted.

"Juvia swears she heard clapping, smacking, moaning, and Gray grunting," Juvia admitted. One by one, they all came to the same realization Juvia made. "Wendy almost walked in on them. Juvia had to direct Wendy out here."

"Oh, my," Mirajane fanned herself. "I never would've taken Erza to be the type."

"Yeah, with all that 'defending maiden honor' crap," Laxus rolled his eyes. "What the hell are they doing in a bathroom of all places?"

"Juvia doesn't want to know." Juvia sighed, slightly annoyed. "Juvia can't get the images out of her head. Juvia's imagination is too active today."

"I certain Erza had a good reason for allowing such a thing." Mirajane tried to keep the peace.

"I'll kill him..." Jellal whispered as he gripped his knees. His knuckles turned white as his eye dilated.

"Jellal?" Juvia raised an eyebrow.

"I guess it's cool. They're basically married at this point." Laxus shrugged.

"That is true. Ooo! That reminds me. Laxus can you help me pick out the flowers tomorrow? I need a second opinion. Seeing how Aphrodite is plotting romance, I need a hand."

"I'll kill him...I'll commit one...more...sin." Jellal began to roll slowly.

"Jellal, is everything okay?" Juvia placed her hand on his shoulder. Juvia didn't think Jellal would take it this badly. Without speaking another word, Jellal got up and walked slowly to the exit.

"Eh? Where's he going?" Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"Er, Juvia will go check. Excuse Juvia." Juvia straightened her skirt and followed after the slightly broken man. How Mira and Laxus didn't notice the murderous intent radiating from Jellal, Juvia will never know. Jellal had made to the guild's front doors before Erza stopped Juvia.

"Ah Ju-Juvia, do yo-you have a mo-moment," Erza stuttered. Juvia sweatdropped. Erza was never the type that could handle embarrassment well. She could only stutter and fidget with her armor at times like this. Juvia was almost impressed had it not been for the fact that Juvia was in a hurry. "I-I wan-want to talk abo-about ear-ear-earlier."

"Juvia is sorry, but Juvia is in a hurry." The water mage looked around the guild for either Gray or Jellal. "Does Erza know where Gray is?"

"Gray?" Erza snapped out of stuttering fit. "I think he went home for the day. Why-"

"Thank you Erza!" Juvia busted out into a full sprint. She will never outwardly admit this, but her stalking came into good use since Juvia knows the way to Gray's house like the back of her hand. She probably knows it better than Gray, himself... Okay, that's something Juvia will never be proud enough to say. Either way, Juvia managed to beat Jellal to the property. How could Juvia know? For one, there was no magic being thrown around. Climbing to the roof, with ease, Juvia scouted the nearby area for Jellal's figure.

Jellal was swaying all the way down the street to Gray's house. Jumping from the building, Juvia intercepted the blue haired man.

"Jellal please snap out of it," Juvia grunted as she tried pushing against him in an attempt to stop him. "Gray isn't worth the time."

That was a sentence Juvia never thought she would ever utter.

"I'll commit this sin... for Erza's sake," Jellal mumbled as he continues making his way to Gray's house.

"Erza wouldn't want this. Juvia doesn't want Jellal to kill anyone." Think Juvia, how would anyone else snap Jellal out of this. What would Jellal's old teammates do at a time like this? Erik wasn't an option. Being an asshole would Juvia nowhere. On top of that, Juvia wasn't the most well-versed person when it came to Jellal's old teammates or past in general actually... The only person she knew was Meredy. That's it! "Jellal, please!"

Juvia wrapped her arms around Jellal. Her head rested on his chest.

"If Juvia's friendship means anything to Jellal, he will stop. Juvia doesn't want Jellal to do anything he will regret. Juvia understands the anger within Jellal, but this is not the way!"

"Juvia...then what is the way?" Jellal stopped walking. "How are you not affected? How could you move on so quickly, Juvia?"

"Juvia is affected... Juvia still turns her head when Gray walks into the room. Juvia's senses still go haywire when Gray is around. Juvia still thinks about Gray. Juvia hasn't stopped. Love is never that simple, but Juvia is taking small steps. Jellal doesn't need to get over Erza overnight; that is unreasonable." Juvia felt his arms slowly wrap around Juvia's waist. "Juvia just wants Jellal to take small steps. That's what they, right. The smallest steps can lead to the greatest changes?"

"Hehe, it's something like that." Jellal lightly chuckled. "It's getting pretty late. You can stay the night at my house if you want."

"Juvia..." Glancing back at Gray's house for a moment before smiling. "Juvia would like that. It's only fair. Jellal has been in Juvia's dorm several times."

"Yeah, it's a lot safer too. Mira clued me in about Erza's 'rules and punishment'." Jellal gave Juvia a pointed look. "It's official. You tried to get me killed."

"Juvia remembers no such thing. Juvia probably would have cleared Jellal of all suspicion." Juvia huffed before realization hit her. Jellal unlocked the door to his home. "Juvia doesn't know much about Jellal does she?"

"No, I don't think we ever sat down an had conversation about ourselves." Jellal placed his jacket on his coat rack. "Did you want to do it right now?"

"Eh? Excuse Juvia?"

"I mean I don't mind staying up." He shrugged. "It's a good way for us to bond seeing how we're on the same team. Besides,... I want to get to know you personally."

"That is true. It would be nice to know something about her partner's past." Juvia followed Jellal into the living room. He motioned for Juvia to stay as he walked into the kitchen. A moment later, Jellal had a plate filled with mugs and a pot of coffee. Pouring two cups, Jellal placed one in front of Juvia.

"Alright let's begin. Should I start?"

* * *

 **Juvia's Gods:** Apollo (obtained). Persephone (obtained), Hephaestus (obtained), Hermes (obtained), Athena (obtained), Hades (obtained), Artemis (obtained)

 **Lucy's Gods:** Aphrodite (obtained)

Aries (awakened), Poseidon (? ? ?)


	18. Take A Moment Part One!

**"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story.**

"Juvia would like that. This is Jellal's home. Jellal should begin." Juvia took in a whiff of the coffee. There was a hint of French vanilla to it. Juvia had to admit Jellal did a pretty good job decorating his living room in the little free time he had. While it was the same size as Lucy's house, Jellal's house felt more spacious than Lucy's home.

"As you probably knew, I was captured by a cult at a young age." Jellal stirred the coffee in the cup with his metal spoon. Juvia held back her sigh as a way to be polite. She already knew about the cult, the brainwashing, and the whole scandal surrounding Jellal. That was all Erza could talk about for months around the Tower of Heaven incident. Juvia was more curious about Jellal's family and time before the tower. Surely, Jellal had a life before that. Nevertheless, Juvia listened intensely to Jellal's point of view on the matter. "I was captured from my home village, Mistary Village. They came into our village in the middle of the night to catch us off guard. The first wave of the cultist burned our houses to smoke us out. The second wave killed almost everyone."

Jellal's output of magic flickered for a moment as he thought back to the experience. Juvia bit the inside of her lip. How was she going to explain this one? Lying wasn't an option, but it wasn't as if Juvia didn't make the connection.

"My parents told me to hide in my closet while they tried to get those men away from our house, but... the smoke was becoming too much for me. Had I stayed any longer... I would've..."

"Take your time Jellal, Juvia has all night to listen to Jellal's story." No, there's no point in worrying. Juvia had to be the friend Jellal needed. Juvia rested her hand on his thigh, in a comforting way.

"Hehe, I'm okay. I promised to tell you about my childhood after all." Jellal smiled a little before he returned to his story. "I came out of hiding when everything was dying down... literally. I found my dad covering my mom with his body, but they weren't moving. I guess he died protecting her. I bawled my eyes out until I had nothing left. I didn't even hear the men coming into the house. They gagged me, tied me up, and tossed me into a van that was pitch black. The last thing I remember was the heavy rain pelting the van which really didn't help calm any of us down. I didn't get the chance to see if anyone else survived until I went back after all those years."

"And what did Jellal see?"

He sighed. "No one I grew up with. The Magic Council at the time cleaned up the massacre and relocated some people with minor charges or under witness protection to my village. It was their way of covering up the whole incident. They couldn't have a magic-related massacre. That would ruin their image."

"Did Jellal make a tombstone for his parents?" Juvia took a sip of her somewhat cooled coffee.

"Yes actually, I made in our backyard. I didn't have the time to make any detailed, but the memory of my family lives on..."

"That was sweet of Jellal." Juvia smiled softly. "Was there anything else Jellal wishes to share?"

"Everything between now and then is well known to most people. I don't want to waste any more time." Jellal rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh, Jellal isn't wasting anyone's time. Juvia is happy to hear anything Jellal has to say." Juvia reassured the man. After all, that was the point of the two of them staying up tonight. Juvia wanted to know Jellal more as a person. There should be a level of trust between the two of them. Juvia was his partner... on missions. "So please... share whatever Jellal wishes to share."

"Hehe, all of the women in my life are stubborn," Jellal chuckled to himself. "Is it weird that I want to support Erza on her big day, but I also don't want her to go through with it? The whole marriage arrangement happened so suddenly. She's expected to marry in a matter of weeks..."

"Although Juvia doesn't entirely agree with the scheduling itself, Juvia believes this is Erza and Gray's choice in the end." Juvia sighed as she stirred the remains in her coffee. "The premarital sex was surprising to Juvia. Juvia means no disrespect towards Erza but isn't this a bit hypocritical of Erza? She's all about protecting maidens and their virtue."

"It's certainly strange. Erza would never propose such an idea, so either Aphrodite or Gray did." Jellal rubbed his thumb against his chin as he thought more on the subject. "The Love Goddess is busy planning a wedding and getting us together, so that leaves me with one question."

"Which is..."

"Does Aphrodite have the time to being persuading Erza to have sex?"

"Juvia wants to say no because Juvia watched Aphrodite return to wherever the Gods stay. It was after that when Juvia stumbled across Erza and Gray in the bathroom." Juvia recalled. "Aphrodite probably went back to clean herself up, so that leaves-"

"Gray." Jellal and Juvia said.

"So Gray asked Erza out... asked her to marry her... and to have sex with him?" Jellal asked for confirmation.

"Juvia doesn't know about who popped the question, but Jellal is correct for the most part." Juvia felt her stomach drop as more pieces surfaced. Gray was quite active as of late. He refused to accept Juvia's advances, yet Gray was quick to jump the gun with Erza. "So what does Erza have that Juvia doesn't..."

"That's the million jewels question," Jellal finished his drink. "But, I wouldn't worry about comparing yourself to Erza. If anything, you would make a better wife than her."

What?

"What does Jellal mean..." Juvia raised an eyebrow. She carefully sounded out her words in a clear and concise manner, so there was no confusion between the two of them.

"Well, I'll admit that I would have to be the stay-at-home parent if I were to marry Erza. I'm not saying Erza can't handle a child, but I think the child would be safer with me because I'm more level-headed than her." Jellal somewhat made sense. Juvia knew Erza had one of worse tempers among the girls. But wouldn't motherly instincts kick in? "Juvia, you're a caring person. That's just your nature. Love radiates off of you, so I think you make a better wife and mother."

"Thanks? Juvia didn't think Jellal thought highly of Juvia." Juvia blushed at the thought of his comment. He wasn't entirely wrong. Juvia would do her very best to make sure her child didn't go through the hell she went through at a young age.

"And why is that? You're a better person than you think." Jellal offered.

"Juvia doesn't know. It's a reflex of Juvia." She shrugged.

"Then, I guess it's your turn." Jellal mused.

"Juvia's turn for what?" The water mage blinked twice in confusion.

"You never got around to talking about your past. I know you were known as the Rain Woman in Phantom Lord, but that's as far as I can recall." Jellal shrugged.

"Well... Juvia will have to admit something first. She is also from Mistary Village, and, before Jellal cuts in, I can explain why Juvia never met Jellal until the Tower of Heaven."

"I'm listening." He folded his arms.

"Juvia wasn't the most social child. Juvia couldn't control her powers as a kid, so whenever Juvia cried, it would instantly start to rain. And, Juvia cried a lot. Juvia's classmates caught on, and they started to call Juvia gloomy and depressing. That only made Juvia cry, even more, so Juvia picked up on making rain dolls to cheer herself up."

"So what you're saying is that spent most of your time in your house?" Jellal deadpanned.

"For Jellal's information, Juvia did, and she is proud of that fact. It is for that reason Juvia wasn't kidnapped that night. When the cultist broke into Juvia's home, Juvia was taken to one of their vans, and she cried. When the van tipped, Juvia snuck away to her Uncle's home. Until Juvia was about 15 or 16, she lived with her uncle." Juvia summed up the rest of her childhood.

"And you joined Phantom Lord at the age?" Jellal asked the obvious question, yet Juvia still hesitated. She didn't actually try to join a guild. It sorta just happened.

"Juvia's uncle didn't exactly like Juvia's boyfriend at the time. Juvia was foolish and sided with her boyfriend. As a result, Juvia was kicked out his house. Juvia became rather depressed, so the rain rarely stopped. It didn't take long for Juvia's boyfriend at the time to dump her." Juvia sighed. Bora wasn't the most supportive boyfriend even before that. Juvia must've been going through some shit to date a man-child like Bora. "It was around that time Master Jose asked Juvia to join Phantom Lord."

"I see. You've been through your own emotional turmoil." Jellal scratched the back of his head. "Do you regret any of it?"

"No...Juvia is quite content with her life." Juvia smiled as she thought about all of the fond memories she made after leaving Phantom Lord... until Master Jose popped back into her mind. "Actually, Juvia regrets joining Phantom Lord. Juvia should've joined Fairy Tail right away."

"Really? Why?"

"Because Juvia's former guild master keeps sending her letters. He wants Juvia to return, so the Elemental Four can rise back to their former glory." Juvia groaned as she rolled her eyes. "Juvia hasn't told anyone about this. Thankfully, no one is curious enough to run through Juvia's mailbox back in the dorms."

"Why not telling him no?"

"Juvia has on multiple occasions, but Master Jose doesn't know the meaning of the word." Juvia sighed. While Fairy Tail does it drawbacks, and Juvia joked about leaving to herself, Juvia wasn't serious. She wasn't about to give up her team for anything. Well...Juvia would do anything for Jellal and Kyushu's sake. Erik could suck a dick.

"Do you want me to handle him?" Jellal narrowed his eyes.

"Oh no, Juvia knows Jose is harmless. If Jose makes a move, Jellal will be the first to know." Juvia reassured the man in hopes that his magic would stop flickering.

"Alright, Jose and I might have to go to war then." Jellal suddenly decided. War? That's right. Quickly, Juvia pulled out his key.

"Jellal, can you hold onto this key for Juvia?" The Rain Woman placed the key into the palm of his hand. "She will admit. Juvia doesn't entirely trust Aphro and him together, nor does Juvia want to see want happens if he and Heps are left together."

"That was... unexpected." Jellal moved the key through the gaps of his fingers. "But, I understand where you're coming from. I'll sign the contract later on when I have a moment."

"Thank you," Juvia let out a sigh of relief. That was one issue Juvia didn't need to worry about at the moment. Now if all her problems were that simple...

"So what do you want to do now?" Jellal asked he took the cups back into the kitchen.

"Juvia...does not know. It is well into the night." Juvia noted as she looked out of the window. The street lamps were the only source of light seeing how the moon wasn't out tonight.

"I can always walk you back to your dorms," Jellal suggested. "This isn't the time for anyone sane to be walking alone."

"Juvia can handle herself." Juvia leaned against the kitchen wall as Jellal cleaned the little dishes they used.

"I know, but I'm still allowed to worry." Jellal gave Juvia a pointed look.

"Yes, but if Jellal walks Juvia's home, then Juvia will have to question if Jellal made it back here," Juvia admitted. She couldn't sleep knowing something might've happened to Jellal. This was one of her teammates she actually cared about! "What if Juvia stayed the night, so no one has to worry?"

"Fair enough," He chuckled to himself. "I wasn't expecting anyone sleeping over, so I only have the one bed. I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"...Alright," Juvia nodded along as she followed him out to the kitchen. The Heavenly Body wizard led the water mage to his room in the back of the house. His room smelled like... well Jellal, but it was stronger than normal. Is this what dragonslayer smell on a daily basis? "Juvia will remember to repay Jellal for his kindness."

"It's nothing really." Jellal chuckled as he backed out of the room. He grabbed a pair of black sweatpants from his dresser. Closing the door, Juvia was left standing in the middle of the room. There's nothing left to do but to sleep. Juvia slipped out of her boots and coat before she wrapped herself in Jellal's covers. His scent was oddly soothing to Juvia. It didn't Juvia long to fall asleep.

 _The next morning..._

"It's time to wake up Juvia." The water mage felt someone's hand rock Juvia's body.

"Nyeh...Give Juvia five more minutes." Juvia stubbornly rolled onto her other side, facing away from, probably, Jellal.

"It's well past noon," Jellal grunted. "We slept in really late today,"

"Juvia doesn't mind skipping the guild if she gets the chance to sleep in," She submitted to her selfish desires. It's not every day you get the chance to rest in a soft bed like this. Jellal's bed made Juvia's bed feel like bricks. "Jellal's bed is too soft to leave."

"Well...um...thank you," Jellal stuttered lowly. "But, we-"

 _Bang!_

Juvia's instincts kicked in as the bedroom door swung open. She jumped out of the bed and was ready to take on... Erik? What the hell is he doing here?!

"Erik, I told you that I would get her." Jellal rubbed his temples in annoyance. "You can't wander around my house and bust through whatever you want."

"Geez, pull out whatever is in your ass," Erik was still immature as ever. Was it still too late for Juvia go back to sleep? "Sorry woman, but you're coming with me."

"Juvia refuses," She answered flatly. "Juvia has no reason go anywhere with you Cobra."

"Shit, and you call me a bad teammate," Erik rubbed the back of his neck. "Do me a favor and help me with some crap."

Is Erik serious? No, he had to be plotting something.

"Juvia will take a pass on this one." Juvia shook her head and folded her arms. "Besides, Erik didn't have Juvia's back when the Gods introduced themselves."

"Okay, we're doing this the hard way," Erik sighed before glared at Juvia. "Either you come with me, or I tell Aphrodite and Mira that you spent the night in Jellal's bed."

He wouldn't.

"Bet bitch," There was Erik's signature evil grin. With that threat lingering in the air, Cobra made his exit. "If you're not down in five minutes, I'm calling Mira. I got the guild's number on speed dial."

"Well, I guess I know what you're doing today," Jellal smirked.

"This is not funny. Juvia just wanted to sleep in." The Rain Woman groaned as she slipped into her jacket. She didn't even get the chance to change clothes or take a shower. Juvia laced up her boots as quickly as she could and rushed to the living room.

"Aye Meredy put the she-devil on the phone. I gotta tell her something."

Someone give Juvia something to throw at Cobra, preferably a brick.

"Erik, it hasn't been five minutes, and you know it!" Juvia growled as she leaped towards the poison dragonslayer.

"Chill, it ain't even on." Cobra took a step to the side and looked down to Juvia will the biggest shit-eating grin imaginable. "Brush yourself off and follow me."

With much regret, Juvia blindly followed Cobra to wherever he wished to take Juvia. Is it wrong that Juvia assumed the worst? Juvia knew Erik wouldn't sell Juvia off as a sex slave, but there was still some much he could do. He could be leading Juvia to Ichyia's place. No... Juvia doubts Ichyia could get a word out before Erik punched him. Who knows what goes through that man's head. Actually... did anyone tell him about Erza's wedding? Juvia almost forgot that the short man was infatuated with the scarlet warrior.

"I guess Jellal wasn't the only one, huh?" Erik said out of the blue. That's right. There's no such thing as privacy when Erik is around. "Damn straight."

"How does Erik do it? Constantly reading people's minds." Juvia gripped the side of her head. "Does it not get tiring?"

"Gotta make heaven from hell,"

"What?" Juvia stopped in her tracks.

"You never gave it any thought did you?" Cobra rolled his good eye. "I'm constantly taking in everyone's inner, most personal thought without a break. Even when I'm sleeping, I'm still taking in people's thought. They invade my fucking dreams every night. I can't even dream when I stay in place as big as this."

"When would Erik stay in Magnolia? Cobra and Kinana are more than welcome to live in the depths of a forest somewhere." Juvia countered.

"Are you sure you're not a blondie because that's the stupidest thing I heard from ya yet." Erik ran his hand through his hair. "I can't take Kinana from all of this. I might hate almost everyone there, but Kinana loves the damn place too much to leave. I love her too much to leave her."

"Then, Juvia has a plan that Erik might like," Juvia sweetly. "Let's pay Polyusica a visit! Perhaps she can-"

"Imma stop you right there and decline that offer." Erik folded his arms. "It ain't something a magic potion can fix. Kinana's worth enduring the pain."

"Awww, that's the sweetest thing Juvia ever heard coming from Erik." Juvia wiped a single tear from her eye.

"That's the only sweet shit that's gonna come from me," He dismissed Juvia's comment, but Erik couldn't hide the blush on his cheeks. "Fuck off!"

"Come on Erik, admit it. You're in love." Juvia poked his cheek. "Juvia thinks Erik should count his blessings."

"Yeah, I got one blessing for this crappy life." He scratched the back of his head. It didn't take Juvia to be a mindreader to figure who he was referring to. "You could have love to if ya did a couple of things."

"What would that be Erik?" Juvia mused.

"Stay the fuck away from Gray. He's still fucking plotting." Erik growled. "Word of advice, that boy is gonna drag you down to the depth of hell if you keep trying to figure out his secret."

"Where is this coming from Erik?" Juvia gasped. "Gray can't even look in Juvia's general direction."

"The son of a bitch is feeling guilty for what he is do-" A new voice silenced Erik.

"Ah, there you are Juvia!" Erza called out as Wendy and Lucy followed behind her.

"Erza, was everyone looking for Juvia?" Juvia asked.

"You didn't come back to the dorms last night. Erza was worried about you." Wendy looked up at Juvia with her big innocent eyes.

"Oh, there was no need to worry about Juvia." The Rain Woman smiled softly. "Juvia was fine last night."

"Let's go to the guild, then." Lucy offered. "Have you eaten today?"

"Actually, Erik was taking Juvia somewhere." Juvia shook her head.

"Nah, it's cool." Erik shoved his hands into pockets and began to walk away. "Besides, if ya pass out on me, I ain't carrying you."

"Juvia will take her chances, then." Juvia flashed Erik a smile as she forced one of his hands out his pockets. "Come on Erik!"

"Tch, you're fucking trouble you know that," Erik smirked as he shook his head. "Why did you do that?"

"Because Juvia knows what it's like to be an outcast. It's not a fun part to play."

"That heart of your's will get you in trouble," Erik muttered.

"Then, Juvia will get in trouble. We outcasts have to watch each other's backs."

"Is that what we're calling ourselves now?" The poison dragonslayer asked. "The Outcasts?"

"Well, that's what we are. A stalker, a snake, a murderer, and a troublemaker." Juvia admitted. "To everyone, the four of us would be considered outcast normally."

"Fair fucking point," Erik finally sided with Juvia on something. "Alright, I'm fine with that."

"Now that is settled. Where was Erik planning to take Juvia?" She dared to ask her teammate.

"Huh? Oh, I wasn't gonna take ya anywhere. I felt like you and depress-boy were spending too much time together." He shrugged. "It ain't good for two people to be joined by the hips."

"That's the magic pot calling the kettle black." Juvia scoffed.

Juvia and Erik were not productive that day...

* * *

 **Juvia's Gods:** Apollo (obtained). Persephone (obtained), Hephaestus (obtained), Hermes (obtained), Athena (obtained), Hades (obtained), Artemis (obtained)

 **Lucy's Gods:** Aphrodite (obtained)

 **Jellal's Gods:** Aries (obtained)

Poseidon (? ? ?)

 **A/N** : Have you ever had one of those late night moments when the greatest possible idea suddenly pops into your head? Yeah, that was me with the team name. It has been haunting me ever since I made this story, and I finally did it! woohoo!


	19. Take a Moment Part Two!

**"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story.**

* * *

After spending an entire day with Erik, Juvia decided it about time for her to take her training seriously. After all, Athena did finish drawing up the sparing plans this morning. It would wrong of Juvia spend yet another day goofing off... When did Juvia's life become so wrapped up in pleasing these Gods?

While Juvia was happy to give the Gods a helping hand, she never expected them to play such a large role in her day to day life. Juvia enjoyed spending time getting to know Apollo, Persephone, Hades, Artemis, and Hermes. While Juvia did have Athena and Heps keys, technically, those two took a liking to Levy and Gajeel for some reason. Now that Juvia gives it some thought, Heps does feed Gajeel iron crafted by a God, so he must be in heaven. It would make sense that Levy and Athena are close to each other. Levy's the only one who knows the library like the back of her hand, so she's the probably the best source of knowledge. Geez, what was stopping Juvia from handing their keys off to that couple? Gajeel and Levy could be the related to the Gods with how well they get along.

Make a note of that Juvia, give Levy their keys.

After all, Juvia wants all of the Gods to be happy. Although Heps isn't as open about his opinion as Natsu or Erik, he was smiling more.

"What's up with that sad smile?" Apollo snapped Juvia out her inner monologue. "It doesn't you."

"Ah, Juvia was thinking about Heps and Athena." Juvia shook her head and laid back against the booth. "Juvia thinks they're happier around Levy and Gajeel."

"I mean they're probably descendants of Athena and Heps. Come on, script magic screams Athena. The iron dragonslayer...The title speaks for itself."

"Perhaps Juvia should give some keys aways to her guild members..." Juvia stared hazily at the table.

"...Why would do that? Yeah sure, Athena and Heps might like them, but I'm pretty sure the rest of us are content." Apollo folded his arms.

"Yes, however, how many keys is Juvia going to hold? Juvia already holds more than half of the Gods, so wouldn't that paint a bigger target on Juvia's body?" The Rain Woman mentioned. "If Juvia gets captured, then the world is in danger. All they would need to do is find Zeus and Hera. Then, whoever we're fighting would have four of the five required keys."

"Juvia, you're talking as if we're just gonna hand you over. I can assure you. Bro, Hades, Persephone, Sis, and I will kick the world's ass to protect ya." He blushed as he scratched his cheek. "We depend on you after all."

"Apollo, you're talking as if Juvia is important than your wellbeing." Juvia chuckled softly. He paused before joining Juvia in her laugh. Should Juvia wonder why he paused? No, Juvia is just being paranoid. She has a no reason to suspect Apollo of anything. Actually... "Juvia might have been dreaming, but was Apollo at the riverbank with Persephone and Hermes? The night Juvia and Jellal fell asleep on the grass."

"Er...why do you ask?"

"Because Juvia heard Apollo and the others talking about Juvia and a prophecy." She brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Please, don't lie to Juvia."

"So Juvia was awake..." Persephone sighed as she approached the table. "I told you two keep your voices down for a reason."

"Then, Juvia really is tied into to this prophecy." Juvia laced her fingers together in lap. "Is this why Apollo and Persephone tried to kill Juvia when they first met?"

"Well...yes, but!" Apollo raised his finger. "That was before we realized the worst has yet to come. We thought you were already helping to open the gate?"

"Juvia is still confused. What did the prophecy say?" She was becoming tired of all the secrets and lies. Couldn't everyone just be truthful for once? No, that's simply wishful thinking.

"It might help buy us some time if Juvia was aware of the prophecy," Persephone claimed. "Who knows we might be able to avoid the situation as a whole."

"If I said it once, I said it a thousand times. You can't prolong or stop a prophecy. It's impossible." Apollo shook his head. "But, it's wrong to keep Juvia in the dark if the prophecy pertains to her future. I'll try to translate it as best as I can."

 _As the bells chime above_

 _She will be forced to hear the unbearable truth_

 _An outcast will be cast out the world_

 _In the darkest moment, a deal shall be struck_

 _As the numbers dwindle, the truth shall be announced_

 _Unlikely allies unite to fight a former friend_

 _Mages and Gods alike will battle until a single mage remain_

 _There!_

 _The final deal is made between a mother and a raindrop_

"That's rather vague," Juvia didn't have much to go off of with that. Forced to hear the unbearable truth? Was that referring to Juvia or someone else? As the numbers dwindle the truth shall be announced? That might be referencing the gods, but the only other reference to the Gods was the third to last line. What could it all mean?

"It's annoying. I know, but it can't be changed." Persephone scratched the side of her head. "Prophecies tend to vague because the future is so flexible."

"Flexible?" Juvia murmured.

"I'll explain it. After all, prophecies are my domain." Apollo ran his hand through his golden locks. "What Persephone is trying to say is that the future is supposed to be unknown to all except for me. I'm the God of truth and prophecy after all. It's my job to communicate prophecies when they come into existence. Some prophecies tell what's gonna happen in the world while others are connected to a specific person. The one that I just told you is a piece of your future."

"So, Juvia is doomed to a life of pain and causes the end of the world?" She deadpanned. Nothing is ever normal in Juvia's life. She sees that now. So, does that mean Erik knows the future as well? Speak of the devil, here comes Erik.

"You really don't listen," He grunted as he jumped into the seat next to Juvia. "I told you twice already how my magic works."

"Juvia knows. Cobra's sound magic allows him to hear everyone's souls." Juvia recalled yesterday's events. "That is how Erik knows Gray's secret. His soul couldn't hide its secrets from you."

"The fucker can lie all he wants, but that doesn't mean I know everything."

"You act like it." Juvia scoffed.

"Juvia, there's a difference between hearing everyone's soul and thoughts, and me knowing the future." Apollo glanced at Cobra for a moment before returning his gaze to Juvia's direction. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you can't hear a God's soul. There's a limit to your magic."

Hold on?

"What kind of question is that?" Erik cocked an eyebrow.

"Juvia...Juvia doesn't believe Erik can." Juvia paused to collect her thoughts. "If Juvia learned anything from being on a team with Erik, it's that Cobra doesn't ask questions when he's around humans. He already knows what's going through their heads. But, when Aphrodite came to the guild for the first time, he asked her several questions."

"That's what I'm thinking, too. Otherwise, you should know how we sealed Kronos away." Apollo challenged Erik to answer the question.

"Who's memory is suppose to be that good?" Erik groan, so Juvia is taking that as a yes. Then, there is a limit to Erik after all. Deities are out of his range."Shouldn't y'all be training or something?"

"Erik...came to us," Juvia sweatdropped.

"But, he has a point," Apollo rustled his hair. "Posideon won't stop himself. Yo Athena!"

Shaking her head, Athena pardoned herself from Gajeel's table. "Yes Apollo, what do you need?"

"Do you know who's training today?" He grinned in a carefree manner.

"Natsu Dragneel, Laxus Dreyar, Jellal Fernandes and Gray Fullbuster are challenging Hades today." A clipboard poofed into Athena's hands. "Juvia Lockser and Lucy Heartfilia are sparring with Apollo and Artemis. Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss are sparring with one another. Erik and Gajeel Redfox are sparring with Hermes and Hephaestus. Persephone is supposed to be teaching Wendy Marvell some ancient support magic."

"Didn't Juvia and Apollo already fight? What's the point of them sparring?" Persephone asked as she fixed her dress.

"One, I looked into the past major fights involving Fairy Tail and some of the Crime Socriere, and I noticed that Juvia wasn't one of the tanks," Athena explained. "The ones who were in the final fights consisted of either Natsu, Erza, Gray, or Laxus. So, I gave those three tougher opponents in order to challenge them. Two, I rather focus on individuals who are consistently winning those major fights. While Juvia played a role in some fights, those battles were on a smaller scale. Thus, I gave her someone who was on her level. It's simple logic."

"That was kinda harsh, Athena," Apollo sweatdropped.

"I rather act harshly than watch the world burn." Athena's clipboard disappeared. "I'm just doing what has to be done."

"Juvia understands." Juvia put on a brave face. She wasn't about to take this laying down. No, this just means Juvia has to train hard enough to match Natsu and Jellal. "Juvia will prove herself worthy enough to be on the team."

"..." Athena sparred Juvia a glance before walking away to the training grounds. "You all know what your jobs are. See to it that they get done."

* * *

"So how do you want to do this, girls?" Apollo asked as he tightens the string on his bow. "Two on two? I'm feeling like two separate battles are the way to go."

"Scared I'll upstage you, Apollo?" Artemis smirked. "Don't worry I'll go for Juvia."

"What was that?" Apollo glared at his sister.

"Oh nothing, I'll just take the lead on this one." Artemis patted her brother on the head. Juvia and Lucy could only sweatdrop at their sibling antics.

"This might take longer than I thought," Lucy sighed. "But, we need to train if we're gonna save the world... again."

"Fairy Tail does tend to do this a lot," Juvia chuckled as she put her hair in a ponytail. "Are Lucy's spirits sparring as well?"

"I gave Loke an idea of what's happening," Lucy rubbed her temples. "They claimed their cleaning up their techniques, so I'm relying on Star Dress."

"If both sides are ready, let the sparring begin." Athena declared with a shot in the air.

* * *

 _A_ _/N: Okay, I think I need to address some things. I'm so used to writing mystery fanfic that I automatically draw out the mystery and subtly leave hints. Nothing in this fanfic is trivial. Eventually, everything is brought back up and revealed. Y'all, I dropped the biggest hint of Gray's secret in chapter 17 and 18. If you can answer these three questions then you know Gray's secret. Why do people have sex? What can Erza do and Juvia can't? What newlywed couple tend to make? I'm all for y'all sending in your theories. Your input does affect this fanfic. I read every review and adjust the next chapter to better the story. With that being said, I will admit. I did shove Grayza (however you spell it) into your faces. That was unintentional, and I entirely take the blame. However, I feel like Gray's silence around Erza was completely accidental. I wasn't trying to make Gray look punkish around Erza. I will try to do better on that front._

 _I know I probably misspoke about how canon Gruvia is. I know a few people have corrected me on the topic, and thanks? The manga was incredibly vague about what happened to most couples. Besides Levy and Gajeel, Hiro Mashima didn't make anything official. Even when I reread the chapter, all we got was the word 'baby' for them. Jellal is freed from his past and Erza is brushing her hair happily? Come on, that's vaguer than the power of friendship. But, I won't stop anyone from shipping whoever they please. I'll admit; I almost gave up on this story, but I then I remember why I wrote the first chapter. I had an idea that I wanted to share, and I still have more to share._


	20. Phantom Gods!

**"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story.**

* * *

Juvia dashed towards Artemis, making the first move of the match. Summoning a water whip, Juvia swung in an upward motion as the huntress jumped backward. Out of the corner of Juvia's eyes, Apollo shot his first arrow. Relying on her instincts, Juvia ducked at the last second as the arrow exploded above her. A wild banshee's scream pierced Juvia's ears and forced her to her knees. Covering Juvia's ear, she failed to notice Artemis standing before her. Quickly kneeling Juvia in the face, Juvia skidded across the battlefield.

So this is a taste of Apollo and Artemis combined powers?

"You're gonna need to do better than that Juvia," Apollo taunted.

"Juvia's ju-" Before Juvia could finish her statement, Artemis curve stomped Juvia.

"There's no talking in battle," Artemis narrowed her eyes. Juvia wiped the blood from her mouth. It was as if Artemis began a new person; Juvia couldn't believe it. But that wasn't important, Juvia and Lucy had to win this fight.

"I see." Lucy cracked her whip as she showed off her Tarsus Star Dress. "Let's go Juvia!"

"Right," Juvia agreed.

Taking the lead, Apollo aimed his bow in Juvia's direction. Quickly, Lucy cracked her whip at the ground underneath the god to throw in off balance. Some piece of the Earth spurted upward while the rest sunk deeper into the ground. Juvia jumped from piece to piece until she was face to face with the God. Summoning a Water hammer, Juvia slammed it into Apollo's side and sent him flying into Artemis.

Sidestepping at the last second, Artemis shot an arrow at Lucy. Juvia summoned a Water Lock and pressurized the water, forcing the arrow to implode on itself. Jumping down from the higher ground, Juvia stood next to Lucy. Clicking her tongue, Artemis and Apollo shared a knowing glance before charging once again at the Fairy Tail girls. Disregarding their bows, the twins raised their fist to us. Switching to her Leo Star Dress, Lucy readied herself for a fist fight.

Apollo came for Juvia with a right hook, the water mage blocked the punch with her arm. She tried to sweep him with her leg, but Apollo jumped. He tried to elbow drop Juvia, the water mage stepped back until her back was against Lucy's back. Smirking, Apollo threw another right hook at Juvia's neck. Dodging the hit, Juvia heard the punch connect with the back of Lucy's neck. Stumbling forward, Juvia could hear another hit connect with Lucy.

Gritting her teeth, Juvia clenched her fists. Apollo threw a left hook this time. As Juvia reached for his arm, she turned the inside of her body into water. She managed to grip his arm as Artemis's fist phased through Juvia. Caught off guard, Artemis phrased through Juvia's entire body and crashed to the ground. Seizing the opportunity, Juvia unleashed a torrent of water at the duo and sent them flying across the field.

"I didn't think y'all would see through that attack so quickly," Apollo spit out some blood as he rose back to his feet.

"Juvia and Lucy shouldn't be underestimated," Juvia readied herself for another round.

"I guess I was wrong to assume we could finish this fight so fast," Artemis folded her arms. "What strikes me as odd is Lucy's powers. Aren't you just a celestial wizard? Or, are you hiding your true magic?"

"Oh no, this is just another form of my magic." Lucy sweatdropped. "It's my Star Dress."

"Star Dress?" Apollo cocked his eyebrow.

"It allows me to fuse my spirit's powers with my body. That's why my clothes change. Whichever zodiac spirit's powers I'm using, my outfit changes to match theirs." Lucy explained a little bit more.

"That's...unheard of," Athena held her hand up to mouth as she processed the information. That's certainly new. Juvia kinda assumed Athena knew everything there is know about magic, but then again she was dormant for several centuries. Athena could have missed all the magical advancements. "What happens to your Zodiac spirits? Do they fuse with your body as well?"

"As far as I know, my spirits seem unaffected by my Star Dress," Lucy folded her arms as she thought, "There were times where I summoned them while I was wearing their dress, and they didn't mention anything about feeling weak."

"Are you able to do this with all twelve zodiac spirits?" Athena examined Lucy's body.

"I never thought about it like that, but I don't think it would work," Lucy sighed. "I'm only able to do it with the ten I have. I never tried to summon a star dress with one of Yukino's spirits."

"One final question, have you tried this with Aphrodite?" Athena asked.

A star dress with a God? In theory, the idea should work, but could a human body handle that much magic?

"Not really, the thought never really crossed my mind," Lucy admitted with a chuckle. "It probably would work if I practiced it."

"I see." Athena paused before turning to Juvia. "Have you tried?"

"Juvia hasn't," She shook her head. "But, Juvia is willing to try to unlock everyone's...um God Dress."

"I will hold you to that," Athena said before walking over away.

"Man, I wonder if my God Dress is gonna be as sexy as Lucy's bull outfit." Apollo grinned in a carefree manner.

"If Juvia's lucky, they'll be modest," Lucy shook her head.

"We should continue with the sparring," Artemis tightened the string on her bow.

"Actually," The four of us turned around to see Jellal jogging over to us. Juvia waited for him to catch his breath. "Can I borrow Juvia for a while?"

"Did Jellal need something from Juvia?" This was slightly unexpected. Juvia didn't think she had anything to discuss with Jellal today. Then again, Jellal might have discovered something.

"Oh yeah, I want to show you something," He smiled before signaling Juvia to follow him.

Juvia turned towards Apollo and Artemis and gave them an apologetic bow. Apollo eyed Jellal for a moment before joining Artemis in her reluctant nod. The twins dispersed into their usually platinum dust.

"I guess I'll train with Capricorn," Lucy scratched the back of her head. "I'll see you later Juvia."

"Good luck with your training Lucy," Juvia waved goodbye as she followed Jellal back into the guild. "So, how is Jellal's training coming along?"

"Training? Oh yeah, it's going pretty good. I didn't expect Hades to be so strong," Jellal weakly smiled. "He has a damn good right hook."

"That's what Jellal gets for underestimating Hades," Juvia playfully nudged his ribs. Out of the corner of Juvia's eye, she saw Gajeel staring at Jellal. "So, does that mean Jellal will admit Zeref is stronger than Hades?"

"Nah- No, a human can't be stronger than a God like Hades," Jellal frowned as the two of them entered one the back rooms of the guild.

"So, what did Jellal want to show Juvia?" Juvia looked around. There was nothing interesting about these rooms. Master rarely even mentioned them unless we had to store some of the archives in here. Did Jellal find something?

"It's not so much showing you something...more like giving you something." Jellal corrected himself.

"Okay...what did-" Jellal pushed his lips against Juvia's to silence her. Grasping Juvia's head, Jellal held this position for a moment. Juvia's eyes widened as the whole act caught her off guard. Wait, since when did Jella have feelings for Juvia?! How did Juvia not notice this?! When did...When did Jellal become such a great kisser? Juvia had to grip the wall to keep herself propped up. Damn, Juvia's legs feel like they can give out at any moment.

We broke the kiss to catch our breath. Well, Juvia didn't get a much of a chance since Jellal slipped his tongue into Juvia's mouth when she tried to inhale. Juvia didn't stand much of chance. It felt like Jellal knew every sensitive spot on Juvia. The water mage had to hitch her breath to keep herself from moaning into his mouth. Juvia heard a familiar click coming from her back.

WAIT!

Shifting into her water form, Juvia backed away from Jellal.

"Did...Did Jellal unhook Juvia's bra?" Juvia patted her back to see if she was mistaken.

"Well yeah, we can't have sex if your bra is on," Jellal folded his arms.

"Who said anything about sex?" Juvia snapped. "Juvia must've given Jellal the wrong signals. Juvia _is not_ that kind of girl."

"Come on, you were into it," Jellal took a step forward. Juvia took a step back.

"Juvia doesn't care. Juvia said no," She glared at the male wizard. Juvia didn't think Jella was this kind of guys. To think, she became his partner and a teammate.

"I guess we're doing this the hard way," Jellal sighed.

"What does Jellal me-" At a breakneck speed, Jellal dashed towards Juvia and pinned her to the wall in one whole motion. Forcing Juvia's hands above her head, Jellal slowly ran his hand up Juvia's thigh. Juvia couldn't believe would do this to her. She trusted him. Th-This has to be a mistake. Ri-Right? This is the man who wanted to do the right thing. S-So, why? "Jellal pl-please, Juvia do-doesn't want th-this."

"Well, I'm in the forgiving mood, so how about you suck my-"

"Iron Shadow Dragon's Club!" A steel club clocked Jellal in the face. Stumbling to the side, Jellal dropped Juvia to the floor. Turning her head to the door, Juvia saw an enraged Iron Shadow Gajeel retracting his arm. Cracking his knuckles, Gajeel glared at Jellal. "My eyes must be playing tricks on me cause I didn't just see you try to rape Rain Woman."

"Gajeel?!" Juvia gasped.

"You good Rain Woman?" Gajeel asked, and Juvia weakly nodded. Did Gajeel sense something wrong?

"Geez, what was that for?" Jellal groaned as he got back to his feet.

"Who the hell are you?" Gajeel growled. What kind of question is that? Wait, was that not Jellal?

"I'm Jellal Fernandes; I'm a member of Fairy Tail," Jellal tilted his head to the side with a bit of confusion his voice.

"Then, why don't you smell like him?" Gajeel asked as Juvia slowly inched towards the dragonslayer. Was this a doppelganger of some sorts?

"You smell guys? That's creepy." The potential rapist stated. This wasn't Jellal. Juvia was certain. Jellal knows about the Dragonslayers' enhanced senses. Actually, most mages know that fact. Who exactly is this person?

"This isn't Jellal," Juvia whispered to her friend. Juvia actually fell for such a simple trick too. What was wrong with her? Gritting her teeth, Juvia took her fighting stance. "Who are you?"

"I wouldn't try fighting if I were you," The faker folded his arms. "You won't win."

"Juvia will make you pay for your actions!" Juvia swung her arms around and let out slashes of water. "Water Slicer!"

"Iron Shadow Dragon Roar!" Gajeel let out a condensed version of his normal attack. Yawning, the faker took the attack and allowed a cloud of dust to form around his body. Sprinting through the fog, the faker snapped his fingers in front of Juvia and Gajeel's face. A bolt of lightning coursed through Juvia's body as she screamed. It felt as if someone amplified Laxus's lightning with steroids and supplements. Juvia's body slumped against the ground once the century of the thunder of over. Gajeel knelt down as he struggled to stand back up.

"Kneeling? It's been awhile since a peasant knelt before me," He smirked as he stalked over to us. Juvia felt something inside of her nagging herself. Why did all of this sound familiar. Superior power...lightning...Take-Over magic...a rapist.

"Yo-You're Zeus, aren't you?" Juvia winked as she tried to push up from the ground.

"Ah so, my kids did tell you about me?" Zeus sneered. "You're right. I'm Zeus, the Ruler of the Skies, Thunder, Honor, Kingship, Hospitality, and Order!"

"Honor huh?" Gajeel some blood out of his mouth, "What a bunch of bullshit?"

"Think what you want, I can be whatever I want. After all, I'm the ruler of this Olympus and this world," Zeus boasted.

"Zeus might be a God, but Juvia will not yield to the likes of you," Juvia huffed as she got back to her feet. "Gajeel, let's teach Zeus a lesson."

"Gi Hi Hi Hi! I'm thinking the same thing," Gajeel smirked. Juvia drew two keys out her pocket.

"Don't waste your magic," Zeus rolled his eyes. "A God wouldn't raise their hand to me."

"Juvia isn't betting on that," Juvia tossed Heps key to Gajeel. Raising Hades' key to the air, Juvia focused her magic inside of her body. "God Dress: Hades!"

It felt as if death itself consumed Juvia's body. A black bubble surrounded Juvia the moment the words left Juvia's mouth. She could feel the darkness pouring into her veins. After a moment, Juvia pressed her palm against the bubble and with a pop Juvia returned to the storage room. A golden helm floated down into Juvia's hands as she felt a cloak against her back. Juvia looked her body and saw a pair of sweatpants similar to Hades and tanktop version of a breastplate. Lifting the dual horned helmet to Juvia's head, she glanced at Gajeel.

"Gajeel, try what Juvia did." She cracked her knuckles. "Juvia will stall Zeus until Gajeel is ready."

"I'm tempted to eat it, but I guess that will wait!" Gajeel gripped the key in his hand as Juvia dashed towards Zeus.

She could feel the darkness boiling inside of her as Juvia summon a ball of black water. Ducking one of Zeus's punches, Juvia dropped the ball underneath the God. "Hades Style: The Sea of the Damned Souls!"

A whirlpool erupted from the ball and encased Zeus. Juvia stepped back as the souls grabbed at the God, scratched his face, and left wounds on his body.

"Hades Style: A Watery Grave!" Juvia clapped her hands together before she placed her hands on the ground. A coffin rose from the ground and trapped Zeus inside. To seal the deal, Juvia snapped her fingers and summoned a swarm of black bubbles. Pointing their stingers at the coffin, Juvia unleashes a storm of hell water onto the deity. "Hades Style: Hellstorm!"

"Gi Hi Hi Hi! Looks like you don't need me!" Gajeel folded his arms as he transformed into Heps' God Dress. Tying his long hair back, Gajeel had Heps golden shackles around his wrist. With an iron breastplate infused into Gajeel's skin, the Iron Dragonslayer had a pair of tattered pants to match.

"Juvia doubts that will stop Zeus," She sighed before she sparred him a weak smile. "Or, is Gajeel trying to avoid a fight?"

"Tch, I'll kick his ass on my own," Gajeel clicked his tongue.

"Juvia doesn't expect Gajeel to do that," Juvia giggled. "How about we fight like old times?"

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Gajeel cracked his neck as he summoned an array of black swords. Motioning his palm across the room, the sword pinned Zeus to the door. "Hephaestus Style: Crucified!"

Lacing their fingers together, Gajeel and Juvia fused their magic together. "God Amplified Union Raid!"

"Hades Style: The Sea of the Damned Souls!"

"Hephaestus Style: The Sea of Molten Iron!"

Juvia's blackened whirlpool combined with Gajeel's wave of burning red iron to form a black and red swarm of iron clad souls. Devouring Zeus's body, the attack spilled into the guild's main hall. Zeus coughed as he gripped his side.

"Jellal?!" Erza screamed as she rushed his side. Juvia blinked twice. Wait... Zeus didn't change to his God form. He's never transformed out of Jellal form. He's trying to turn to turn the guild against us! "What happened?"

"Juvia and Gajeel are being brainwashed," He coughed up some blood for effect. "I tried to stop them, but they're too strong in that form."

"What the hell?! Don't listen to that piece of crap!" Gajeel growled. "He tried to rape Juvia!"

"I-I would never do something like that!" Zeus stuttered as he clutched his side. "You gotta believe me."

"Oh, I'm beating the shit out you now!" Gajeel rolled up his sleeve.

"Juvia will help," Juvia mutter darkly as she summoned a pool of water around her feet. "Juvia will show you hell."

"Ho-Holy crap, they lost it," Macao stuttered as he back away from the two of us. Juvia wasn't fazed. She did not care about her appearance nor what people thought of her at the moment. This was now about serving justice.

"Stand down, you're not in your right minds," Erza drew one of her silver swords.

"Back off Titania, this is between us," Gajeel growled as he summoned a black sword as well.

"I shall not," She narrowed her eyes. "This is your last warning. Stand down the two of you."

"Juvia does not have for this," Juvia showed her palm to Erza. "Hades Style: Water Lock!"

Juvia encased Erza in a bubble and forced some souls to hold her down.

"Juvia?!" Lucy gasped.

"Do not get in Juvia way at the moment." Juvia narrowed her eyes. " _Do not cross Juvia Lockser."_

"Geez you really went off the deep end," Erik groaned as he picked Jellal's doppelganger on the floor.

"Does Erik wish to cross Juvia as well," Juvia asked as she prepared another bubble in her hand. She was willing to trap everyone here that meant ripping Zeus a new one. Juvia was done with all this bullshit.

"Nah," Erik chuckled to himself before putting Zeus in a headlock. "Cause this ain't Jellal. I know Jellal's depressing ass soul like the back of my hand, but I can't hear a word from your soul. Unleash Hell Stalker!"

"Gladly! Once more Gajeel," Lacing their fingers together again, Gajeel and Juvia's magic danced together. "God Amplified Union Raid!"

"Hades Style: The Sea of the Damned Souls!"

"Hephaestus Style: The Sea of Molten Iron!"

Stepping out of the way at the last minute, Cobra dodged the deadly storm. Zeus shielded his face as the attack consumed his body. Once the dust settled, Juvia saw Erza standing in front of Zeus.

"I can't leave you alone for a moment. I see that now." Erza growled as Zeus gave her a weak smile.

"Get the hell out of the way Titania!" Gajeel snapped.

"That ain't Erza, Rusty" Erik folded his arms. "I can't hear anything from her soul, so unless she master soul locking over the span of five minutes, that ain't Erza."

"Ladies and gentlemen of Fairy Tails," Apollo and Persephone materialized into the guild. "This is Zeus and Hera, the king and queen of Olympus."

"Then, why do they look like Erza and Jellal?" Natsu rubbed his chin in confusion.

"Dammnit, I thought that would work," Zeus grunted as he changed into God form. With golden curls around his face, Zeus had a groomed beard mustache. Zeus was about Hades' height if not a bit shorter. He wore a simple goldened robe and a pair of sandals.

"It doomed to fail from the beginning," Hera shook her head in disappointment. Her hair draped down past her shoulder. Like the other Goddess, Hera wore an elegant gown, but her dress was made from gold. Lastly, she had a steel shield strapped to her arm. "What the hell did you think would happen?"

"Can you blame me? Have you seen those curves? She's blessed to have a body like." Zeus allowed some blood to drip from his nose. A tick mark formed on the side of Juvia's head.

"It seems Zeus hasn't learned his lesson," Juvia muttered to herself. "Does Juvia knock him around some more?"

"Touch my husband and I'll serve your head to Cerebus," Hera glared at Juvia.

"It was a matter of time until Zeus and Hera showed up," Hades said as he and Jellal came from the battleground. "I take it that Zeus tried to make a pass on someone. The guild looks like the Trojan War happened again."

"Zeus tried to rape Juvia," The water mage gripped the side of her head. "Thankfully, Gajeel helped Juvia even the playing field."

"What?" Jellal's eye dilated for a moment.

"I see." Hades folded his arms.

"By the change in outfits, I assume that you two unlocked the God Dresses." Athena took a step forward with a thoughtful expression laid on her face. "Hades and Heps powers?"

"Yeah, that's about it," Gajeel grunted. "What about it?"

"You truly do not understand the magnitude of this revelation," Athena shook her head. "The two of you are capable of harnessing of the power of Gods. If the two of you were able to match Zeus, then we might be able to defeat whoever is behind brainwashing Artemis and Poseidon."

"Is Athena willing to put Juvia and Gajeel on the team?" Juvia dismissed her God Dress. Almost immediately, Juvia felt something wrong with her. "Juvia feels lightheaded..."

The world around Juvia blackened as she heard footsteps rushing around the guild.

* * *

"Ugh..." Juvia slowly opened her eye as the world came back into focus. Sitting upward, Juvia realized that she was resting in the infirmary. Thank Mavis, Juvia didn't die from overexerting herself. Looking to her left, she was Gajeel resting in the bed next to her with Levy by his side. Looking to her right, Jellal looked as he was thinking hard about something.

"Looks like someone finally woke up," Levy smiled. "How are you feeling Juvia?"

"Juvia feels as if someone ripped a chunk of her magic of her," Juvia groaned. "How is Gajeel?"

"Wendy said he just needs to rest for a day or two, and he'll be fine." Levy weakly smiled. "Athena said that Gajeel and you can be on the team if you two can master the God Dresses. Athena even said Freed or I could go on the mission as support if one of us can unlock her God Dress."

"That's amazing!" Juvia exclaimed before wincing at the pain.

"You shouldn't exert yourself," Levy brushed the dust off of her skirt. "I'll go tell Wendy and Persephone you woke up. I'll be right back."

"Juvia will be here," Juvia waved her goodbye before she realized that Jellal still hadn't said a word to Juvia. "A penny for your thoughts Jellal?"

"Huh? Oh Juvia, I-Sorry," He stuttered for a moment before looking back at the ground.

"Is something wrong Jellal?" Juvia asked.

"I'm sorry. I should've been there to protect you," He apologized. Juvia blinked twice.

"Why is Jellal apologizing? Jellal hasn't done anything wrong." Juvia weakly smiled. "Juvia doesn't hold what Zeus did against Jellal."

"But why not? I'm supposed to be your partner." Jellal gripped his knees until his knuckles turned white. "I'm supposed to watch your back in a fight."

"Juvia understands that Jellal can't be everywhere at once," Juvia stated. "So please Jellal, do not beat yourself up on the matter."

"You're too forgiving," He sighed.

"It's one of Juvia's redeeming qualities," Juvia chuckled. "Is Jellal's training going well?"

"Hehe, Hades is truly on another level," Jellal scratched his chin. "But, if you and Gajeel and beat Zeus, I don't see why I can't handle Hades."

"Hopefully, Juvia will be around to see his victory," The water mage smiled. "Juvia will be cheering Jellal on."

"Is that your way of hinting at wearing a cheerleader outfit?" Jellal smirked playfully.

"Sure if Jellal becomes an S-Class wizard before Juvia," Juvia said with a smile on her face. "But, if Juvia becomes an S-Class wizard before Jellal, he must dress up in a cheerleader outfit...a female cheerleader outfit."

"Um... I think I'll take a pass on that one," Jellal sweatdropped. "But, it would be nice if we got to fight Poseidon together."

"Yes, it would, but the entire guild is going for those positions." Juvia reminded him. "The chances are slim."

"You heard Levy. If you can master the God Dress, then, Athena's willing to put you guys on the team." Jellal reassured her. "Lucy and Hades might be able to give you some pointers too."

"Juvia doesn't know. Fairy Tail is already asking a lot of Hades," Juvia shook her head. Hades is training the powerhouses like Jellal, Nastu, and Laxus. It would be asking too much of him alone.

"Hey Juvia is awake," Persephone exclaimed as she jumped onto my bed. Following behind the Queen of the Underworld, Hades, Apollo, Levy, and Wendy filed through the door. "You looked so cool in Hades' outfit. You even got his helm!"

"Thank you Persephone," Juvia patted her on the head.

"How are you feeling?" Hades asked as he removed his helmet.

"Juvia will live," Juvia weakly smiled. "Juvia will admit that she feels a tad weak."

"I mean that's understandable. You fought three Gods in a day," Apollo offered his opinion. "One of them was Zeus, so I can't really blame you."

"Indeed, Zeus isn't the easiest person to fight," Hades nodded along. "However, I feel the need to offer a word of advice."

"Hmm? What is it?" Juvia tilted her head to the side.

"I wouldn't take Zeus's key. I wouldn't put it past my brother to make another pass at you." Hades advised. "With respect to Zeus's God Dress, then I would suggest someone of Laxus's caliber should hold his key."

"Giving the Lightning Dragonslayer the God of Lightning? Sounds about right." Apollo shrugged. "What about Hera? You know someone has to her key."

"Yeah, it has to be someone who interacts with Laxus constantly," Persephone noted.

"What about Evergreen or Mirajane?" Jellal suggested. Evergreen was a member of Laxus's team, but Mirajane was his soon-to-be advisor.

"Yes, they would fit the criteria. However, Hera is one of the keys needed to unlock the gate," Hades hummed. "We need a strong woman to hold her key for the worst possible situation."

Without missing a beat, Wendy, Levy, and Juvia said, "Mirajane."

"The bartender and supermodel?" Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"Mirajane is arguably one of the strongest women around," Juvia sighed.

"Then, that matter is settled." Hades nodded in approval. "And with that, all of the Gods have awakened."

"Poseidon's the last God to collect," Apollo sighed. "Just to be clear, who's holding whose key?"

"I have Aries key," Jellal noted. "Lucy has Aphrodites."

"Laxus will have Zeus's key, and Mira will get Hera's key," Wendy recalled.

"Juvia has Persephone, Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, Heps, Athena, and Hade's keys." Levy counted them on her fingers.

"Actually, Juvia has been thinking about the number of keys she is holding for a while,

" Juvia admitted.

"Don't tell me your backing out of our contracts," Apollo's eyes widened.

"Oh no, Juvia isn't," Juvia corrected herself as she pulled out Heps and Athena's keys. "Rather...would Levy like to hold Athena's key? Juvia thinks Levy and Athena would make a good team."

"Juvia..." Levy whispered as Juvia offered the keys to her. With a sense of determination, Levy accepted the keys. "I won't let you down."

"Will Levy give Gajeel Hep's key when he wakes up?" Juvia scratched her cheek. "Gajeel seems to grown attached to the God."

"Well, the rest of us are sticking with you, Juvia." Apollo huffed. Persephone and Hades nodded along. "We're in this together 'til the end."

"Thank you... for everything." Juvia smiled.

"We're the ones in your debt," Persephone said as she jumped off of my bed. "Gets some rest now. Come on everyone, let's give Gajeel and Juvia some time to sleep."

"Sleep well," Jellal closed the door behind them.

* * *

 **Juvia's Gods:** Apollo (obtained). Persephone (obtained), Hermes (obtained), Hades (obtained), Artemis (obtained)

 **Lucy's Gods:** Aphrodite (obtained)

 **Jellal's Gods:** Aries (obtained)

 **Levy's Gods:** Athena (obtained)

 **Gajeel's Gods:** Hephaestus (obtained)

 **Laxus's Gods:** Zeus (In-Progress)

 **Mirajane's Gods:** Hera (In-Progress)

Poseidon (? ? ?)


	21. Preparing For The Unexpected!

**"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story.**

* * *

Juvia still could not believe that it's been a month since the Gods came into her life, and it's been about two weeks since Juvia started her training. While Juvia has noticeably improved, she still wasn't on Hades or Laxus's level of magic. It was as if the finish line was continuously moved whenever Juvia was close to winning. It was about a week ago when Athena finally permitted Juvia, Gajeel, and Mirajane to fight Hades. Juvia will admit that she underestimated Hades when she wore his God Dress. Juvia believed that since Zeus was easy to toss around that Hades would be the same.

Juvia was sorely mistaken.

Hades did not hesitate a single moment when he summoned Thanatos, Nyx, and Cerberus. Needless to say, Juvia lost within the first five minutes. She understands why Apollo and the others fear Hades. He's the incarnation of the devil, through and through. Juvia was willing to admit that Zeref might actually be easier to beat than Hades... that does not mean she's willing to tell Jellal that. That would boost his ego. Although Juvia doubts that Jellal would rub it in her face, that's something Erik would do.

"Juvia, are you ready?" Lucy poked Juvia's cheek. That's right. It's the day Juvia has been dreading since Juvia came back from her last mission. "Athena's picking the candidates."

"Juvia's ready," Juvia smiled. The two of us entered the guild through the front double doors. Staring up at the balcony, Juvia saw Athena and Hades standing on opposite side of Master Makarov. Every Fairy Tail member was present and accounted for. Juvia could even see the remaining Gods and Goddess, minus Zeus and Hera were gathered at their own booth and acting somewhat civil. If Juvia could look past the blunt flirting between Aries and Aphrodite. Juvia caught Jellal and her team approaching her from the side as well as Team Natsu. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Juvia," Erza smirked as the boys muttered in Juvia's direction. "I was worried you two weren't going to show up."

"Juvia and I wanted to get some last minute training in before the results were announced," Lucy pumped her fists in the air.

"Lucy training?" Happy brought his paw up to his chin. "Are we sure Lucy hasn't been replaced with someone else?"

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Lucy growled as she pinched and stretched the blue cat's cheek

"They'll never change huh," Jellal nudged Juvia's arm. "Who do you think Athena will pick?"

"It could be anyone's guess. Athena thinks five steps ahead of everyone else." Juvia sighed. While Juvia would enjoy the chance to fight her ancestor, Juvia knew her spot wasn't guaranteed. There were mages that far above Juvia. The only thing Juvia could hope for is that Athena saw some potential inside of Juvia. "Jellal has the best chance out of our team."

"Who knows," Jellal smirked, "You just might be surprised. After all, you and Gajeel are the only one who unlocked the God Dress."

With a clear and distinctive cough, Master silenced all the conversations in the guild. "My child, the time has finally arrived. Although I have watched several of you youngsters grow significantly, Athena has collected enough information to select the four Fairy Tail members that will face off against Poseidon. Athena...you have the floor."

"Thank you Master Makarov," Athena curtsied in his direction before she turned back to the balcony. "Now for the moment, I will provide a name and thorough explanation on why they were chosen. Shall we begin?"

"I see no objections," Hades nodded.

"Therefore, I shall begin. Laxus Dreyar, the Second Generation Lightning Dragon Slayer and the grandson of Master Makarov, was chosen. Due to his commemorable tolerance to physical, magical, mental punishment in previous battles and wars, Laxus has been offered the chance to fight alongside the Gods." The Goddess of Wisdom motioned him to stand up from his booth. "Will you accept the position?"

"By the sounds of it, I ain't got a choice," Laxus grunted. With an impressive applause from his Thunder God Tribe, Athena granted him passage on the trip. No one could Juvia otherwise that those three were his biggest fangirls. The guild pretty much knew Laxus was going to be one of the four, but that also means the expectations were extremely high. There weren't many who could match Laxus in magical and brute strength. After all, this was the same man who beat Jura in a fist fight!

"The second mage is Jellal Fernandes, the Heavenly Body wizard and the former guild master for the Crime Sorciere. Because of his overall strength and constantly evolving abilities, Jellal has constantly overcome every challenge set before him. From the Oracion Seis to Neinhart, the Historia of the Dead mage, Jellal has defeated everyone who stood on his path to redemption. Therefore, I offer Jellal the chance to fight alongside the Gods." Athena glanced at Jellal. "Will you accept the position?"

"I will do my best," Jellal gave his usual wholehearted smile. As Athena turned back to her list, Juvia and the others around Jellal a round of congratulations to him. Juvia had to hold back the urge to laugh as Jellal's face turn crimson from the embarrassment. Jellal should be proud. Not everyone can be on the same level as Laxus.

"The third mage is Erza Scarlet, the Requip mage, and alias Titania. Because of her versatile weapons and armor sets, Erza has become one of the handful S-Class wizards Fairy Tail has to offer. Capable of requiping at a moment's notice, Erza has been known to turn the tides against the most formidable opponents. With access to God slaying armor, Erza Scarlet has been offered the change to fight alongside the Gods." Athena looked down in Erza's general direction. "Will you accept the position?"

"There will be no room for failure," Erza bowed. Okay, Juvia was getting the hint for this mission. Athena was going to pick the powerhouses, so she could wipe of Poseidon. Therefore, someone like Nastu or Gray or Mirajane were going to fill the final slot. While Juvia was slightly disappointed, she understood that this was for the best. Juvia could always challenge Poseidon to a fight once they return. Hopefully, they'll give Juvia is key as well, so she can receive a boost in her powers. The Rain Woman wearing Poseidon's God Dress? Juvia will be unstoppable!

"Lastly, the fourth mage is Lucy Heartfillia. Du-" Athena paused when she realized half of the guild was choking on their food and drinks. Juvia will admit that she choked on her own her own air. Juvia meant no disrespect, but Juvia wasn't expecting Lucy's name to be called. From the looks of how Lucy is, Juvia guesses this came to be a shock to her as well. Who could blame her?! Lucy is undoubtedly stronger in her own way, but everyone knew Lucy wasn't on their level! Juvia really doesn't want to come off as if she's bashing Lucy. She's sincerely not, but everyone knew Lucy wasn't on the same level as an S-Class wizard. If Lucy had to fight Laxus, Jellal, or Erza, almost everyone would bet on the other three. So why on Earthland, would Athena pick Lucy over Mira, Gray, and Natsu? "Is there a problem?"

"Don't answer that," Apollo paled considerably. "From my experience, you don't question Athena's judgment."

"Now Apollo, if I were to exclude other's opinions, I would be limited to my own views on the matter," Athena folded her arms.

"I know. That's why I said what I said." Apollo sweatdropped.

"Very well, it seems I need to explain myself." Athena let out a sigh. "We're going against Poseidon, a God who can summon an unlimited amount of cyclopes. While Jellal, Erza, and Laxus handle Poseidon, Lucy will be sniping and handling the minions from afar."

"That sounds like a lot for one person," Levy said worriedly as she spared Lucy a glance.

"That is why I also picked four Gods and Goddess that will accompany them," Athena explained. "I was also inspecting how my family would do. Automatically, I can eliminate Aphrodite from the list of candidates. Although your charming magic is unparallel, you still lack any other battle skills."

"That's fine. I got a wedding to plan anyway," Aphrodite yawned.

"It would be a mistake if I didn't bring Aries and Hades along. They're one of strongest Gods." Athena said in a calculating tone. "Apollo and Artemis will beside Lucy to aid in the sniping. Lastly, I will be coming along to make sure my plan doesn't fall apart due to some unforeseen event. We will be leaving tomorrow morning at nine o'clock sharp."

"Why did I know Athena was gonna do something like that?" Apollo groaned. "I guess we might as well prepare. Come on Artemis."

"I'm coming," Artemis sighed as the two of them dissipated into their usual gold and platinum dust.

Following behind the twins, Hades disappeared from the second floor. Athena requiped her clipboard as she came to face Juvia and the others. Hermes and Persephone moved in so the rest of us could take a seat.

"Hey Athena, I have a question nothing major, but it's been bothering me for a while," Persephone smiled weakly.

"Is it about my selection?" Athena brushed the hair out of her face.

"Kinda, I was wondering why you didn't add Evergreen? She can turn Poseidon to stone, and then we can undo his brainwashing." Persephone folded her arm and slumped in the seat.

"Come on Persephone, Evergreen is too much like Medusa." Hermes nudged the Goddess. "There was no way she was gonna get on the team."

"That was in the past," The Wisdom Goddess glared at the trickster out the corner of her eye.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the whole Poseidon and Medusa thing," Persephone gasped. "Now it makes more sense."

"Who's Medusa?" Lucy dared to ask.

"So Bro's usually the one who tells the stories, but I can keep this simple. Medusa and Poseidon were getting it on in one of Athena's temples. I forgot why Poseidon pulled the stunt, but the bottom line is that Athena was pissed." Hermes smirked as Athena quietly groaned at the retelling. "That was probably the first time Athena showed any emotions and made an irrational decision."

"It wasn't irrational," Athena sighed.

"That's something _I_ would do," Aphrodite said in a knowing tone. "Turning someone so ugly that if anyone who looks at them turns to stone? That's something I would in a heartbeat. I'm almost upset that I didn't think of it."

"So Athena made Medusa the incarnation of ugliness, but what did you do to Poseidon as well," Erza rubbed her finger against her chin. "I assume punishment was given to both parties."

"That's one of the problems with being a God," Hermes groan and slumped in his seat. "In order to be a 'united' front, we can't directly punish or physically fight each other. While Poseidon can have sex in a temple, Athena can't punish him for it. Sooo, she took her anger out on Medusa."

"And, thus, everyone gets really creative with how they get their revenge," Persephone rolled her eyes. She seemed mentally drain from her family from going tick for tack over, possibly, everything. "That's why I'm glad I stay in the underworld with my husband- keeps me out of the drama."

"It's for the best. We would've self-imploded had that rule not been created." Athena explained, but Juvia couldn't help to question if that was true. From an outsider's point of view, there were plenty toxic relationships between their family. What would have happened had they all been more open to criticism?

"...Is that why Apollo and Artemis didn't stop Zeus when he approached Juvia as Jellal?" Juvia asked softly.

"...If I know them, they probably hate that they had to stay quietly knowing what was gonna happen," The trickster hid her eyes underneath her bangs. Gripping the end of her dress, Persephone continued. "It's terrible I know. But there's nothing they could've done directly.."

"Are you fucking serious? They knew Juvia was gonna be rape, yet they did nothing?" Erik's good eye twitch. "That's bullshit."

"Would a loyal member of this guild go against the word of Master Makarov?" Athena cut through his claim. Juvia flinched slightly because she knew very well the answer was. After all, Juvia did use that question against Apollo when they barely knew each other.

"Which is why Bro sent Gajeel in his place," Hermes smirked. "Although we can't directly stop Zeus, there's nothing stopping us from sending a demigod or mage, in this case, to deliver justice."

"Clever," Erza smiled with her eyes closed. "Using a third party to save Juvia."

"It's a common method among the Gods. To prevent chaos among us, we would send demigods to handle any issues." Athena stated with a straight face. "If you take a moment to think of our situation, this is the first time our family is fighting amongst ourselves in order to save Poseidon."

"That's the one thing that's been bothering me this whole time," Jellal spoke up. "How exactly are we going to find Poseidon? For Heps tracker to work, we would need something that belongs to him, like Artemis's bow and Hades' helm?"

"I have Hephaestus and Levy working on the tracker to upgrade it to the point where we can track a signal of a God without an artifact." Athena covered her bases. The Wisdom Goddess was thinking several steps ahead of everyone else, almost like...Master Mavis. Could Master Mavis be a distant descendant of Athena? "Unfortunately, the prototype will only be done by tomorrow morning even if Hephaestus and Levy attempt an 'all-nighter'."

"Athena taking a risk?" Hermes smirked as his interest was perked. "Oh, this is new for you."

"Do not get used to it. Normally, I go for absolute certainty, but, for now, I must work with what I have." Athena pressed her palms against the table and rose from her seat. "If you can excuse me, I must place the finishing details on my plan."

"As do I," Erza smiled softly, "I must pack my luggage."

Team Natsu and Juvia sweatdropped at Erza's news. We were all well aware of large her suitcase. And, we were aware how little she uses, but who was gonna tell Erza not to do her usual thing? Lucy headed back to her house to pack. Juvia was about to leave as well, but Mirajane approached the table with a message in hand.

"Master would like to see Juvia, Hermes, and Persephone in office," Mirajane smiled sweetly.

"Did something come up?" Persephone raised an eyebrow.

"Master wouldn't give me the exact details, but he said something about an investigation." Mirajane hummed as she thought back to their conversation. An investigation? Confused and slightly interested, Juvia and her Gods followed Mirajane up to the second floor. She held the door open for us. "As you wished Master,"

"Thank you, Mira," Master Makarov waved and dismissed her.

"Yes Master, did something happen?" Juvia laced her fingers together in her laps. It was rare for Master to call anyone into his office. Normally, he would announce everything to the guild without any hesitation.

"Nothing worth causing an alarm amongst the guild, my child. I would like to offer a mission to you all." Master grinned playfully. "It's about Kyushu's origins. With the Kronos Gate taking precedence over every other matter, I believe this is a good opportunity for us to find more about Kyushu's past and hopefully prevent us from being blindsided."

"Kyushu's the one who absorbs magic by touching people right?" Hermes cocked an eyebrow. "Is she coming with us?"

"Sadly, she refused when I mentioned where I would send her." Master Makarov shooked his head in disappointment.

"Kyushu hasn't been on many missions...what could scare her off?" Juvia whispered to herself.

Unbeknownst to her, Master heard her. "It was the first mission your team completed together. I believe this mission brought her to the guild."

It took Juvia a moment for the dots to connect in her head. When Juvia realized what mission the guild master was referencing, Juvia felt a chill go down her spine. Oh, dear Mavis no. Not that village again.

"This took place before we came to the guild," Hermes figured. "What is he talking about, Juvia?"

"Yeah, we're kinda in the dark on this one," Persephone sighed.

"Juvia, Jellal, and Erik went on a mission together. The request asked us to subdue a rogue mage and bring peace back to a nearby village." Juvia groaned at the memory. That mission as a whole was a disaster. "The rogue wizard was Kyushu who didn't have any memories at the time nor could control her powers, so Erik and Juvia decided to bring her back to the guild in hopes of helping her. Kyushu's nickname became Rogue because of the request, but Erik's the only who refers to her with that. The guild never made any progress with discovering Kyushu's past since the Gods came shortly afterward."

"So Kyushu's been walking around with amnesia for a month?" Hermes asked. Juvia and Master nodded to confirm. "Why didn't y'all just ask Bro to help her? He's the God of Medicine, so I'm sure Bro can find a cure for her."

"But, is it safe to bring a God around Kyushu?" Persephone asked. "Yeah, she can absorb magic from a mage, and the wizard will pass out for a couple of hours. But, Hermes and I made of magic when we're outside of our key, so what would happen to Apollo if she accidentally tried to absorb his magic? Will Apollo get absorb and possible disappear?"

"That is a dilemma." Master sighed. "I do not risk my children's life nor will I risk the life of one your kind."

"Therefore, our next best choice is the village." Juvia sighed. Why wasn't there another choice? "Juvia understands, but can Juvia bring another male along?"

"Am I not enough?" Hermes took offense for some reason.

"And, Hermes has been around Apollo for too long. Apollo's rubbing off on him." Persephone rolled her eyes. "But, why bring another guy along?"

"The Village Master is a passionate misogynist," Juvia gripped the side of her head. "Erik's... persuasion was the reason we were able to bring Kyushu to the guild and get the reward."

"Well, there's nothing preventing me from kicking his ass if he disrespects either of us," Persephone's eyes flashed red. "Don't worry Juvia, Hermes and I got your back."

Why is everyone in Juvia's life so violent?

"Juvia is thankful, but Juvia must ask that Persephone and Hermes refrain from killing anyone," Juvia shouldn't have to tell anyone this repeatedly.

"Fine," She huffed.

"As a precaution, I will send a more level-headed guild member along," Master sighed. "With Jellal and Laxus's mission tomorrow, that doesn't leave many options. Loke will be with Lucy; that would leave Freed and Gray as the final two options. Actually," Master grinned. "Gray will be going only with three of you. Your magic goes well together."

"Juvia's fine with that," Juvia shrugged. To be honest, Juvia held no reservations for Gray. She had no reason to be infatuated with the soon to be the married man. There was nothing for her to gain from loving her except bringing forth the wrath of Erza Scarlet. Juvia was certain she could hold a normal conversation with him if he ever opened his mouth, but Juvia knew there was a hidden motive behind this. "Is Master aware that sending Gray away will reduce damage cost?"

"Oh look at the time," Master coughed. He rolled himself away from the desk and towards the door. "I must be consistent with my medicine taking."

"Welp, it looks like we got something to do tomorrow," Hermes smiled with his hand laced behind his head. With no business left in Master's office, Juvia followed the two ancient Gods out of the room and found Jellal pacing around the second floor.

"Is something wrong Jellal?" Juvia asked as she approached him.

"Ah- Oh, it's you Juvia," Jellal quickly composed himself. "I was wondering if we could talk...in private."

"Nope, Juvia is not going to fall for that trick again," Juvia's smile dropped down to a frown. "Juvia will not fall for Zeus's trick again."

"...Juvia, that's not Zeus..." Persephone sweatdropped. "I understand your paranoia, but I'm 100% certain that's Jellal."

"O-Oh, Juvia is so sorry," Juvia blushed. "Di-Did Jellal have a place in mind?"

"I would say your place since it's close, but Erza's packing at Fairy Hill." Jellal turned his head away from Juvia and looked around. "How about my place instead?"

"That works for Juvia," The Rain Woman smiled.

"I guess that's our cue to leave Hermes," Persephone became to walk away. "Just make sure Aphrodite doesn't see y'all leave together, or we'll never hear the end of it."

Persephone had a point. Although Juvia cared very much for Jellal, Juvia didn't want Aphro spreading any rumors. Taking the back stairs as a precaution, Juvia followed her companion back to his house. She couldn't help to notice how nervous Jellal was. His fingers gripped the cuffs of his shirt as he bit the edge of his lips. Juvia was half expecting Jellal to call off the talk before we got to his house, but we somehow made it there. Jellal held the door open for Juvia. The Water Mage made herself comfortable on one end of Jellal's couch while Jellal awkwardly sat on the other end.

Jellal...why are you awkward in your own house?

Making the first move, Juvia spoke, "So...what did Jellal need to tell Juvia?"

"Ah, actually, it could wait until I come back to my mission," Jellal brushed it off.

"Is Jellal raising his own death flag?" Juvia asked.

"You believe in that," Jellal sweatdropped.

"Call it deja vu," Juvia sighed. "Gray said something like that to Juvia before the war, and the two of us almost died."

"...It's about the whole Zeus incident," Jellal gave in.

"Juvia doesn't blame Jellal for any of it." She reassured him. "Juvia's sorry if her paranoia offended Jellal."

"No, it's not that...It's just that I felt weird when I heard it happened." He admitted and hung his head a bit. Where was he going with this? "I asked Meredy about when you left earlier, and she said that I was jealous. I can't tell if she's been around Mirajane for too long, or that she's right."

Okay Juvia, choose your words carefully.

"...Jealous of what? Zeus making a move on Juvia or Zeus's charm?" Juvia asked slowly. "Or is Juvia missing something?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is," Jellal took a deep breath. "Can we go out some time somewhere nice? Just the two of us? Maybe after my mission with the others?"

Eh...EH! Where did this come from?! Juvia isn't exactly offended, but this was unexpected. Juvia didn't exactly dislike the idea of potentially dating Jellal, but... Juvia couldn't think of a problem with this situation. Here sat a gentleman that actually had an interest in Juvia, who was she to turn this down? Jellal was ideal for Juvia, and Juvia could hope that she can become the ideal woman for Jellal. Then again, his last crush was Erza Scarlet, so there was lot Juvia had to make up for.

"Sorry... I shouldn't have sprung all of this onto you, Juvia," Jellal sighed as he rose from the couch.

Dear Mavis, Juvia didn't respond! Respond! Do something Juvia!

With her instinct in overdrive, Juvia's arm acted on its own accord and grasped Jellal's arm. It yanked Jellal on top of her with their face inches apart. Dear Mavis, what kind of situation did Juvia get herself in?

Blushing hard enough to rival every shade of red, Juvia became to ramble on. "Juvia is sorry. JuviawantedtosayyesbutJellalstartedtowalkaway-"

Once again a guy silenced Juvia with a kiss, Juvia took this chance to calm herself as Jellal broke the kiss. Juvia noted how gentle this one was compared to Zeus.

"Sorry, I thought that would help," He said bashfully. "What were you saying?"

"Juvia...would like to take Jellal on that offer," She answered as she looked into his eyes.

"Really?!" He sounded shocked that Juvia agreed to the date before he composed himself again. "Then, it's a date."

"It's a date," Juvia smiled before she brought her lips back to his for a moment.

* * *

 **Juvia's Gods:** Apollo (obtained). Persephone (obtained), Hermes (obtained), Hades (obtained), Artemis (obtained)

 **Lucy's Gods:** Aphrodite (obtained)

 **Jellal's Gods:** Aries (obtained)

 **Levy's Gods:** Athena (obtained)

 **Gajeel's Gods:** Hephaestus (obtained)

 **Laxus's Gods:** Zeus (In-Progress)

 **Mirajane's Gods:** Hera (In-Progress)

Poseidon (? ? ?)

 **A/N:** Sorry this took longer than usual. It was one thing after another for me for about two weeks, and I finally got a moment to sit down and write. Hopefully, nothing sounds too rushed. I had to space out everything for this chapter. From Athena's announcement to Juvia's mission, there was a lot to add in. Also, the next chapter might be split into two POVs (Jellal and Juvia) because they're both experience key plot points.


	22. A Visit From The Past!

**A/N: Wow so two months can really fly by. Who knew? Anyways, I don't really have an explanation for why this took so besides some writer's block. I could write all day for my crossover story, but I will admit. I had trouble writing the beginning of this chapter cause I couldn't decide whether to make one 4,000+ word story with two POVs (2,000 words each), one 8,000 words chapter with two POVs, or two chapters 4,000 words each. I really didn't like the idea of sacrificing key plot point just to cram two events into one chapter. Plus, 8,000 words is abnormally long for one of my stories. However, this caused me to not write for over two months.**

 **"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story...**

* * *

JUVIA'S POV

Returning to her apartment after spending an hour...maybe two at Jellal's house, Juvia entered her living room and saw Apollo and Artemis putting together their arrows. The water mage had to avoid accidentally stepping on one of the arrow spines or magical crystals laying on the floor. She was not about to cause any disasters and destroy Fairy Hill in the process. Why did the Gods decide to do their work on the floor? Juvia couldn't answer that question. Besides, it wasn't as if Juvia had time to worry about the deities. Juvia had her own things to worry about. For one, she needed to pack. Perhaps Juvia will go with something light like a bookbag. Her mission could only take about a day at most, so she didn't need to bring a suitcase. Also, Juvia's suitcase seems to bring her nothing but trouble since the last two times Juvia brought a suitcase, Juvia almost died. Then again, it might be God's fault. Apollo and Persephone did attempt to kill Juvia. Poseidon and Artemis did threaten Juvia's life in the span of one hour. Is this how Lucy feels on a daily basis? The constant fear of some villain using her as bait? Pushing that thought to the back of Juvia's head, Juvia found her old light blue book bag. Quickly throwing in the bare essentials into the backpack, Juvia had finished.

"Juvia is leaving now," Juvia announced as she threw Apollo her spare keys. "Please lock Juvia's door once Apollo and Artemis go on their mission."

"Um, Juvia... where are you going?" Apollo raised his eyebrow. "You don't have a mission."

That's right. Apollo and Artemis left before Master requested Juvia's presence. In that case, Juvia probably should-

"We're off to our orgy party!" Hermes assimilated into existence and immediately grabbed Juvia by the arm. Dashing out of the building at a speed that could rival Erza's cheetah armor, Hermes forced Juvia along on his sprint. Juvia could barely register what in the name of Mavis happened. Had Juvia been given three more seconds, she most certainly would have clarified the situation. Then again, it would have taken Apollo all of two seconds to shoot an arrow through Hermes' skull. Juvia guesses that Prankster God was smarter than he leads on. Hermes skidded to a stop right outside the guild where Gray and Persephone where standing patiently.

"There you guys are," Persephone huffed and promptly folded her arms. "Hermes, you know it rude to make a goddess wait."

"I know. I know. I had to tell Bro where we going as a precaution," Hermes bashfully said as he grinned in a childlike way. Juvia almost objected, but then she realized that she really didn't want to open that can of worms in front of Persephone nor Gray. That would prolong the mission more than the four of us needed. And, Juvia desperately wanted this mission to be over. There was no telling how that misogynistic tribe leader will react to Juvia or Persephone. "There's no telling how this mission will go, so I thought we would need someone like Apollo and Artemis to know where we are."

"...That's surprisingly mature of you," Persephone's eye widens slightly before she giggled a little. "And here I thought you said something like 'orgy party' to Apollo."

She was spot on!

"I'm wounded Persephone," Hermes playfully grabbed his chest. "To think so little of me."

"Yeah, yeah Apollo Junior," The Vegetation Goddess patted him on the back. "Come on, let's see how what this village is like. Lead the way Juvia!"

That's right. Juvia's the only one who knew where the village was. It was a shame that Kyushu refused to come. With the God's dilemma and Gray's wedding preparations, Kyushu's own personal problem was forced to the backburner. Juvia was aware she was partly to blame for not making time for the amnesiac. The water mage could imagine how difficult it was to adjust to guild life without much of a lifeline. Sure Mirajane and the other waitresses would be happy to help Kyushu, but they could only sacrifice so much to her. Perhaps Juvia should make more of an effort to check up on Kyushu when she returns. It's only fair. They are teammates.

"Oh yeah Juvia, I have a weird question." Persephone broke Juvia's train of thought. The Goddess had her arms crossed against her chest. "Do you know any from the guild that specializes in death magic? Or anyone who visits Fairy Tail a lot?"

"Juvia doesn't believe she does," Juvia answered with a slight frown. There was Rogue from Sabertooth, but no one from guild has visited in a while. Would Yukino's thirteenth key count? Maybe Persephone is referencing Mira's Satan Soul? How about Hades? He is the God of the Underworld after all. Surely, he would come into contact with the dead frequently. "Why does Persephone ask?"

"Well, that guy with piercing, I think his name is Gajeel or something like that, one who saved you. Gajeel pulled me to the side when he saw Gray and me together. Warned me about how Gray smelled like death. I thought he was talking about Hades, but he said the scents weren't the same. So, I confronted Gray about the issue, but he didn't know what I was talking about." Persephone recalled while she rested a finger on her chin. "So, I thought I would ask you since you know about the guild than me."

"Gajeel might be referencing Mirajane's Satan Soul, but Juvia doesn't understand why that would a warning. Mira would never threaten a fellow guild member." Juvia questioned as the four of them entered the forest. Could it be a rival guild? No...that's impossible. While Gray may be awkward around Juvia now, there's no reason for him to be involved with a rival guild...right? "Juvia apologizes, but Juvia isn't sure who Gajeel was referring to. Juvia will make sure she speaks to Gajeel once the mission is completed."

"Wow, y'all really talking about the man while he's walking right behind us," Hermes sweatdropped. "And, you have the nerve to call Bro and me 'disrespectful'."

"Gray, has anything come to mind yet?" Juvia dared to ask.

"Nothing really, my days are pretty much helping Erza with the wedding, hanging around the guild, or sitting around my house. Nothing too exciting." Gray shrugged off his shirt and tossed it to the side.

If Persephone had a question, Juvia suspected the goddess kept to herself. The other half of the walk was quieter than Juvia would have liked. Even though the water mage was comfortable with Persephone, Hermes, and Gray, Juvia couldn't help but think each of them was lost in their own individual thoughts. To a certain extent, Juvia could map out where Persephone's mind was. Gray's mind was somewhat predictable, but Hermes was the personification of a wild card. Could the trickster be plotting his next trick or is he focused on the mission? Whatever was the case, Juvia quietly lead them to the entrance to the village where she found something more unsettling than her last visit.

There sat Zeus on a golden throne as several female servants tended to his needs. With Hera standing close by, she observed each servant with a jealous stare. The villager stood to the left a bit as he whimpered in terror... Juvia is sorry, but what happened? Did Zeus and Hera take over a village?

"Oh Hermes, Persephone," Hera was the first to notice the four of us. Taking this a signal for us to approach, Hermes stepped up. "What brings you two here?"

"...I have the same question." The trickster asked warily before turning to Juvia for an answer. "Juvia, I didn't know this was a Greek village."

"Ju-Juvia is just as confused as Hermes." The water mage sputter out once all eyes were on her. "Juvia thought the Gods were older than the dragons themselves, and the dragons are extinct."

"But aren't Natsu, Laxus, and Gajeel dragonslayers?" Persephone pointed out, and Juvia knew the answer to her question. Now that Juvia thinks about it who taught Chelia and Orga their magic, and why didn't anyone tell Athena about them? Hindsight is 20/20 Juvia guesses.

"Well Nastu and Gajeel are millenniums years old, and Laxus is an artificial dragonslayer. Juvia wants to say he has a lacrima in his body." She answered but quickly added to her recollection. "The Eclipse Gate allowed Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and three other people to time travel to this century."

"Wait, time travel is a thing now?!" Hermes' jaw dropped slightly.

"It was a thing. Natsu destroyed the gate." Gray explained. "Now that's out the way. Why are you two here?"

"If you must know, this is where I found Zeus. I can only assume he enslaved this village to do his bidding." Hera tossed her hair over her shoulder. "We have been here for about two days now."

"It's not enslaving if they willingly surrender." Zeus tapped the side of his head with a devious smirk. Juvia held back her urge to sweatdrop. Zeus definitely had the characteristic of a typical villain, yet he was supposed to be worshipped as good and gracious God.

"Does Mirajane and Laxus know you guys are here?" Persephone shook her head in disappointment.

"Why would they?" The couple said in sync.

"...Because they're supposed to be holding your keys," Gray answered as he looked around the village. "Like how Juvia knows where Apollo and Artemis are right now. The same applies to Lucy and Aphrodite."

"Holy shit... did you dumbasses really go through with it?" Zeus gasped for a moment before erupting into a laughing fit. Where was he going this? He was the one who recommended that the Gods should team up humans. Other than that, Juvia had no idea what he was referencing. Hermes and Persephone were just as lost as Gray and myself were.

"Zeus just tell us what you're talking about?" Herme held back his urge to sigh, but that resulted in the King of Gods laughing harder than before.

"Hera, can you fill in the holes because this one is flying over our heads?" Persephone rubbed her forehead to ease her growing headache.

"He tricked you all into believing that we had to make a contract with a human," Hera twisted her hair around her finger as the news rocked the very foundation of Juvia's position on the whole situation. Hold on, allow Juvia to get this straight. She willingly risked her life for the sake of reuniting these Gods. She willingly asked for the aid of her guild and put them at risk. Juvia almost died twice in the same day because these Gods, and this was because Zeus wanted to prank his family?! "Why would a God do the bidding of a human?"

"Even though this was supposed to nothing more than a drawn-out prank, I'm genuinely happy that I'm under Juvia's care," Persephone spoke softly. "I'm able to experience and learn new things that I missed out on when I stayed in the Underworld. I'm no longer treated as a damsel in distress when Juvia's around. I got to fight for the first time in a very long time. I got to have fun with people aren't my relatives. I was able to learn how to be humble and compassionate toward strangers. I don't think I would have grown had it not been for this contract."

"Persephone..." Juvia whispered. Whether Juvia noticed or not, she had an impact on the Gods, and they had formed a level of trust between most of them.

"Yeah, Bro is a lot more mature than when we were ruling in the past," Hermes admitted whilst scratching the back of his head. "He's pretty serious nowadays... more the most part. Bro still hits on people, but he stops after they said no. That's one hell of an improvement if you ask me. Shit, I'll admit that I'm not as scared as Hades as before. Persephone's right. Hades is a pretty chill dude once you're around him long enough. I guess I've grown too."

"To think humans could have such an outstanding effect on Gods," Hera rubbed her chin as if she was considering the option. "In the brief moment I was in the guild, I noticed Hephaestus and Athena willingly grouped with two humans. I always took them as the loner type. Did human effect them as well?"

"Juvia wholeheartedly believes so. While Juvia admits that she couldn't reach them on a personal level, Gajeel and Levy have had an outstanding effect on those two." The Rain Woman declared with a hand on her heart. "Heps and Athena smiling more every day. They're not alone anymore."

"...I'll consider the possibility," Hera sighed as she looked to the ground. "This human...Their name is Mirajane, correct?"

"Mirajane Strauss, one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards, uses Take-Over: Satan Soul magic," Juvia answered. "Thank you for considering the contract."

"Yeah, yeah, but there's no way I'm taking orders from a human," Zeus scoffed. Juvia and Hermes sighed. Of course, he wouldn't take the opportunity to better himself.

"That's fine, but can we focus on our mission," Gray spoke up. That's right! Juvia got sidetracked...again. She had to do this for Kyushu. The Ice-Make wizard turned to the village master, who continued to eye Juvia. "So what can you tell about Kyushu? How did she come into contact with your community?"

"I don't believe I know who this 'Kyushu' is." He nervously laughed.

"Kyushu is the name of the woman who 'terrorized' your group of people," Juvia recalled the quest form. "It was Juvia's team who accepted the quest. It composed of herself and two males, Jellal and Erik."

"I am, regrettably, drawing a blank." The village master said flatly as a tick mark popped onto Juvia's head. Please...Give Juvia a reason to drown you. He knows damn well who Juvia is, so why must he be so difficult?

"Welp, this village is worthless." Hermes shrugged and shoved his hands into his pocket. "Time to burn it to the ground."

"It's shame, really," Persephone said without sympathy. "I kinda like some of the clothes. Oh well, Hermes do you want to do the honors?"

"Wa-Wait, I beg of you! Spare my village!" The elderly man pleaded, but the look in the ancient deities' eyes lacked the compassion they mentioned. Thus, he set his sights on Zeus who conveniently fell asleep. "Is there any way to pacify your group?"

"Unless you have something that worth investigation, I don't see the point of keeping these dirt huts around. They're a waste of space as far as I'm concerned." Hermes yawned before turning to Hera. "What do you think, Queen?"

"I'm quite confident Zeus can conquer another village," Hera answered as she exchanged glanced with the master. "Besides, every worshipper must be capable of aiding their Gods when called upon. And you... are severely lacking in that compartment."

"Th-The only area I possibly think is worth investigating is the temple on the outskirts th-the village. Ot-Other than that, I cannot recollect any worthy information." He finally submitted to the God's threats. Juvia will admit the Hermes and the others used a rather underhand method. It was a successful bluff, yes, but Juvia couldn't help herself from noticing the parallels between that and the stunt Erik pulled a month ago.

"Do make haste with your investigation," Hera said with a slight hint of indifference. "I expected your report in an hour."

And with that tall order, the village master guided us to the temple location. The air around us became rather stale as no one dared to start a conversation with him around. While the man is misogynist and tad too annoying for Juvia's liking, he was incredibly easy to manipulate. Although Juvia will admit the Gods were using an underhanded, Juvia could see through the God's bluff rather easily. Neither Hermes and Persephone's eyes flashed red when they spoke. When push comes to shove, he caved in.

Then, there was the case with Hera. Although the Queen of the Gods didn't use Juvia's name, too much of her dismay, Juvia saw the potential of Hera bettering herself. It was almost a silent agreement between a Goddess and a mage. Juvia does have Hermes and Persephone to thank for the most part. To think, Juvia had an impact on these deities. Then, that only begs the question. How have the Gods changed Juvia? Was the change subtler than Juvia could ever realize? I couldn't help but rest my gaze on them as Juvia thought back to the bonds she built between Persephone, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Jellal, Hades, and surprisingly Erik of all people. Is this what mutual love does to a person? The warm and fuzzy tingling cliche is real. Juvia can sense it in her heart.

"This...is the temple?" Hermes stop abruptly as he raised an eyebrow. This...is a cave entrance, a roughly and quickly built one Juvia might add. If Juvia tilted her head the right way, it almost looked like a mouth. "This is obviously a trap."

"Not so much of a trap, it's probably unstable with how badly it was made." Persephone shrugged. "I don't trust it."

"Juvia can't help but think this wasn't built from the ground down." Juvia pondered on the thought. "Normally, Earth Mages would solidify the entrance before anything else. However, this entrance is more unstable than Juvia has ever witnessed. Either a novice built this, or Juvia suspect the end of this tunnel is more structured."

"There's only one way to test Juvia's theory," Gray leaned against a nearby tree. "Three of us gotta go done there. One can stay on the surface in case the damn thing collapse."

"Well, I vote for Persephone," Hermes grunted as he turned his back to the 'temple'. "After all, she's the Queen of the Underworld, so Perse is used to being underground."

"Oh Hermes, you can kindly piss off," The Goddess rolled her eyes. "If I'm going in there, you're definitely coming in with me."

"What if the damn thing actually collapse? Who can send for help faster than the Messenger God himself?"

"Gray's legs work just fine," Persephone countered and grabbed us by the arms and forced us down the hole. Juvia sweatdropped as she was swept along the Gods madness. With Hermes leading the way with his glowing golden staff, we descended into the cavern. The word 'cramped' came to Juvia when she shimmied down. We were forced to file behind one another with how meager the gap was. Juvia had her doubts about how many people fit in here. Certainly, Jellal and the men in the guild couldn't squeeze this far in. Their shoulders are too broad. Wendy and Levy could walk through here with too much of an issue. They wouldn't have to worry about their heads scratching against the ceiling. Juvia was barely grazing the roof. Whoever craved out this cavern had to be around Juvia's height if not taller, so does that a female mage is behind this?

"We're at the end," Hermes called out as we circled around...a coffin? What the actual fuck is going on? Why would a casket be here? Abetter question appeared in Juvia's head. Whose grave does this belong to? Could it be unmarked? "Y'all are seeing the same thing as me, right? That's coffin."

"Yep, and it looks like it belongs to someone name Gai-Gia-Gaia." Persephone wiped away the dust from the sarcophagus with her hand. "I swear I heard that name from somewhere. Did Hades say it once, and I wasn't paying attention?"

"Yeah, I feel like I should know a person name Gaia, but I'm drawing a blank." Hermes folded his arms as he thought hard on the subject. "Is it a forgotten titan?"

"Perhaps a long-lost God or Goddess?" Juvia offered. "Juvia hasn't personally experienced this, but she heard of families having long lost cousins that suddenly appeared."

"Lost family members? Well, with a God like Zeus around, it's possible, but I wouldn't ask with Hera around." Hermes flinched at the thought. "Zeus's bastard children are a...touchy subject for Hera. How about we ask Athena when she comes back from the mission?"

"We might not have a choice but to ask Hera. When we return to the guild, Master will expect a report. Juvia would hate to give him nothing but a coffin." Juvia rubbed her arm. "Juvia will volunteer if Persephone and Hermes wish."

"Nah, you're kinda on thin ice with Hera," Hermes shrugged as he headed for the exit. "She never really took a liking to most of Zeus's one-night stands or bastard children."

"That is what's confusing Juvia. Why punish the children or women if the Gods are aware of Zeus and his misconduct?" Juvia pondered. From what Juvia could piece together, Zeus actively sought out those women. Unless this is Hera's answer to settling the matter. Similar to the Posideon incident, Athena couldn't punish the Sea God himself, so she settled with unleashing an unfair ruling onto Medusa's shoulders. Then, the question becomes 'Why stay?' It's clear their vows mean nothing to Zeus.

"Who knows?" Perse nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. "Hera's pretty much loathes everyone except for Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and Athena. The rest of us range from tolerated to outright despised."

"Well, Juvia will never know where she stands until Juvia tries." The Rain Woman proclaimed as she signaled for Gray to follow her. Without any opposing statements, Juvia walked up to the bored goddess.

"Oh, you've returned," Hera stated as she studied her sun clock. "And with time to spare. Any information worthy of my attention?"

"Juvia and the Gods found a tunnel leading to an open coffin. Persephone and Hermes are familiar with the name on the coffin, but we couldn't figure out where they know it. So, Juvia suggests we ask Hera."

"What's the name?"

"Gaia."

"...And you say the coffin was open?"

"Yes, was Gaia possibly a Goddess?"

"No, Gaia was the mother of the Titans and the primal Mother Earthland." A new emotion consumed Hera's face.

Fear.

"She's the reason why magic can grow and bloom. Our powers combined are only a fraction of what Gaia possess. Kronos is nothing compared to Gaia. There's no telling what Gaia is up to. There's no way of knowing her appearance."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Gray asked.

"Think for one second, Gaia is the mother of the Titans, and the Titans overthrew her before any god came into existence. There are no documents describing her or her powers. My mother, Rhea, is the only reason Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, and myself know of her existence. She told us stories of how powerful Gaia was."

"Then, this is perfect. All we got to do is find Gaia, so she can kick Kronos's ass back through the gate." Gray suggested.

"You're just saying random crap now. The Titans are the only ones who know what Gaia look like, and they're gone. Sooo, we can't just hunt her down and ask her to handle her son." Hera huffed. "And then there's the fact we don't know who she would side with, us or her son?"

"So what you're telling us is that we might have another set of problems if Gaia catches wind of what's happening?" Hermes rubbed the side of her head as the Queen nodded tiredly. "Fucking great."

* * *

 **Juvia's Gods:** Apollo (obtained). Persephone (obtained), Hermes (obtained), Hades (obtained), Artemis (obtained)

 **Lucy's Gods:** Aphrodite (obtained)

 **Jellal's Gods:** Aries (obtained)

 **Levy's Gods:** Athena (obtained)

 **Gajeel's Gods:** Hephaestus (obtained)

 **Laxus's Gods:** Zeus (In-Progress)

 **Mirajane's Gods:** Hera (In-Progress)

Poseidon (? ? ?)

 _A/N: I will try to get Jellal's part out by next week since I've been prolonging that fight for a good seven or so chapters. Also! I counted out the remaining chapters, and I think there should be about six chapters left. So, please be patient. Until then!_


	23. Phantom Tail Appears!

**"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story...**

* * *

JELLAL'S POV

I slumped into my seat on the train everyone else settled down. With Laxus taking the aisle seat, Hades and a displeased Apollo sat on the other side of the booth. Aries the God of War said something about cleaning his weapon in the God's realm and poofed away before the nine of us stepped onto the train. I didn't pay him must attention. Although I am the wielder of his key, Aries and myself are not the closest. I had my mind elsewhere.

It's true that I realized that I like Juvia more than a friend, and I hoped that Juvia felt the same way. However, how do I say this, I never meant to schedule the date right after the mission. I wanted to wait until the God's dilemma was finished, so we could have each other's undivided attention. It's too late for me to postpone it. Besides, there's no way of knowing how Juvia will take it. What to do? What's the best method of action?

"Man, why do I got to come on this stupid mission," Apollo groaned as he laid against the booth. "I'm missing out on an important party with Juvia and Hermes."

"A party? Juvia mentioned nothing of the sorts to me," I raised a finger to my chin as I thought carefully. "Could it possibly the guild is celebrating the ending of our training?"

"That doesn't any sense though. Why party without us, the one who gotta go on the damn mission?" Laxus countered.

"Apollo...do you mind giving us an idea of what this party is supposed to be about?" Hades cleared his throat. "Clearly, Juvia failed to inform of us about this event."

"AN ORGY DAMMNIT!"

"Wh-What?" Laxus and I stuttered out as we stared at the God with confusion in our eyes. There's no way my Juvia would partake in an or-orgy right? No! This is no time to doubt your own girlfriend. "Juvia would never be into some so inappropriate."

"Bro wouldn't lie about something this serious!" Apollo shot back a glare.

"Yes, Hermes would." Hades sighed. "Assuming how close he and you are, Hermes must be aware of your weaknesses and what would trigger a response. Reflecting on past pranks, Hermes most likely fled the scene to avoid providing any explanation. Am I correct?"

"...I'm going to kill Bro when I see him. To mess with a man's sex drive that is something you simply do not do!" Apollo as his eyes flashed red. Laxus's mouth parted, but he paused almost to reconsider adding to the conversation. "Tartarus has nothing on me!"

"Tartaros? Fairy Tail destroyed that guild of demons years ago." Laxus stated in a nonchalant manner. The Gods gave the dragonslayer a perplexed expression. "What?"

"You mean Tartarus?" Apollo raised his eyebrow. "The one swarming with Titans and nightmares, deeper than the Underworld. Fall down there, you're fucked. Ain't no God gonna save you."

"What? No, Tartaros is a dark guild comprised of Zeref's demon." I answered, but now Laxus was confused.

"How the hell did you know that? You weren't there?!"

"I was once a member of the Magic Council, remember? Although," I paused to stroke my chin. "I believe they were dormant until now. Laxus, tell me, did Fairy Tail defeat arguably one of the strongest dark guilds around?"

"Of course, we did. Those damn demons were trying to erase magic from the world using Face or whatever," He tried to answer my question while he scratched the back of his neck. "I was out of it for the majority of the fighting. Erza and the others know more than me."

"Face? But the only way to activate that spell would get the code from _everyone_ who was ever a member of the Magic Council, including myself." I explained. I'll admit that I was aware the Council crumbled almost two years ago, I would never have guessed it was a part of a larger scheme. "...Was I the missing piece that foiled their plan?"

"I don't know. I was out of it for the middle part. All I know if that Face was activated and immediately destroyed by like five dragons," Laxus shrugged in an indifferent manner.

"Dragons are in this story, now? Dear Zeus, how convoluted does this get?" Apollo asked as eyed Hades out of the corner.

"You know that dragon Natsu spent half his life chasing? Yeah, that damn dragon and the others sealed themselves inside Natsu and the others when they passed through the Ecsipled Gate as children." Laxus continued with the story.

"Of course, time travel is in this story!" The archer groaned as his arms frailed in the air.

"To think a single guild could be the center point of such unnatural events." Hades hummed softly before he stared at us mages. "However, there's still one thing about your story that confuses me. Why did this dark guild wish to eliminate magic from Earthland?"

"That's what bothering yo- Actually, Hades made an excellent point. Wouldn't that render the demons powerless as well?" Apollo added to Underworld King's question. Had this been an average dark guild that might have been case, but I was certain this guild was special.

"I feel like they used Curses and not magic, so none of them would be affected by the disappearance of magic," Laxus answered.

"Curses? When was this invented?" Hades gasped with a hint of interest in his voice.

"That's right. I was curious about the subject, so I researched it, along with multiple other topics, while I served on the council." I spoke up. "At some point in time, E.N.D. discovered a new branch of magic that involved tapping into one's negative emotions. As the centuries passed, that magic evolved far enough to be classified differently from magic. Thus, it seemed to be named 'curses'."

"The only living curse-user I know is Mira, so she's your best bet if you want to know more," Laxus grunted as he stared out the window again.

"To think magic evolved this far," Hades marveled at the thought. "I must ask this. Why invent a weapon that could erase magic?"

"The Magic Council nine years ago believed in creating a fail-safe for the worse possible situation," I answered. "Think of it as an absolute last resort."

"I could never imagine a weapon that could theoretically defeat Gaia herself," Hades thought out loud before shrugging.

"Who's Gaia?" Apollo asked.

"The mother of Kronos and all titans. She's the origin of all Magic. Gaia's the primal Mother Earthland." He emphasized with wide eyes. "To wipe all magic from this world, that would kill Gaia herself."

"Wait, this Gaia is The One Magic and the source of all of our magic?" I gasped. "For centuries, humans have been theorizing where The One Magic could lie. Some believed it was a myth while others like Lucy believed love was the source of our magic."

"And, I wouldn't say Lucy is entirely wrong. It was Gaia's motherly love towards her children, the Titans, that allowed her to pass down a fraction of her power to her children and eventually down to mages such as yourselves. After all, it's the mother who should teach their children how to love." Hades smirked with a slim finger pressed against his finger.

"So this Gaia woman is Earthland itself?" Laxus asked.

"Yes, but she also holds a physical form similar to Apollo and myself." He answered. "Or so the rumor goes. Gaia was put to rest before the Gods came into power, so none of us have ever seen her before."

"What are the odds of her being resurrected?" I inquired as the train passed over the sea. "If Gaia is the source of all magic, then we might need to prepare a countermeasure for her."

"Face would've been our ideal course of action, but that would result in every God's-" His explanation was forced to an abrupt stop once the train began to quake.

"The hell is going on?!" Laxus jumped up from his seat and ready himself for a brawl.

"Shit, it's Poseidon! How did he find us?!" Apollo screamed as the girls rushed in our compartment. "Alright people, look alive!"

"Artemis! Apollo! Take Lucy with you," Athena ordered as she slowly closed her eyes. Her figure began to glow a bright golden color. Snapping her eyes open, the Goddess of Warfare created a telepathic link for our group. " _Poseidon may have the field advantage, but I will cut him down to size. Aries shall act as the vanguard and test the strength of our opponents. Laxus and Erza will act as the main; myself will act as the rear and support. Hades, Poseidon's next attack with most likely destroy this train, so I require a perfectly timed smokescreen. One not big enough to warrant suspicion, yet one not small enough to put our lives in danger. Once the smokescreen is created, Apollo, Artemis, Lucy, Jellal, and Hades will escape and run for cover. Fall as if you were rendered unconscious to give our opponent false reassurances. The battling will take place west of our certain location."_

 _"The remaining five will travel for ten minutes east, no more no less. Apollo, Lucy, and Artemis will, then, travel north for five minutes and will arrive in our designated town. Jellal and Hades will travel south and hide within the forest. The probability of enemies in the area are high so attack swiftly and quietly. This is not the time to put on a dazzling spectacular show. With that being said, Laxus, Erza, Aries, and I will distract Poseidon. Hades and Jellal will become their own separate group and scout any potential threats. I'm certain Poseidon did not come alone. Once the first phase of my plan is completed, I'll instruct you all what to do next._ "

"This is certainly a new ability." Erza thought to herself as she changed into her Water God Armor and required a Thunder Empress sword as well as her Wind God Sword. "Very well, let us secure Poseidon's key!"

"Oh, this is gonna be good! I'll cover my spear in that water bastard's blood," Aries reeked of bloodlust. Are we certain Aries is mental sound?

"Er...His personality is definitely different from the Aries I've come to love," Lucy sweatdropped as we braced for Poseidon's next attack.

" _Go Hades!"_

"I'll leave the rest in your faithful hand," Hades's black smoke consumed the space as Poseidon's fearsome attack propelled majority of our group into the sea. Slamming into the water, the five of us floated down to the seafloor. Lucy transformed in her Star Dress: Aquarius, and I must admit. Her range of power is convenient. To think Lucy could make air bubbles similar to Juvia's own, it's truly amazing how much she's grown from the time she entered Fairy Tail. At current rate Lucy's power is grown, I wouldn't be surprised if she can simultaneously maintain four or five gates by the end of the year.

We travel quite a distance underwater as a safety precaution. Athena's precise calculations would've been wasted had a mistake been made by us. After the allotted time elapsed, Hades and I split off from our archers and began to climb along the side of the mountain. I had to force myself to keep my eyes on the task before me. Although it wasn't as life threatening as Laxus's job, I understand the risks.

Just as Athena predict, the forest was swarming with henchmen dressed in horizontal black and white stripes and baggy dark blue pants. Some wore bandanas with an ancient symbol plastered on them. However, one stood out from the rest. Even from a distance, I can make out his single streak of silver in his slick black hair and his oversized trenchcoat. A beginner knew this was the man in charge of this squadron.

" _Hades and Jellal, how many enemies are present?"_ Athena's voice rang in my head.

" _I would estimate 100 grunts and a single captain on the ground. All the grunts appear to be armed with magical weapons whilst the commander appears to be awaiting a signal to unleash a surprise attack. I would say 20 or so of the grunts are scouting the area for our bodies. Are things going on your end?"_ Hades held his right hand against his ear and pressed his left hand against the ground.

" _I had to forbid Erza from speaking first and foremost. Her stuttering almost put the mission at risk. However, it's clear Poseidon is no more than a puppet pulled a puppetmaster. Similar to Artemis's case, Poseidon attempted to manipulate Aries and me with psychological warfare. However, this matchup isn't in his favor. Aries's bloodlust won't allow's Poseidon's words reach his ears, and it will certainly take more than a guilt trip to blind someone of my caliber. With that being said, Hades, I forbid you from entering the battlefield. I rather risk you falling his sweet words. No, Jellal and Hades will subdue and collect information. We know almost nothing about our adversaries. Change that."_

"How do you want to handle them? We can't enter a fist fight because they'll alarm the others." I peered from behind a tree. "My magic will definitely create a scene. No...What we need is an immediate knockout. Have anything in your arsenal?"

"Our opponents made the mistake of sticking to the shadows," Hades smirked to himself. With both hands on the ground, I watched as a black circle grew outward until the terrain was blackened. "They entered my domain without realizing it. Grasp of Death."

The Gates of Hell slammed open and swiftly swallowed the grunt and trapped the captain in the ground. Hades allowed the captain's head to stick out of the ground. With a content air around him, Hades sauntered over to the terrified leader.

" _Who's in charge of this operation?"_ Hades jumped straight to his interrogation.

"Wh-What kind of monster ar-are you?" His eyes puffed as streams of tears ran down his face.

 _"Who's in charge of this operation?"_ The menacing god commanded a trio of skeletons to slowly push the man further underground.

"Ok-Okay, I'll tell you everything!" The captain pleaded as he spat out chunks of dirt in between each word. "Master Ivan is in charge. Master Jose is expected to return any moment from his business trip."

 _"Masters? So, this is a dark guild?"_

"Ye-Yes, our name is φανταστική ουρά."

"It's interesting. You're using the Greek alphabet instead of this country's dialect." Hades hummed to himself before turning back the man in question. "A rough translation would be Phantom Tail."

"If my memory is right, he might be referring to the former master of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla, and the former guild master of Raven Tail, Ivan Dreyar. Phantom Lord was disbanded due to provoking Fairy Tail into a full- scale war. Raven Tail disbanded after the Grand Magic Games." I explained a theory that I thought was relevant. "The only connection I believe to exist is their hatred towards Fairy Tail."

"Thus, there's a motive to join forces." Hades nodded along. "If you have any sense, you shall heed this warning mortal. _Leave this dark guild and live a wholesome life."_

"Master Jose and Master Ivan speak of a prophecy that will bring about a better world where we shall rule Earthland." He stated with defiance in his voice. "I would be a fool to turn my back on Lord Kronos."

" _Your refusal makes my job much simpler."_ Hades eyes flashed red as the skeletons pulled the unnamed captain into what I assume was hell.

"He said Lord Kronos... so we can confirm that there is a connection between Phantom Tail and the Gate?" I assumed. If we take that confession at face value, then, some of our questions are answered. We now know who is behind the awaking of the Gods. Ivan and Jose must have triggered them in their quest to unlock the gate. However, I can't but to question what exact event triggered their awakening. Zeus, Hera, Aphro, Hades, and Poseidon are outside their keys, so that would mean there shouldn't be a key inside any of the slots. "Hades, do you know what event triggered Persephone and Apollo's awakening?"

"No, Persephone never spoke of what caused them to awaken. Why do you ask?" Hades asked.

"Something isn't adding up. Your family spoke about suddenly awakening, so I would assume an event occurred to awaken five gods at once. But, I haven't heard a word about what caused it."

"That is a question we'll have to take into consideration. Although I do not have an absolute answer to present to you, I fear the cause is related to the potentially Kronos Gate weakening. No mortal should know the name 'Kronos', yet that man said 'Lord Kronos'. I can only speculate, but what if the gate's powers weakened with each passing century?" Hades theorized. "If that this is true, Kronos might have been able to create a telepathic connection with those men. Heps and the others might have been awakened due to that. We will need to research when this guild came into existence and cross-examine it with the information we have at hand. For now, you should join Aries and Athena on the battlefield. I will continue searching for more data."

"Alright, please stay safe," I nodded as I raced back to the edge of the forest. " _Athena, Hades and I subdue our enemies. Hades wants to continue his investigation of the forest, and he sent me to join the battle against Poseidon. What are your commands?"_

 _"The probability of Hades of being captured once left alone is too high. Without a connection to the forest, our enemies have left us an escape route. Jellal is to launch a surprise attack on Poseidon and join the battle. Artemis, how are things going on your end?"_

 _"We found the Cyclops' weakness; however, it seems our enemies are closing in on our location. Lucy summoned Vigro and Leo to slow down our opponents. Sagittarius returned to the Celestial World as an attempt to converse the rate at which Lucy's magic was being drained. Apollo and I are able to get into position if you wish for us to snipe Poseidon."_

 _"No...not at the moment. Continue to keep the Cyclops off of Erza, Laxus, and Aries, so that they can focus on stalling Poseidon until Jellal attacks. Once the attack is made, Jella will transform into his God Dress: Aries and assist Aries with his task of knocking Poseidon out of the sea. Hades will aid our snipers in their task of keeping the cyclops occupied. Do I make myself clear?"_

 _"Crystal Athena, Now...Jellal, prepare yourself for battle!"_

 _"Yes! Everyone brace yourself in thirty seconds."_

Bowing down and pointing my all of my fingers downward except for my index and middle finger, I slowly begin to lift my right hand into the air until my arms form a straight line and subsequently causing the clouds above the sea to circle until a cyclone forms. Sprouting from the center, a burning red meteor came crashing into on top of the trident-wielding man. Gusts of winds turned into deadly hurricanes as waves of water crashed against the coast. Erza and Athena combined their powers into Erza's Adamantine armor and shield to protect everyone from the backlash of my attack. Using the smokescreen as a cover, Hades dashed across the train tracks and into the neighboring town.

I summoned the bond between Aries and myself and channeled the magic inside my body. I could feel the unquenchable rage rising in my throat until I could not hold the battle cry inside. The world turned red as I became one with my animistic side. I looked at my arms and found them to be wrapped with white bandages. My clothes transformed into a wore down breastplate and ripped black sweatpants. Equipped with a golden spear and wicked grin, I made a nose dive for that watery bastard!

He looks exactly as a person would expect from a Sea God, a beard drench in water, no shirt, sweatpants with a shiny green pattern, and no shoes. Poseidon wasn't far from predictable. Although, he did wield his usual golden trident. I wonder the expression he'll make once I stab him with own weapon. Oh, I can't wait!

"Another mage?" Poseidon ground his teeth together as the blood dripped from the side of his mouth. "It seems Athena's still up to her usual antics. How many more of you pawns does she have hiding? Five? Ten? Hundred?"

"Oi! Don't turn your back to when we're fighting, you fucking piece of seaweed!" Aries jumped out of the water and thrust his spear in Poseidon's direction. The spear transformed into several hundred beams of lights that came crashing down. "Spear of Gungnir!"

"You're still a thousand years too early to fight someone of my caliber." The Water God summoned a wall of salt water to take the blow for him. The impact caused rain to fall onto the battlefield. "It's best you yield, _boy_."

"Oh, so you're not a pushover? That's perfect. Now, I don't have to worry about holding back," I grinned as I transformed my spear into a long katana with a wooden hilt. "Taste my blade bastard! Aries Style: Shingure Soen Ryu- Axel of Rain!"

I dripped my katana in the water and swung upward until I had a torrent of water on my side. I pushed forward and allowed the water to cover my body and katana. Using this as a cover, I unleashed Aries Style: Shigure Soen Ryu- Duplicate Rain. I converted my Axel of Rain into afterimage of myself and closed in on Poseidon from the back! I waited in anticipation for the right moment to dispell my first attack.

"Foolish mortal, the sea is my domain. I am second to none!" He snapped his finger. The momentum from the Axel of Rain and Duplicate Rain disappeared without a trace. "Hmm?"

"It's like Aries said, you shouldn't turn your back to me in a fight," I said as my body radiated a menacing aura. I slipped behind my opponent. The ancient deity quickly turned around and raised his trident in defense. "Aries Style: Shingure Soen Ryu- Early Summer Rain!"

I held my sword as if I about to slash his stomach, but, before the attack can connect, I pulled a feint, and Poseidon dropped his guard slightly. That was more than enough room for my next move. Allowing my right hand to complete the motion, my left hand moved into position to catch my katana. In one smooth motion, I flipped my sword around and dipped the tip into the water. With my remaining strength, I swung my sword, and attack connected with his stomach. The deity soared south of my position and into an expecting Erza. Requipped with her Holy Hammer, the scarlet warrior sent Poseidon flying into the air. For the final phase of Athena's plan, I unlocked my second origin as every mage and God on our side charged up for our All-Out-Attack!

"Urano Metria!"

"Dance my swords! Heaven's Wheel!"

"Sema!"

"Red Lightning!"

"Die shitty seaweed! Spear of Gungnir!"

"Taste the power of the sun! Sun Ray!"

"Witness the full force of the moon! Moon Arrow!"

" _This is the end! Hell Fire!"_

...

With the battle finally coming to an end, Athena picked up the artifact and carefully examined the platinum key. "I want nothing more than the truth when I asked this list of questions. First, does Fairy Tail have a history of bugging or eavesdropping in general?"

"No, why do you ask?" Erza requipped into her normal outfit.

"Does Fairy Tail have a history of members leaking sensitive information?" Athena ignored Erza's question and continued with her own. What brought this on?

"No, we're family. Why would we do something like that?" Lucy asked warily.

"Then, explain to me why we were attacked on the train because that reeks of premeditation!" Athena's eyes turned red as she snapped us. "Our enemies shouldn't have known we were arriving because we left no clues, yet they even knew what compartments we were staying in! Now, the only people who held this information are the same ones who stand here, so who's the traitor amongst our ranks?!"

"Hold on, you think one of us would betray our own guild?!"

"Yes, now I want answers. Who told who what?! You can either give me the truth, or I'll have your master force the truth out the four of you."

"Shit...I told Freed and the others, but I trust them with my life." Laxus grunted as he scratched the back of his neck. "I know my team wouldn't betray me."

"I told Juvia some details of the mission but never the location," I answered. "In return, Juvia told me that she'll be with Gray, Persephone, Hermes while they researched Kyushu's past."

"That lines up with Gray's story as well," Erza folded her arms together. "We discussed the details of our mission like any other instance."

"I told Natsu and Happy because they wouldn't stop bugging me," Lucy groaned before she realized how bad that sounded. "Bu-But Natsu and Happy would never put a friend in danger... They're too important to him."

"With the right motive, anyone could turn traitor...remember that." Athena sighed.

"Does that apply the Gods?" Laxus scoffed.

"Oh, hold on, watch your tongue, now." Apollo requipped his bow. "It would be a shame if someone shot it off."

"I kicked one God's ass already. I got no problem kicking yours as well." Laxus allowed the sparks to flow around his body.

"Lay a hand on Apollo and I swear on the moon that I will snipe your hand off your body," Artemis's eyes flashed.

"Come on you guys, let's keep a level head," Lucy pleaded. "We don't even if Athena's right about a traitor."

"The fanservice should know her place and not question me or my calculations." Athena rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh, I don't recall stuttering. Seriously, only a common whore would wear a mini-skirt on a mission of this caliber, wear something practical like sweatpants or armor!" Athena snapped.

"Athena, you're about to cross a line that shouldn't be crossed." Hades stepped forward with a frown on his face. "Stop now."

"What stopped them from potentially putting five keys at risk?! Had I not come along, our enemies would've captured, you, another key to the gate. There's no telling what our enemies would do with Apollo, Artemis, Aries, and myself!" Athena screamed at the top of her lungs. Shotting an intense glare at us Fairy Tail members. "What would have you told Hermes and Persephone? I may not be an expert in emotion, but I'm certain everyone here could imagine those two's reaction."

"And that being said, let us drop the subject and return to the guild. There are important matters to discuss with Master Makarov." Hades responded in a calmer tone.

"Logically speaking, that would mean Jellal and you uncovered new information in the forest?" Athena left out an exhausted sigh. "I implore you to not to reveal that information anyone at the moment. That includes you, Jellal. I want you to keep this from your team."

"Hold on, you want me to keep a secret from Juvia?" I blurted out. I meant to internally ask myself, but my heart acted before I could reel it in.

"Why Juvia specifically?" Apollo raised an eyebrow. "I get she's a catch, but why aren't you worried about hiding this from Erik and Kyushu?"

"Erik can read souls, so I'm certain he'll know the moment I walk in the guild," I answered with the halfhearted truth. If I told everyone about Master Jose potentially being one of the two masterminds behind opening Kronos Gate, Juvia will become Athena's prime suspect, and I can't put that kind of stress on her. "Kyushu wouldn't understand it even if I explain everything given her amnesia."

"Rationally, Juvia is the foci point of the prophecy, so it is important to exercise caution with what information she hears. One mistake could very well send Apollo's prediction into motion." Athena suggested as she examined Poseidon's key. "For the moment, I will be holding onto the last key as a precaution since there's a high probability of the existence of a traitor."

Without giving another person a chance to counter her declaration, the goddess dissipated into a platinum and gold light. The eight of us exchanged wary glances before we headed to the closest train station. Erza and Lucy pushed for the idea of leaving as soon as possible, so Erza could put the final touches on the wedding. That's right. Erza and Gray delayed their wedding a couple days, so they could fight if the Gods required their assistance. Thus, Aphro had more time to plan. With a bright future in our sights, no one knew how blind they were to the despair quickly approaching. Oh, how foolish we were at the time.

* * *

 **Juvia's Gods:** Apollo (obtained). Persephone (obtained), Hermes (obtained), Hades (obtained), Artemis (obtained)

 **Lucy's Gods:** Aphrodite (obtained)

 **Jellal's Gods:** Aries (obtained)

 **Levy's Gods:** Athena (obtained)

 **Gajeel's Gods:** Hephaestus (obtained)

 **Laxus's Gods:** Zeus (In-Progress)

 **Mirajane's Gods:** Hera (In-Progress)

Poseidon (awakened/saved)

 _A/N: This was by far one of the hardest chapters to write in my entire history of Fanfiction. I knew that I wanted to have Poseidon be a worthy opponent, but at the same time showing he wasn't entirely OP in the ocean. If I learned anything from BNHA, every power has a weakness that can be exploited. There are only five-ish chapters left! I'm almost certain they will be 5,000+ words considering how much plot I got left to explain. Thanks for reading and I hope I lived up your expectations!_


	24. The Worth Of A Child!

**"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story...**

"And that's how Bro's last boyfriend turned into a flower," Hermes said with a cheerful smile stretched across his face as he and Juvia sat alone at the guild's bar. "Wanna hear another one?"

This has been Juvia's reality for the past couple of days. The hazel haired God has been reciting both myths and legends while Juvia returned the favor with the stories of Fairy Tail's past. From Athena's weaving contest to Heracles trials, Juvia heard it all. Albeit these myths weren't putting the Gods in the best light, Juvia began to understand the others better. Juvia was able to them in a different light.

Apollo was more than flimsy and flirtatious God, but a God that lived through more than his fair share of heartbreaks. Persephone, the daughter of Demeter, was forced to obey those around her from birth. From her mother fearing a prophecy and hiding her daughter away from the world to debatably developing Stockholm syndrome, Persephone was restricted by her own family. Athena wasn't the straight-laced logicist Goddess she claimed to be; she had emotions that blinded her on occasion. Her ideology was her downfall in multiple situations. Unlike most, Aries was only given one title, The God of War, and was hated amongst Gods and human for his unquenchable rage.

However, Juvia couldn't find in herself to hate the God. Yes, the unkempt man has spat on Heps and Aphrodites marriage on several occasions. Juvia, at first, thought nothing of it, but, now, Juvia couldn't help, but to question the marriage itself. Zeus, himself, tied Aphro and Heps down in an attempt to prevent a war amongst the Gods. Yet, Aphrodite feels no love towards Heps, and Juvia can't blame her now. Love couldn't be forced even by a God's hand. No matter the punishment or consequence, Aphrodite understood that she cannot force herself to love Heps in an intimate way. Still, that didn't make her actions right in any way. Juvia knew all too well the pain Heps went through for centuries. Unrequited love...

"Juvia? You still there?" Hermes snapped his finger and shocked Juvia out of her daze. That's right they were in the middle of a conversation. "Don't tell me you were sleeping?"

"Oh no, Juvia was only thinking. With all this new found knowledge, Juvia can't help but see the Gods in a new light," Juvia's face flushed as the sentimental thought past through her head.

"I surprised you didn't run after the first story. People back then used to fear us Gods like nothing I ever have seen before." Hermes bared his fangs, but Juvia wasn't fazed. After all, why would Juvia fear a friend?

"Well, Juvia knows a person's past doesn't define who they are today. Fairy Tail is living testimony of that." Juvia smiled as she looked around the guild. "For one reason or another, Master gave each of us a chance at redemption and love. And for that, Juvia is willing to put her life on the line for those she loves."

"And for that loyalty, I would do the same, my child," Master solemnly said. "How are you these days Juvia? Hermes?"

"Juvia is fine. Thank you though,"

"Can't really complain," Hermes shrugged. "Although...Hera and Zeus could learn a thing or two from you."

Master let out of hearty chuckle. "I am not the wisest person to live. Those two have centuries underneath their belts. I cannot give Zeus nor Hera any advice they have not heard before."

After speaking those words, the guild's doors creaked open. The sunlight crept open as a slim figure sauntered into the guild, a familiar aura filled Fairy Tail. Ah yes, the Goddess kept her promise after all. Slightly off-put by the dozen of eyes on her, Hera hesitated for a moment, almost as she was conflicted. Sensing this, Hermes jumped from his bar and jogged over to the startled Goddess. Offering a guiding hand, the Trickster brought her to the bar and placed Hera in his original seat next to Juvia.

"So what brings you here, queeny?" Hermes smiled as he took the seat to the left of Hera. "A milkshake? I heard they're really good with fries."

"I see you haven't given up that act of yours," Hera scoffed before she turned to face Juvia. "So where's this revolutionary revelation I'm supposed to have?"

"Revelation?" Juvia paused for a moment. That's right. Hera wished to understand why the Gods changed. "Oh, Hera, something like that is never simple."

"Juvia is correct. One does not change with ease and quiet. Only through trials and tribulation, will one begin to change. Every one of my children can testify to that ideal." Master noted with his signature smile.

"Where would I begin?" The Queen rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure your children can give you a pointer or two," Hermes noted with a grain of salt in his voice.

"What are you blabbering on about? I don't have any children. You all are Zeus's bastard children." Hera huffed with an irritated expression across her face.

"You can't be serious," Hermes said in disbelief. " _What about Heps and Aries? You literally gave birth to those two!"_

"Oh please, even Zeus doesn't claim Aries as his own, and I have nothing against Heps." Hera huffed again, but this time she held her nose in the air. "I respect his craft."

" _You threw him off Mount Olympus when he was born!"_ Hermes proclaimed. This was the moment Juvia realized there were a few eavesdroppers because several guild members simultaneously choked on their food.

"And I was eaten alive when I was born, it builds character."

"You will have to forgive me, but you did what to your child?" Master let out a rough cough that slightly worried Juvia. Did Master take his medicine today? Juvia will have to make a note and ask Mirajane later.

"Dear old Hera here threw Heps off of Olympus because of his deformities as a child," Hermes said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "That's the Goddess of Family _and_ Childbirth for you."

" _One more sly remark from you and I will serve your remains to Cerberus on a golden plater."_ Hera finally snapped at the sassy God.

"Duly noted," Hermes sounded unfazed the threat to Hera's dismay.

"Hera, Juvia has a question. Why do the Gods hate Aries?" Juvia rubbed her chin. She understood why Heps would hold some resentment towards the War God, but the others weren't so clear. After all, Juvia knows Aphro and Aries hookup regularly. "Was it something Aries did?"

"He's so barbaric and undignified for a God." The Queen cringed at the thought of her son. "It's nothing but destruction with Aries."

"And why is that?" Master asked.

"It's been so long that the reason escapes me," Hera sighed as she scratched the side of her head. "Why does it matter?"

"From my experience with my own grandson, their actions tend to be attached to a purpose," Master hummed softly. That's correct. Shortly after Juvia officially joined the guild, Laxus did stage a full-scale war against Master. Technically speaking, it was a revolt consisting of four people, but who's counting? With that being said, Juvia doesn't believe she knew the underlining cause for the day-long battle. Yes, Laxus was upset that Gajeel and Juvia were allowed to join Fairy Tail. Yes, Laxus did attack Gajeel in the park, but Laxus never came after Juvia. "For Laxus, he once believed his fame came from being my grandson rather than his own merits. In order to prove something, Laxus sought to overthrow me and claim the title of guide master as his own."

"Yeah, that's reasonable, but Aries hasn't tried overthrowing Zeus," Hermes stated with his interest peaked.

"Well, how about we look at from a different perspective," Juvia offered as she thought hard about her words. If Juvia was to compare Laxus and Aries, could there be a common point? Does Aries have something to prove? Despite the amount of hatred Aries receives, Juvia couldn't recall a myth that placed him in decent light. Either he was the butt of a joke or slaughtering an army. "Why doesn't Aries have a myth of his own? Juvia doesn't know if Hermes was purposely leaving those out, but Juvia hasn't heard a single one that put Aries in a good lighting."

"What? Why would that matter?" Hera cocked an eyebrow and folded her arms. "As I said, Aries only fights."

"So can every other God, Juvia is asking whether or not there is more to Aries as a God."

"I mean he sleeps with Aphro more than anyone I know, but that's about it to Aries as a God." Hermes shrugged. "I kinda get where you're coming from Juvia."

"If I may interject, does your family congratulate each other on any occasion?" Master rubbed his chin. "Whenever a team returns from a successful mission, Mirajane or Kinana is usually there to welcome them back with a warm smile."

"Bro and I do that, but that's just because we're close. I think Hades and Persephone do that for each other." The Trickster God stated after a moment to think. "Athena's too independent to be worried about what we have to say. Aphro gets a lot of her self-worth from her worshippers. Heps is content with his craft. Artemis has her hunting group and Bro, so she's usually fine. Posideon is a relaxed kind of God, so he doesn't really care."

"If anything, I would guess Aphrodite was the only one of us who gives him moral support." Juvia guessed as Hermes nodded along.

"Why is that?" Master dug deeper into the situation. "Hera?"

"Because I don't have the time to baby these Gods," She sighed. "What Aries thinks of himself is none of my business."

"..." Master bit his tongue as those words left Hera's unconcerned mouth. Juvia had an idea of what her Master wanted to say, but that would most definitely offend this Queen. Whether Hera wanted to or not, she still had the parental duty to care for her own children. From this conversation alone, Juvia couldn't help but question how the Gods tolerated this attitude for centuries. Juvia was ready to smack some sense into Hera herself, but that would ultimately resort in Juvia being punished. "So what do you do?"

"Between ruling Olympus in Zeus's constant absence, governing the mortal world, and punishing the whores who sleep with Zeus, I have no time to take on any other task," Hera left out a stressed sigh.

...Juvia could name one thing you don't have to do anymore.

"You punish the women who sleep with Zeus?" Master raised his eyebrow slightly in confusion. "Who pursues your husband if you don't mind me asking?"

"From Gods to mortals and everything in between," Hera roughly rustled her hair in frustration. "If Zeus can stick his dick in it, he will do it...literally."

"I think it's important to mention that no one actively goes after Zeus because everyone is well aware of Hera's wrath." Hermes vocally noted. "Typically, Zeus is the ones who actively chase these girls and getting them pregnant. Then, Hera goes after the women, and the child is often a target as well."

"...Why the child, Hera?" Master frowned as he narrowed his eyes.

"Because they're a constant reminder of Zeus's infidelity," Hera began to unravel at the seams. "They all are! Aeacus, Agdistis, Angelos, Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Dionysus, Eileithyia, Enyo, Epaphus Eris, Ersa, Hebe, Helen of Troy, Hephaestus, Heracles, Hermes, Lacedaemon Minos, Pandia, Persephone, Perseus, Rhadamanthus, the Graces, the Horae, the Litae, the Muses, the Moirai! They're all a plague on my life! I wish they all would disappear once and for all!"

"Then, you take that issue to Zeus, not the children!" Master snapped back with an unwavering fury. The guild stilled out of habit.

"Who do you think you're speaking to?! _Watch your tone mortal before I invoke my wrath upon you!_ " Hera threatened the wrong Master. The world around Juvia slowed down as the former Rain Woman felt something inside of her snap. She abruptly stood from her seat and whispered the words to herself.

 _Forgive Juvia for the sin she about to commit, Master Mavis and Makarov._

"God Dress: Hermes!" Juvia whisper as she fiercely glared down the Queen of Olympus. With a pair of golden sandals on Juvia's feet, her attire shifted into one parallel to the Trickster God, a silver sundress with a band around Juvia's waist. A golden staff materialized in Juvia's hand as well while Juvia's hair was pulled into a long ponytail. "Juvia will give Hera one chance to apologize to Master Makarov and the Gods who you have offended today."

"Why would I be scared of you?" Hera scoffed. "Raise your hand to me and no God will be able to save you from my wrath."

"Then, you have chosen your fate," Juvia solemnly said as her body was consumed by platinum colored water. "Hermes Style: Aqua Jet!"

At a breakneck speed, Juvia headbutted the Queen out of her seat. Without missing a beat, Juvia spun her staff and unleashed shots of pressurized water in Hera's direction. Scrambling to get a good footing, Hera summoned a golden scepter with a white orb on top. Summoning a storm of thunderbolt Juvia's way, Juvia was forced to switch God Dresses.

"God Dress: Persephone!" From a sundress to a sunhat, Juvia found herself in an emerald green sleeveless top and a matching pair of sweatpants. Quickly adjusting to the surge of emotions, Juvia crossed her arms over her head. "Persephone Style: Lily Pads!"

Juvia summoned a large pond lily pad above her to protect her from the storm. Keeping up with the momentum, Juvia shot six Water Slicers followed by six vines. Hera managed to dodge the first row of my attacks, but there was no escaping my vines. I pulled her underneath my lily pad. With a swift flying knee to Hera's chin, Juvia roundhouse kicked Hera across the guild.

"Apologize!" Juvia screamed.

"Never!" Hera shouted back through the rubble. "Gale Force Typhoon!"

A burst of wind blades soared through the guild and cut through Juvia's protective layer. In a matter of seconds, Juvia found herself creating a dent in the wall with her body. Hera smirked as five typhoons drilled into Juvia's body. Although the pain was immense, Juvia was not going to give Hera the satisfaction of hearing Juvia wailing and screaming. That was not something Juvia was willing to give up. Struggling to raise her hand, Juvia winced as she summoned a water cyclone to counteract the typhoons. Once they dissipated, the former Rain Woman dismissed her tattered God Dress and gathered a large quantity of water to form two large rings around her body.

"That won't protect you from me!" Hera scoffed as she charged her staff. "You're a fool for undoing your God Dress. Then again, it wasn't too much help, to begin with."

"Juvia is tired hearing your voice," Juvia gritted her teeth as she divided the two rings into several balls of water that continued to rotate around her body. "Th-"

"We're back!" Apollo's voice rang the guild's door slammed open. Juvia turned her head as she realized a new person stood to the between Hades and Laxus. Given the tanned muscular body and sparkling green sweatpants that resembled the scales of a mermaid, Juvia could only guessed that man Posideon... the brother of Hera...shit. "Um...What's going on?"

"It looks like fun," Poseidon chuckled to himself before he approached Juvia. Confused, Juvia stood perplex and still as the Sea God studied Juvia's form. "How's your freezing technique?"

"Juvia's what?" She asked. "Oh no, Juvia is only a water mage. Gray is the Ice-Make Mage of the guild."

"What are you doing Poseidon? I am in the middle of teaching this little girl a lesson!" Hera voiced her complaints. With his back to her, he raised his hand to his sister. The water around Juvia swarmed Hera and froze her to the nearest wall.

What? But...Juvia had no control over her water. Did Poseidon-

"For now, I'll assume you master the basics of water manipulation," The Water God laughed to himself. "Have you ever raised the temperature of your magic before?"

"Well Juvia has on occasion, but that was when Juvia was angry and upset," Juvia noted as she thought back to her first battle against Gray. "From what Juvia understands, her emotions are heavily tied to her magic."

"If anger raises the temperature, how about we focus on relaxing," Poseidon placed his hand on Juvia's back and led her to the closest bottle of water. "Now, I won't ask you unfreeze sis from over there. She needs a minute to chill, haha! We'll start out small. Freeze this water. It will take a couple of tries but don't be discouraged."

"Unfreeze me this instance," Hera declared as she struggled in the glacier. "How dare you take her side, no less!"

"Now, now, there's no need to focus on the trivial," Poseidon smiled as he turned to her his sister. "It would be wrong of me if I held that information from one of my own descendants."

Surveying the damage, Hades spoke. "Since Persephone isn't here, the responsibility of giving us a report lands on our Messenger God's shoulders. So Hermes, what happened?"

"Well, Juvia, Hera, Master Makarov, and I were conversing when the topic of Zeus's affairs and his children came up," Hermes recalled. "As you know, that's a rather sensitive topic for Hera, so she got pissed. Then, Master Makarov got upset when he heard that Hera blames the children instead of Zeus. Not to back down from a fight, Hera threatened him, and Juvia asked Hera to back everything she said to which Hera scoffed. Then, the fight broke up."

"I concur with Hermes. Everything went as he claimed." Master nodded along with his eyes closed.

"That's interesting. Why did Juvia get offended?" Poseidon scratched his beard.

"I might be able to provide the rationality for Juvia's actions," Erza volunteered. "To most of the members around Juvia's age range, Master was the father we did not have. He allowed Juvia and Gajeel to join the guild when they had nowhere else to turn. He essentially adopted and integrated several of us into Fairy Tail. This is very first family most of us have ever known. He is the only father figure we have grown to love. To insult Master Makarov to his face, that would be a declaration of war on everyone who bears this mark."

"But why? He's not your blood father." Hera asked. "There's nothing connecting you to him but that mark."

"That is the difference between myself and you," Master sighed. "I am well aware that Laxus is my only blood relative in this guild. However, I do not treat him any different from my other children. I will never trade his life for Kyushu's nor will that be vice versa. I have seen blood relatives turn into enemies, and enemies turn into my own family. I have been cheated. I have been lied to. However, that will never stop me from welcoming every newcomer with open arms because that goes against everything this guild stands for. If I were to give you a single piece of advice Hera, it would be this. The sins of the father should not be the burdens of the children. That anger and bitterness belong to Zeus and no one else."

"What? Do you want me to have some sort of dysfunctional marriage?!" Hera scoffed. "I am the Goddess of Marriage. There would be nothing more ironic than that!"

"There's nothing dysfunctional about having a complaint with Zeus's behavior. Whether he listens or ignore you, that is another issue. If he tries to change, then you must stand by his side when he stumbles. If he doesn't attempt to change, then you must decide what your next course of action." Master shook his head. "What is truly dysfunctional is you punishing those who did not wrong you and expecting Zeus to change. The result you will receive is loneliness."

"Loneliness? What are you talking about?"

"Rather than explaining myself, I wish for an answer. Why didn't Hermes defend you when Juvia attacked?" Master hummed softly. "Instead of fighting your battle, Hermes watched with conflicting interest. Why is that?"

"Because I'm level above him. He knew I handle myself, of course."

"But Juvia is aware she is nowhere need Master Makarov's magic level, nonetheless, Juvia is still willing to fight in his place without the need of him telling Juvia to act." Juvia retorted.

"That dear Hera is the difference between myself and you. Now, I do not mean that as an insult but instead a warning. Do not burn bridges with Hermes and the others." Master stated calmly as he climbed into his wheelchair. "Treat them well."

"Hera please heed his words," Hades sighed as Poseidon released Hera from her prison. Exhausted, the Queen sat down at the nearest table laid her head down. Mirajane came by and placed a glass of water in front of the goddess before making her way to Master.

"As for Juvia's punishment for attacking one of our guests," Master declared out of the blue. What!? Juvia is being punished? "I will forbid you from partaking in one mission with your team."

Well...that's a mild punishment, to say the least. Although Juvia wishes she could go on a mission with Kyushu and Jellal, it feels as it's been centuries since her team did a mission together.

"Very well...Juvia is sorry for her behavior," Juvia bowed in his direction.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Kyushu smiled as she came downstairs. "That was an awesome fight."

"Oh Kyushu, how are you doing?" Juvia ushered her to their usual booth. As Juvia slide into her normal spot, Erza, Hades, and Athena followed Master to his office. Jellal and Poseidon joined us with the Sea God sitting next to Juvia. Quietly, He slides the same bottle of water to Juvia for her continue practicing. Hermes and Apollo made themselves comfortable as they leaned against the booth behind Juvia.

"A tad stiff, but I'm doing pretty well today." Kyushu chuckled. "Thanks again for looking into my past for me. I really appreciate it, Juvia."

"Oh yeah, how did the mission?" Jellal asked with a small smile on his face.

"Juvia wouldn't say it was a complete success. The village didn't have any leads to why or how Kyushu lost her memories, but we learned that Gaia may be awakened." Juvia offered the basis of her founding. "Although, there's nothing leading us to Gaia herself."

"Gaia...as in the source of magic?" Jellal scratched his chin. How did he know that detail? Juvia learned this from Hera, herself; there should be only four Gods who should know of Gaia's existence Did Hades tell Jellal the same information? "So this our reality now, huh."

"Well, let's forget about Gaia and Kronos for a moment. We should celebrate," Poseidon offered. "The Twelve Olympians have been assembled after so many centuries!"

"Juvia agrees, but Erza and Gray's wedding is tomorrow," Juvia explained. It took several hours of negotiating, chair throwing, attempted seduction, and screams, but Athena and Aphro agreed to push the date back a week. "The entire guild will be attending. Aphro even went as far as arranging two tables for the Gods at the reception."

"That's...surprisingly nice of her," Apollo said with a hint of shock in his voice. "Let's hope a fight doesn't break out."

"This is Fairy Tail," Jellal sweatdropped. "It's more of a question when the fighting will start."

"Given Natsu's tendencies, we won't make it past the vows without a fight." Juvia betted.

"Juvia, you have too much faith in the guild," Jellal chuckled softly. "There will be a fight before anyone makes it down the aisle."

"Nah, y'all haven't seen Aphro pissed," Hermes stated. "She won't allow a fight until maybe the reception, but that, itself, is a stretch."

"I don't know about that," Kyushu folded her arms together and slumped in her seat. "I saw Gajeel and Natsu get into a fist fight over a drumstick last week. I think someone will cough during the vows, and Erza will slaughter them for it."

...When did Kyushu get that impression of Erza?

"Is Persephone still angry about the Trojan War?" Poseidon asked and received a group nod. "Oh yeah, Aphro and Persephone are gonna go at it."

"I don't know about that," Apollo opposed with his chin resting on his finger. "Persephone already kicked Aphro's ass once already this month. I figured she got it her system."

"OH, it might be Heps and Aries," Hermes exclaimed with excitement in his eyes. "Hear me out, what if Aphro made the sitting arrangement so that she and Aries were next to each other. Heps is somewhere else on the other side of the hall."

"Juvia doesn't like how plausible that scenario is," She sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah Jellal, how was your mission?" Kyushu suddenly asked. "I mean, you got Poseidon, but how was everything?"

"Other than the sudden attack, the mission went rather smoothly thanks to Athena's quick thinking," Jellal recalled as he looked around.

"Jellal was attacked?" The question slipped from my mouth.

"Not specifically, but the train we were on was attacked by Poseidon coincidentally. Hades and I uncovered some information, but Athena doesn't really us sharing it just yet," Jellal scratched the back of his neck.

"Is Juvia able to ask why?" Juvia spared Jellal a worried glance.

"Athena's all paranoid because she thinks someone's a traitor or a spy." Apollo rolled his eyes.

"Well, I think it's Gray," Hermes folded his arms. "Gajeel said the dude smelled like death magic, and it's a different kind of death magic than Hades uses."

Jellal's eyes widened as if the pieces to a puzzle were falling into place, but he quickly composed himself.

"Gray? There's no way it could be him. Gray has been a part of this guild since he was a child." Juvia shook her head. "There's no way he could betray Fairy Tail."

"I mean, there's no solid evidence, so there isn't a real reason to be pointing fingers just yet." Poseidon shrugged.

"Nah, I would say it's about time to start pointing fucking fingers," Said our resident waiter and poison dragonslayer, Erik. "And, we got a team mission for tomorrow."

"But, Erza's wedding is tomorrow," Jellal reminded him. "I'm one of the groomsmen, and Juvia's a bridesmaid. The two of us can't go."

"Tough shit, this one comes from the old man," Erik grunted as he signaled Gray and Erza over. "Stalker wasn't coming anyway. I'm sure the Amazon can find a replacement for you."

"I'm gamed. I've never been on a mission before," Kyushu cheered with a grand toothy smile on her face.

"Yes Erik, what I do for you?" Erza asked.

"The old man wants my team to check some ruins because some new dark guild is running a musk. Stalker can't come because she's grounded. Did you got a backup groomsman for Jellal?" Cobra asked with a hand on his hip.

"Although this is inconvenient, I cannot allow Master's orders to go undone." Erza sighed. "I would like my brother to attend, but I guess Lyon will have to take Jellal's place."

"Lyon's coming? Since when?" Gray sounded rather alarmed by the obvious arrangement. Lyon might be strange and pushy in a sense, but he was a brother to Gray, nonetheless.

"Of course Lyon is coming." Erza smiled to herself. "He has been such a huge help in the past that it would wrong us to not to invite him. With that being said, I did not invite Ichiya."

Fair enough.

"So it's decided. Jellal, Erik, and Kyushu will go on the mission. The rest of us will celebrate Gray and Erza's union." Apollo clapped his hands together. "Who knows Hera might get roped into going on the mission too."

Juvia glanced over to Jellal who clearly was conflicted by something. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he forced himself to take a breath and focus primarily on the conversation. But what? What did Hades and Jellal learn on the mission, and why is the idea of Gray with the scent of death the trigger of confliction? Once again, Gray is at the foci point of another mystery. Juvia wishes to believe Gray is truly innocent but does that Juvia hasn't gotten over him? She wants to move on and give Jellal chance. Perhaps Erik was right...Juvia should drop all the worrying and focus on herself for once. There's no need to continue making Gray the center of her universe.

"Fucking finally," Erik grunted as he walked passed Juvia. "Just watch your back tomorrow. Jellal and I won't be there to protect ya if shit pops off."

"What does-" Juvia wanted to pursue the topic, but Erik slipped out of the guild with Kinana by his side. Slightly annoyed by halve-ass warning Cobra provided, Juvia moved towards Jellal. "Is Jellal hungry?"

"Um, I could eat." He chuckled. "How about I make us dinner back at my place?"

"Juvia doesn't mind as long as Juvia can help," She smiled as she straightened her skirt.

"Then, I guess its decided." Jellal smiled back as we left the guild together.

* * *

 **Juvia's Gods:** Apollo (obtained). Persephone (obtained), Hermes (obtained), Hades (obtained), Artemis (obtained)

 **Lucy's Gods:** Aphrodite (obtained)

 **Jellal's Gods:** Aries (obtained)

 **Levy's Gods:** Athena (obtained)

 **Gajeel's Gods:** Hephaestus (obtained)

 **Laxus's Gods:** Zeus (In-Progress)

 **Mirajane's Gods:** Hera (In-Progress)

Poseidon (awakened/saved)

 _A/N: Watch as I causally upload this chapter a month late. Well, the twelve Olympians (I'm counting Hades and Persephone as well) have been awakened. I'm at a crossroad. I can either make the next chapter an omake where Juvia and Jellal go on a date. This will mean no Fairy Tail members will appear, no Greek God popping out, no Gaia, no Kronos. A simple and sweet date between Juvia and Jellal. OR! I can write the wedding and post-wedding chapters because the next chapter is the one where half the mysteries are pieced together. This where my hints get summed up and answered, and where a riot might occur. This will make or break this story, to be honest. Which is why I will (Hopefully fingers crossed) get the aftermath wedding chapter out the following day. I will confirm or reject that statement later._

 _Please review or PM me if you have any questions, concerns, or theories to how this story ends. I love reading them all!_


	25. The Roles In Which We Play Part One!

**"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story...**

* * *

Juvia sat patiently as she waited for Aphrodite and Persephone to finish. Two hours before the ceremony, Aphrodite had assigned her Godly brothers to place the final details in the ballroom with Hades supervising, to avoid any unnecessary problems. Mirajane and Erza were off in a separate room, so Mira could stitch the last features into place on Erza's dress. The Love Goddess had Persephone and herself on styling duty. She had the brilliant idea of styling Juvia and the other bridesmaids' hair in style from their period of time. Which Juvia will have to admit, the French style headband was quite elegant, and the iron-pressed curls were a nice touch. With a sun-filled smile, Aphrodite hummed softly as she braided Levy's hair together. Juvia doesn't believe she has seen Aphrodite this happy before. The Goddess was practically radiating rainbows and sunshine with how cheerful she appears to be. Oh, what a wedding can do one's mood...

"Aphro seems excited," Juvia smiled as she caught the Goddess's attention.

"How can I not be?! Love is in the air!" Aphro squealed, accidentally yanking Levy by the hair. Sheeply, Aphrodite blushed. "Sorry Levy, I just so happy."

"It's fine..." Levy sweatdropped as Aphro continued with her task. "Hey, where's Hera? I haven't seen her all day. You would think the Goddess of Marriage would be present for a wedding."

"Oh her? I think she went with Jellal and the others." Persephone paused for a moment to think about the answer before resuming curling Evergreen's fluffy hair. "She said something about checking on Zeus as well."

"Counting Jellal, Erik, and Kyushu, that would be five people missing the wedding." Aphrodite pondered on the thought. "I guess I have Apollo and Hermes move a table out the ballroom later, then."

"I still can't believe we got to have the wedding in Kardia Cathedral," Lucy scratched her cheek as we all recalled the damage we caused in here last time. "You would think they would forbid us from doing it with how often we destroyed this building."

"A little sweet talk never hurt anyone, Lucy," Aphro winked with a muted groan from Persephone, accompanied by an eye roll. "Oh, there's so much Eros in the air!"

"Eros? I don't think I'm familiar with that word," Evergreen crossed her arms.

"It's one of the six ways we used to describe love," Aphro answered. "Eros is the usual idea people have when they think of love between two people. If I had to give an example, I guess Levy and Gajeel would have to do."

"E-Eh?! Aphrodite!" Levy choked on air while Aphro continued her lecture.

"There's philia, or commonly known as brotherly love. Apollo and Hermes is the perfect example. To be honest, I waiting for them to hook up." Aphro shrugged indifferently.

"I don't need that image in my head," Persephone groaned. "Please just keep going."

"Alright! Ludus is playful love which should never be confused with Eros. Ludus is more commonly found in one-night stands or casual flirting." She heavily noted. "So, it's important to avoid anyone who acts like Zeus."

"That's fair," Athena shrugged.

"Philautia is basically loving yourself and knowing your own self-worth, so like self-esteem and that kind of stuff." She switched from braiding to curling Levy's short blue hair. "Agape is the love you have everyone, from family to strangers. I guess Fairy Tail does a good job at that already. I'm almost jealous."

"Why? We consider the Gods and Goddess as our own." Lucy smiled as she brushed her hand against her guild mark. "Whatever you need, we'll be here for you!"

"You're so sweet Lucy; I almost feel guilty for slipping that aphrodisiac into your's and Natsu's dinner a couple nigh-ops." Aphro realized she snitched on herself, and to think Aphro was fully absorbed in planning the wedding. So, we're spiking people's food with aphrodisiacs now? Although...Juvia is surprised Mira never resorted to the method. With how desperate she sounds sometimes, Juvia would have thought Mira would have been spiking all of our food. Then again, that's unethical for the head of the kitchen.

"Aphro, you dID WHAT?!" Lucy screams with a scarlet red face, whether from rage or embarrassment Juvia couldn't exactly tell. Both were reasonable.

"In my defense, the Eros between you and Natsu was so obvious, so I thought I would give y'all a tiny push. I didn't throw in enough make Natsu blind with years pent up sexual rage. I just sprinkle through in enough for one round of fun. Had Natsu gotten out of control, Virgo and I would have stopped him."

"What? Did you watch?!" Lucy screamed in a louder pitch.

"Oh, so something _did_ happen?" Levy smirked as Evergreen nudged the Celestial wizard. "How was i-"

"Hey Athena, are there any more versions of loves?" Lucy abruptly stood up and walked over the Wisdom Goddess.

"...I do believe there's Pragma which is love slowly built throughout a longstanding relationship." Athena eyed Lucy for a moment almost as if she debated throwing her back to wolves known as Levy and Evergreen.

"If you want a realistic example of this. Persephone and Hades are your go-to couple!" Aphro proudly announced which slightly startled Juvia and Persephone because this was perhaps the first compliment Aphro gave the Vegetation Goddess.

"Wait, what?" Persephone raised an eyebrow. She knew that was the truth, but she never expected Aphro to admit it.

"Oh come on Persephone, I can sense all forms of love between all forms of life," The Love Goddess explained as she smiled down as Levy's hair. "I'm well aware of love better you and Hades. It's something we all should strive for. I know...you would think the Goddess of Love would be the one experiencing all forms of love, but I can't because of Zeus..."

"Aphrodite...what did Zeus do to you?" Athena asked softly as she eyed her with confusion.

"He forced me to marriage Heps which I know sounds horrible on the surface. I have nothing against his appearance. The thing was that I never could experience Eros with Heps, or even Ludus. I tried, in the beginning, to make amends with Heps and make things work. However, you can't force someone to love you. I should have known that better than anyone else..." A moment of silence passed as we waited patiently for Aphrodite to herself. "Yes, I know I'm wrong for cheating on Heps with Aries, no less, but I had a reason. Not a good one, but a reason was there nonetheless. There was a sense of rebellion I felt whenever we hooked up. It was as if I able to defy Zeus's will by sleeping with his most hated son. I was cheating to defy Zeus's orders. I wasn't cheating to purposely hurt Heps. I know that I hurt Heps more than any wife has hurt her husband before, but he was never meant to get caught in the crossfire. Heps is nothing more than a victim in my battle against Zeus."

"Aphro..." Persephone whispered as the guilt slowly consumed her. After years of harassing Aphrodite about the subject, Persephone learned the reason behind the girl's madness.

"I know it doesn't excuse everything I've done, but it's nice to get that off my chest. I feel lighter than a pair of wings." Aphro cheered without realizing how low the energy in the room was. After all, she did drop a rather heavy revelation onto us and unannounced none the less. "Why do y'all acting so weird? It's a wedding, not a funeral geez."

"Ye-Yeah, Aphrodite is right. Today's a day to celebrate love." Levy was the first to recover. "We should be happy that Erza and Gray are getting married."

"It's was certainly unexpected," Evergreen stated. "To think Gray would be bold enough to marry Erza."

"Then again Ever, you and I don't interact with Gray as much as Lucy, so it would make sense that we wouldn't notice." Levy sweatdropped.

"Um, Levy...I didn't think it would end like this either." Lucy admitted with a bashful expression. "Yeah, I knew they went on a mission alone, but he did the same with Juvia. I didn't really think anything of it. What about you, Juvia?"

"Huh? Oh, Juvia was blindsided as well, but Juvia believes Gray wished for some sense of privacy." Juvia was aware of the irony. "Gray didn't want Juvia to interfere, so that might be the reason."

"You liked Gray? Huh, I would have never guessed. I didn't sense anything more than the normal family love between those two." Aphro shrugged. "The Eros between you and Jellal is strong, just saying."

"Now, that I think about it," Levy paused to collect her thoughts. "Juvia and Jellal have been spending a lot of time together ever since he joined."

"Oh, y'all didn't know!" Aphro gasped and twisted her face into devious one. With a devilish smile, Aphrodite smirked. "You know their relationship has been growing long before the Gods entered the picture."

"Aphro, hush!" Juvia glared at the Goddess with a maddening blush on her face. She will summon her God Dress: Hades. This is not something Aphro should be gossiping about.

"Oh come on Juvia, it's just girl talk." The goddess waved me off with a smile. "If it makes you happy, I'll spill some gossip about Levy and Ever."

"I-I don't think we need to go that far," Levy sweatdropped as she tried backing away from the Love Goddess. "I think Mira is calling us."

"Aphrodite please, not everyone enjoys having their secrets unwillingly exposed," Athena sighed. Where was your voice when Aphrodite was talking about Juvia?

"...Fine," She dropped the subject. "I'm done styling anyways, so ONTO THE WEDDING!"

* * *

It was only moments before entering the hall of the church Aphro explained the procedures from this point on. We were to become pairs and lock our arms together with our partners. Heads were to be level and straight. Eyes were be locked on center stage. If we trip, Aphrodite would have our heads, and no one was willing to test her now.

With Lucy as the Maid of Honor and Loke as the Best Man, they were automatically paired together. Juvia wasn't too worried about those two getting along. They have a long history with each other. Then, there was the remaining four groomsmen, Natsu, Freed, Lyon, and Laxus. The men Erza managed to 'convinced' to partake in the ceremony. What Juvia would do to have Jellal by her side. Then, she would have a reliable partner. That's not to say Lyon and the guys weren't reliable in their own way. It's that Juvia wasn't entirely comfortable around them all that well, and Juvia was pretty sure the ten of us will be in these pairs again for a long period of time.

Freed demonstrating his usual gentlemen manners kissed Ever's hand when he offered to her partner. Laxus offered his arm to Mirajane while he looked away from the model. Knowing her choices, Juvia sucked it up and walked up to Lyon. He might have had a crush on Juvia, but the water mage was certain he got over her right? There's no way he had lingering feelings for Juvia.

"Will Lyon be Juvia's partner?" She smiled softly with her hand extended out in the most platonic way imaginable.

"Certainly," He accepted Juvia's offer which left Levy and Natsu together...which is interesting, to say the least. Gajeel's rival is escorting his girlfriend, Levy, down the aisle.

Aphrodite lined us up with the Maiden of Honor and Best Man in the front and Natsu and Levy in the back. Which is understandable, Natsu might antagonize Gray throughout the ceremony, and no one wants to coin the term 'A Fairy Tail Wedding'. Our guild might joke about having ruined wedding, but that does not mean we want to experience one. Juvia and Lyon were placed third with Mira and Laxus standing before them. When we approach the stage, Aphrodite told us to break from our partner stand on our respective sides. The Bridesmaids were to the left; the Groomsmen were to the left. Supposedly, there were Xs on the ground to signal where we were supposed to stand. After Natsu and Levy made it to their spots, Aphrodite was going to bring Gray out followed by the Flower Girl, Wendy. Once Wendy took her seat in the front row alongside Carla and Happy, Erza would finally walk down the aisle with Aphrodite towing the end o her gown and Master guiding her down the aisle.

"How are you holding up?" Lyon whispered into Juvia's ear as Lucy and Loke stepped into the hall.

"Hm? What is Lyon talking about?" Juvia raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you hung up on my lil brother, Gray?" He answered back.

"Juvia has moved on...She had no other choice," She held back the desire to sigh while Mira and Laxus slowly walked out. "Juvia found her happiness in her friends."

"And, here I thought you chose me in hopes of stirring up some kind of dormant jealousy in Gray." He chuckled to himself. Now that Lyon mentioned it, it does look purposeful, so does that mean others perceived it like that? Oh well, as long as Juvia doesn't stand out during the ceremony, she has nothing to worry about. After all, the reception was the only thing left before Juvia could leave.

"Oh Juvia has no desire to ruin Erza's day," Juvia smiled to herself as they entered the halls, arms locked together. "After all, Juvia couldn't face her guildmates if she pulled such a stunt."

Out of the corner of her eyes, Juvia noticed that the Gods sat on the left while Fairy Tail sat on the right. With Zeus and Hera absent, Hades, Persephone, and Poseidon sat in the front row. Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes sat in the second row with Athena and Heps in the third row.

Parting ways, Juvia took her spot behind the Beauty as last two pairs brought in the rear. With a rune written across the back of left hand, Gray made his long-awaited entrance. Dressed in a slim tuxedo with a scarlet dress shirt underneath, Gray made his way to the center stage. Juvia couldn't help but notice the old expression on Gray's face.

He wasn't smiling.

Rather Gray was showing a range of expressions that left him with a painful frown. Why would he be frowning- no Juvia that is none of your concern anymore. Gray's wellbeing falls on Erza's shoulder. As the wedding bells began to chime, Erza entered the hall with a bouquet in hand. She was beyond words yet so elegant with how she walked. It was heartwarming. Master had to wipe a tear his eye. Our guild left out a cheer in Erza's arrival. It brought a smile to Juvia when she saw unified Fairy Tail could be for one of their family members. With a cough from the minister, the ceremony finally began.

* * *

JELLAL'S POV

"Geez Jellal, what crawl up your ass?" Erik bluntly asked as the five of us were making our way back to the guild. "What? You're worried about our resident stalker?"

"You should know what I'm thinking about, Erik." I sighed. I couldn't shake the idea that Juvia was in some sort of danger. But, I couldn't place why. "That mission was too easy. You could've easily beat them by yourself, so why did Master send the three of us? And, there's this feeling I have about Gray, ugh."

"Well, you should. He's been working with Ivan and Jose long before the proposal." Erik admitted.

"Wait, who's Ivan and Jose, and why are they important?" Hera asked.

"Past enemies of Fairy Tail," I answered. Then, that would mean a lot of pieces will fit into place. "That would explain the death magic scent on Gray, the lack of fight between him and Natsu, and why he tried to kill you. All of this has been to protect his secret. But, what does Juvia have to do with all this? What role does she have to play in this?"

"A moment of doubt will bring about the end of their relationship," Erik answered. This isn't the time for riddles. "In other words, that dumbass had a moment of doubt when came to Juvia and tried to cover his tracks as much as possible. The guilts been eating away at him since the beginning, and the fucker's in too deep. The wedding is the final stage of his plan, and he's about royal fuck Juvia over."

"Oh shit... Apollo's prophecy..." Hera gasped. Did he see into the future? " _As the bells chime above...She will be forced to hear the unbearable truth...An outcast will be cast out the world..._ It's referring to Juvia!"

"Hold on, Erik if you knew this was going to happen, why didn't you say something beforehand?" Kyushu raised a good point. "We could have gotten Juvia out of that situation or better yet exposed Gray!"

"Think about the position I'm in," Erik tapped his head. "I'm a former criminal who just fucking joined the guild, and the first major thing I want to say is that one of their golden boys is playing two girls! The only people who believe me would be Meredy, Jellal, and Kinana, dumbass. I'll get kicked out before I get the chance to explain myself."

"That's the cold reality of the weight of someone's past," Hera sighed while rubbing her arm.

"So, what's going to happen to Juvia?" Kyushu asked in a worried tone.

"Oh, our stalker? She'll take the fall for Gray," Erik let out a deep sigh. "It's shitty I know, but that's how Gray has it playing out in his heart."

"And that's it?! What happens next?"

"Like hell as if I know! Ivan and Jose never told Gray the next phase in their fucking plan!"

"So Juvia is getting played by Gray while Ivan and Jose manipulate Gray," Hera shook her head. "How high does this hierarchy go?"

"There's another level," I widened my eyes. "Kronos is manipulating Ivan and Jose into opening his gate. They were ones behind Artemis and Poseidon's brainwashing."

"If they can brainwash two Gods," Hera gasped. "They can brainwash Juvia and the other Gods. Oh shit, Hades and Poseidon are in trouble."

"As well as Persephone, Apollo, Hermes, and Artemis," I added on. "It took five Gods and four of Fairy Tail's best mages just to take out Poseidon."

"Yeah, we're fucked if they get Juvia," Erik frowned.

"Nah, I'm the best, and no one can beat me," Zeus said confidently while sneaking a peek at Kyushu. "Although, I low on energy. How about giving me a piece of that ass, Kyushu?"

"Really Zeus," Hera sweatdropped. "I'm standing two feet from you."

Ignoring his wife, Zeus threw his hand down the Absorbing Wizard's shirt too much of our surprise. "He-Hey get off me!" Kyushu struggled as the three of us stood in shock to Zeus's assault on Kyushu in broad daylight. With a moment of heightened sensitivity, Kyushu mistakenly allowed her magic to flow. The entangled duo screamed as a bright white light developed. As the longest moment passed, Kyushu was left kneeling on the ground with smoke coming off her shoulder. It was clear her mind was everywhere else besides the present.

Something important was missing from the scene.

"...Hey Erik...what do you think happens when Kyushu uses her powers on a spirit?" I asked the dreaded question. There were only two answers it, and I pray it wasn't the worst of the two. "You...don't think Zeus is gone...as in forever...right?"

"Forever...?" Hera's voice cracked as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Shit, I don't know." Erik shrugged. "Probably, I don't see his key anywhere."

"Zeus...is gone?" Something inside of Hera cracked as she absently made her way over to Kyushu who was still out of it. Gripping Kyushu by the helms of her shirt, Hera lifted the girl into the air. "Give...him...back. Give him back. Give him back! Give hIM BACK! GIVE HIM BACK! _GIVE HIM BACK NOW!"_

"Hera, calm down," My plead landed on deaf ears.

"...Why?" Kyushu said barely above a whisper.

"WHY? _That's my husband, you insolent child!_ " She screamed.

"Then, you're nothing more than a fool, Hera." Kyushu glared at the Queen of Gods and grasped Hera's wrist. With a second scream, Erik and I watched in paralyzed horror as our teammate absorbed her second God. With no trace to this incident besides our own testimonies, I was left speechless. " Come on, we gotta save Juvia from Gray!"

"Hold the hell, are we not going to talk about what the fuck just happened?" Erik screamed.

"We can deal with that later. For now, we gotta stop that prophecy from happening." She urged us. Kyushu was right was had to save Juvia. We can search for a way to return Zeus and Hera later. Including this goal in our minds, the three of us raced back to Magnolia.

* * *

JUVIA'S POV

Surprisingly, the ceremony went on without a hitch. Gray didn't strip in the midst of the vows. Natsu didn't instigate. Aphro didn't even need to threaten anyone with a sword. Today might end on a good note. We were entering the reception hall just as Apollo and Hermes were bringing out the seven-tier cake. Erza and Gray were sitting in the center of a long white table that was placed near the back wall. The guest tables each had an ice sculpture centerpiece of either the groom or bride. The Gods were given their own table and sat in there usual teams and pairs with a sense of normality. Juvia looked around the hall and took note to the amount of detail Aphrodite put into the atmosphere. The month of work was well spent in Juvia's opinion.

"Over here Juvia!" Mira waved the water mage down. The other bridesmaids had already made their way to the left of Erza's chair. It brought a simple smile to Juvia. "It's finally official! They're married."

"Yes...To think Erza would be the first out of all of us," Lucy chuckled softly.

"Well, Gray is the most direct male Fairy Tail has to offer...after Natsu that is," Juvia sweatdropped as she took her spot between Levy and Mirajane.

"Seriously, it's like living with a bunch of tsunderes." Levy groaned.

"You're more than welcome to propose to Gajeel," Mira slyly smirked.

"Knowing Gajeel, he'll probably say no and propose the next day for the sake of his pride," Levy sighed heavily.

"Hey, that's a win in my book," Ever patted the smaller girl on the back. "In the end, you're getting a ring, aren't you?"

"For a good measure, we make sure Levy catches the bouquet," Juvia lightly chuckled. "After all, Gajeel can be dense at times."

"Y'all get one girl married, and already you're plotting the next one," Laxus grunted from across the table. "Damn vixens..."

"Don't be like that Laxus," Mira sweetly said. "We might just bump up your wedding date."

"What wedding? I ain't marrying anyone anytime soon." He scoffed.

"As far as you know," She giggled. "Who knows...Your wife might just be in this very room."

With a visible blush, Laxus said nothing and turned his back to Mira.

Juvia looked around the room once more. There was still no sign of Jellal and the others. Perhaps Juvia should excuse herself and find a lacrima... Jellal would normally carry one while out on a mission, or that is what he told Juvia. She doesn't want to believe a B rank mission could give them any trouble, but they haven't returned yet. Maybe Juvia should check on them...Yes, it is her duty after all. Juvia could never forgive herself if she blissfully ignored her team. Jellal, Erik, and Kyushu were important to her. Juvia will have to make it quick though to avoid anyone noticing she is missing. Juvia will have to be aware of the amount of time she takes to avoid that... no more than five minutes.

"Um excuse Juvia for a moment," Juvia stood up from her chair. "Juvia will right back."

"Are you going to the bathroom? If that's the case, I'll come with you." Mira volunteered. "I could use some freshening up."

"Oh no, Juvia will be fine alone. This will only take a moment." Juvia answered as she made her exit before another girl could ask a question.

The Water Mage entered the pastor's office in hopes of finding a functioning communication device. It was a standard office with a confession box against the left wall. There was a wooden desk with a window behind it. Whispering a soft apology, Juvia began to search through the drawers.

"You know it's wrong to go through other people's stuff. I thought you knew that?" An all to familiar voice rang through the closed room.

"Gray?! Don't give Juvia a heart attack!" Juvia jumped back a foot. "What is Gray even doing here? Gray should be enjoying the reception."

 _As the bells chime above..._

"Like any other sinner, I came to confess," Gray smirked with his hand in his pocket. "That's what you're supposed to do in that box over there, right?"

"Well yes, but Gray would need a priest for that," Juvia thought for a moment.

"Mind playing the priest for me," He suddenly asked. "There's some stuff I gotta get off my chest."

"Master Makarov would be a better option," Juvia leaned against the window sill. "Juvia isn't really-"

"Please Juvia, grant me this one last wish," Gray pleaded as the guilt became more apparent on his face. "Think of it as a memoir to our friendship."

Memoir? That's an odd way of phrasing it, but this is Gray's wedding. And, Juvia didn't exactly bring a gift...It's the least Juvia could do.

"...Very well, what is it Gray wishes to confess?" Juvia sighed.

"I...I actually have a question first; then, I promise I'll confess."

"Yes, Gray?"

"How is your body? Does it...you know...work properly."

Gray Fullbuster, you are a married man! Do not ask Juvia that kind of question and in a church no less!

"How could Gray ask Juvia such a question?!" Juvia nearly screamed. "Juvia's bodily functions are none of Gray's business."

"Shit, not like that woman!" He shot back before becoming a tad bit more reserve. "I meant... If you were to have a baby, would it...you known... drown while you're pregnant?"

What?

"What?" The anger inside of Juvia ceased as she drowned in confusion. Where was this coming from? Never once has Gray ever mention let alone touched upon this subject.

"Are you able to have a kid? Do you know?" His eyes pleaded for an answer.

"...Of course, Juvia would be able to. Gray, what kind of question is that?" Juvia took a defensive stance. "Where is this coming from?"

Erupting into a laughing fit, Gray clutched his stomach which startled Juvia. What was wrong with him? Gray's laughing soon turned into a quiet sob.

"Is...Is Gray alright?" Juvia dared to ask.

"Oh Mavis, I'm an idiot. I never should have doubted you, Juvia."

"What?"

"I guess I should explain," Gray sighed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I owe you that much."

"Go on..." Juvia offered the floor to him.

 _She will be forced to hear the unbearable truth..._

"After a completing mission alone a few months ago, I ran into Master Makarov's son Ivan. Whether it was accidental or he purposefully sought me out, he started bugging me about how things were going in Fairy Tail and crap like that." Gray paused to sigh. "I tried to brush him off, but he mentioned you, Juvia. He planted these seeds of doubt in my head about your capabilities. I wanted to tell myself that he was wrong, but I was never certain about the subject. So, I went to ask you directly, but as usual, you went into your usual 'dreamland' the moment I approached you."

Okay, that's fair. Juvia couldn't exactly say he was wrong.

"When I contacted him again so we could talk it, he secretly videotaped our conversation. And, he's been blackmailing me ever since." He groaned. "If I failed to complete any one of my tasks, Ivan threatened to release the tape to Sorcerer Magazine, and we both know that Jason dude would have a field day with that kind of news. I never should've listened to Ivan."

"What were Gray's tasks?" Why was Gray telling Juvia all of this again?

"It started out with simple things like extortion, but then it escalated to direct orders...Beginning with marrying Erza." He let out a heavy sigh. "While Erza and I kept our relationship a secret, I fell for the woman. I honestly did which makes what I'm doing that much worse. I met with Phantom Tail regular for updates on my progress. Underneath the assumption that I was forcing myself to grow up, I was able to avoid people questioning me on why I stopped fighting Natsu. That flamebrain might be an idiot, but I was still afraid he might get a good whiff of the death magic constantly on me. Then, all it would take is Natsu telling Happy or Lucy, and it all would be over for me."

"Which is why Gray played dumb when Persephone and Hermes pressed the question back then." Juvia pieced together.

"Yeah, Gajeel's smarter than what I give him credit for. He was onto me for a minute." He chuckled for a moment before the grim expression returned to his face. "I didn't know what the hell I was going to do if Cobra ever snitched on me. I almost became a murderer for the sake of saving my own ass. How pathetic can I get? I'm just glad Erza and Lucy believed that lie I told. They were none the wiser. If Natsu and I fought, Erza would turn a blind eye, and I even got you brownie points with Erza."

So, Erik was correct. Gray is willing to do whatever it takes to save himself and cover his tracks. By covering his fight with Erik with a lie, Gray prevented Erza from asking why the two of them were fighting in the first place.

"When Erza told me that Athena believed there was a traitor amongst our guild, I nearly had a heart attack. You wouldn't believe it. Having Erik and Gajeel on my scent, I could manage, but the Goddess of Wisdom was a whole another case. I didn't think Ivan would attack their train. I figured he just would be more prepared and organized when Erza and others arrived." Gray shooked his head in shame. "I never wanted any of them to get hurt, and now I'm on Athena's suspect list. There's no amount of arguing Erza can do to get me off that either."

"Dear Mavis, Gray how far does this go?" Juvia gasped. This was entirely too fucked for Juvia's liking. Gray, how far are you willing to go?

"As far as Ivan wants it to go," Gray sighed. " Ever since the proposal, I could look you in eyes. The guilt was too much. I would take back everything if I could, but I'm not Ultear. I can't turn back time, not even a minute."

"Gray...what does Juvia have to do with all of this? Gray hasn't mentioned what his first question has to do with all of this."

"Ever since the war with Zeref, I have been aware of my own mortality. I almost gave up my life twice in the span of a single day. I-I didn't want my bloodline to end with me. It was only a few months ago that I was going to propose to you and finally settle down. I wanted to have a family with you Juvia, but just as I raised enough money to buy a ring... I ran into Ivan that same day. I don't know what kind of fucked up coincidence is that. He planted those seeds of doubt into my head. I started questioning if you could truly have a child. My dreams came crashing down as I desperately tried to find an answer that could piece together my broken dream."

"...Which is why Gray sought out Ivan once again," Juvia realized. Oh, dear Mavis, everything was beginning to fall into place. Oh, dear Mavis, what is Juvia suppose to do? Is she supposed to rat out Gray and ruin Erza's wedding, or does this secret die once Gray and Juvia take their final breath? What is Juvia to do? She will need a third maybe a fourth opinion on this. What would Persephone and others say?

"Now, you know everything which is what Ivan wanted..."

"Wait, what?"

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

While it was muffled, Juvia swore she heard Erza's voice on the side of that closed door. Mouthing a silent apology, Gray, in one whole motion, wrapped his arm around Juvia's waist and lead back on the pastor's desk. With inertia against Juvia, the Rain Woman fell on top of Gray with their faces mere inches apart.

Why...Why would Gray do that?

Before Juvia or Gray could react, Erza Fullbuster slammed her body against the door with Lucy and Aphro by her side. Their jaws dropped to the ground as realization struck Juvia. Gray Fullbuster was going to frame Juvia for this. This what Erik meant by Gray was still plotting against Juvia.

"Juvia..." Lucy gasped as her shoulders slumped in betrayal.

"Juvia can explain!" Juvia jumped away from Gray's person.

"How can you even begin to explain this?! You're on top of my husband!" Erza screamed at the top of his lungs. This is why Ivan wanted Gray to marry Erza. Once the scarlet warrior is pissed, there's no reasoning with her. That explosive nature of Erza could only be brought out in the most extreme cases...such as her husband's former stalker being found on top of said husband. "A man who didn't love you!"

...That's a low blow Erza, but Juvia will overlook it because of it's not your fault.

"Just listen to Juvi-" Juvia pleaded but Erza swiftly cut me off.

"I don't want to hear your lies or your excuse." She wiped the flowing tears from her right eye.

"This doesn't make any sense," Aphro whispered as she gripped her head. "There's no Eros. There's no Eros. There's no Eros. Why did this happen?"

"Juvia didn't do anything wrong!" Juvia shot back at Erza. "Gray pulled Juvia on top of him."

"Right," Erza snapped with a snarl in her voice. "Why would I believe you over Gray? Tch, I was a fool to believe you of all people could get over Gray so quickly."

"Erza, you're hitting below the belt." Juvia narrowed her eyes. Juvia has lost count the number of time people used that kind of comment against her. It was becoming tiring. "Juvia's world doesn't revolve around Gray anymore. Juvia has her own friends to call her own. Gray isn't important to Juvia anymore!"

"Did you ask me where Gray was at one point? When I gave you an answer, you were out the door before I could ask why." Erza recalled the night Jellal almost commit manslaughter. "What? Were you going to beg Gray to call off the wedding?"

"She did," Gray sighed with his head hanging low.

Gray, you motherfucking liar! That didn't happen.

"So, the lies continue, Gray?" Juvia scowled in his direction as she contemplated drown the both of them. "Juvia asked because of the fact that Jellal was going kill Gray for what the two of you were doing in that bathroom."

"Why would Jellal care? He's been nothing but happy about my marriage," Erza questioned Juvia as she didn't believe a word Juvia had said. "My brother ha-"

" _He's not your fucking brother, Master fucking Mavis!_ " Juvia's voice boomed throughout the room. Juvia was about to rip her hair out of her head with how infuriating this conversation was. Juvia hasn't done one thing wrong this entire day. Juvia has been nothing except supportive for both the bride and groom. She quietly stepped aside when the engagement was announced. Never once did she beg for her 'beloved Gray' to reconsider. Juvia could tolerate every insult that has been said about herself and her former action, but Juvia crosses the line when Erza disregard's Jellal's feelings. "How dense is Erza, truly? Does Erza truly believe for one moment that everything Jellal has done on your behalf was because Jellal saw Erza as 'a sister'? Jellal loved Erza more than life itself, and Erza is insulting Jellal by sibling-zoning him! Do Erza know how often Juvia had to counsel and med Jellal's heart since Erik, Meredy, and Jellal joined because of Ezra's inconsiderate shit!"

With her mouth wide open, Aphro quickly composed herself, "Hold on, I think Juvia might be right. This isn't adding up to me."

"As if I'll take anything you say seriously even your family disregards you,"

Oh, Erza...

The room fell quiet as we allowed Erza's words to sink into our very soul. In a single destructive sentence, Erza had crossed the line. She had her anger to take control of her mind, and now she was willing to verbally strike down anyone who sided with Juvia. As the tears swelled in Aphro's eyes, the goddess rushed out of the room.

"Aphrodite, please wait," Lucy who had remained silent for the majority of the conversation ran after the weeping goddess. It was becoming clear what Juvia had to do now.

"Juvia is done with this nonsense," Juvia scoffed as she shot Gray another glare. "Juvia quits."

"Quit? Quit what?" Erza narrowed her eyes.

"Juvia is quitting the guild," Juvia answered as she made her way to the door. "If Erza wants to believe Gray and cut down everyone who believes Juvia, then Juvia doesn't want to stick around Fairy Tail any longer. Juvia is done."

If Erza said something, Juvia didn't bother to stick around long enough to hear her. No, Juvia had to begin making arrangements. She needed to locate Master Makarov and Laxus, and she had a decent guess to where they would be.

Swiftly making her way to the groomsmen side of the table, Juvia avoided making eye contact with Mira and the other bridesmaids as she motioned for Laxus to follow her. Even though Juvia could feel the curious eyes on her, Juvia continued to push forward with her agenda. With a light tap on his shoulder, Juvia asked her Master to follow her to a more private area in the church...preferably one far away from Erza and Gray. In a room off to the side of the front entrance, Master Makarov cleared his thought.

"What is it, my child? Have you heard something from Jellal and your team?" He rested his hands onto his lap.

"Yeah, you kinda didn't explain anything which is weird for you," Laxus folded his arms together.

Taking a deep breath, Juvia calmed her nerves. This was something Juvia had to do in order to keep the peace amongst the guild. "Juvia wishes to leave Fairy Tail."

 _An outcast will be cast out the world..._

"Wh-What?" They choked on their words in disbelief. "Why would you want to leave?"

"Juvia has come to realize that no matter how much she distances herself from her past with Gray it will continue to brought up, and Juvia is honestly tired out of." Juvia sighed as she dug her nails into her wrist. Dear Mavis, why was this so had for Juvia to do? "In order to prevent future strife, Juvia wishes to leave it all behind, and Juvia can only do that by leaving Fairy Tail."

With a heavy sigh, Master lowered his head a tad. "If that is the decision you have come to, then, I will not interfere with the path you have chosen."

"Gramps, you can't be serious," Laxus said with disbelief. "You're not going to stop her from walking out."

"Laxus, Juvia's future is for her to decide and for her alone." Master shook his head. "I can not walk her path, nor will I force my child to stay in a place she no longer believes if for her. As the next guild master, that is an important lesson for you to learn."

Obviously displeased, Laxus said nothing more and leaned against the back wall.

"Now Juvia, you are aware of the next step correct?" Master asked. Nodding once, Juvia confirmed as she took a shaky step closer to her handicapped master. "Very well. If a member of Fairy Tail wishes to leave, they must swear to abide by three rules."

With his hand hovering over Juvia's guild mark, Master Makarov began once again.

"One, you should never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail or its members with anyone as long as you live." Master wiped a tear.

"Two, you must never contact past clients you may have worked for while in the guild, for your own personal gain." Laxus recited.

"Three, although our paths must stray, promise to live the rest of your life. That means you must treat every day like it was your last day in this world. Never forget your Fairy Tail friends you loved, you must treasure them for as long as you live." The Dreyar family finished as Juvia could feel the guild mark fade off her skin. With a sad smile, Juvia gave them one last hug. "Please pay us a visit when you can Juvia. You're always welcome, remember that."

"And write us every once in a while," Laxus let out a light grunt. "Just because Natsu's illiteral doesn't mean we all are,"

That got a little chuckle out of Juvia. She will admit that. With her Fairy Tail sign in the air, Juvia walked out the door.

With the rain pouring across, Juvia found this situation almost ironic. The very person who forced the rain out of Juvia's world brought it back without a second thought. Oh well, Juvia doesn't care anymore. Juvia doesn't care about whether or not the rain pours. Juvia doesn't care what happens from this point on. Juvia was tired of pleasing everyone except herself and getting reminded of the mistakes she made in the past. She didn't want to fight for love anymore. She didn't want someone who can stand the rain. She doesn't want to feel anything anymore.

But...

What is Juvia to do now? Fairy Tail was her life, and she left all of them behind without much of a second opinion. Is Juvia return to her dorm and collect her items? Or should she redesign her image and change certain aspects of herself? Or, should Juvia just become another raindrop in the storm? Her life had no direction, so what was the point of continuing?

"Aye yo Juvia," An all too familiar voice appears from Juvia with several splashes in the puddle accompanying them. "Where are you going all alone?"

"Ah Apollo, what can Juvia do for the God?" Juvia asked whilst avoiding his curious eyes.

"Well for one, you can tell us where you wandered off," Hermes folded his arms as the rest of her keys stared at Juvia with curiosity. "You left with saying a word to us or anyone."

Juvia should have seen this coming. Juvia might as well deal with this before leaving.

"Juvia is releasing the Gods and Goddesses from our contract," Juvia announced before turning away from them. "Juvia no longer wishes to have any contact with Fairy Tail, so Juvia is leaving the rest of this mission in their hands."

"Yeah no,"

"Ha! You're funny."

"Declined."

"I respectfully decline as well,"

"Ha, you think can get rid of us that easily."

"We don't even have a contract, and I'm saying no,"

"What?" Juvia turned back around in disbelief. "But, there's no reason for you all to stay with Juvia. What about Kronos?"

"The seven of us can kick his ass," Apollo said with his hands laced together behind his head. "It will be a breeze."

"If we keep Zeus out of the loop, then he can't take credit for anything," Hermes noted. "It's genius."

With a smile on Persephone's face, she hugged Juvia. "Even if you say you don't want us around, we're gonna stay because the six of us care about you."

"Persephone..." Juvia whispered.

"Juvia!" Another familiar voice called out on the other end of the street. Running down the brick street, Jellal, Kyushu, and Erik came rushing to Juvia.

With one good look at Juvia, Erik snarled for a moment before rushing to the church. "Imma kick his frosty ass. Don't try to stop me!"

"Juvia, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Jellal asked her grabbed Juvia's hands.

"Who was supposed to hurt Juvia? She was with the entire guild? There was no way an enemy could have slipped in," Artemis noted.

"It wasn't an outsider who wanted to hurt Juvia," Jellal frowned. "Its was Gray,"

"Well, Gray succeeded," Juvia showed off a sad smile. "Gray framed Juvia. Erza believed Gray over Juvia. Erza yelled at Aphrodite for siding with Juvia. Aphro cried. Juvia had to leave before the guild began divided on the matter."

"Welp," Re-equipping his bow, Apollo began walking back the church. "I'm off to snipe Gray's balls off."

"I'll aid you in your quest, brother." Artemis followed suit. Persephone and Hades exchanged a look before Hades placed his helm on top his head. Without saying a word, Persephone, Hades, and Poseidon followed behind the archers.

"I'll be right back," Jellal pecked Juvia's cheek right before he stormed off towards the wedding hall. "Hermes, please stay with Juvia."

"Don't worry Juvia," Kyushu nodded her head once before taking a left which was odd since the cathedral was right behind Juvia. Where could she be going? Also, why was there a thunderbolt and two intertwined ring tattoos on her wrist now? "I'll make all of this right."

"I know Bro and the others will clear all this up for you," Hermes patted Juvia on back.

 _In the darkest moment, a deal will be struck..._

 _"_ Ah, the lovely Juvia," What was it about today that made all of Juvia's past reappear. What does Jose need from Juvia? "How have things going for you?"

"Juvia has had better days," She sighed. "Did Jose need something from Juvia?"

"Juvia, how do you know this creep?" Hermes raised an eyebrow. "Fucking came out the shadows..."

"Hermes, this is Juvia's former guild master from her time Phantom Lord," Juvia introduced the two. "Jose, this is Juvia's friend Hermes."

"A pleasure to meet you, Hermes,"

"...Likewise,"

"So Juvia, how is Fairy Tail treating you? I would hope the answer is well with how you avoid my letters," Jose chuckled to himself as Juvia tightened her grip on her own wrist.

"Juvia...Juvia quit. Things became too complicated for Juvia's liking." She answered.

"Oh, so you're in a new guild after all," He assumed, but Juvia simply shook her head. "Really, you're a rogue wizard?"

"Juvia...doesn't know where to go next," She admitted sadly.

"Well, you're more than welcome to join my new guild while you decided," He offered. "It's a new guild I made with a friend a made recently. We're calling it Phantom Tail."

"Juvia sees Jose is still lingering on the Fairy Tail matter," Juvia dryly chuckled, but she did pause for a moment. Juvia had nowhere else to go. Yes, she had Jellal and others fighting for her, but the guild might not accept Juvia back. Surely people will think she brainwashed Jellal, Erik, Kyushu, and the Gods into fighting on her behalf, and that will only further depress Juvia. She didn't want to be label as a manipulator as well. Perhaps, this was for the best. For the moment, Juvia should go with Jose and see where that takes her. "Juvia...Juvia will go for the moment until she can decide the next to take."

"Juvia, are you sure?" Hermes said warily. "Bro and the guys will be back any minute. How will they know where we went?"

"Juvia will have to write a note to them in her house as she packs," Juvia assumed. "Don't worry Hermes, Juvia will be fine."

"Excellent, shall we be going, my Rain Woman?" Jose offered his hand to Juvia.

Without sparing Hermes a comforting smile, Juvia looked her new master in the eyes. "Certainly, Master Jose."

* * *

 **Juvia's Gods:** Apollo (obtained). Persephone (obtained), Hermes (obtained), Hades (obtained), Artemis (obtained)

 **Lucy's Gods:** Aphrodite (obtained)

 **Jellal's Gods:** Aries (obtained)

 **Levy's Gods:** Athena (obtained)

 **Gajeel's Gods:** Hephaestus (obtained)

Zeus (Absorbed?)

Hera (Absorbed?)

Poseidon (Awakened)

 _A/N: So, who got it right? This is the truth that was desperately sought out but was it worth? With Juvia in Jose's grasp, what will become of our protagonist? I'm happy with how this chapter turned out, but I will understand why someone who will hate the direction I took with Erza. I curious. How would y'all react if you found your significant other's ex on top your significant other?_


	26. The Roles In Which We Play Part Two!

**"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story...**

* * *

JELLAL'S POV

Slamming the hall's double door open, I scanned the hall for _him._ He was happily feeding wedding cake to Erza with the guild's eyes on them. Ignoring the startled expressions scattered across the member, I stomped towards my target. For Juvia's sake, I'll happily commit this sin. I grasped Gray by the throat and slammed him through the table before throwing his body against the nearest wall.

"I will give you one chance to apologize for the sins you have committed today, Fullbuster." I honored with the chance to atone as I choked him against the wall.

"Jellal?!" Erza gasped. "What are you doing?"

" _Stay out of this Scarlet,"_ My magic power flickered off my body.

"Oh, ho oh, justice is about to be fucking delivered," Erik cracked his neck with his usual devilish smirk printed across his face.

"Um Erik," Kinana asked warily, "what are you talking about?"

"Oh don't worry about it, babe. Just watch the fireworks,"

"Are we fighting now?" Natsu asked with excitement in his voice and fist ablaze. "Come at me Cobra!"

"Sit your ass down, Salamander," Erik and Gajeel shot him a glare.

"Jellal...Cobra, what's going on?" Mira stood up from her chair. "Why are you attacking Gray and now of all times?"

" _He's the reason Juvia quit the guild,"_ I tightened my grip around his throat as I watched his face turn into a shade of light blue. " _He and his damn secret made Juvia leave the guild. Now, Fullbuster will pay with his life._ "

Before anyone else could get a word out, Erza shot out her rebuttal. "Juvia left on her own accord! Juvia knew she couldn't get Gray to love her, so she left."

"More damn secrets," Athena whispered to herself. "I so sick of these secrets."

"Wait, Rain Woman left the guild?! When did this fucking happen?!" Gajeel roared.

"I say about thirty minutes ago," Erik rolled his eyes. "While dominatrix and stripper were busy celebrating, our former residual stalker was wandering around the city as if she looking for the tallest building to take a dive from."

"Dear Mavis is that why Lucy isn't here?!" Mira gasped as she eyed Erza out of the corner of her eye.

"No, Lucy ran after Aphrodite," Apollo informed the guild as him and his small group arrived, minus Hermes. Readying their bows, Apollo and Artemis steadied their arrows. "Hold him still, Jellal! I'll go for the left one; Artemis go for the one on the right!"

"As you wish brother," Artemis whispered as they shot their arrows directly towards the Ice-Make wizard.

"NO!" A voice screamed. In flash, Scarlet slashed the wooden arrows in pieces and glared at the duo. "How dare you dare your fist to a Fairy Tail member after we allowed into our home?"

"She's right," Erik said rather calmly before sneering. With his arms covered in lethal poison, Cobra continued. "This is a fight The OutCasts gotta fight. Y'all can sit this one out. Jellal and I can handle this."

"Like hell!" Gajeel roared, already transformed into his God Dress: Hep form. "I'm kicking that Stripper's ass."

"Gajeel!" Levy sighed while shaking her head. "Please stay out of this fight."

"Shrimp, you know I can't do that. Rain Woman's one of the few I'm willing to get in a fight for in this damn world."

"Even with Juvia gone, the guild is splitting," Erza sighed as Natsu and Lyon readied themselves for a fight. Sighing, I released my grip on Fullbuster's throat and turned my attention to the remaining members of Team Natsu.

"Hold on, everyone pause!" Mira's scream resonance throughout the hall. "I have some questions. This isn't adding up. Juvia just upped and left the guild? Master, did she say anything to you?"

"It seems I cannot stay quiet any longer," Makarov sighed as he glanced at Laxus. "Juvia did approach me and asked to remove her guild mark on the grounds that her past actions seem to follow her to this day. I can only speculate her leaving has something to do with Gray."

"Okay, then, the next question we should be asking is 'What happened in that room between Juvia and Gray?'" Levy asked with a finger rubbing her chin. "From what I remember, Juvia left the table before Gray, but she only came back after Erza, Lucy, and Aphro went searching for the two of them."

"I found-" Erza was abruptly cut off by Cobra.

"Oh shut the hell up," Erik rolled his eyes. "You're the most bias fucking person in this place."

"Language Erik," Kinana sweatdropped. "We're on holy grounds."

"Okay, but Lucy and Aphro are who knows where." Persephone reminded us. "That only leaves Gray to fill us in."

"Yeah, but there's no way of knowing if he's gonna lie to save his own ass." Apollo countered. "It's clear Erza won't believe Juvia even if we bring her out."

"Nah, let the stripper tell us what happened," Erik offered as he glared at the coughing man. "I want you to look that old man in eyes and tell him the lie you're thinking about right now. Come on so I can kick your ass again."

"Cobra, what are you talking about?" Scarlet folded her arms. "You and Gray never fought, not even in the past."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, dominatrix," Erik smirked. "Someone tell her what I'm talking about. 'Cause she won't the crap if I say it."

"...Erza, what are you talking about?" Levy asked in a confused tone. "Cobra and Gray did fight. They would've killed each other had Juvia never stepped in... That's why Gray was placed on house arrest, and Erik was helping in the kitchen. That was their punishment."

"..." Gray avoided Erza's confused stare.

"What about the fight between him and Natsu?" She asked.

"I don't remember the last time Popsicle and I fought," Natsu shrugged, clearly not getting the severity of the situation. "I don't know what happened. One day, the dude stopped being pissed about everything I did."

"Another lie amongst the guild," Athena's eyes flashed red momentarily. "When will they end?"

"If I'm remembering correctly," Mira paused to collect her thoughts. "Erik said something about Gray hiding a secret from Erza and Juvia. When Juvia tired to break up the fight by Water Locking Cobra, Gray had this murderous look on his face. He might have actually killed Erik if Kyushu never stepped in..."

 _"What?!"_

"Yeah, I'm surprised no one told you about the fight," Mira tilted her head slightly.

"N-No, when I mentioned Gray's house arrest, no one mentioned Erik."

"We assumed Gray told you what happened," Levy answered as all eyes landed on the man in question.

Biting his bottom lip, Fullbuster's complex paled considerably as we all waited for an answer.

"...You're the traitor." Athena hid her frown with her hand over mouth. "If you're willing to kill a man for a secret, then what else are you willing to do for the sake of saving yourself, Fullbuster?"

"Wait, that's a giant leap in logic," Apollo surprisingly opposed the goddess. "I'm not saying he's guilty of lying, and I'm not going to defend the man after everything he did to Juvia. But, those are two separate events you're connecting."

"But, Apollo, there are too many weird things surrounding Gray," Persephone mentioned as she counted them on her fingers. "The fight with Erik, not fighting Natsu or any other dragonslayer, the death magic scent, the lies, and the constant silence. These aren't coincidences. They have to connect in some way."

"Wait, can't the death sense be from Hades?" Erza asked, desperately trying to find a hole in growing conspiracy. "Gray did train with Hades for the fight against Poseidon."

"Sorry Titania, but it's not the same scent." Gajeel shook his head. "I won't have said anything if scent belonged to Mira or Hades. It's one I remember, but I can't put my finger on where I know it from."

"Now that you mention it, I know what you're talking about," Natsu nodded along while Wendy gave a confused expression.

"But, I don't recognize the scent," Wendy admitted.

"Logically, this will mean one of two things. Either Natsu and Gajeel met a person that uses death magic before Wendy joined the guild, Natsu and Gajeel met someone with a death scent while on a mission." Athena theorized. "Given their personalities and head-butting tendencies, I'm willing to go for the first option."

"Forgive me if my memories are a tad faded, but Gajeel entered the guild after the fight with Phantom Lord. Both Natsu and Gajeel were involved in the fight for Fairy Tail." Marakov recalled. "Wendy joined shortly after the joint battle against the Oracion Seis."

"That's what I remember," Levy added on. "I don't think there was anyone who used Death magic in the civil war, so-"

"It's Jose, the former guild master of disbanded Phantom Lord!" I shout out my accusation as I starred Gray direction in the eyes. "He specialized in a version of death magic!"

"There's no wa-"

"With the right motive, anyone could turn traitor, Erza," Athena said in a condescending tone. "I warned you of this not long ago."

"But all of this mere speculation," Erza argued. "There's no physical evidence connecting Gray to any of these claims."

"How about a confession?" The Wisdom Goddess became calmer as a thin but knowing smirk appeared on her face.

"We've been through this," Laxus sighed. "There's no way of knowing if Gray will tell the truth. He's been lying for Mavis knows how long."

"Which is why I had Heps modify this small blue cube," Athena materialized a neon cube into the palm of her hand. "I was waiting until I deducted who was the most suspicious, but this is the best moment to test out this device."

"Wait, I think Master Mavis mention something about that being a truth cube," Levy recalled.

"Ah, so you're aware of the purpose behind this special machine. Then, I assume you understand what is coming next," Athena smiled. "Yes, it is capable of forcing everyone inside the bubble to only tell the truth, but I had Heps increase the circumference so that the entire guild could be inside with ease."

"And, you want to use that to get the truth out of Gray?" Marakov asked with disappointment in his eyes.

"Oh no, I'm getting the truth out of the entire guild." Athena's eyes lit up with excitement as the room was so enveloped by the bright light. "There's one too many secrets and lies going around for my liking. Now it's time to bring everything to the light."

"How are we even suppose to know if the damn thing works," Erik grunted in disbelief.

"Thank you for volunteering, Cobra," Athena smirked. "Since you were well aware of Gray's secrets, why didn't warn Juvia or the guild for that matter? You had the opportunity."

"Do you really just ask me that? The vast majority doesn't even trust me let alone believe a fucking word out my mouth. I'm still a goddamn criminal in their eyes, and you want me to waltz my ass into a guild that I've only been a part of for two months and announce that kind of shit?" Erik scoffed. "What did you want me to say? Stripper over there is fucking the redhead just so he can kid. By the way, he also being blackmailed Ivan Dreyar and Jose Porla just so they can swoop up Juvia. What kind of crackhead would believe me?"

"...Erik...that's how you see us?" Mirajane took a step back in horror.

"Why would I think anything different?" Erik scoffed. "Did you forget I can read souls? I'm aware of the fear in some of y'all's heart."

"Then, I have failed as a parent." Makarov sighed. "It should not matter what a person's background is, but it seems I haven't delivered that message to my children. Forgive me, Erik."

"...Gramps..."

"However, that is an entirely different conversation," Master shook his head. "I will speak on this at a later date. First, we must come to an understanding of Gray's actions."

"Yeah, what the fuck, man?!" Gajeel roared.

"Wait! Pause, Gray's working with both, Ivan and Jose?!" Levy paled considerably.

"It's like Cobra said." Gray submitted as he hung his head in shame. "I was coming back from a mission when Ivan and I crossed paths. I tried to brush the creep off, but then he mentioned Juvia."

"Juvia?" Persephone raised an eyebrow. "Why Juvia?"

"He probably brought her up because he knew I'll give him a reaction," Fullbuster sighed as he scratched his head. "And, I gave him the reaction he wanted to. He left after I got pissed, but not before he asked something about Juvia."

"Which was?"

"'If Juvia got pregnant, would she drown the baby by accident?'" He answered. "At the time, I dismissed his question. I don't know why, but I became to wonder myself. I wanted to ask Juvia. When I did, she went into her usual fantasy land."

"Okay, that sound about right." Laxus shrugged it off.

"So, what happened next," Hades pushed the story along.

"Since I couldn't get an answer out of Juvia, I sought out Ivan again." The raven-haired man answered.

"Gray, you didn't..." Master gasped.

"I did, and he recorded the entire conversation. Ivan never gave me a straight answer, but, now, I had to play by his rules. Or, he would turn the tape over to Sorcerer Magazine."

"Dear Mavis..."

"Ivan and Jose contacted me the following week asking for a couple hundred grand of jewels. I had to return the ring I just bought in order to pay it all off." Gray sighed.

"A ring?" Mirajane folded her arms together. "What did you need a ring for?"

"I went on the mission to pay for that ring. The war against Zeref made me realize my own mortality. I didn't want my family's legacy to end with me, so I planned on settling down." Gray wiped the tear from his eye. "I was going ask Juvia to marry me, but I ran into Ivan when I left the ring shop."

"...You were going to marry Juvia?" Erza's complexion paled considerably.

"But, you had second thoughts because of Ivan and Jose..." Levy avoided looking him in the eyes.

"Hold on, even if all that is true, why did you marry Erza!?" Apollo snapped.

"Because that's what Jose wanted," Gray looked dead in the eyes. "It was all part of his plan. He wanted me to marry Erza, but then I began to actually fall for her. In between the regular updates with Phantom Tail and wanting a child, I saw Erza in a new light... like someone, I was willing to spend my life with."

"By updates, I assume you're referring to relaying information about the wedding and the Gods?" Athena deducted.

"You're the one who almost got us killed?!" Lightning flickered around the blond dragonslayer.

"Yes, but I didn't know Jose was going to prepare a surprise attack!" Gray shouted through his tears. "I thought he was going to be more coordinated or something!"

" _That does not matter!"_ Master snapped his cane in half. _"You gave out sensitive information about the guild and placed your family in danger!"_

"And this is ground for expulsion," Athena added on. "However, that decision must be delayed as we have yet to learn what happened in that room. Also, why Erza? There were, in my opinion, better options amongst your guild members."

"It was something Ivan and Jose wanted. They specifically told me to date Erza since they knew her one weakness."

"My weakness?" Erza took a step back in horror as the revelations became clearer and clearer.

"Yes...They knew how adamant you are when it comes to protecting what belongs to you...in other words...me." Gray sighed as the dots connected in Erza's head.

"...No, th-that's not possible," Erza's eyes shrunk in horror. "So, they even calculated my reaction?"

"...Yes...right down to every word you said," Gray turned away from his bride.

"Hello? Don't leave us in the dark," Lisanna huffed. "What happened in that room?"

"...Lucy, Aphrodite, and I noticed that Juvia and Gray were missing, so we went search for them." Erza answered. "When we finally did, the three of us found Juvia on top of Gray."

"But, I pull her on top me right as they enter to frame Juvia," He admitted. "I had to wait until Juvia was alone to execute this part of the plan. When the time came, I told her everything I just confessed. Except for the fact that Ivan and Jose are working together, but that's what Phantom Tail wanted."

"Wow, you're shitty," Cana wiped the beer foam from the corner of her mouth.

"Cana!" Mira scowled the girl.

"I'm serious! We all know the number times Juvia stuck up for his ass! She risked her own life and future just to protect him, and this is how it ends for her!" Cana shouted in rage. "Leaving the one place she thought that can be her home! For what? Because you couldn't own up for a fucking mistake! You better go after her or so help me, Mavis!"

"I can't..." Gray hid his eyes from Cana.

"Why the fuck not?!"

"She's already in Phantom Tail's grasp." He sighed. What? "By now, she should have met up with Jose and been asked to join his 'new' guild."

"No...that won't happen. Bro is with her, so she's totally fine." Apollo reassured himself and ones around him.

"So, then, all we got to do is beat Phantom Tail's ass and rescue Juvia," Natsu said with a toothy smile.

"Then, Erza and Gray can apologize to Juvia and Aphrodite for everything that has transpired," Master concluded.

"...This is the truth behind the case..." Athena whispered. "The only people who don't know the truth are Lucy and Aphro. I pray they haven't done anything drastic."

"We'll need a search team for them," Artemis suggested. "However, due to Juvia's rain, we can't rely on the Dragonslayer's noses to find them. Thus, I require the aid of Lisanna and-"

"Phew, I made it here in record time," A familiar God-like aura appeared in the main hall. Dripping wet, Hermes entered with an envelope in hand. "And, I didn't even trip one!"

"Hermes, what the hell are you doing here?!" Persephone scowled the god. "You're supposed to be with Juvia!"

"Hey, hey, Juvia's the one who told me to deliver this note to you guys," Hermes tried easing her worries. "Besides, Juvia's completely safe. She's with her old guild master; I personally find him creepy, but Juvia trusts him. So, hey."

"Fucking Zeus..." Heps swore underneath his breath. "He's the last person Juvia should be near!"

"Why?"

"Bro, he's the fucking mastermind behind all of this shit!" Apollo snapped.

"Hey, y'all are literally about to shoot the messenger!" Hermes pleaded. "Besides, if I knew any of that, do you think I would have left her alone with him?!"

"Arguing won't change anything," Hades stepped in between the duo. "Now, we have to rescue Juvia before the prophecy moves any further."

"Well, what's left?" Levy asked.

"If we consider Jose wishing Juvia to rejoin his guild, then that would the fourth line," Apollo recalled the events. "That would leave the following... _As the numbers dwindle down, the truth shall be announced... Unlikely allies unite to fight a former friend... Mages and Gods alike will battle until a single mage remains...There!... The final deal is made between a mother and a raindrop._ "

"When you say raindrop, you're referring to Juvia, right?"

"That's what we're hoping the prophecy was referring to," Persephone sighed before she realized something important. "Wait, do we know any mothers? Like, it's weird how we haven't met whoever Juvia is supposed to fight. The only person I can think of is- Shit."

"Shit what?" Heps raised an eyebrow at Perse.

"No, it's nothing. There's no way Juvia is gonna have to fight Gaia. That's outright impossible." Perse shrugged the idea off.

"We can not eliminate that as a viable option," Athena shook her head. "Hermes, do you mind reading Juvia's letter? It may give us a hint to her location."

"...Alright," He paused to clear his throat.

 _To Fairy Tail, Juvia has no resentment towards the guild. After all, Juvia had a wonderful experience during her time in the guild. Every day welcomed a new adventure and laughter._

 _To Kyushu, Juvia wishes you the very best in your quest to regain your memories. Please, do not hesitate! Juvia will gladly aid Kyushu in any possible way. While Juvia may not be a member of Fairy Tail, Juvia still cherishes you as a close friend._

 _To Master Makarov, Juvia thanks you for giving her the chance to grow as a person and as a mage. Juvia wishes you the very best health._

 _To Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia thanks you for looking past the amount of trouble Juvia cause you. Juvia is glad she was able to reunite Aquarius and Lucy. The two of you always were an amazing pair. Give Aquarius Juvia's best regards._

 _To Erik, you are truly a brother to Juvia because Juvia has never met someone who she wanted to strangle and love at the same time. Even though Juvia and Erik may fight, Juvia is glad Cobra has Kinana in his life. Erik almost seems tolerable when Kinana is around._

 _To Gajeel Redfox, Juvia will never know what she ever did to deserve such a caring friend. Even though Gajeel acts cold to everyone, Juvia knows he has a soft interior. It wouldn't hurt to show that side to others beside Juvia, Pantherlily, and Levy. Juvia will write to you another time once she settles in._

 _To Poseidon, Juvia wishes she could learn more underneath her ancestor. Don't worry, Juvia will continue to train. Who knows? Juvia may very even match the Sea God, one day._

 _To Persephone, Juvia wishes to thank Perse for standing by Juvia's side through thick and thin. Juvia is proud of how much the Vegetation Goddess has grown from their first encounter. Please continue on this path because Juvia knows there is no limit to what Perse can accomplish._

 _To Hades, what Perse said is true. Hades is by far one of the most misunderstood souls Juvia has ever come across. And yet, Juvia swears Hades is one of the most nicest Gods she has met. To be able to smile when the world calls you a monster, Juvia is beginning to know how strong Hades is._

 _To Apollo and Hermes, Juvia couldn't ask for better little brothers. Yes, Juvia is sibling-zoning the both you. While Juvia will never say this to Apollo directly, she appreciates how loyal he to the ones he cares about. Juvia believes she can trust Apollo the same way Lucy trusts Loke. Although they may be a flirt, Juvia is glad nonetheless that Apollo is by her side. Juvia cannot express how much she cares about Hermes. While Juvia hasn't had her keys as long as Lucy, Juvia is beginning to understand how much Lucy truly cares about her spirits. Juvia only wishes she could hear more of Hermes' stories._

 _To Erza Scar-Fullbuster (sorry force of habit), Juvia holds no resentment towards Erza. To be blinded by love, Juvia knows that feeling all too well. Please do not make the same mistake as Juvia. Please learn by Juvia example._

 _To Gray Fullbuster, there are no words to describe how Juvia feels towards you. The very man who forced the rain away, ultimately, brought it back to Juvia. I pray we never cross paths again, or one of us might not walk away alive._

 _To Jellal Fernandez, Juvia owes you her whole heart. I wish to thank you for hospitality and strength because Juvia does not know where she would be today without Jellal's help. No matter the distance, Juvia will always come to Jellal's aid._

 _Juvia never wanted to have to say goodbye to any of her friends, but this for the best. Farewell, Fairy Tail._

As Hermes read the closing remarks, the church's door slammed open revealing a tattered and severely bruised Aphrodite. Huffing and puffing, the Love Goddess had to lean against the doorframe for support. "Guys, we have a huge pro-" It was as if fear consumed her mind. A figure appeared the goddess and gripped her by the skull. Aphrodite let out an ear piercing scream as she dissipated into nothing. Stepping into the light, Kyushu revealed herself and carrying an unconscious and wounded Lucy Heartfilia.

"The hell?!" Heps shouted.

"Yo-You absorbed a goddess?! Th-That should be very much out of the range of your capabilities," Athena stuttered. "Yo-You could barely contain the powers of a dragonslayer i-if I recall correctly."

"Well, things change, and people grow," Kyushu shrugged as she carelessly dropped Lucy. "Now, onto introductions."

"Introductions? Who cares about greetings?! What did you do to Lucy!" Levy cried out as she rushed to her friend's side. "Where are her keys?! I can't find them."

"Oh, now don't worry your little blue brain," Kyushu smiled. "It was only a misunderstanding between us that escalated into a one-sided fight. You see I'm here to right several wrongs and punish several people."

"Kyushu, what has gotten into you? Why do you continuously attack your fellow guild members?" Master asked.

"As I said, I'm here to right several wrongs, and I'm starting with the punishing some wrongdoers such as Hera and Aphrodite." The absorbing mage stated with her arms crossed over her chest. "And after I go through my list, Imma reset the world."

"Wait...what did you do- Did you absorb Hera as well?!" Mira gasped.

"And Zeus, we cannot forget him, so that makes three deities in the span of an hour." Kyushu smiled at the thought of her handy work. "Immediately on my list would be Aries, Gray, Ivan, and Jose. The other Gods and Goddess are ranked, but those four automatically come to mind. Now, who's willing to die first? Volunteers will meet a slightly less painful end."

"Gray might be a lying piece of shit, but does he have to die?" Gajeel argued.

"Yeah, I don't even like Aries, and I don't want to wish death upon him," Hermes slowly backed away from the killer.

"Now now, that's no way to talk your great-grandmother, Hermes," Kyushu smiled.

"Great-grandmother?"

"Yes, I am the grandmother of Zeus and the mother of the Titans, so that automatically makes your great-grandmother since you are one of Zeus's many children." She giggled as the pieces remaining pieces fell into place. "I'm Gaia, the origin of all magic."

"Wait, Kyushu was Gaia this whole time?!" Apollo ran his hand through his hair. "So, how are we just learning about this?"

"Don't beat yourself too badly. After all, I only regained my memories once I absorbed a God." Kyu-Gaia shrugged. "As for why I awakened, I can only assume that occurred because of Kronos's gate weakening. When Ivan and Jose were trying to unlock the gate without the proper material, I probably woke up to stop them. However, it took a little godly jumpstart to awaken my powers to their fullest potential."

"So, you're the only who built that grave's entrance," Persephone gasped. "What are you going to do with us now? Are you going to unlock the gate?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? After all, I'm punishing _everyone._ " Ky-Gaia shrugged as she nudged Lucy with her shoe. "She would have been spared had Lucy decided to play the hero."

"You're one who hurt Luce?!" Natsu blazed.

"Oh please," Gaia scoffed. "Word to the wise, I wouldn't try fighting. This won't end well for you."

"Not an option," Lightning flickered around Laxus as the guild prepared to fight on the behave of Lucy. Hades and Poseidon eyed them warily as Hades hid Persephone behind his body. Apollo shielded his brother and sister with his body.

"Y'all aren't the smartest crayons in the box," Gaia sighed as she snapped her fingers. Some kind of switch inside my head lit up as the world around me turn dark as I lost consciousness.

"The hel..."

* * *

 **Hermes's POV**

What the actual fuck is going on? In the span of five minutes, Gaia revealed herself and, perhaps, just killed half of Fairy Tail's best wizards. I'm talking about resounding thud throughout the room. Jellal, Natsu, Gray, Laxus, and the Thunder Legion just facepalmed onto the floor.

"Before you get your panties in a twist, they're not dead, at least not yet." Kyushu yawned. "Think of it as a coma."

"Okay? But, how did you do that? They were across the room?!" Levy screamed.

"Well, I absorbed their powers throughout my time in Fairy Tail," She answered. "When I did that, I inserted a dormant virus in their brain. It only takes a snap for me to turn it on. Another snap and they _will_ die. And, this is where I give my ultimatum."

"...What do you want for my children's safety?" Makarov asked.

"There are nine keys remaining, and all nine just so happen to be in this room." She began as a chill rolled down my spine. "I want seven more keys by the end of the day, and at least has to be either Hades or Poseidon. If I do not have seven more keys by the end of the day, I will murder those seven mages without batting an eye. Then, I will come back, forcibly wipe out every God and Goddess, then kill every mage on the face of Earthland. It will be a massacre."

"You're mad,"

"I'm tired. This world is corrupt because of these Gods, and as a mother, I'm going to fix it."

"Where you want us to find you?" Hades dared to ask. How have you gone mad?

"Kronos Gate, I'm sure you know where it is," Kyushu waved goodbye as she walked out the hall at her own accord. "The clock's ticking Fairy Tail. The ball's in your court, and I'm a professional athlete."

The hall was quiet as we all process the fuck just happened. This couldn't be real. My family can't be wiped out.

"So...Master, what should we do?" Mirajane broke the ice as her voice cracked.

"That is a question for our colleagues." He sighed as all eyes laid on us. "Their lives are on the lines as well. So, it is only right for them to decide the course of action. I do not want to put their lives at risk without their approval."

"I don't want to lose Hades," Persephone gripped her husband's arm. "But, I don't want to lose any more people. Oh Zeus, why did Aphro have to go like that?"

"I think it is time for us to submit," Artemis sighed as she scratches the top of her head. "Not even Zeus or Hera could leave a bruise on Gaia...I volu-"

"Hold on, you can't be serious sis," Apollo snapped with anger in his eyes. "We can't just stand aside and watch her get what she wants!"

"Apollo, think for a moment," Heps intersected. "Gaia isn't a normal opponent. She has already beaten eleven people in the span of a couple hours, and eight of those people were at once. We can't win..."

"I'm with Heps," Aries surprisingly said. "Gaia ain't a bitch I'm trying to pick a fight with. Not after she did to that broad."

"So much for being the God of War," I scoffed before I stood next to my brother. "I'm with Bro. This might be an uphill battle, but we're not out yet. Come, guys, we're family, and this is one of the time where we gotta stand together if we're gonna have a chance."

"But with all my knowledge and planning, I cannot see a viable future for us," Athena countered. "Comradery will only get you so far. As for who should be sacrificed, that is an entirely different problem."

"Y'all are giving up a tad too easily, don'tcha think?" Poseidon shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, Zeus and Hera _and_ Aphro are gone, but we all know they weren't our main powerhouses. The nine of us can do a hella lot more together than just three."

"Yeah Poseidon's right, our reign isn't over!" I shouted with fire in my eyes.

"To submit to Gaia's will would be same as stomping on Hera, Aphrodite, and Zeus's legacy," Hades said coolly as he placed his helm on his head. "To fight on their behalf as well as Jellal and the others, that is very least I can do to make amends to Fairy Tail. They did not ask to be dragged into our ancient problems."

"Hades..." Persephone whispered in awe before hardening her resolve. "I can't stand aside and watch Hades fight alone. I might not be as strong as him, but I'm one hell of a support!"

"To be willing to throw your life into danger for the sake of others is a death wish," Athena reminded them. "Besides, the five of you-"

"Who the hell they were going alone?" Erik interrupted as Fairy Tail's top mages readied themselves for battle. "I'm poisoning that bitch!"

"Yes...Although I have wronged a fellow family member, I must push my self-pity aside for the moment," Erza closed her eyes as she transformed into her Ataraxia armor. "Juvia is fond of you all, so this is very least I can do to make amends. I will fight for your cause."

"I may not be fully aware of the situation nor of the fact, I'm in the presence of Gods," That Lyon steeled his nerved. "But I do know I gotta do damage control. I'll call Lamia Scale."

"Thank you, Lyon," Makarov nodded along as he followed behind him. "I will accompany you. They may wish for an explanation."

"Still think we don't have a chance?" Erik smirked. "I figured a fight might break out eventually, so I made a call last night to some old friends. From the sounds of their souls, it looks like they here."

"Okay Erik, we're here. So, what's the situation," The former C.S. member, Angel, sighed with her hand on her hip. Behind the white-haired woman stood another white hair girl who looked slightly younger than Angel, a blond guy with a hairstyle very similar to Natsu, an early version of Hades, a woman with two buns in her hair and radiated confidence, a long-haired man in a fedora who oddly enough was carrying a book with him, and finally a man who was by far the buffest out of the entire group. Surveying the damage, Sabertooth came to a logical conclusion. "So this is a Fairy Tail wedding..."

"It's a long story," Meredy sighed as she hugged Angel. "How have you been?"

"I settled in pretty well," She smiled. "Yukino is helping me get on my feet, and Sting keeps eating us out of house and home. But, what can you expect from a dragonslayer?"

"I'm right here!" The blond guy screamed.

"Geez Sorano," Racer snickered from behind as he and his group appeared. From what I could remember, I think this group has Richard, his little brother, Wally, Sho, Milliana, and Kagura. "Just sleep with the guy already."

"Erza!" Milliana nearly tackled the woman to the ground. "You're so mean! I didn't even get an invitation."

"It's nice to see you, Milli," Erza combed the girl's hair as Richard, Wally, Sho, and Kagura approached the duo. "It is nice to see all you are in good health."

"As to you," Kagura nodded along somberly. "So, this is a Fairy Tail wedding..."

"Well, it's not Fairy Tail if there's not a worldly crisis involved," Sho jokingly said.

"Erik, did you contact the other guilds?" Kinana asked.

"Nah, I was going for my old team, but I heard these guys are strong." Erik shrugged. "So, why not? I couldn't, for the life of me, find where Midnight was. That fucker denied all my calls."

"Oh really," Sorano arched an eyebrow. "I was just on the lacrima with him the other day."

"That fucker!"

"So Athena, do you still think its impossible?" Apollo smirked. "We got the best around."

"...I see your determination, but the prediction calls for Juvia." Athena sighed. "Without her, we will be marching to our deaths."

"Then, the answer is simple," I folded my arms. "We drag Juvia back here, and then, we fight Gaia. I'll go get her."

"Have haste Hermes," Hades closed his eyes.

Forcing my body to dissolve back to Mount Olympus, I look at our thrones for a brief second and was overcome with horror. Gaia had left Zeus, Hera and Aphro's thrones in shabbles and wrote the simple message 'You're next' across the rest. Dear Zeus, I think Imma be sick.

I gotta go. I gotta find Juvia and fix this fucked up mess. Before I could hone in on the bond between master and key, I found myself standing in front of a tearful Juvia that was tied down to a chair. Jose and presuming, Ivan, stood the left and right of her with confusion in their eyes.

"The hell..." I said as I requipped my staff. " _The hell is going on!"_

* * *

 **Juvia's Gods:** Apollo (obtained). Persephone (obtained), Hermes (obtained), Hades (obtained), Artemis (obtained)

 **Jellal's Gods:** Aries (obtained)

 **Levy's Gods:** Athena (obtained)

 **Gajeel's Gods:** Hephaestus (obtained)

Aphrodite (Absorbed?)

Zeus (Absorbed?)

Hera (Absorbed?)

Poseidon (Awakened)

 _A/N: On the second day of Christmas, I gave myself two sleepless nights and one author in a striped blanket! Joking posts another chapter the next day. I'm surprised. I didn't get as much hate as I thought would get. Glad to know that chapter was well received._

 _Edit* Legit forgot to add Gajeel's part._


	27. The Roles In Which We Play Part Three!

**A/N: So this is what happened to Juvia and Lucy when the whole guild (plus Lyon) was learning Gray's secret. This is not a continuation of Hermes and his POV. We will continue that in the next chapter.**

 **With that being said, let us continue with the story.**

 **"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story...**

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Juvia's dorm**

 **JUVIA'S POV**

Hermes and Master Jose had escorted Juvia back to her dorm. The three of us had agreed to give Juvia enough time pack and write a goodbye letter to her former team. While Juvia will admit she has some resentment towards certain former guild members, Juvia did not hold resentment toward everyone. She still wishes to visit occasionally to check on people like Erik, Kyushu, and... Jellal. Oh, Mavis, Juvia prays Jellal doesn't do anything he will regret. No,...Juvia can't think about any of that right now. She must prepare for her trip.

"Juvia...are you really sure we should be leaving so abruptly?" Hermes was still not convinced that this was a good idea. "Bro and the other can surely sort everything. They can bring Gray to justice."

"That's just it, Hermes," Juvia smiled softly. "Juvia doesn't wish for justice nor apologies. Juvia only wants to move on."

"So, you're okay with Erza and Gray potentially spitting on your name," Hermes claimed with his arms crossed. "What happened to you fighting for you want? What happened to you standing for you knew what right? Did the lessons you taught us meaning nothing to you?"

"It is because Juvia wants to protect everyone! Juvia decided to leave because Juvia doesn't want to see anyone else get hurt." Juvia countered. " Juvia saw what happened when Aphro defended Juvia. I don't that to happen to another friend. If Juvia leaves Fairy Tail, then no one else has to suffer."

"But-"

"Now, now, Hermes, this is ultimately Juvia's decision," Master Jose stepped to Juvia's aid. "As a friend of Juvia, you must respect her choices."

"Not if it's a stupid one!"

Hermes...

"Well, Juvia is moving on," Juvia huffed and crossed her arms. "Will Hermes do Juvia a small favor and deliver her letter to Master and Jellal?"

"Fine, but I'm not going to be gone for any longer than three minutes." Hermes groaned.

Satisfied by his answer, Juvia finished packing her belongs and sat down at her empty desk. With a pen in her hand and a million idea racing through her head, Juvia paused. Was she making the right choice? Should she wait until the others came back? Will Fairy Tail accept Juvia after everything is said and done? Will Erza hold resentment towards Juvia? Will the atmosphere of Fairy Tail change?

No, Juvia has to do this. She had to pour her heart into this letter in hope of getting the message across to her team. Juvia is grateful that her team was willing to risk their livelihood for Juvia's sake, but she couldn't allow them to make that mistake. They all would make a great addition to the guild.

"...And with that, Juvia is done," The Water mage sighed as she distanced herself from the sealed envelope. She left it to Hermes to deliver the message to the church hall and turned to Master Jose. With one more hopeful glance aimed at Juvia, Hermes sped off to the church. Without missing a beat, Juvia turned to her new master. "Juvia is ready to go."

"That's all you have to say, my dear Rain Woman," Master Jose smiled a little as a portal appeared in Juvia's living room. "Let's go back home..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile somewhere in Magnolia**

 **LUCY'S POV**

"Aphro, please calm down," Mavis, for beauty goddess, Aphrodite can run fast in those heels. We gotta be at least two miles away from the church. "Erza didn't mean any of that!"

"But, she's not the only one thinks that!" Aphro wiped the tears from her cheek. "No one thinks of me as a goddess. I'm just some airhead with a pretty face to the world!"

"I understand that completely," I pressed my hand against my chest. "People underestimate me all the time, but that doesn't stop me from trying to prove them wrong. And, that shouldn't stop you either."

"...Yo-You think so?" Aphro hiccuped.

"Yeah, with some training and practice, you can be as strong as Zeus." I pumped up the goddess. "So what do you say Aphro...wanna prove some people wrong?"

"Yeah...Yeah!" With determination burning her eyes, Aphrodite smiled as she stomped away. "Let's kick Erza's ass!"

"Wait, that's not what I meant!" I screamed as I chased after her key. The blond duo paused in their tracks when they sensed a powerful magic aura emitting from the alleyway. With my hand hovering over my key holder, I spoke up. "Wh-Who's there!?"

"Is that any way to treat a guildmate?" Kyushu emerged from the shadows with an innocent smile on her face.

"Kyushu, don't scare me like that," I dropped my guard a little. "What are you doing in a dark alleyway? Come with us, we're going back to the reception."

"I was planning on going to say my congratulation after I have a little discussion to Aphrodite,"

"Huh? Is there something you need from me? Love advise? Relationship problems?" Aphrodite tilted her head to the left a little.

"I have a proposition for you. Give yourself up to me and I'll spare Lucy Heartfilia," Kyushu simply offered. What did she mean by 'giving herself up'? Is she possessed or brainwashed?

"I don't understand what the offer is?"

"It's simple really. I'm bringing about a new world, and I'll spare Lucy Heartfilia from any and all harm if you, Aphrodite, hand your life to me." Kyushu took a step forward. "Please be smart about, after all, you wouldn't want to make the same mistake as Hera and Zeus, right?"

"What mistake did they make?" I frowned as I held back the urge to take Aphro and run away. Every fiber in my being was telling me to run. "Kyushu...what did you do to them?"

"I absorbed them," She rolled up her sleeve and showed her wrist to us. A lightning bolt and two cracked intertwined ring were sketched into her upper wrist. "With ease, I might add, so it might be best if you just give yourself up. I would hate for your last moments to be painful."

"No...No, I don't want to disappear." The tears rolled down her cheek. "I don't want to die. Not now!"

"Aphrodite, run and warn the others!" I gritted my teeth as I pulled out my whip. "I'll buy you some time!"

"I can't leave-"

"Just go! You wanted to be brave, right? This is your chance!" I called out. "Go warn the guild and your family!"

"Ah look at the damsel in distress acting brave," Kyushu chuckled dryly. "Do you truly believe that you of all people can beat me?"

"I don't have to beat. I just to get Aphro away from you!" I drew Gemini's key. "Open! Gate of the Twins! Ge-"

"Oh my, that's bold move." Kyushu slyly smirked. "What's to say I absorb one of your spirits? There's no telling what would become of them?"

She's right. I can't put any of them in danger. "Fine, Open! Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"Yes Princess, how may I be of assistance?" Virgo asked as I unhooked my key holder and kept Virgo's singular key. "I need you to hold these until I summon you again."

Virgo paused as she evaluated the situation. I prayed to Master Mavis, Virgo would heed to my orders this once."...Very well," She bowed politely and disappeared with my keys in hand. "Good luck in your future battles."

"What an obedient spirit," Kyushu sighed with a small smile on her face. "It's a shame all your spirits aren't like her. Oh well, time for the massacre."

"Kyushu..." I whispered slowly before gritting my teeth. With my whip in hand and my Star Dress: Tarsus form activated, I stood my ground. "I won't allow you to lay a finger on Aphro!"

"Pity, you believe you have a say in this," Kyushu snapped her fingers. From up above, I watched in horror as a tornado and bolts of thunders struck the ground of us. Far beyond puzzled, I pushed my questions to the side as I dodged the incoming bolts. A gust of wind swept me off my feet and left me defenseless as Kyushu mercilessly summoned raging bolts of lightning, one after another.

Since when was Kyushu this powerful? "Wh-Why are you doing this? We're supposed to be family!"

"Oh spare me the act," She rolled her eyes. "I gave you change to stand aside, and you said no. If I must be honest, I have no ill will towards you in particular. You haven't wronged anyone that I know of, so I willing to spare you. For others in your so-called family, that is a different story."

"Wh-What?"

"Ah yes, I will kill several members of Fairy Tail eradicate every God and Goddess in existence."

"Yo-You can't." I tried pushing my body off of the ground but only found myself collapsing. "I-I won't let you."

"There you go again believing your opinion holds any weight in my eyes," Kyushu brought a tornado down onto my back. She watched unfazed as I screamed out in pain. "Now don't worry your pretty little head. I am not doing this for fun or out of the easing my boredom. No, this is my duty."

"Du-Duty? Are you some kind of double agent? Wh-Who are you working for?"

"No one but myself. I have no allegiance to Fairy Tail or the Gods." She shrugged. "After all, why would the source of all magic yield to anyone?"

"Th-The source of magic?" I winced in pain. "What are you talking about?"

"I see that no one has yet to put the pieces together," Kyushu came a conclusion. "I might as well tell you since it won't matter in the end. I'm the ancient deity known as Gaia, the origin of all magic. I am not some confused little girl with no memory."

"Gaia...Hades mentioned you..." I struggled to remain conscious.

"Ah, so my story was told," She shrugged before picking my numb body off the ground. "Well, with this part completed, I guess I should go track down Aphrodite. Did you think I was gonna leave you on the side of the road? Oh heavens no, we wouldn't want you to get rape, would we? Nighty night Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

 **Phantom Lord's Headquarters**

 **Juvia's POV**

Stepping through the bleak portal, Juvia found herself in a familiar setting, Phantom Lord's guild hall. The place hasn't changed much from what little Juvia could remember, the same depressing and gloomy place...just like how she left it.

"Feeling nostalgic, my Rain Woman," Master Jose joked.

"A tad...are Aria and the other here as well?" Juvia asked. She able to keep in touch with Totomaru since he settled down in one place and began teaching. Juvia did visit him occasionally, but she could never convince him to visit Fairy Tail with his fear of Natsu and all. In the end, Totomaru was right for calling Natsu a 'demon' actually. Juvia would tell him, but there's no telling how he'll react.

"Ah yes, Aria and Sol were eager to restoring Phantom Lord to its former glory," Master said with pride in his voice. "Although it was only when Totomaru fell on hard times he decided to join, we are glad to have him here nevertheless."

"Juvia see...The Elemental Four has returned." Juvia smiled.

"Yes, now I must attend to some business," Master apologized for his departure. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable and reconnect with your guild members?"

"Juvia does wish to check on Totomaru?" Juvia told herself as the two of us went our separate ways. Readjusting her bag on her shoulder, Juvia made her way over to the open at the bar. "Is this seat taken?"

"Huh? Wh-Juvia!" Totomaru exclaimed before pulling Juvia into a tight hug. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Juvia decided to rejoin the guild." She answered as the two of us took our place at the bar. "What about Toto? Juvia thought you were teaching."

"I was until recently the school removed me." He sighed. Oh, that's horrible; Totomaru spoke so highly of his students. "No matter how hard I pressed, they never gave me an answer. With nowhere else to go, I fell back on old habits and ended up here."

"Juvia is sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. Once I get back on my feet, I'll be out of here in no time," He braved through his grievances. "What about you? I thought you and Gajeel joined Fairy Tail."

"Gajeel is still apart of Fairy Tail, and Levy, his girlfriend, is expecting." Juvia chuckled. "Gajeel even made Juvia the godmother."

"I see. That's good for him, unexpecting but good for him." He whispered before coughing. "And you?"

"...Juvia had to quit the guild," Juvia rubbed her arm. "Things became complicated between Juvia and some other members...Juvia doesn't want to go into much detail."

"I understand. It's a shame." The fire mage sighed. "When I watched the Grand Magic Games, you looked like you were enjoying yourself. It's a pity."

"Oh, it's fine. Juvia realized she wasn't meant for finer things in life."

"Is that why you came back to this place?"

"Well, to be completely honest, this wasn't Juvia's first choice," Juvia scratched her head. "It was only when Master Jose approached Juvia did Juvia actually decide to rejoin."

"...That's unsettling." Totomaru thought hard on about Juvia's words. "I would understand if it happened once but twice?"

"What is Totomaru talking about?" Juvia tilted her head to the side. Where is this conversation going?

"Question Juvia...did Master Jose find you right after you left Fairy Tail?" His face hardened as a stoic expression washed over him.

"Yes, Juvia was walking for a bit with a close friend when Jose found Juvia," The Rain Woman answered truthfully. "Why does it matter?"

"Shortly after I lost my job, Jose approached me as well," He admitted. "For it to happen to me, I thought it was weird, but for it happen to you as well? That reeks of a conspiracy."

"What is Totomaru saying? That Jose purposefully ruin our lives for the sake of the rebirth of Phantom Lord?" Juvia said with a hint of disbelief. "That's a tad insane, is it not?"

"Perhaps...I might be jumping to conclusions. Master Jose's hysteria must be rubbing off on me." He chuckled.

"Hysteria? Toto knows it's wrong to speak ill of the guild master no matter how true it is." Juvia playfully elbowed him.

"Can you blame me?" Totomaru smiled. "He walks around the guild and just talks to himself."

"And pray to tell what does Master Jose?" Juvia jokingly asked.

"I swear he says 'Yes Kronos', 'Brilliant Kronos', and 'That will work perfectly Kronos'. It's hilarious!" Toto entered a laughing fit as he rocked in his seat. Juvia, however, was paralyzed in fear. She had to get out. She couldn't stay here, not with Kronos holding the guild in his grasp. "Oh, it's better when the co-guild leader does it."

"Co-guild master?"

"Yeah, Master I-" Totomaru was interrupted by Master Jose signaling Juvia follow him to which Juvia was hesitant to do so. Every hair on Juvia's head stood as the master made his way over to Juvia. Oh, Mavis, what did Juvia get herself into?

"Is there a problem, my dear Rain Woman?" Jose offered his hand. "It's time to give you a guild mark."

"Ah yes, how co-could Juvia forget," Juvia forced a smile as she crossed out the potential options she had. Running away was out of the question, Juvia had no idea of where the new base was. If she tried to make a break for it, Juvia wouldn't know what is the fastest way to get away. To call the Gods, Juvia would be only putting them in danger. No, Juvia has to wait until she's alone in order to slip away. "Please, lead the way."

"Gladly, did you enjoy catching up with our resident fire wizard?" Jose smiled as he took Juvia upstairs to his office.

"Ah yes, Juvia did miss her conversations with Totomaru," She forced another smile. "Where are Sol and Aria? Juvia didn't see them."

"They should be around," Jose answered as he held the door open. Juvia tried to hold back her reluctant desires and stood in the center of a surprisingly empty room. "Closer than one would believe."

"Wha-" A chilling breeze ran behind Juvia neck as the realization hit her harder than Gajeel's iron cub. She was all too familiar with this presence. Before Juvia could react, she found herself caught in his Airspace spell. "Ari-AAAAAAAH!"

"It's so sorrowful that this was the end result," Aria whimpered as Juvia's body went limp and laid on the ground.

"You are right. Had Totomaru stayed quiet a little bit longer, things might have gone differently." Ivan Dreyar appeared out of thin air. The illusion of the room disappeared and revealed a large machine against the back wall with a chair and helmet attached. "Maybe we wouldn't need to do this so early."

"Wh-What are you going to do to Juvia?" The Rain Woman barely could muster the strength to struggle against Jose's grip as they strapped Juvia to the chair. "Wh-Why are you doing th-this to Juvia?"

"Because you're the key to unlocking immense power and unleashing Kronos upon our enemies," Ivan's eyes glistened with evil. "By brainwashing you, we'll have control of almost half of the Gods."

"Ple-Please, don't do this to Ju-Juvia," She pleaded tearfully.

"Now, why would we do that?" Jose said mockingly. "Face it, you've thrown your friends away. You're out of allies, out of options, and out of luck."

"That is where Jose is wrong!" Juvia glared at the men. "Juvia isn't alone anymore! _Hermes!"_

Like the loyal God, he is, Hermes appeared before every. "The hell..." The messenger god said as he equipped my staff. " _The hell is going on!"_

* * *

 **Juvia's Gods:** Apollo (obtained). Persephone (obtained), Hermes (obtained), Hades (obtained), Artemis (obtained)

 **Jellal's Gods:** Aries (obtained)

 **Levy's Gods:** Athena (obtained)

 **Gajeel's Gods:** Hephaestus (obtained)

Aphrodite (Absorbed?)

Zeus (Absorbed?)

Hera (Absorbed?)

Poseidon (Awakened)

 _A/N: On the third day of Christmas, I gave myself three large cups of coffee, two sleepless nights, and one author in a striped blanket. So yeah, this is the last chapter I managed to write in the span of available time I had. This won't be the end, but I probably won't be able to submit another chapter until well after the 14th due to having Finals._


	28. The Roles In Which We Play Part Four!

**"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story...**

* * *

Juvia watched in awe and slight horror as Hermes charged into battle against Phantom Tail's top contenders. Yes, Hermes had speed on his side, but Aria quite likely was wind just as Juvia was to water. He was well known for disguising himself in the air, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Then, there was Ivan. His illusion magic managed to conceal the truth from the top wizards Fiore had to offer. To combine that with Jose's death magic and Aria's air magic, Hermes was in danger!

Juvia had to do something. She couldn't play the damsel in distress any longer! Juvia was tired of other's risking their lives and wellbeings for Juvia's sake. She will be damned if Hermes was brainwashed!

Struggling in her binding, Juvia pushed her body to her absolute limit. The chair rocked as Juvia propel the straps to their maximum. Juvia only needs enough space to slip out her, nothing more. Please, Master Mavis...grant Juvia this one last request.

 _Go forth my child and define your own destiny..._

Upon hearing her fading voice, the shackles around dissipated into dust to Juvia's amazement. Was...Was that Master Mavis? Juvia couldn't believe that actually worked. The founding master went well beyond Juvia's expectations and request. N-No, Master Mavis has passed on from this world. Ye-Yes, that was the truth, but Juvia's reality was entirely different. Juvia had called upon Hermes in her hour of need, and she had to aid him in his own.

"Second Origin! God Dress: Apollo!" She shouted as the water mage raised his key high in the air. Juvia felt a warm and comforting surround her body as Apollo's magic merged with hers. With a small sun in the palm of her hand, Juvia clenched her fist and enveloped in a ball of fire for a moment. As the fire died out, Juvia was left in a single long sleeve shirt with flickers of fire scattering around the bottom of the shirt, a steel armor skirt, a black finger tap on Juvia's right hand, and replica of Apollo infamous golden bow. Without much of a warning, Juvia readied her bow and read Jose's movements. Jose might not be the biggest threat at the moment, but Juvia will be damned if she will allow him of all people to avoid retribution a second longer!

"This is for being back the rain!"

Juvia shot a poisonous arrow into his right kneecap.

"This is for using Juvia as a pawn!"

Juvia shot a flaming arrow into his left kneecap.

"This is for brainwashing Artemis!"

Juvia shot an electrified arrow into his right shoulder blade.

"This is for brainwashing Posideon!"

Juvia shot an absolute zero arrow into his left shoulder blade.

"This is for ruining Totomaru's career and life!"

Juvia shot a sonic arrow into his digestive tract.

"And, this is for taking Juvia from the ones she loves!"

Juvia took aim at Jose's head. And, with this final blow, the world was rid of a cursed man. Or, this would have been the endgame had one fire master not intervened. Totomaru busted through the door and burned away the traces of Juvia's last arrow.

And with this, Juvia was shocked along enough for her brain to process what the hell was truly happening. Was Juvia actually going to take the life of another man? Had the passionate in her heart taken control of her at the moment? Juvia looked down in horror at the almost lifeless eyes Jose had. If Juvia chose, she can leave the poison to finish her dirty work. Even if Ivan and Aria rushed him to the nearest hospital, it would take a miracle to heal his ruptured organs. What if-

"Come on Juvia!" Hermes grasp's snapped Juvia out of her daze. As the messenger god prepared for our escape, Totomaru, who had yet to be given a straight answer, grabbed a hold of Juvia's other arm and pulled along with Juvia. At a speed, Juvia has yet to experience, Hermes managed to have Juvia back in the church.

And...Juvia had several questions as she surveyed the room. First, Juvia noticed Lucy's battered and unconscious body being lifted onto a stretcher. Then, there was the matter of the silhouette and dust against the main hall's door frame. On top of that, there were multiple people who were knocked out and scattered across the hall. Erza was fully armored up as was most of the guild. Also, why were other guilds here?! What the hell happened in Juvia's absence?!

"Oh thank Zeus, you're safe!" Persephone was the first of many to tackle Juvia and pull her into a bear hug. "Don't scare us like that!"

"Juvia is..sorry?" Juvia tapped the goddess's shoulder to signal her yielding. Okay, Persephone, Juvia can't breathe, please stop. Catching the hint, Juvia was eventually released from the vice grip.

"Aye yo, is that my God Dress?!" Apollo marveled at the design. "I gotta admit. It ain't half bad."

"Brother..." Artemis shook her head in disappointment for a minutes before she turned her focus to Juvia. "I happy that you were physically unharmed in the process."

"Juvia is glad too, but...Juvia must ask." The water mage scratched the back of her head. "What exactly happened when Juvia was gone?"

 _As the numbers dwindle down, the truth shall be announced..._

"Several revelations," Athena rubbed her throbbing head. "But, we must be tactful. Apologies are in order. Erza Fullbuster, say what needs to be said so that we can begin preparing."

"Very well," Erza slowly walked over to Juvia, still in her Ataraxia armor. The swordswoman requipped the largest hammer imaginable. Wait, where was Erza going with this?! Was no one going to stop this mad woman?! Did she manage to turn the Gods against Juvia as well?! Welp, this is how Juvia dies, by the hands of a red-headed woman. While Juvia was confident she could defeat someone of Jose, Erza was another story. Accepting my fate, Juvia said a silent prayer to Master Mavis which included a small apology for not accomplishing more in her life.

"I wholeheartedly apologize for the trouble and hardships my rash decisions made you experience," Erza bowed before me and offered the hammer. "Please, at your anger out on me."

"I told y'all she's a masochist," Erik grunted from the sidelines and received a jab in the side from Kinana.

"Oh no, Juvia doesn't need to physically harm Erza," Juvia took a step back and shook her head vigorously. "The apology was enough for Juvia. Besides, Erza was only a pawn just like Juvia, so there's no reason for Juvia to hold any ill will towards Erza.

"I see."

"Now, that's out the way," Totomaru coughed. "What the hell is going on?"

"No fucking way, is that the Great Flame?" Gajeel grinned as he and Levy approached us. "Gihihihi! It's been a while since I seen your face."

"Well, if it isn't the Iron Dragonslayer himself," Phantom Tail's fire wizard chuckled dryly. "I never thought I would see the day you become a member of Fairy Tail let alone an officer of the Magic Council."

"And, this coming from the elementary teacher," Gajeel rolled his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here anyway? Ain't you supposed to be on the other side of Fiore?"

"I was until I was mysteriously fired. With nowhere else to go, Jose offered me a place in Phantom Lord." He answered. "I assumed the same happen with Juvia, but when I came into the office, she was ready to kill the man."

"That is the appropriate course of action once you consider the facts," Artemis agreed with Juvia's logic.

"From what Juvia could collect, Jose must have been trying to rebuild the Elemental Four," Juvia deducted. "Aria and Sol joined with little resistance. Juvia and Totomaru, on the other hand, had moved on, so Jose most likely was the cause behind Toto losing his job."

"So, it wasn't a coincidence," He sighed as the truth settled in. "It's gonna be a while before I find another job. I don't know how much damage that man did to my reputation."

"Why not join a guild? Fairy Tail is always open to new people," Master offered.

"I rather not join the same guild as Na-Nastu," He shuddered at the thought. "He could quite literally be a demon, and I wouldn't be surprised."

"Juvia, as much as it pains me to ask this, did you reveal any secrets about Fairy Tail or its member in your absence?" Master asked in a serious tone.

Juvia understood why the question had to ask. Had Juvia been brainwashed, secret after secret would be spilled. But she didn't understand why the truth was ready to spill out of her mouth. It was almost as if the atmosphere itself was compelling Juvia to reveal the truth. "Well, Juvia told Totomaru that Levy and Gajeel were expecting and that Juvia was the godmother. Other than that, Juvia hasn't said anything."

"And, that's certainly ain't worth keeping her out of Fairy Tail," Erik shrugged. "So let's move the hell on and tell them what happened in the past fucking hour."

"First thing is first, Jellal quite literally beat the truth out of Gray, and we know everything he told you in that room," Apollo scratched his head. "Bro delivered your letter-by the way, thanks for sibling zoning me I needed that in my life- Kyushu came by and absorbed Zeus, Aphro, and Hera. Then, she put like, what was it, eight people in a coma, announced that she was Gaia the entire time, threatened to wipe of the entire world if we don't sacrifice seven _more_ Gods, and implied the Kronos Gate was gonna be open. And, you're gonna have to fight her. So yeah, it's been an eventful day, to say the least."

"I understood none of that," Toto sweatdropped.

"Totomaru please, Juvia will explain if we survive the rest of today," Juvia appeased him while simultaneously trying to wrap her head around this. Kyushu was Gaia the entire time? Juvia had her speculations, but she never believed she could be right.

"There's more," Warren, our telecommunication wizard, said wearily. "There are reports across Fiore about formerly extinct monsters rampaging through the continent."

"Hold on, I thought we had time?!" Persephone exclaimed what everyone was thinking. "Are you telling me that Gaia lied to us? We're in a truth bubble to Zeus-sake!"

"And, we were fools to believe that Gaia could be affected," Athena shook her head. "This is nothing. We have access to the best wizards this century has to offer. This will be our final stand. What are the reports expressing?"

 _Unlikely allies will unite to fight a former friend..._

"There's a report of a Medusa, an army of Chimeras, two Hyrdas, a large Spider name Arachne, and an army of minotaurs" He answered.

"Interesting, Gaia must not know of the other guild who has arrived for her to unleash such a small number of enemies," Athena rubbed her chin. "I will dispatch Gajeel, Totomaru, and Elfman to handle the Hydras. As a warning, for each head that is cut off, two will grow back, so you must sear the stumps to prevent that. Minerva, the Sabertooth guild, Racer, Richard, Meredy, Wally, and Milli will counter the minotaurs. Be agile and evasive, those minotaurs rely on brute force to win their battles. They're not as smart as the average human, but they make up it with the physical defense. Erza, Lyon, and Kagura will intercept the Medusa. With a single glance, Medusa can turn her enemies to stone, so you all need to avoid direct eye contact. Indirect contact through a mirror like material won't have any effect on you."

"Very well, we will not fail you," Kagura bowed.

"I pray nothing unexpected comes up," Athena shook her head again. "Mirajane, how you feel going against an army of fire-breathing monsters that have the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and a serpent tail?"

"Hey...Athena..." Persephone tugged on the Olympian's dress, almost like a small child trying to get the attention of their mother. "I have an idea of where you're going with this, and I probably know the answer to this. But, can Hades and I handle the chimera? I don't even have to go with Hades, but can I volunteer Hades to fight that army?"

Athena paused for a moment before posed her own question, "Why do you want to volunteer him for that job in particular?"

"I'm fine with Hades going against any opponent...except Gaia." She tightly gripped the helms of her skirts as the hot tears began to stream down her face. "I kn-know tears don't work on you, b-but I don-don't want to lose Hades. I-I know its selfish, b-but I can't stand the id-idea of losing him."

The thought was a scary one, indeed. For Persephone, this was more than a battle that had to be won. The fight against Gaia is probably the first time their own very own lives were on the line. For a mortal, every fight has the underlining understanding of someone could die. For a God, they never had to come to terms with that. There was always a demigod to do their bidding, so they had nothing to worry about. But now, Persephone had realized that her dear husband might die in battle, and no loving wife reacts well to that.

"But...Persephone, we have to bring either Posideon or Hades with us to Gaia, if we want Jellal and the other to have a chance to survive." Apollo urged the Goddess which led to Juvia to look around for her other half. With everything that has transpired, Juvia never heard Jellal's voice since he went to the church.

"Where's Jellal?" Juvia's voice cracked as she attempted to prepare herself for the worse news.

"Oh Juvia," Mira reach her hand out, but she couldn't bring herself to take a step forward. "Everyone who Gaia absorbed their powers...is in a coma. One snap and Gaia will kill them."

"Jellal..." Juvia felt her world collapse in on itself. Could she really lose Jellal that easily?

"Which is why Wendy and Apollo will be in charge of developing a cure. If anyone can accomplish such a task, it's our Sky Dragon and God of Medicine. I'll dispatch Hades to the army of chimera. Mirajane will be left to handle Arachne. The remaining Gods, Erik, and Juvia will head for Gaia at the Kronos Gate" Athena reassured. "We're approaching the final battle. Is there any last minute revelations?"

"Yeah, how the hell are we going to defeat the source of all magic?" Juvia frowned. "Juvia doesn't think magic will be enough."

"With Face destroyed, there's little to no options." Hades folded his arms in dismay as the problem rocked his head. "Unless we can tap into those Curses, there's not a lot we can do."

"Oh I can help with that," Mira smiled as she requiped a case of bottles with a familiar concentration. "I have magical barrier particles stored. I've been saving them for an emergency."

"I'm sorry, whAT?!" Sting screamed in horror. "Doesn't that shit kill wizards like us? When and why did you invest in that?"

"Hmm, when I absorbed all those demons from back then, one of them oozes of this liquid," Mira answered. "I wanted to use it on Acnologia, but I only have a small quantity."

"Mira...where going to have to talk about that later," Master sighed. "Nevertheless, this is a viable option. Those magic barrier particles are poisonous and theoretically can kill a mage."

"Also, the more magic a wizard has in their container, the deadlier it is."

"After all this is over, Imma need to speak to Jura about banning everything related to that stuff." Lyon sweatdropped. A wise choice...

"Apollo...make a note to find a cure for that creation... that may very well be the demise of a God." Athena openly admitted.

"I'm already ahead of you."

"So, we just gotta poison her, and we win?" Persephone cocked her eyebrow as she eyed the jars from the corner of her eye.

"Easier said than done," Athena nodded. "But yes, that the basic idea of our mission. There are still three lines left in the prophecy, so I expect nothing less than trouble."

"Yeah...Juvia's supposed to be the last one standing." The God of Sea rubbed his chin before approaching Juvia. With a wave of his hand, Juvia was showered in salt water and presented with a dusty book. "Might as well give you my blessing seeing how we're fighting together. I grant you access to my God Dress as well as my tricks."

"Ju-Juvia doesn't know what to say...Um...Th-Thank you," Juvia bowed.

"We all shall take a moment and say everything on our minds because...this may very well be the last time some of us will see a loved one alive." Athena folded her arms before walking away.

* * *

 **Juvia's Gods:** Apollo (obtained). Persephone (obtained), Hermes (obtained), Hades (obtained), Artemis (obtained), Poseidon(obtained)

 **Jellal's Gods:** Aries (obtained)

 **Levy's Gods:** Athena (obtained)

 **Gajeel's Gods:** Hephaestus (obtained)

Aphrodite (Absorbed?)

Zeus (Absorbed?)

Hera (Absorbed?)

 _A/N:_ Y'all, I'm surprised I managed to write this much in a single sitting. I knew what I wanted to write since I finished the whole reveal. I thought about killing Jose, but Fairy Tail has that whole 'spare your enemies when given the opportunity'. I'm not saying they haven't killed. Shit, Fairy Tail murdered a guild of demons. I'm saying they want to spare whenever possible. But can Juvia do the same for Kyushu/Gaia?


	29. Saying What Was Left Unsaid!

**"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story...**

* * *

 **In Gray's hospital room...**

She stared in silence at the sleeping man she once thought she knew. Erza had spent nearly half her life around Gray, her now comatose husband. However, in the span of three hours, so many revelations came simultaneously, and so much of the truth was forced upon her. Erza wasn't given so much of a chance to speak her thoughts on the matter with _him._ What even were her thoughts on the matter, to begin with. Was she suppose to forgive him for the crime or condemned the man she voluntarily fell for? The scarlet woman knew there was a choice to be made eventually. Master might very well evict Erza from the guild is she stands by Gray's side. That man was a traitor to the guild, and Erza stood on the thin line of victim and accomplice. One slip and she would lose everything she had ever built...her life in shambles.

However, Erza knew there was one thing she could do to mend some of the cracks.

She can fight for Juvia's sake. The Gods were close to Juvia, and Erza was ready to lay her life on the line to secure this victory for the woman wronged. This scarlet warrior will fight tooth and nail in this battle against Medusa, so the Gods will have one left enemy to worry about. Sorrow and tears can wait. Erza Scarlet had to push that negativity away and slash that terror down.

"There's only one answer for me," Erza requiped her infamous silver sword. "I will stand up and fight!"

* * *

 **In Laxus's hospital room...**

"Laxus..." Master whispered in a hushed tone as he watched his grandchild lay. At some point, Makarov knew he had to retire. The life of the guild could no longer to depend on his old fragile body.

No, this generation has almost outlived Makarov, and death could not much longer. Condemned to this wheelchair, Makarov was unable to lead the charge not defend his children from danger. No, Makarov must only hope his children will watch each other and defend the helpless.

How could he be reassured though? Gray...one of the few he watched grew from a spunking little boy to a grown man, may have very well brought the magic world to an end. Had Makarov failed to correctly raise his children? Would others turn their backs on Fairy Tail when given the chance? Oh dear Mavis, have I brought your dream to an end?

"Will you stop mopping like a spoiled child?!" Without a moment to wheel himself out of danger, a wooden broom slammed into the back of Makarov's head.

"Porlyusica..." He groaned as he rubbed the swollen lump. "You arrived earlier than I expected."

"I am Fairy Tail's Medical Advisor after," She reminded him with an indifferent tone. "I can't allow these kids to die just yet. But, what's with this solemn look on your face? It's unnatural."

"Do you believe I failed at raising the next generation?"

"Honestly Makarov, what am I going to do with you? You can't hold their hand through every trial and tribulation. At some point, they must take responsibility, and you must fall back. You're getting too old to be fighting, and you're too old to be running a guild by yourself." The healing mage shook her head as she took the seat near him. "What Gray did was the product of his own problems and decision. Not every member will turn on the guild. Look at how the guild reacted to the news and that will be your answer."

"Porlyusica..."

"Now come help me gather my medical supplies," She brushed off her dress once she stood up. "You might be old, but you're not to the point where you can't hold my basket."

"Must you insult me?" Makarov sweatdropped.

"Makarov...thank you for rushing to fight this time," Porlyusica said softly. She had already lost two of her former teammates in the life of battle. Porlyusica was thankful she would not lose a third.

* * *

 **In the Underworld...**

Damn souls fled the scene. They knew better than to stick around when Hades was upset. His emotions were parallel to none yet extremely rare. Hades was known for understanding several perspectives in a single situation, and so Hades was known to be one of the most levelheaded Gods in existence. Yet this one instance was there was reasoning they can do with that God. His goldy aura flickered wildly as he stared down his wife.

" _Persephone, what in the name of fucking Zeus did you just agree to!?"_ His voice boom through the lair. " _How dare you throw yourself into harm's way like that?"_

"I did it to protect you!" Perse shouted through her tears. She thought the right choice had been made. Hades had a chance to survive this battle. An army was preferable when the other option was Gaia. "I didn't want to lose you!"

" _And, I don't want to lose you!"_ Hades shot back which shock his wife. Not because he was yelling, this wasn't the first time Hades had lectured Persephone. The Vegetation goddess was more shocked about how she neglected her husband's own feeling. They were so rare that Persephone had assumed Hades would understand why she chose to fight. _"You are the light in this Hell! You are one of the few blessings I have in life! And, you decide, now of all times, to throw yourself into a fight where I cannot defend you! And, you expect me okay with this decision?"_

"Hades, I-"

" _How I focus on my task when your opponent could quite literally wipe you from existence? How do you expect me to go on without you once everything is said and done?"_ Persephone watched as her husband succumbed to the pressure of his own fears. Tightening her fist, the goddess took the first step to proving why she stood by her choice for this long.

"HADES!" She snapped back. "I am not the helpless Goddess you kidnapped so long ago! I full-fledge Goddess and one of the twelve Olympians! There's so much I can do, and I haven't even shown you what I could accomplish with my powers alone. I've learned so much since I became your wife and been a part of Fairy Tail. So please...have faith in me."

"...You won't stand down will you?"

"Nope!"

"Ugh...Report back to me when things become too much," He submitted to his wife. A part of his still told him to tie and lock her up until the matter was handled, but he knew Persephone could be trusted. The Underworld ruler could not protect her forever, but Hades silently wished he could. "And, I love you, Persephone."

"I love you, Hades."

* * *

 **Near the church hall's entrance...**

With everyone disbanding to handle their business, that left on disfigured God in the church which he found to be fitting. Heps was familiar with fading into the background or being considered white noise. It was condemning at times while comforting during others. He had gone decades at a time alone, and he was okay with that. The only contact he received was the offering

What Heps wasn't okay with was the fact he presented with a beauty he could never call his own. Aphro was like a gust of wind in his life, always fleeting and brushing up against everyone. As odd as it may sound, Heps never felt as if he was Aphro's husband but more of a friend. To be honest, he never wanted her to be his wife, but who was he to deny Zeus? Aphrodite was never the kind of woman who would settle down with a man. She was a flirt, plain and simple, yet there was still one thing Heps would never understand when it came to Aphro. The Love Goddess never looked at anyone the same way Apollo looked at Hermes and Artemis or smile the way Hades does when Persephone lit up a room.

Did Aphrodite have no one she truly loved? "I guess that explains why she could never look me in the eyes." Heps scoffed as he sat next to his deceased wife's silhouette.

"Yo," Aries announced his presence by taking a seat next to Heps. "How is ya holding up?"

"Why do you care? All we do is fight each other for Aphro's attention...well did." Heps grunted. As far as the craftsman was concerned, there was nothing left to connect him to the warrior. The King and Queen of the Gods were dead, and Aphro was wiped out of existence before their very eyes.

"Man, give me break will ya," He shrugged. "With Aphrodite gone, I ain't got a reason to live anymore, so I came to make amends. I know I fucked your wife and all, but there's something I gotta tell ya. Aphro wanted me to ya this if anything happened to her."

"And what was it?" Heps said with skepticism in his voice.

"A century or so after y'all's marriage, Aphrodite and I secretly came up with a plan to get back at Zeus. I was tired of Zeus looking down on me and shit; Aphrodite was tired of carrying out the will of that bastard. So, we slept together." Aries admitted. "We figured by sleeping together. We can defy the will of Zeus. I got my bragging rights of banging Zeus's hottest daughter, and Aphro got her sense of rebellion."

"And, it never occurred to you that it makes sense to tell me this _at the beginning of the scandal and not blindside_ me?"

"Yeah, it did, but we didn't want to risk the whole plan. It rode on the fact that ya had a real reaction to every hookup." Aries scratched the back of his head. "I know it's shitty, but that was the best we could come with. The two of us don't are the same as the rest of y'all. We ain't smart like ya or Athena."

"Aries..."

"Well, I done said my piece," Aries abruptly stood up. "Looks like my time almost up."

"Aries, what are you talking about?"

"Come on Heps, I ain't like the rest of ya. I ain't got anyone waiting for me at the end of this war. I ain't got a myth to my name." His shoulders slumped. "I can die, and I would be nothing more than a distant memory. Hell, if I throw myself in front of Persephone, Hades might have the decency to write my name on my gravestone."

"And, do you think I have anyone left? Shoot, I didn't have anyone, to begin with. Aphrodite was never mine. You said so yourself. I was only a puppet in your two's schemes."

Looking down at the depressed God, Aries sighed to himself. He really fucked up. Aphrodite might haunt him for the rest of his Godly life if he didn't fix his mistake. "Hey Heps, how about this? If you're willing to watch my back...I'll try my hardest to get ya through this."

Puzzled by the offered, Heps pushed the subject. "...Is this your way of making amends? 'Cause you don't have to risk your life for mine, I'll be fine."

"Man, it ain't like Hermes and Artemis are gonna helps us," Aries huffed, "They got their own group to worry about. In the times of war, I learned the hard way that everyone only defends the ones they love. When push comes to shove, I know none of them will protect us, so...how about we make a pact to help one another? Shit, I know I ain't the best God around, but I'm trying my damnest to do betta."

"Hmph," Heps smirked as he stood up. "What the hell, I don't have much to lose anyway. Follow me, you're gonna need a new set of armor if you're gonna protect a big guy like me."

"Hell yea!"

* * *

 **In Fairy Tail's archives...**

"So this is where you ran off to?" Poseidon mused as he leaned against the library's doorframe. "Figures you would lock yourself in a room filled with books."

"If you must know, I am doing some last minute studying," Athena huffed with a stern expression. "It never hurts to learn new material every once in a while."

"Hey, if that's how you wanna cope with the situation, then who am I to stand in your way?" He shrugged his shoulders before entering the room. The carefree God picked up the first book he stumbled across. "The History and Mystery of Magic? Athena, didn't you write long ago? Why reread it?"

"Poseidon, why did you come looking for me?" Athena sighed as she slammed her book. "Let's cut through the farce,"

"Blunt as always, but, hey, that's what makes you who you are," Poseidon said indifferently, but his smile remained. "Do you think it possible for a human transcend and become a God?"

"What are you getting at?" Athena raised an eyebrow. "If we were to give a human some ambrosia nectar, then I would assume they would become a God...in theory at least. Why do you ask?"

"Just a passing thought," He chuckled. "There's a chance that Zeus and others won't return if we kill Gaia. I just thought we should have a backup plan in case."

"Logically, we would need a secondary plan, but that would require us to search for potential candidates." She rubbed her chin. "Then, there's the matter of those who are facing Gaia? Are we to think that far ahead? Do we require blessings for those are still alive?"

"I mean...if I had to pick a successor, Juvia is the only world-renowned Water Mage that we've come across." Poseidon offered. "I'm sure the others with okay her. Look at what she did with Perse and Apollo. Wanna make a list? I know that's kinda your thing."

"...No, I don't think we're not the most qualified." Athena paused. Not due to her considering the facts, but the inconsistencies in what Poseidon just said. For a God who claimed this was a passing thought, he already had a preference in who should replace him. However, there would be a better time to push the subject. "No, we will need to collect the remaining Gods to determine who can fill in the seats...once Gaia is gone."

"Welp, Imma go for now," Poseidon announced his departure. "I'll see ya upstairs."

Once Athena was certain the Sea God was gone, she whispered softly to herself. "Poseidon, you are lucky that I am preoccupied at the moment. Otherwise, I would get the truth out of you."

* * *

 **In Jellal's hospital room...**

This was one of the few battles Juvia did not want to fight without Jellal by her side. His strength alone would put Juvia at ease, and his presence is always so comforting. But, Juvia knew that she couldn't always have her way. This would be one battle that must be fought without his shoulder to lean on.

For Jellal's sake and those who have fallen, Juvia will carry this burden. It was Jellal who lead the charge against Gray for Juvia's welfare, so now Juvia must do the same to bring him back to life. She will come out of this match alive and see Jellal's smiling expression once again.

Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, Juvia made her departure. Please wait a little longer Jellal, Juvia will return. "...And thank you for standing the rain."

* * *

 **Juvia's Gods:** Apollo (obtained). Persephone (obtained), Hermes (obtained), Hades (obtained), Artemis (obtained), Poseidon(obtained)

 **Jellal's Gods:** Aries (obtained)

 **Levy's Gods:** Athena (obtained)

 **Gajeel's Gods:** Hephaestus (obtained)

Aphrodite (Absorbed?)

Zeus (Absorbed?)

Hera (Absorbed?)

A/N: We're just raising all the death flags this chapter! I wanted to add as many different POVs as possible and explain smaller details a little more. Like, I couldn't go into detail about Hades' fury about the final decision or Makarov's position on the whole matter. But, each part was supposed to be like 400 words, and we saw how that turned out. Thus, I had to cut certain people out, sorry to Erik and Gajeel fans. I thought about doing Gaia/Kyushu and having a 'Ready As I'll Ever Be' kind of theme. But, I scraped it.

ALSO, I read the 100 Year Quest story, and that guest was right. There's an uncanny resemblance between Gaia and Touka. I mean if you take out the connection to the Gods with Kyushu and that whole love thing with Touka, and they're basically the same...and it's slightly unsettling. However, that manga debuted exactly a year after my first chapter, so I ain't too worried about the similarity.


	30. The Final Stand!

**"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story...**

* * *

This was the final battle. The climax that will decide the fate of not only the Gods but the world as well. Everyone was in position, and Juvia took a deep breath. First, she must try the peaceful route. Perhaps Kyushu was still inside of Gaia...

With a solemn nod to Hermes and Erik, they open the doors standing between them and their destiny. A bright light consumed them all as the nine of us entered the large cave ground. Once the white light died down, Juvia saw the mother of all magic standing in the center of the mile-long circle. Against the right wall, Juvia noticed a blood door that stretched fifty feet upward. Ancient Greek words sketched into the outer edges.

"Ah, if it isn't the last half of The Outcasts and The Olympians!" Gaia clapped her hands together. "Now, who wants to die first? I promise you'll experience the same amount of pain whether you're first or last!"

"Kyushu, please, we came with peace in mind," Juvia pleaded. The Gods might not be capable of getting through to her, but an old teammate. "There's no need to resort to violence or open those door. We can talk this out. Kronos doesn't have to be released. The others don't have to die, and we can come to terms with everything."

"Believe me, I want us all to hold hands and sing about peace and happiness, but it's too late." Gaia exacerbated as she points to her wrist which had three eerily familiar symbols. "I'm a fourth of the way done with my conquest against the Gods, and I am 100% done with my eradication of Phantom Tail."

"Wh-What? Yo-You wiped out an entire guild?" Persephone gasped. "Don't guilds have like 50 to 60 members?!"

"You say that as if that is supposed to mean something." Gaia tilted her head to the left slightly. "We were corrupt mages and terrible people, so someone had to kill them. As the source of all magic, I believe I'm the best one to make that call."

"So, what now? You're gonna unlock Kronos gate and let him corrupt the world?" Hermes glowered.

"See, I don't understand that insinuation." She tapped on her chin.

"That has also been bothering me," Athena hummed. "In order to unlock the gate, Gaia would require five linkages to Kronos which are Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, and Aphrodite. She currently three, and Poseidon makes four. Logically speaking, the gate cannot be open, so why bring us here?"

"No, no, you're looking at the wrong angle. How many times do I have to explain this?" She groaned. "I'm Poseidon's grandmother, and I am the mother of Kronos. Therefore, I don't need to hunt down all five of Kronos's kids. I can unlock the gate whenever I want. I'm killing the Gods because y'all have become corrupt with power. How hard is this for you all to understand?"

"Hold on, we're not that corrupt." Poseidon shot back. "We've done some good for humans."

"I'm sorry, but didn't you raped a woman in Athena's temple? And then, Athena punished that woman _for_ getting raped in that said temple?" Gaia clapped back. "There was that time when Aphrodite, Hera, and Athena fought over a golden apple which led one of the worst Greek wars. You all are Gods! Why does a golden apple matter when you're ruling the world?"

"Thank you!" Persephone exclaimed in glee to which she quickly retracted when we sweatdropped. "Sorry, the force of habit."

"And, this is why you're my favorite, too bad Imma still kill you." Gaia clicked her tongue. "Now, it's time for some justice to be served. It's time to see who will stand up for what they believe."

 _Mages and Gods alike will battle until a single mage remains..._

"Very well," Athena sighed as she requiped a sword and shield. " If diplomacy fails, then we will strike you down! Cobra and Aries, go forth! Heps, act as the vanguard! Juvia and Poseidon, distance yourselves and rely on ranged attacks. Hermes and I will cover everyone! Persephone, you're our support! Artemis! Protect her!"

"For the Goddess of Wisdom, you would know not to announce your plans out loud," Gaia said with an unfazed expression on her face.

Erik dashed forward, poison dripping from his drawn fangs. He made a swiping motion at Gaia's stomach just as the white-haired woman jumped back. Motioning her hand upward, a tornado swept Erik off his feet and into the air. Aries followed closely behind his partner with a silver halberd in hand. Producing a solid swing, Aries managed to cut through the wind and the destruction. From behind, Juvia could hear Persephone chanting an ancient spell. Simultaneously, Juvia felt a significant boost in her attack power, defense, and speed, as well as everyone else.

Poseidon nodded at Juvia and offer his hand. Grasping his hand, Juvia poured her magic into this tsunami. The clear blue wave swept the cave. Heps summoned a trireme, an ancient warship for the other to hide on. Erik chucked a purple bomb into the war in an attempt to swiftly poisoning Gaia, who was pinned against the far wall. Artemis released a volley of a thousand electrified arrow in the direction of our opponent. Aries went as far as going for the headshot by launching his spear at Gaia.

Juvia swore she saw one of Gaia's eyes flash gold the moment before the spear made contact. Turning the tide, literally, Gaia summoned a gust of wind to propel the water back at the two of us. Poseidon swung his hand downward and forced the water to sink into the ground. Gaia pushed forward and jumped onto the boat. She slipped through their defenses and executed a mad dash for Persephone. "Time for a little justice be served."

Gaia hovered her right hand over a quivering Persephone. Juvia watched in petrified horror as a survival knife went through Gaia's left hand. A raging Aries summoned twenty hovering spears. Heps knelt down in front of his brother with a golden shield that larger than either God which shocked everyone. Was Heps actually going to defend Aries?! When did this development occur?!

"Aries, if you got a plan, now the time to execute it," Heps grunted as he focused his murderous intent on Gaia.

"Mwhahaha! This is how you do a fucking volley," Aries exclaimed with a devious smile on his face. "Peirce her very soul, my spears!"

Throwing his hand forward, Aries release his spears onto the boat. Artemis snuck behind everyone and snatched Persephone and made her way off of the boat. Hermes grabbed Athena's waist and jumped off of the warship. Erik smirked with madness in his eyes as he watched our old teammate be smothered underneath the weight of the spear.

Poseidon and I approached the remains of the war boat with our guards up. Artemis kept a hand in front of a still shaken Perse. Hermes and Athena stayed the farthest from the boat as a precaution. Thankfully, Erik wasn't harmed in the last attack.

"Did...Did that actually do it?" Juvia said with a hint of disbelief.

"No, the prophecy isn't complete," Athena said firmly. "Everyone stay alert!"

"And for this..." Gaia muffled underneath the wreckage. In tattered clothes, she stood up as if the pile of woods was an inconvenient branch. "A taste of despair is in order."

Gaia went in for the kill as she clashed against Heps and his shield to which puzzled Juvia. The attacks were clearly aimed at Aries, but Heps continued to defend his blood brother. With bash to the head, Gaia staggered backward. "Switch! Stab her!"

"Haha! Die, bitch!" Aries shoved his spear into the right side of her middle abdomen.

"How about you die instead," Gaia's eyes widened wickedly as she grabbed him by the head with a single hand. Her other hand pierced through the shield as well as Heps. We watched in horror as the blood spilled from Heps. The high pitch scream Aries released from the bowel within will scar Juvia's mind forever. "The same can go for the monstrosity."

The pain in their eyes was too much for Juvia to handle. Is this what Aphrodite had to experience? The sound alone was enough to shake Juvia's resolve. If this what happens to God when Gaia absorbs them, what will become of Erik and herself? Will we lose our magic? Will we cease to exist? Will we-

"Get down dumbass!" Cobra tackled Juvia to the ground just as a thunderbolt passed above us. "You better start looking alive because I ain't about carry you through this whole fucking fight!"

"Erik...Aries and Heps are gone..." Juvia whispered as Juvia attempt to process what was occurring around her. Even though two Gods dissolved in pain, the other continued to fight. Their ferocity definitely increased. Hermes was going for more headshot. Artemis was release more arrows simultaneously. Athena was giving out more precise commands. Persephone placed boundaries between her and Gaia.

"Yeah, they're gone. We all be six feet under if you don't get off your ass!" Erik yanked her off the ground and forced her to stand up. "Yes, that's how all five of them died, but don't mean you get to freeze."

"But-"

"AHHHHHH!" Hermes screamed as Gaia sunk her claws into the God's arms.

No. No. No. No. No. NO! "Hermes! Forced Gate Close!" In a desperate attempt to save her friend, Juvia forced his gate close. Juvia does not want to lose anyone else! Juvia won't lose anyone else. Instinctively, Juvia hovered her hand over her hip and felt a slightly chipped key on her person. "Phew, Hermes is still okay."

"So, if the wielder forces our gate closed, then we can avoid being absorbed," Athena theorized. "However, Levy is not here... Therefore, I grant temporary authority to Erik of Fairy Tail!"

"That's cute. You think it's possible to escape my wrath," Gaia snickered to herself while she slammed cage built from thunderbolt on top of Artemis, trapping her inside. Phasing through the roof, Gaia had her archer corner. Artemis tried to lend against the wall of the cage, but she received slight burns on her skin. "I'll claim all the Gods powers!"

Gritting her teeth, Juvia clicked her tongue. "Artemis! Forced Gate Close! Persephone! Forced Gate Closed!"

"Hold on, wait I-" Persephone exclaimed as she reverted back to her key form.

"That wasn't very nice ploy Juvia," Gaia said, slightly annoyed. "What? Are you going to do that every time I get close to one of your 'precious' friends?"

"Juvia doesn't want to lose anyone. Juvia will win without having another causality," She glared back. "Juvia can promise you that!"

"Hehehe! That's the kind of harden soul I want out of ya," Erik snickered with his arms crossed. "God Dress: Athena!"

"God Dress: Poseidon!"

Juvia's view of the world became slight blurry as a water bubble surrounded her being. The scent of the sea was present as the power poured into her. She slowly reached out and touch the bubble with her fingertips. The droplet burst and revealed a clearer world to Juvia. A golden trident landed in Juvia's right hand. Her usual outfit changed into one that resembled Poseidon's, an emerald green wrap mesh skirt and a matching long sleeve tank top.

Erik was dressed in something more practical. Erik's God Dress consisted of an adamantium breastplate, silver sweatpants, a brand new shield. What happened to the replica of Athena's spear is beyond Juvia.

"Power up all you wish, but the end result won't change!" Gaia taunted as Erik and Juvia charged forward.

"Poseidon Style: Hydro Cannon!" Juvia forced pressurized water out of her hands, aiming to distract Gaia.

"Athena Style: Karma of the Poisoned Truth!" Erik released a blast of poison that struck the ground and dug a hole. Reappearing at Gaia's feet. With nowhere to dodge, she was consumed by Erik's magic.

"Poseidon Style: Water Serpent!"

"Athena Style: Shower of Toxic Wisdom!" Erik stretched his arms outward and released beams of purple from his being. The presumed poisonous light honed on a coughing Gaia. Combing with Juvia's Water Serpent, our combined power managed to push Gaia back a few meters.

Lacing their fingers together, Erik and Juvia fused their magic together. "God Amplified Union Raid!"

"Poseidon Style: Hydro Cannon!"

"Athena Style: Shower of Toxic Wisdom!"

Juvia's pressurized water blended with Cobra's poisonous light to form an entirely new attack, a burst of blinding purple pressurized liquid. Athena joined the fray as well with her attack of a powerful blast of beams of light. The room went quiet as the four of us watched the cloud of dust slowly dissipated. There stood a severely wounded Gaia that stood proudly on her two feet. Although she was bleeding from several parts of her body, Gaia's movements haven't slowed down or became sluggish.

With the amount of magic we have thrown, Juvia was beginning to feel the effects of exhaustion. This war must come to an end soon, or Juvia will run out of magic.

"Is it my turn yet?" She yawned before speeding towards Cobra. Throwing his hands up in a defensive stance, Gaia through a sucker punch directly into Erik's stomach. Forced to release a gasp, Gaia took this opportunity to grab Erik by the arm and throw him into the nearest wall. Not be the one to let up, Gaia encased Erik's body using the earth in the wall. Before Juvia or Athena move, Gaia had Erik by the neck. "You know...I always found that soul reading magic of yours annoying. How about we do something about that?"

"Gahhhh!" A scream ripped out of Erik's throat before he slumped against the wall.

"You...You stole his magic..." Athena gasped. "Yo-You killed Erik..."

"Now, now, he's not dead. I only took his sound magic abilities," Gaia shrugged. "He still has that poison dragonslayer magic. Now then, onto my conquest! I hope you have a will in order Athena because you're next."

" _Not if I have anything to say about this!"_ Poseidon produced a trail of ice that trapped Gaia's feet in a block of ice. "I gotta thank ya. It took me a minute to prepare this attack, but I place my life on the line to protect my family. I wasn't fast enough to save Aries nor Heps, but I'll be damned if I watch another one die!"

"Poseidon, what are you doing?" Athena's bottom lip quivered in anticipation. "What spell are you performing?!"

Something inside of Juvia's brain clicked Poseidon crossed his extended arms with his right palm facing downward and left palm facing upward. NO! "Poseidon, don't perform that spell! Juvia doesn't know what the consequences are for a God!"

"Juvia, you'll be a great God one day," He smiled.

"What..."

"With my remaining power, I will seal you away Gaia once more. God Style: Lost Iced Shell!" The Sea God release his pent up magic onto a paralyzed Gaia.

"Poseidon no!" Juvia and Athena screamed out but the damaged had already been done. Gaia was surrounded by eight magic circles as Poseidon's magic drained from his being. The panic in Gaia's eyes meant she knew this attack could the entire fight. In a desperate attack to drag us down with her, she pulled the ground underneath Athena's feet toward her. The Wisdom Goddess frantically tried to pull her feet out of the mud, but all of her efforts were for nothing.

"Athena! Force your gate close!" Juvia cried out as Poseidon realigned his attack to only encased half of Gaia in an attempt to give Athena more to escape. Hedding to Juvia's pleading, Athena forced her being out of this realm and regrouped with the other Gods. Before Poseidon could consume Gaia's entire body, his magic ran out and his physical body dissipated into blue light.

Juvia's legs gave out. Poseidon actually followed through with his secret plan. Poseidon...was really gone. The proof was obvious. Her God Dress had faded away once her ancestor died. Juvia was alone. She had sent the Gods away. Erik was knocked out. Gaia was breaking the left side of her body out of the ice. Oh, Mavis, what is Juvia going to do? Every tactic has failed.

 _There!_

There was still failsafe. Mirajane's magic barrier particles. Juvia took a bottle thinking she would not need to resort to using it, but the prophecy was in its final line, and Juvia needed to secure this win. All Juvia has to do is enter this poison into Gaia's system, or what if...

 _The final deal will be made between a mother and a raindrop..._

"Juvia...a moment of your time," Gaia sat down on the ground. "You have thrown every possible attack in my direction, and I have survived them all. You're holding what I want, and you know there's nothing left that can stop me. How about we make a deal? After all, that's what the prophecy calls."

"What is Juvia supposed to get from this deal?" Juvia folded her arms. "Juvia knows the Gaia wants the remaining Gods, but what does Gaia think Juvia wan-"

"Jellal."

"What?"

"I'll remove the virus from his brain and spare the two of you from the massacre if you hand over all five keys."

"No, Juvia won't betray the Gods. They're Juvia's friends!"

"Why? They're only going to leave you once I die." Gaia blinked twice. "Hermes told you the myths. Time after time, those Gods use mortals to do their bidding and leaving once they get what they want."

"Even if that's the case, Juvia won't betray those who are close to her! The Gods risked their lives for Juvia, and Juvia will do the same! That's the Fairy Tail way!"

"So you're okay with me snapping my fingers and killing Jellal."

"No, Juvia isn't!"

"Then, a choice has to be made. The Gods or Jellal."

Gritting her teeth, Juvia understood what she had to do. "Growing up, Juvia didn't many friends. Juvia has experience heartbreak and loneliness constantly to the point where Juvia was driven to suicide. But in the past two months, Juvia has grown to love so many people. Erik, Artemis, Hades, Perse, Heps, Apollo, Hermes, Lucy, Meredy, Athena, Poseidon, Gajeel, Aphro...Jellal. They're all important to Juvia. I finally have people who love me for who I am, and I will not sacrifice one for another. Juvia will put her own life on the line if she must before she allows Gaia to take another friend from Juvia!"

"Let's put your money where your mouth is and see how long that ideology last." Gaia sighed as she stood back up.

"Water Make: Blood Bending," Juvia coughed. The water mage took a sample of her blood out of her mouth and shot it into Gaia's mouth. "Second Origin: Blood Manipulation!"

"Wh-What did you do?" Juvia forced Gaia's hands to her side. Bring her hands down, Juvia manipulated Gaia's body to sit on her knees with her hands on her lap.

"Juvia is sorry," Juvia whispered.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Gaia's attempts at resisting failed as Juvia clenched her fist. Realization hit Gaia with the force of a train. The blood in her heart had stop pumping. The blood in her body had frozen over. The blood flow to her brain ceased. Juvia was forcing Gaia's body to fail, a forced suicide.

"Juvia is sorry."

Gaia wanted to scream and plead for Juvia to stop, but the pain in her chest meant she was facing her end. The minutes of lack of oxygen had taken a toll on her already. The world around her swirled as the drops of sweat poured from her forehead. Her body screamed out with stabs to her nervous system for some source of oxygen.

The very last words Gaia heard as the world around her darkened and between the tearful hiccups from Juvia was, "Juvia is sorry Kyushu."

Gaia was dead.

* * *

 **Juvia's Gods:** Apollo (obtained). Persephone (obtained), Hermes (obtained), Hades (obtained), Artemis (obtained)

 **Levy's Gods:** Athena (obtained)

Zeus (Absorbed?)

Hera (Absorbed?)

Aphrodite (Absorbed?)

Hephaestus (Absorbed?)

Aries (Absorbed?)

Poseidon (Lost Iced Shell?)

A/N: It wasn't until I was tallying up the deaths that I realized that I wiped out half of the Gods out. That was an accident. Shit, it wasn't. I was debating killing Gray and/or if we're being honest. I meant to give Juvia a near-death experience, but I thought that was too brutal. For anyone who cares, I originally was going to have Juvia down the bottle of magic barrier particles, so that it would be in her bloodstream. Then, she would blood bend it into Gaia's system; thus killing both, Juvia and Gaia, in the process. I was like halfway through writing that when I remember that I had to get this Jelluva ship sailing, so I had to alter the ending slightly. I mean I never said one of them had to survive the fight, just that a deal would be offered.

As for bringing any of the Gods back, I probably won't since I had that Fairy Tail resurrects almost _everyone who dies._ Nah, those six are permanently dead. Although...that means there are six spots open on Mount Olympus, so who do you think could replace them?

As for the guest, I would be honored if my story actually used in the manga. All I'm saying is that if we see another set of keys enter the picture then I'm making that my new headcanon. Manga artist use fanfictions for inspiration.

Welp, this story only has two chapters left, and a huge thanks to everyone who stuck it out this far, whether for the ship or the mystery itself. I really appreciate it.


	31. Picking Up The Pieces!

**"What would happen to Juvia and Jellal if Gray x Erza became canon?"**

 **This is Juvia and Jellal's story...**

* * *

Juvia's legs gave out. It was finally over, the lies, the betrayals, the secrets, the fights, and the bitterness. But, at what cost? There was no way Juvia's life or anyone's in this matter would ever be the same. Juvia had witnessed so many lives be sacrificed for what they believed was right. And now, they all must carry on with the consequences.

Juvia sat down and stared off into space for an imaginable amount of time in this silent cave. The mental toll was greater than what she had anticipated. When Juvia first learned Water Make: Blood Manipulation, her master had warned her never to use that spell unless there no other viable option. At the time, Juvia thought nothing of it. She originally learned the spells to save lives, specifically Gray's, but now...Juvia had blood on her hands.

Well, Juvia had to get up and return to the guild. Eventually, Fairy Tail would come searching for her whether their logic was sound or not. It's best if Juvia does not leave them in the dark for too long. The news of the end of this battle had to be announced. Gaia was dead...as well as Kyushu.

Juvia pried her teammate, Erik, off of the cave wall and gave Gaia one final stare. Her body was petrified as the immense magic drained from her being. There was no sign of Heps or the others. Juvia wanted to hold on to the idea that there was a chance for them to be resurrected, but she knew better. Every battle cannot have a happy ending.

The walk back was a solemn one. Juvia had time to think about everything awaiting her. Her re-enstated guild mark. Where would she put it now? Should Juvia get one that matches Jellal, or should Juvia be more practical and go with her old spot? Then again, Juvia probably shouldn't go with the latter. Showing off her thigh was slightly impractical. Jellal was on her mind as well. His smile alone would make this whole ordeal worth it. His comforting mannerism would be an added bonus for Juvia. Oh, she couldn't wait to see him again.

But, then there was Gray Fullbuster, a traitor to Juvia's heart and the guild. Eventually, Juvia must face him. Although, if everything is out in the open, that man might last long at Fairy Tail. For trading secrets with Ivan and Jose, expulsion is a possibility. This family will never be the same. Gray had always played a fundamental part in the stability and livelihood of Fairy Tail.

"So we survived the apocalypse," Erik said groggily, already prepared with his usual sarcasm. Juvia rolled her eyes as she waited for him to make some kind of comment about her. "Why is it so quiet?"

"What is Erik talking about?" Juvia raised an eyebrow.

"I can't hear your depressing soul or anyone's soul."

That's right. Gaia stole Erik's sound magic during the fight. Therefore... Erik cannot hear anyone's personal thoughts.

"Hey, don't keep me in the dark, ya stalker!"

Juvia simply smirked in his direction. Oh, Juvia could get used to a slightly confused Erik. This is wonderful! Cobra is no longer omniscience. "Juvia is thinking of the answer."

"I hate you." Cobra deadpanned.

"Juvia loves you too Erik." Juvia smiled brightly. "How is Erik feeling about the silence?"

"I never believed that silence could be deafening until now," He grunted. "At least, I don't have to make a heaven out of hell anymore."

"Juvia is happy for Erik." Juvia grinned. "Kinana will be happy to finally have her thoughts to herself."

"Yeah, yeah," The poison dragonslayer rolled his eyes. Juvia pushed open on the guild doors with her free hand. The other light guilds, as well as Hades, had returned safely. Given a few tics and scratches, Juvia would say that others had survived their own battles. All eyes were on us as the door creaked. "Looks like we're the last ones to show up."

"...Is it over?" Levy was the first to speak up. "We all know that Athena returned to her key form, but she did stay long when I summoned her. It was like something had broken her. Athena wouldn't speak a single word to us. We all were so worried about the two of you. Master almost sent another team out to survey what was happening."

"Kyu-Juvia mean Gaia is dead. Juvia...managed to kill her, but some lives were lost in the process." Juvia avoided the curious glances.

"Well, don't leave out the detail," Apollo's eyes begged for an answer. "Who did we lose?"

"Gaia absorbed Heps and Aries at the same time," Erik blurted out. "That bitch K.O'ed me after Juvia sent those two girls away. As for that water god, Juvia and Athena might have a clue."

"That's right...Juvia sent back Perse and Artemis once she saw what Gaia did to Heps and Aries. The fear of losing another family member had overtaken Juvia. She had no other choice but to send those two back once Gaia had gotten close to them." Juvia shuddered but continued with her story. "Poseidon had sacrificed himself in an attempt to seal Gaia away with a spell called 'Lost Iced Shell' which turns the user in a block of ice and encases the target."

"And Bro?" Apollo's bottom lip quivered in anticipation.

"Juvia...doesn't know. Gaia was absorbing him, but Juvia forced his gate closed. There's no telling what the damage was."

"I see..." The Sun Archer sighed before returning to his key form.

"Juvia...I am in your debt. Thank you for keeping our girls safe." Hade bowed before following in Apollo's footsteps.

"What did Gaia do to the two ya?" Cana wiped the foam from her upper lip. "I get that she was targeting the Gods, but she had to fight ya, right?"

"Hey, we told y'all everything ya needed to know," Erik forced his body to stand on his own. Shoving his hands into his pockets. "Whatever else happens in that cave is between my team, the Gods, and Kinana."

"Erik, don't-" Mira tried to interject, but Erik was one step ahead of her.

"What I said in that church was true, and I still stand by it," He growled before he led Kinana somewhere more private.

From what Juvia could understand, Erik doesn't trust people as quickly as a normal person would. But what happened to Erik was extremely personal, so Juvia could understand why Erik would hold that information back. To say he lost half of his magic, that isn't something the world should know.

"Juvia is sorry for Erik," She quickly bowed before she ran off into Jellal's hospital room.

Sitting upright in his hospital gown, Jellal smiled softly at Juvia as she walked into his chamber. All of Water Mage's pent up ignored positive emotions overcame her at that moment. Juvia flung herself into his awaiting arms. His soothing heartbeat had washed her anxious, her nervousness, and her worries. She was in the safety of Jellal's arms. There was harm that could come to her at this moment. The uncertainty that had overwhelmed her had faded away.

"Hehe, I'm happy you're safe, Juvia." Jellal combed his hand through Juvia's hair slowly.

"Juvia is happy that Jellal's safe," She nuzzled her face into his chest. "Thank you for defending Juvia's honor,"

"It's the least I could for my girl." He kissed the back of Juvia's head. "Thank you for saving me."

"It's the least Juvia could for her boyfriend." She looked up into his eye and smiled. "Every time Jellal falls, Juvia will be there to protect Jellal... her damsel in distress."

"Really?" He sweatdropped as Juvia giggled to herself. "Anyways, what did you want to do to celebrate? It's not every day you beat an ancient deity."

"Well, Juvia hasn't eaten since this morning, and Juvia missed out on the reception's food." Juvia glanced down at her stomach. "How about some curry?"

"I can go for some," He nodded along before scratching his cheek. "But, first, I should get dressed. Can I have a moment to change out his this gown...unless you want to watch."

"Oh look at the time," Juvia jumped up with a very visible blush on her face. "Juvia must change as well. It's unbecoming of Juvia if she went out in tattered clothes. If Jellal will excuse Juvia."

Juvia heard a soft chuckle as she left the white painted room. Taking the back entrance, Juvia made her way back to her home for the second time this day.

There.

She met face to face with six stonefaced ancient deities who were sprinkled across Juvia's living room. Artemis and Athena placed themselves in the far back of the room. Apollo sat on the ground as he nursed Hermes, who happened to be missing an arm at the moment. Hades stood behind Persephone with a more stoic expression than usual. And then, there was the tearful Persephone.

Juvia went forward to comfort her friend, but she was met with a stinging pain on her right cheek. "Wha-"

"Don't ever pull a stunt like that again?" Persephone wiped a hot tear from her eye. "D

"How could Juvia do what?" Juvia asked. "What's wrong?"

"We're a-a team an-and you just threw all of that ou-out," Her hiccups fragmented her sentences. Hades placed a firm hand on her shoulder and motioned her to fall back.

"Persephone's point is you forced everyone's gate closed at the slightest hint of danger," Hades explained. "She, as well as the others, are upset that you placed yourself in harm's way just to protect them."

Juvia did do that...Juvia even went as far as demanding Athena to force her gate close as well. "Well, yes, Juvia did do everything they claim, but Juvia didn't want anyone else to face the same fate as...Heps and Aries. Juvia didn't want her friends to suffer. If there was anything Juvia could do, then Juvia will protect those who are dear to her... Isn't that what the Gods wanted?"

"Where did you acquire that idea?" Artemis inquired.

"That's what Gaia used to in her attempt the convince Juvia to join her side. She claimed that the Gods were only using Juvia," The Water mage answered. "The Gods would go back to Mount Olympus once the crisis was over. Juvia's life would go back to normal...well as normal as Fairy Tail's member's life could be."

"Yes but no," Athena stepped forward. "We will return to Mount Olympus, but that does not equate to us forever disappearing from your life."

"Yeah, Bro and I are still gonna come down every once in a while," Hermes added. "I'm sorry, but you're stuck with us."

"But, what about the myths Hermes told-"

"Allow me to stop you there," The Wisdom Goddess hushed Juvia. "In our time, demigods had a common fault, hubris. They were extremely prideful and continually demanded a seat on our mountain. A child that throws nothing but demands at a parent is destined to be struck down. Thus, time after time, we struck them down or shut ourselves from the world. However, mages today are more humble. I do not despise the idea of conversing with someone of Levy or Rufus's caliber."

"Also, the world is functioning rather well since our absence," Hades admitted. "So, there's no reason for us to thrust ourselves back into ruling the world once again."

Give and take Zeref and Acnologia, Hades was technically right.

"So please don't think you're valued as a friend," Persephone whimpered.

"Thank you..."

"Now with that being said," Athena folded her arm and struck a thinking pose, "How do you feel about becoming a God?"

Wait, what?

"Juvia is sorry, but what?" Juvia blinked twice.

"As I was studying in Fairy Tail's archive, Poseidon approached me with a question. At the time of his question, I procrastinated about asking why, but now I understand the reason behind it," Athena began. "Could a mage become a God? He offered if anything was to happen to himself, then Juvia would his successor."

"So, Poseidon knew he wouldn't survive the battle..." Hades muttered.

"I researched the topic since the thought never crossed my mind," Athena admitted. "Theoretically, Juvia would have to consume ambrosia every couple centuries, but we are in no short supply of it."

"Athena is throwing a lot at Juvia right now..." Juvia muttered. "Juvia is being offered practically immortality and ownership of the sea."

"There's always a price," Artemis spoke up. "When I offer this deal to my girls, they had to swear off men and love complete. While that may not be the case for you, the bigger picture is always present."

"Jellal..." Juvia murmured as the realization hit her. She would be forced to watch him age as well as the others. "Juvia is sorry, Juvia cannot accept this deal. I was never meant to be Goddess. While mortality isn't ideal, Juvia wishes to grow old with her Fairy Tail family."

"It was worth a shot," Apollo sighed as we heard a knock at the door. Turning to open the door, Juvia was meant with Jellal's soft smile.

"You gave up immortality for dick..." Hermes sweatdropped. "I can't with you."

"Hey, when it's good, it's good," Apollo shrugged.

"Hush the two of us," Artemis smacked the duo's heads as she shook her head in disappointment. "I apologize for their actions."

"Er...Are you ready?" Jellal eyed the trio but didn't make a comment on the matter.

"Yes," Juvia smiled as she waved the Gods goodbye. " Juvia will be back!"

"Use a condom!" Apollo shouted while Juvia closed the door. Through the door, Juvia could hear a hard smack.

Being reduced to a blushing mess, Juvia couldn't handle the embarrassment. Noticing this, Jellal spoke up with a smirk clear cross his face. "So, since we're dating now, does that mean I get a body pillow as well?"

"No," Juvia deadpanned. Out of everything to remember, Jellal picked the small tidbit of information. "But, Juvia does think her Juvia doll is lonely, so Juvia might make a miniature Jellal doll as well."

"I would like that."

* * *

 **Juvia's Gods:** Apollo (obtained) Persephone (obtained), Hermes (obtained), Hades (obtained), Artemis (obtained)

 **Levy's Gods:** Athena (obtained)

A/N: I hope I did this idea and ship justice. I'm personally glad that I gave myself a mental break from Danganronpa with this story. I honestly needed it. With this story wrapping up next chapter, I'll be finishing up my crossovers.


	32. Thank You For Standing the Rain!

**This is the conclusion of Juvia and Jellal's story...**

The year was now X824. Oh, how the years got away from them. It felt like only yesterday when Juvia and Jellal met on that fateful roadside. But now, Juvia could feel the days sapping away at her energy. She, once, could stand proudly on her own two feet, but a few years ago Juvia required the aid of a wooden cane to get around. Her vibrant sky blue had faded and was accompanied with streaks of gray. And, yet all the changes in her life didn't bother her, Juvia was content with how her life played out. Although the years of adventures and action had passed long ago, Juvia still had a reason to smile every day.

Jellal Fernandes.

The man who stole her heart in the midst of a storm. The man who braved the pelting rain just to hold Juvia once again. The man she married in x795. However, the years had weathered down the grand mage. His wrinkled told the story of his life. His once dark blue hair had now been bleached white. His bones crackled with every step. Juvia could not help but fear that his days may be numbered. Yet, Jellal managed to smile every time Juvia walks into a room.

Together, we brought two children into the world in hopes that our legacies my live on in them. In respect to those who were once close to Juvia, their eldest was named Poseidon and was trained under Juvia's command. Once Juvia could no longer go on missions, she passed down magic book given to her by the God, Poseidon, to him. Her child's cheerful composition occasionally brought Juvia's to tears. The similarities were uncanny. Unbound, Poseidon sought to master each spell in the compendium. Their second child was named after a combination of their names, Jellia, and she was indeed her father's child. Jellia's growth in magic was exponential. In her prime, she ranked 5th in Fiore and became a Wizard Saint. Jellia settled down towards the end of her twenty once she found love with one of the newer Wizard Saints.

Erik and Kinana settled down shortly after Juvia's own wedding. No matter what Erik says, Juvia does believe Gaia did him a favor. The following years, Erik opened up to the guild and began to smile more. Kinana stayed a waitress for Fairy Tail while Erik trained their daughter, Mina until she was a master at Poison Make Magic. Mina did dabble in acid magic as well to much of Erik's excitement. Nowadays, Erik looks after Kinana who has become bedridden for the past couple of months. Juvia prays for a recovery, but Erik is simply enjoying the time he has left with his love.

Natsu finally asked Lucy out the war was over. Before anyone could fully recover from that whiplash, Lucy was pregnant with twins. Mirajane rushed to prepare a wedding, because and Juvia quotes 'There will no bastard children in this guild'. Although the wedding wasn't as grand as Aphro's, Mirajane encaptured the idea of Fairy Tail better than the goddess, eccentric yet comforting. Apollo and Wendy delivered Lucy's children. Slightly dazed, Lucy named her daughter after the fallen goddess, Aphrodite, and Natsu chose Igneel for his blond son. Aphrodite was the polar opposite of what everyone expected. While the pink haired girl believed in love, Aphro was excited to learn underneath Persephone and Lucy. Combining Flower magic and Celestial magic, Aphro was worthy of her name. Igneel inherited his father's toothy smile. There was no denying that. Natsu passed down the history of his father as well as his magic to his son. Currently, Lucy and Natsu are still living in that small apartment Lucy rented when she first joined Fairy Tail.

Erza had divorced Gray shortly after the war can to an end. She denounced the name Fullbuster and spent nights crying in anguish. Years after the tragedy, Sho managed to soothe the pain inside of the scarlet warrior's heart, as well as won her own. After a long interrogation with Laxus, Athena, and Master, Sho was allowed to ask her hand in marriage. The Wisdom goddess took it upon herself to secure the church and arm herself with weapons of mass destruction. She would ensure Erza that not another wedding would be ruined on her watch. Together, Erza and Sho gave birth to triplets, two girls and a boy. Erza would never give birth again, not due to the pain of giving life but because of the nines months, Fairy Tail endured. That time was truly a test of Sho's love for Erza as well as the guild's tolerance towards pregnant women.

Speaking of Gray...He was expelled from the guild shortly after everyone else had begun to wake up. For about a decade, no one knew what had become of him. Some assumed suicide, while others questioned that he was going under new alias now. It wasn't until Meredy went on a trip with Jellal to visit a sick Ultear. Juvia had opt'ed not to go because she had to take of their children. There. They came cross Gray who had been taking care of the elderly women. He spoke of right as many wrongs as he could in the span of his life, to which lead to Jellal punched him in the face. As far as Juvia knows, Gray never married again or sought out another relationship. On occasion, Lucy and Natsu would visit Gray and speak of how everyone has been. But, the day Gray left, that was last time Juvia ever crossed paths with him. Perhaps, that was for the best.

The Gods remained allied with Fairy Tail to this day. Apollo had taken Wendy as an apprentice in medicine. They brought cures to several diseases we once believed were incurable. Athena became a key player in the politics of the Magic world. Once she came into some legal power, Athena banned the usage of magical barrier participles and urged for a cure for the virus. Hermes aided in the revolutionization of communication lacrima. Together with Athena, Hermes concluded that it was impossible to open the Gate of Kronos on the grounds that the keys Gaia absorbed never resurfaced. Artemis rebuilt her group of huntress with Kagura, of all people, by her side. Needless to say, many members of Mermaid Heel were immortalized. While Juvia is on the subject of groups, Hades has many cults and dark guild serving him to much of displeasure. Apparently, the title 'God of the Underworld' has a negative connotation. That did not stop his wife from systematically destroying each and every one cult. The six Gods have grown in their own personal way since their fateful counter.

Upon Athena's adamant and persistent request, Juvia agreed to take up Poseidon's seat on Mount Olympus on the grounds that Jellal would be allowed Zeus's seat. Juvia would only take up the spot once her life had taken its natural course. The same applied to her husband. Thus began Athena's search for applicants for the remaining four spots on Mount Olympus. Athena The Wisdom Goddess honored Mirajane with Aphrodite's place. Master was given Hera's spot immediately for the amount of respect and love he has given friend and foe. Sting was gifted with Aries title, and Gajeel's son was given Heps's title. However, it should be noted that Gajeel turned down the spot because he did not want immortality without Levy. Say what you want about the Iron Dragon Slayer, but you must admit his heart isn't as cold as iron.

Overall, Juvia was content with her life and how far she had come. Would she do it all again? Definitely, if it meant she could live again with Jellal and everyone else. Juvia made her way downstairs where she found Jellal slumped in his seat. Her heart ached at the moment, but she knew their life together wouldn't be done. Kissing him on the forehead, Juvia whispered, "Thank you for standing the rain."

"For you, I'll stand the rain for all eternity," The body in front of Juvia dissolved and revealed Jellal, who didn't appear a day over twenty. Juvia smiled as he held her hand and dissipated into a shining golden light. In her palm, a key with the starry Grand Chariot's pattern carved. "Call my name and I will appear my Queen."

* * *

 **A/N: Phew, I know this shorter than my usual chapters, but I'm content with how it turned out. I can officially say that 'Can You Stand the Rain' is complete, and it only took 543 days or a year in a half. And, I have to say thank you to everyone who read, favorited, followed and/or bothered to leave me a comment. Y'all really did keep this story alive!**

 **Normally, authors don't usually say what they thought of their stories, but I feel a special connection to mine.**

 **For one, I would definitely do another what-if couple because I enjoyed the concept of what happens to the others. Given that I did Juvia and Jellal, I knew there would be some backlash because of Gruvia and Jerza fans. I'm not saying that I hate all the fans of these ships, no. But, I have received comments, on the occasion, informing me that Gruvia was canonized in the manga. Those comments disappeared once I explained Gray's secret.**

 **While I do read over the chapters, the only thing I would change would be how long it takes me to finish writing a chapter. Everyone who has stayed since the very beginning would know how long I take to complete a single chapter. Honestly, it was the comments that kept me writing. I would go back and read the latest comment and try to improve whatever areas y'all believed was lacking. It's evident in my earlier chapters when I tried explaining question from the last chapter. And, all I have to say is to continue writing reviews! They really do make a difference to a writer. Knowing someone on the internet loves what you're writing is a major motivation.**

 **Once again, I thank everyone who took the time read, follow, favorite, and leave me a review. I will truly cherish them!**


End file.
